Atracción Incontrolable
by coco cullenswan
Summary: Edward Masen es el único que muestra interés por Isabella, pero él tampoco piensa en matrimonio, él no es de los que se casan, y cree que esperando pacientemente a que finalice la temporada y ella vuelva a fracasar en sus intentos de cazar un marido de la nobleza, podrá hacerla su amante. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M. **

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mi ****J**

**PROLOGO**

Londres, 1841

A pesar de que a Isabella Swan le habían advertido duran te toda su vida que jamás aceptara dinero de los desconocidos, hizo una excepción cierto día... y descubrió muy pronto por qué debe ría haber seguido el consejo de su madre.

Sucedió durante una de esas raras ocasiones en las que su her mano, Seth disfrutaba de un día libre en el colegio y, tal y como era su costumbre, Isabella y él habían ido a ver el último espec táculo panorámico en Leicester Square. Le había costado dos semanas de recorte de gastos ahorrar el dinero necesario para pagar las entradas. Dado que eran los únicos vástagos supervivientes de la familia Swan, Isabella y su hermano pequeño siempre se habían sentido extrañamente unidos, a pesar de los diez años de diferencia que los separaban. Las enfermedades infantiles se habían llevado a los dos niños que habían nacido después de Isabella, an tes de que ninguno de ellos hubiera llegado a cumplir su primer año de vida.

-Bella -dijo Seth al regresar del puesto de entradas para el panorama-, ¿tienes algo más de dinero?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró de forma inquisitiva.

-Me temo que no. ¿Por qué?

Con un breve suspiro, Seth se apartó un mechón de cabello de color miel que le había caído sobre la frente.

-Han doblado el precio de las entradas para este espectáculo... Al parecer, es mucho más caro que sus escenografías habituales.

-El anuncio del periódico no decía nada acerca de un aumento de precios -dijo Isabella con indignación. Bajó la voz y susurro: _¡Por las campanas del infierno!_ mientras rebuscaba en su monedero con la esperanza de encontrar alguna moneda que antes hu biera pasado por alto.

Seth, que tenía doce años, echó una ceñuda mirada al enorme cartel que había colgado entre las columnas de la entrada del teatro panorámico: «LA CAÍDA DEL IMPERIO ROMANO: UN ESPECTÁCULO DE ILUSIONISMO DEL MÁS ALTO NIVEL CON IMÁGINES DIORÁMICAS.» Desde su apertura hacía quince días, el espectáculo había recibido una avalancha de visitantes que se mostraban impacientes por contemplar las maravillas del Imperio romano y su trágica caída... _Es como volver atrás en el tiempo_, elogiaban los espectadores al salir. El tipo habitual de panorama consistía en un lienzo con una intrincada escena pictórica que colgaba en una habitación circular y que rodeaba a los espectadores. En algunas ocasiones, se utilizaba la música y una iluminación especial para el espectáculo aún más entretenido mientras un conferenciante se desplazaba alrededor del círculo para describir lugares lejanos o famosas batallas.

Sin embargo, según The Times, esta nueva producción era un espectáculo "diorámico", lo que significaba que el lienzo pintado estaba fabricado con calicó transparente aceitado que se iluminaba algunas veces desde el frente y otras desde atrás con luces de filtros especiales. Trescientos cincuenta espectadores permanecían el centro, sobre un carrusel que manejaban dos hombres para que la audiencia girara lentamente durante el espectáculo. El juego de luces, cristales plateados, filtros y actores contratados para representar a los asediados romanos producían un efecto que había sido etiquetado como "exhibición animada". Por lo que Isabella había leído. Los culminantes momentos finales de erupciones volcánicas simultáneas eran tan realistas que algunas de las mujeres del público se habían desmayado entre gritos.

Seth le arrebató el monedero de las manos a Bella, tiró del cordón que lo cerraba y se lo devolvió a su hermana.

-Tenemos dinero suficiente para una entrada-dijo de forma prá tú. De todas formas, a mí no me apetece ver el espectáculo.

A sabiendas de que el muchacho mentía en su favor, Isabella meneó la cabeza.

-Desde luego que no. Entra tú. Yo puedo ver el espectáculo siempre que quiera… Eres tú quien siempre está en el colegio. Además, sólo durara un cuarto de hora. Iré a alguna de las tiendas de por aquí mientras estás dentro.

- ¿Para qué comprar sin dinero?- preguntó Seth, y sus ojos Marrones reflejaban una franca , eso sí que parece divertido.

-Lo mejor de ir de comprar es ver las cosas, no comprarlas.

Seth resopló.

-Eso es lo que siempre dice la gente pobre para consolarse mientras pasea por Bond Street. Además, no pienso dejar que vayas a ningún sitio sola… Te acosarían todos los hombres de los alrededores.

-No seas tonto-musito Isabella.

Su hermano sonrió de repente. Recorrió con la mirada el elegante rostro de Isabella, sus ojos Marrones y la mata de rizos recogidos con horquillas que brillaban con un tono castaño dorado bajo el ajustado borde de su sombrero.

-No vengas con falsas modestias. Sabes muy bien el efecto que causas en los hombres y, por lo que yo sé, no dudas en utilizarlo.

Isabella reaccionó a sus bromas con un falso ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por lo que tú sabes? ¡Ja! ¿Qué puedes saber tú de mi comportamiento con los hombres si te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en el colegio?

La expresión de Seth se volvió seria.

-Eso va a vez no voy a regresar al colegio… Puedo ayudaros a ti y a mamá muchísimo más si consigo un trabajo.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Seth, no vas a hacer nada de eso. Le darías un disgusto a mamá, y si papá estuviese vivo...

-Bella -la interrumpió Seth sin alzar la voz-, no tene mos dinero. Ni siquiera podemos conseguir cinco míseros chelines más para la entrada al panorama...

-Pues vas a conseguir un buen trabajo -dijo Isabella con iro nía- sin educación y sin contactos importantes. A menos que quie ras convertirte en barrendero o en recadero, será mejor que te quedes en la escuela hasta que puedas aspirar a un empleo decente. Entre tanto, encontraré a algún hombre rico con el que casarme y las co sas volverán a ir bien de nuevo.

-Tú sí que vas a encontrar un buen marido sin dote -replicó Seth.

Se miraron el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido hasta que se abrie ron las puertas y la multitud pasó junto a ellos para entrar en el ca rrusel. Colocando un brazo alrededor de Bella de forma pro tectora, Seth la condujo lejos de la muchedumbre.

-Olvida el panorama -dijo sin más-. Haremos otra cosa, algo divertido que no cueste nada.

- ¿Como qué?

Se produjo un momento de reflexión. Cuando se hizo evidente que ninguno de ellos haría sugerencia alguna, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Señorito Seth -dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Seth se giró para enfrentarse al desco nocido. .

-Señor Masen -dijo con cordialidad al tiempo que le tendía la mano-. Me sorprende que me recuerde.

-Ya mí también... Ha crecido más de una cabeza desde que lo vi por última vez. -El hombre apretó la mano de Seth-. De va caciones escolares, ¿verdad?

-Sí, señor.

Al ver la confusión de Isabella y aprovechando que el desco nocido de aventajada estatura les indicaba a sus amigos que subie ran al carrusel sin él, Seth, le susurro a su hermana al oído:

-El señor Masen..., el hijo del carnicero. Me lo encontré una o dos veces en la tienda su padre cuando mama me mandaba a recoger algún pedido. Sé amable con él... Es un tipo muy importante.

Isabella se percató, no sin cierta diversión, que el señor MAsen estaba excepcionalmente bien vestido para ser el hijo de un carnicero. Llevaba una elegante chaqueta negra y esos pantalones sueltos que estaban de moda y que, de alguna manera, no lograban ocultar las líneas esbeltas y fuertes del cuerpo que cubrían. Al igual que la mayoría de los hombres que entraban al teatro, ya se había quitado el sombrero, dejando al descubierto su pelo de un fascinante color cobrizo. Era un hombre alto y de complexión fuerte que parecía tener alrededor de treinta años, de rasgos acentuados, una nariz fina y grande, una boca amplia y unos ojos tan Verdes que a Bella le resulto casi imposible apartar los suyos. Tenía un rostro sumamente masculino, y alrededor de sus ojos y de sus labios bailoteaba una especie de humor sardónico que no se debía en absoluto a la frivolidad. Era evidente, incluso para un espectador sin discer nimiento alguno, que no era un hombre dado al ocio, ya que su cuerpo y su naturaleza hablaban de arduo trabajo y análoga am bición.

-Mi hermana, la señorita Isabella Swan, le gusta que la llamen Bella -dijo Seth y su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada-. Este es el señor Edward Masen.

-Un placer -murmuró Masen con una reverencia.

A pesar de que sus modales eran perfectos, el brillo que había en sus ojos provocaba un extraño aletea bajo las costillas de Isabella. Sin saber por qué, se echó hacia atrás en busca de la protec ción de su hermano pequeño incluso mientras lo saludaba. Para su sorpresa, parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada de la de ese hombre. Como si algún tipo de sutil sensación de reconocimiento se hubie ra transmitido entre ellos... No era que se hubiesen conocido antes..., sino más bien que se hubieran ido acercando paulatinamente hasta que, al final, un impaciente destino hubiera provocado que sus caminos se cruzaran. Una idea absurda que ella no era capaz de desechar. Inquieta, permaneció como una indefensa cautiva de aquella penetrante mirada hasta que un inoportuno e intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Masen habla con Seth, pero sin apartar los ojos de Bella.

- ¿Podría acompañarles hasta el carrusel?

Se produjo un instante de incómodo silencio hasta que Seth respondió con estudiada indiferencia:

-Gracias, pero hemos decidido no asistir al espectáculo.

Masen arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas.

- ¿Están seguros? Tiene todo el aspecto de ser uno de los bue nos. -Su intuitiva mirada se paseó del rostro de Bella al de Seth y se percató de las señales que traicionaban la incomodidad de ambos. Su voz se suavizó cuando volvió a hablar con Seth-. Sin duda hay una norma que dice que uno jamás debería discutir cier tos asuntos en presencia de una dama. De cualquier forma, no pue do evitar preguntarme... si es posible, joven Seth, que le haya pillado desprevenido el aumento de precio de las entradas. Si así fuera, me alegraría mucho poder prestarle unas monedas para...

-No, gracias -dijo Isabella con presteza al tiempo que gol peaba a su hermano con el codo en el costado.

Con un respingo, Seth clavó la mirada en el rostro impene trable del hombre.

-Le agradezco la oferta, señor Masen, pero mi hermana no pa rece dispuesta a...

-No quiero ver el espectáculo -lo interrumpió Isabella con frialdad-. He oído que algunos de los efectos especiales son bas tante violentos y resultan de lo más angustiosos para una mujer. Preferiría dar un tranquilo paseo por el parque.

Masen volvió a mirarla y sus penetrantes ojos brillaron con un destello de burla.

- ¿Tan impresionable es usted, señorita Swan?

Molesta por el sutil desafío, Isabella tomó el brazo de Seth y tiró de él con insistencia.

-Es hora de irnos, Seth. No retrasemos más al señor Masen estoy segura de que está impaciente por ver el espectáculo...

-Me temo que será una decepción para mí -les aseguró Masen con seriedad- si ustedes no asisten también. -Le dedicó a Seth una mirada alentadora-. Sentiría mucho que por culpa de unos mí seros chelines usted y su hermana se perdiera la función de tarde.

Al sentir que su hermano se ablandaba, Isabella le susurró de forma brusca al oído:

- ¡Ni se te ocurra permitirle que nos pague las entradas, Seth!

Sin prestarle atención, Seth le respondió con franqueza a Masen.

-Señor, si acepto su oferta de préstamo, no estoy seguro de cuándo podré reembolsárselo.

Isabella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un débil gemido de mor tificación. Se esforzaba muchísimo para que nadie averiguara la es trechez económica en la que vivían... y saber que ese hombre se ha bía percatado de lo importante que era para ella cada chelín le resultaba insoportable.

-No hay ninguna prisa -oyó que respondía Masen sin la me nor incomodidad-. Vaya a la tienda de mi padre la próxima vez que venga de visita del colegio y déjele el dinero a él.

-De acuerdo, entonces -dijo Seth con evidente satisfac ción, y ambos se estrecharon las manos para sellar el trato-. Gracias, señor Masen.

-Seth... –comenzó a decir Bella con voz baja pero letal.

-Esperen aquí -dijo Masen por encima del hombro mientras se encaminaba al puestecillo donde se vendían las entradas.

-Seth, ¡ya sabes que está mal aceptar dinero de él! -Bella contempló con furia el rostro imperturbable de su hermano-. Dios, ¿cómo has podido? No está bien... ¡Y pensar que estás en deu da con esa clase de hombre es intolerable!

- ¿Qué clase de hombre? -Contraatacó su hermano con fingi da inocencia-. Ya te lo he dicho, es un tipo importante... Ah, bueno, supongo que te refieres a que pertenece a la clase baja. -Una sonri sa pesarosa curvó los labios del muchacho-. Es difícil decir algo así de él, sobre todo cuando es asquerosamente rico. Y la verdad es que no se puede decir que tú y yo seamos miembros de la nobleza. Apenas llegamos a las ramas más bajas de ese árbol, lo que significa...

- ¿Cómo es posible que el hijo de un carnicero sea asquerosa mente rico? -Preguntó Isabella-. A menos que la población de Londres esté consumiendo mayores cantidades de ternera y cerdo de lo que yo creo, hay un límite para lo que puede ganar un carnicero.

-No he dicho que trabajara en la tienda de su padre -le expli có Seth con un tono de único que dije fue que me lo encontré allí. Es un hombre de negocios.

- ¿Quieres decir que es un especulador financiero? Isabella frunció el ceño. En una sociedad que consideraba de mal gusto el mero hecho de hablar de asuntos comerciales, no había nada más bajo que hacer de la inversión financiera un modo de vida.

-Es algo más que eso -dijo su hermano. Pero supongo que da igual lo que haga o cuánto tenga, ya que es hijo de un simple ple beyo.

Al escuchar semejante crítica de boca de su hermano pequeño, Isabella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pareces muy democrático, Seth-dijo con sequedad-. Y no hace falta que actúes como si yo me estuviera comportando de for ma arrogante... Me opondría a que un duque tratara de damos el di nero de las entradas con la misma determinación que si lo hace un hombre de negocios.

-Pero no durante tanto tiempo -dijo Seth, que se echó a reír al ver la expresión de su hermana.

El regreso de Edward Masen impidió cualquier réplica posterior. Mirándolos con esos perspicaces ojos de color esmeralda, el hombre es bozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya está todo arreglado. ¿Entramos?

Isabella avanzó con torpeza, a impulsos de los discretos em pujones de su hermano.

-Por favor, no se sienta obligado a acompañamos, señor Masen -dijo, a sabiendas de que se estaba comportando con desconside ración; no obstante, había algo en ese hombre que provocaba chis pazos de alarma en todos sus nervios.

No daba la impresión de ser un hombre en quien se pudiera confiar... De hecho, a pesar de sus elegantes ropas y de su aparien cia pulcra, no parecía muy civilizado. Era esa clase de hombre con el que una mujer de buena cuna jamás querría estar a solas. Y la visión que tenía de él no estaba en absoluto relacionada con la po sición social... Era una especie de conciencia innata de un apetito ardiente y un temperamento masculino que le resultaban por com pleto desconocidos.

-Estoy segura -continuó con cierta incomodidad -de que querrá volver a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Ese comentario fue recibido con un perezoso encogimiento de sus anchos hombros.

-Jamás los encontraré entre esta muchedumbre.

Isabella podría haber rebatido esa afirmación, señalando que, por ser uno de los hombres más altos de la audiencia, era probable que Masen localizase a sus amigos sin dificultad alguna. No obstante, era obvio que discutir con él no llevaría a ninguna parte. Ten dría que ver el espectáculo panorámico con Edward Masen a su lado..., no le quedaba otro remedio. Sin embargo, al ver el entusiasmo de Seth, parte del resentimiento de Isabella se evaporó y su voz ya se había suavizado cuando le habló a Masen de nuevo:

-Discúlpeme, no pretendía ser tan ruda. Lo que sucede es que no me agrada sentirme en deuda con un desconocido.

Masen le dedicó una mirada apreciativa que le resultó descon certante a pesar de su brevedad.

-Puedo entender eso a la perfección -dijo al tiempo que la guiaba entre la gente-. De cualquier forma, en este caso no hay obligación alguna. Y no somos exactamente desconocidos: su fa milia es cliente habitual del negocio de la mía desde hace años.

Entraron en el gran teatro circular y subieron a un descomunal carrusel rodeado por una verja de hierro con puertas. A su alrede dor, a la distancia de unos diez metros del carrusel, podía verse la detallada imagen de un paisaje de la Antigua Roma pintado a mano. El espacio intermedio estaba ocupado por una compleja maquinaria que arrancó comentarios de entusiasmo a la multitud. Una vez que los espectadores llenaron el carrusel, la habitación se oscureció de pronto, lo que provocó una oleada de jadeos de nerviosismo y expectación. Con un leve chirrido de la maquinaria y el resplandor de una luz azul que llegaba de la parte trasera del lienzo, el paisaje adquirió una dimensión y un tinte de realidad que dejó atónita a Isabella. Casi podía permitirse creer en el engaño de que se encontraban en Roma a mediodía. Unos cuantos actores ataviados con togas y sandalias aparecieron en escena cuando el narrador co menzó a relatar la historia de la Antigua Roma.

El diorama era incluso más fascinante de lo que Isabella ha bía creído en un principio. Sin embargo, no era capaz de concentrarse en el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante ella: era demasiado consciente del hombre que se hallaba a su lado. No ayudaba mucho que, en ocasiones, él se inclinara para susurrarle algún comentario inapropiado al oído, reprendiéndola en broma por mostrar tampoco interés ante la visión de caballeros vestidos con fundas de al mohada. A pesar de lo mucho que trataba de reprimir su diversión, Isabella no pudo contener unas cuantas risillas reacias, ganando se con ello las miradas de reproche de algunas de las personas que estaban a su alrededor y entonces, por supuesto, Masen se burlaba de ella por haberse reído durante una lección tan importante, lo que hacía que le entraran ganas de echarse a reír de nuevo. Seth pare cía demasiado absorto en el espectáculo como para notar las payasadas de Masen, y estiraba el cuello todo lo que podía para distinguir qué piezas de la maquinaria eran las que producían aquellos asom brosos efectos.

Sin embargo, Masen se calló cuando una repentina parada en la rotación del carrusel provocó una ligera sacudida de la plataforma. Algunas personas perdieron el equilibrio, pero fueron sujetadas de inmediato por la gente que las rodeaba. Sorprendida por la inte rrupción del movimiento, Isabella se tambaleó y se encontró de pronto estabilizada por el fuerte brazo de Masen que la apretaba contra su pecho. El hombre la liberó en el instante en que recuperó el equilibrio e inclinó la cabeza para preguntarle en voz baja si se en contraba bien.

-Vaya, desde luego que sí -dijo Isabella sin aliento-. Le ruego que me disculpe. Sí, estoy perfectamente...

Al parecer, no era capaz de terminar la frase; su voz se apagó para convertirse en un incómodo silencio cuando la invadieron las sensaciones. Jamás en su vida había experimentado una reacción se mejante ante un hombre. Las implicaciones de aquella sensación de urgencia, o cómo satisfacerla, estaban más allá del alcance de su li mitado conocimiento. Lo único que sabía en aquel momento era que deseaba con desesperación seguir apoyada en él, en un cuerpo tan firme y esbelto que parecía invulnerable y que proporcionaba un puerto seguro mientras el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. La fra gancia de hombre, la límpida piel masculina, el cuerpo pulido y el aroma del lino almidonado excitaban todos sus sentidos con una agradable expectación. No se parecía en nada al olor de colonia y de las pomadas que utilizaban los aristócratas a los que había trata do de enamorar durante las dos temporadas anteriores.

Profundamente abrumada, Isabella se dedicó a contemplar el lienzo, sin prestada más mínima atención a las fluctuaciones de luz y de color que transmitían la impresión de que se acercaba la caída de la noche..., el crepúsculo del Imperio romano. Masen parecía igual de indiferente al espectáculo, ya que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia ella y la mirada clavada en su rostro. Aunque su respiración seguía siendo suave y regular, a la joven le parecía que el ritmo se había ace lerado un poco.

Isabella se humedeció los labios, que de pronto se habían quedado secos.

-Usted... usted no debería mirarme de esa manera.

A pesar de que el comentario no fue más que un susurro, él lo oyó.

-Con usted aquí, no merece la pena contemplar otra cosa.

Ella no se movió ni dijo nada, pretendiendo no haber escucha do el sutil susurro del demonio, mientras su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo podía suce der aquello en un teatro lleno de gente y con su hermano justo al lado? Cerró los ojos un instante para luchar contra una sensación de vértigo que nada tenía que ver con el giro del carrusel.

- ¡Mira! -Exclamó Seth al tiempo que le daba un codazo, lleno de entusiasmo-. Están a punto de aparecer los volcanes.

De pronto, el teatro se sumió en una oscuridad impenetrable mientras un siniestro retumbar se elevaba desde el fondo de la pla taforma. Hubo unos cuantos gritos de alarma, alguna que otra risa nerviosa y sonoros jadeos de expectación. Isabella se irguió al sentir el roce de una mano sobre la espalda. La mano de él, que se deslizaba con deliberada lentitud hacia arriba por su columna... Su aroma, fresco y seductor, inundó sus fosas nasales... y, antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno, los labios del hombre se unieron a los suyos en un beso suave, cálido y arrebatador. Estaba demasiado abrumada como para moverse y sus manos se agitaron en el aire como mariposas suspendidas a medio vuelo; su cuerpo tambaleante quedó anclado por la ligera pero firme sujeción de su cintura mientras que la otra mano de Masen reptaba por la espalda hasta su cuello.

A Isabella la habían besado antes; hombres jóvenes que le ha bían robado un abrazo rápido durante un paseo por el jardín o en un rincón del salón cuando no los observaban. Pero ninguno de esos breves encuentros de coqueteo había sido como aquél…, un beso lento y mareante que la llenaba de euforia. Se sentía atravesa da por las sensaciones, demasiadas para controladas, y se estreme ció indefensa en su abrazo. Siguiendo sus instintos, se apoyó cie gamente en la tierna e incansable caricia de sus labios. La presión de su boca se incrementó cuando el hombre comenzó a exigir más, re compensando su tácita respuesta con una voluptuosa exploración que incendió los sentidos de Isabella.

Justo cuando la joven comenzaba a perder todo rastro de cor dura, la boca de Masen la liberó con súbita rapidez, dejándola atur dida. Sin retirar el apoyo de su mano sobre la nuca de Isabella, el hombre inclinó la cabeza hasta que un murmullo hormigueó en la oreja de la joven.

-Lo siento. No he podido resistirme.

Dejó de tocada por completo y, cuando la luz roja iluminó fi nalmente el teatro, Edward Masen había desaparecido.

- ¿Has visto eso? -Exclamó Seth, que señalaba con alegría un volcán de pega que había delante de ellos del cual parecían brotar ríos de brillante roca fundida que se deslizaban por sus laderas-. ¡Increíble! -Al notar que Masen ya no estaba allí, frunció el ceño con desconcierto-¿Dónde se ha metido el señor Masen? Supongo que habrá ido a buscar a sus amigos.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Seth volvió a su excitada contemplación de los volcanes y unió sus exclamaciones a las de la atónita audiencia.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par e incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, Isabella se preguntó si lo que ella creía que había suce dido habría sucedido en realidad. No era posible que la hubiera besado un desconocido en medio de un teatro. Y que la hubiera be sado de esa manera...

Bueno, eso era lo que ocurría cuando se permitía que caballeros desconocidos pagaran las cosas: eso les daba licencia para aprove charse de una. Con respecto a su propio comportamiento... Aver gonzada y perpleja, Isabella se esforzó por comprender por qué le había permitido al señor Masen que la besara. Debería haber pro testado y haberlo apartado de ella. En cambio, se había quedado allí de pie, aturdida por un estúpido embeleso mientras él... ¡Dios!, le daba un vuelco el corazón sólo de pensado. En realidad, no im portaba cómo o por qué Edward Masen había sido capaz de sortear sus bien pertrechadas defensas. El hecho era que lo había conseguido..., y que, por tanto, era un hombre que tendría que evitar a toda costa.

**Serán tres o dos actualizaciones semanales, la historia no es muy larga.**

**Gracias por leer :9 nos leemos pronto. Un abrazo grande a todas.**

**XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

Londres, 1843

El final de la temporada

Una chica decidida a contraer matrimonio podía superar cualquier obstáculo salvo la ausencia de una dote.

Isabella movía el pie con impaciencia bajo la liviana tela de su falda blanca sin perder ni un solo instante la expresión sosegada de su rostro. Durante las tres desastrosas temporadas que habían que dado atrás, se había acostumbrado a ser un «florero», ese objeto bonito al que nadie prestaba atención. Se había acostumbrado, pero no se había resignado. En más de una ocasión, se le había pasado por la cabeza que merecía mucho más que estar sentada en una de esas sillas de respaldo alto dispuestas en un extremo de la habitación... esperando, esperando, esperando una invitación que nunca llegaba. E intentando aparentar que no le importaba nada; que era del todo feliz observando cómo las demás chicas bailaban y eran agasajadas por sus admiradores.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras jugueteaba con el diminuto carné de baile que colgaba de una cinta atada alrededor de su muñeca. La tapa se deslizó y dejó al descubierto un librito de páginas de marfil, casi transparentes, que se abrían en forma de abanico. Se suponía que una chica anotaba los nombres de sus parejas de baile en esas delicadas hojitas de marfil. Para Isabella, ese abanico de páginas en blanco se asemejaba a una hilera de dientes que le sonreía con sorna. Cerró bruscamente la cubierta plateada y echó un vistazo a las tres chicas sentadas junto a ella; todas se esforzaban por en frentarse a su destino con idéntica despreocupación.

Sabía muy bien cuál era el motivo por el que todas estaban allí. La considerable fortuna familiar de la señorita Weber Ángela provenía del juego y sus orígenes eran humildes. Además, la señorita Ángela era terriblemente tímida y, para colmo, tartamudeaba, lo que hacía que una conversación con ella se considerase como una sesión de tortura para ambos participantes.

Las otras dos chicas, la señorita Rosalie Cullen y su hermana pequeña, Alice, aún no se habían aclimatado a Inglaterra y, a juzgar por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, tardarían bastante en hacerlo. Se decía que la señora Cullen había traído a sus hijas des de Nueva York porque allí nadie les había hecho una oferta matrimonial adecuada. Eran conocidas como "las herederas de las pompas de jabón" o, en ocasiones, como "las princesas del dólar". A pesar de sus elegantes pómulos y de sus almendrados ojos oscuros, en Inglaterra tendrían muchas menos oportunidades que en Norteamérica, a menos que encontraran alguna madrina aristocrática que las apoyara y les enseñara cómo encajar en la sociedad británica.

A Isabella se le ocurrió que, a lo largo de los últimos meses de esa aciaga temporada; las cuatro -la señorita Ángela, las Cullen y ella misma- habían compartido idéntico destino en los distintos bailes y fiestas: siempre sentadas en una esquina o junto a la pared. Y, aun así, apenas se habían dirigido la, palabra, atrapadas como solían estar en el silencioso tedio de la espera. Su mirada se encontró con la de Rosalie Cullen, cuyos aterciopelados ojos os curos tenían un inesperado brillo de diversión.

-Al menos, podrían haber dispuesto unas sillas más cómodas -murmuró Rosalie- ya que es obvio que vamos a estar sentadas toda la noche.

-Deberíamos pedir que grabaran nuestros nombres en ellas -replicó Isabella con acritud-. Después de todo el tiempo que llevo sentada, esta silla me pertenece.

Ángela Weber trató de reprimir una risilla nerviosa al tiempo que alzaba una mano 'enfundada en un guante para apartar un rizo de intenso color rojo que había caído sobre su frente. La sonrisa consiguió que sus enormes ojos azules resplandecieran y que sus mejillas, cubiertas por unas cuantas pecas doradas, se sonrojaran. Al parecer, esa súbita sensación de hermandad había conseguido que olvidara por un momento la timidez.

-No ti-tiene sentido que usted sea un florero -le dijo a Isabella -. Es la chica más hermosa que hay en este lugar; los hombres deberían estar pe-peleándose por conseguir bailar con usted.

Isabella alzó un hombro con un delicado movimiento.

-Nadie quiere casarse con una chica sin dote.

Los duques sólo se casaban con muchachas pobres en el fantasioso mundo de los cuentos de hadas. En la vida real, los duques, vizcondes y demás poseedores de títulos nobiliarios cargaban con la enorme responsabilidad financiera que suponía mantener sus in mensas propiedades y sus extensas familias, por no mencionar las ayudas que necesitaban los arrendatarios. Un aristócrata acaudala do necesitaba casarse con una heredera tanto como lo necesitaba uno sin fortuna.

-Nadie quiere casarse tampoco con una nouveau-riche americana -dijo en confianza Rosalie Cullen -. Nuestra única esperanza de encajar aquí es casamos con un noble con un título inglés de renombre.

-Pero no tenemos quien nos apadrine -añadió su hermana pequeña, Alice. Era una muchacha de baja estatura; una versión élfica de Rosalie, con la misma tez clara, con la diferencia de que ella tenía un fino cabello negro y su hermana una abundante melena Rubia y ambas ojos claros. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa-. Si por casualidad conoce a alguna duquesa simpática que esté dispuesta a aceptamos bajo su ala, le estaríamos muy agradecidas.

-Yo ni siquiera quiero encontrar un marido -confesó Ángela Weber-. Estoy su-su-sufriendo la temporada porque no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer. Soy demasiado mayor para seguir en la escuela y mi padre... -Se interrumpió abruptamente y dejó escapar un suspiro-. Bueno, sólo me queda una temporada más por sufrir antes de cumplir los veintitrés y ser declarada una solterona. ¡Estoy deseando que-que llegue ese momento!

- ¿Es que hoy en día se considera que una mujer es una solterona a partir de los veintitrés?-preguntó Isabella con fingida alarma, al tiempo que dejaba los ojos en blanco-. ¡Dios Santo! No tenía ni idea de que la flor de mi juventud hubiera quedado tan atrás.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? -preguntó, curiosa, Rosalie. Isabella miró a izquierda y derecha para asegurarse de que nadie las escuchaba.

-El mes que viene cumpliré veinticinco.

La confesión provocó tres miradas compasivas y una respuesta alentadora por parte de Rosalie:

-No aparenta más de veintiuno.

Isabella cerró los dedos sobre su carné de baile, de modo que quedó oculto en su mano. El tiempo pasaba con rapidez, pensó y ésa, su cuarta temporada, estaba llegando a su fin con sorprendente celeridad. Una chica no se aventuraba a una quinta tempo rada..., se consideraría como algo sumamente ridículo. Tenía que atrapar a un marido sin pérdida de tiempo. De otro modo, no podrían seguir manteniendo a Seth en el colegio y se verían obliga das a trasladarse de su modesta casita adosada a una pensión. Y, una vez que comenzaba la caída, no había modo de ascender de nuevo.

En los seis años que habían transcurrido desde la muerte del padre de Isabella, fallecido a causa de una dolencia cardiaca, los recursos financieros de la familia se habían reducido a la nada. Habían intentado por todos los medios camuflar la desesperada estrechez con la que vivían, y para ello fingían tener media docena de criados en lugar de la agobiada ayudante de cocina y del mayordomo de edad avanzada; daban la vuelta a sus desgastados vestidos con el fin de aprovechar el lustre del revés de la tela; o vendían las piedras preciosas de las joyas y las reemplazaban por otras falsas. Isabella estaba más que harta de los continuos esfuerzos que debían hacer para engañar a todo el mundo, cuando, al parecer, ya era de dominio público que se encontraban al borde del desastre. En los últimos tiempos, incluso había comenzado a recibir discretas pro puestas por parte de hombres casados, que dejaban bastante claro que sólo tenía que pedirles ayuda y ellos se la prestarían de inmediato... No era necesario mencionar la índole de las compensaciones que tendría que ofrecer por dicha _ayuda_. Era muy consciente de que su aspecto podría convertida en una amante de primera clase.

-Señorita Swan -dijo Rosalie Cullen- ¿qué tipo de hombre busca como esposo?

-Bueno... -exclamó Isabella con una frivolidad poco respetuosa-. Cualquier noble me vendría bien.

- ¿Cualquiera?- repitió Rosalie con incredulidad-. ¿Y qué hay de un aspecto físico agradable?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

-Sería muy bien recibido, pero en absoluto imprescindible. - ¿Y la pasión? –inquirió Alice.

-Del todo innecesaria.

- ¿La inteligencia? _sugirió Ángela.

Isabella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Negociable.

- ¿El encanto? –preguntó Rosalie.

- También negociable.

-No exige mucho -comentó Rosalie con sequedad-. En cuanto a mí, tendría que añadir unas cuantas condiciones a la lista. Mi aristócrata deberá tener el cabello oscuro, ser guapo, ser un bailarín consumado..., y jamás deberá pedir permiso antes de darme un beso.

-Yo quiero casarme con un hombre que haya leído todas las obras de Shakespeare -afirmó Irina-. Alguien tranquilo y de carácter romántico (si lleva gafas, mucho mejor), al que le guste la poesía y la naturaleza; y me gustaría que no tuviera demasiada experiencia con las mujeres.

Su hermana mayor la miró, exasperada.

-Está claro que no vamos a competir por el mismo hombre. Isabella miró a Ángela Weber- ¿Qué tipo de hombre le, gustaría a usted, señorita Weber?

-Llámeme Angy, por favor -murmuró la chica, ruborizándose tanto que el color de sus mejillas rivalizó con el intenso rojo de su cabello-. Supongo que... me gustaría alguien que-que fuese amable y.., -Se detuvo y agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa autocrítica-, :No lo sé. Alguien que me a-ame. Que me ame de verdad.

Esas palabras conmovieron a Isabella y la sumieron en la melancolía. El amor era un lujo al que jamás se había permitido aspirar; se trataba de un mero detalle superficial cuando estaba en juego la supervivencia de su familia. No obstante, alargó el brazo y acarició la mano de la otra chica a través del guante.

-Espero que lo encuentre -le deseó con sinceridad-. Tal vez no tenga que esperar demasiado tiempo.

-Me gustaría que usted lo encontrara primero-contestó Angy con una sonrisa tímida-. Ojalá pudiera ayudarla a encontrar a alguien.

-Parece ser que todas necesitamos ayuda de un modo u otro –comentó Rosalie. Su mirada se deslizó hasta Isabella para estudiarla con ... No me importaría convertirla en mi reto personal.

-¿Cómo? - Isabella arqueó las cejas al tiempo que se preguntaba si debería sentirse halagada u ofendida.

Rosalie se dispuso a dar una explicación.

-La temporada llegará a su fin en unas cuantas semanas y ésta será la última para usted, supongo. Si lo consideramos desde un punto de vista práctico, sus aspiraciones de casarse con un hombre que sea su igual socialmente hablando se desvanecerán a finales de junio. Isabella asintió con cautela.

-En ese caso, propongo... -Rosalie se detuvo a media frase. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada, Isabella vio la oscura figura que se acercaba a ellas y gimió para sus adentros.

El intruso no era otro que el señor Edward Masen; un hombre con el que ninguna de ellas quería tener nada que ver... y por muy buenas razones.

-Entre paréntesis -dijo Isabella en voz baja-, mi marido ideal sería la antítesis del señor Masen.

-No me diga... -murmuró Rosalie con ironía, ya que el sentimiento era compartido por todas.

Se podía obviar el hecho de que un hombre hubiera ascendido gracias a su ambición, siempre y cuando poseyera la elegancia de un caballero. Sin embargo, Edward Masen carecía de ella. No había modo de mantener una conversación educada con un hombre que decía exactamente lo que pensaba, sin importarle lo poco halagadora o lo molesta que pudiera ser su opinión.

Tal vez pudiera decirse que el señor Masen era guapo. Isabella suponía que algunas mujeres encontrarían su corpulenta masculinidad bastante atractiva; hasta ella debía admitir que había algo fascinante en toda esa fuerza contenida dentro del traje de etiqueta negro y la camisa blanca. No obstante, el dudoso atractivo de Edward Masen quedaba del todo eclipsado por su falta de modales. El hombre carecía de delicadeza, de idealismo y no sabía reconocer la elegancia..., era todo libras y peniques, todo egoísmo, todo avaricia calculada. Cualquier otro hombre en su situación habría tenido la decencia de parecer avergonzado por su falta de refinamiento; pero Masen había decidido, al menos en apariencia, hacer de su carencia una virtud. Le encantaba burlarse de los rituales y del encanto de la cortesía aristocrática mientras sus fríos ojos verdes brillaban llenos de humor..., como si se estuviese riendo de todos ellos.

Para alivio de Isabella, Masen jamás había demostrado, ni con una palabra ni con un gesto, que recordaba aquel día tan lejano en el diorama, cuando le había robado un beso en la oscuridad. Con el paso del tiempo, había logrado convencerse de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. En retrospectiva, parecía un hecho irreal, sobre todo aquella parte en la que ella respondía con tanto ímpetu a un extraño tan atrevido.

Sin duda, muchas personas compartían el desagrado que Edward Masen despertaba en Isabella, pero, para estupor de la clase social prominente de Londres, el tipo se había hecho un hueco y allí pensaba quedarse. Durante los últimos años, había amasado una fortuna incomparable tras adquirir la mayoría de las acciones de las compañías que fabricaban maquinaria agrícola, barcos y locomotoras. A pesar de su falta de modales, Masen era invitado a todas las fiestas celebradas por la nobleza, dado que, sencillamente, era demasiado rico como para ignorarlo. Masen personificaba la amenaza de la iniciativa industrial sobre las fortunas de la rancia aristocracia británica, cuya financiación dependía de la explotación agrícola de sus propiedades. Por tanto, la nobleza lo recibía con disimulada hostilidad a pesar de permitirle de mala gana la entrada a su sagrado círculo social. Y, para empeorar las cosas, el hombre no fingía estar agradecido; al contrario, parecía disfrutar al imponer su presencia en lugares donde ésta no era bien recibida.

Durante las escasas ocasiones en las que Isabella se había encontrado con él desde aquel día en el diorama, lo había tratado con frialdad y había rechazado cualquier intento de conversación, así como sus invitaciones a bailar, Él siempre parecía encontrar divertido su desdén y se dedicaba a contemplarla con tal descaro que conseguía que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Isabella esperaba que el hombre perdiera el interés por ella algún día, pero, de momento, parecía aferrarse a su molesta insistencia.

Isabella percibió el alivio del resto de las floreros cuando Masen las pasó por alto para dirigirse a ella en particular.

-Señorita Swan -dijo a modo de saludo. Su mirada, oscura como el bosque, parecía percatarse de todo del cuidadoso zurcido en el borde de las mangas de su vestido; del diminuto ramillete de capullos de rosa que había utilizado para disimular la desgastada parte superior de su corpiño; de las perlas falsas que colgaban de sus orejas... Isabella lo miró con una expresión de gélido desafío. El aire que los separaba parecía estar cargado con una especie de tira y afloja, con un reto elemental. Isabella sentía que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se estremecían de disgusto ante la proximidad de ese hombre.

-Buenas noches, señor Masen.

-¿Me haría el favor de concederme un baile? -preguntó él sin más preámbulos.

-No, gracias.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo los pies cansados,

Él alzó una de sus cejas.

-¿y a qué se debe? Lleva sentada aquí toda la noche. Isabella lo miró a los ojos sin parpadear.

-No tengo por qué explicarle mis motivos, señor Masen. -Un vals no le causaría demasiadas molestias.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Isabella por permanecer calmada, sintió que los músculos de su rostro se tensaban ligeramente.

-Señor Masen -replicó con tirantez-, ¿nunca le han dicho que es de mala educación acosar a una dama para que haga algo que no desea hacer?

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Señorita Swan, si tuviera que preocuparme por parecer educado, jamás conseguiría lo que quiero. Tan sólo pensé que le agradaría abandonar su papel de florero durante un tiempo. Y si este baile se desarrolla del modo habitual, es más que posible que mi invitación sea la única que reciba.

-Qué encantador -comentó ella, fingiendo un entusiasmo que no sentía-. Con esos cumplidos tan ingeniosos, ¿cómo podría rechazarlo?

En los ojos de Masen apareció de súbito una expresión cautelosa. -En ese caso, ¿bailará conmigo?

-No -susurró Isabella con aspereza-, Y ahora márchese, Por favor.

En lugar de escabullirse mortificado por la negativa, Masen se limitó a sonreír y la blancura de sus dientes quedó resaltada por el contraste con el tono oscuro de su Traje. La sonrisa le confirió un aspecto de pirata.

-¿Qué hay de malo en un baile? Soy una excelente pareja; incluso es posible que disfrute.

-Señor Masen-murmuró, cada vez más exasperada-, la idea de ser su pareja, sea en lo que sea, hace que se me hiele la sangre en las venas.

Masen se acercó un poco más y, bajando la voz de modo que nadie más pudiera escucharlo, contestó:

-Muy bien. Pero, antes de marcharme, le diré algo para que lo medite, señorita Swan. Es muy posible que algún día no pueda permitirse el privilegio de rechazar una oferta honorable de alguien como yo..., o ni siquiera una deshonrosa.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que la indignación se extendía en forma de rubor desde la parte superior de su corpiño. Ya había aguantado demasiado; además de tener que estar toda la noche sentada, se veía obligada a soportar los insultos de un hombre al que despreciaba.

-Señor Masen, actúa usted como el villano de una pésima obra de teatro.

El comentario le arrancó otra sonrisa al hombre, que se inclinó con irónica cortesía antes de alejarse.

Mortificada por el encuentro, Isabella lo vio marcharse con los ojos entrecerrados.

El resto de las floreros dejó patente su alivio en forma de suspiro colectivo en cuanto desapareció el señor Masen. Rosalie Cullen fue la primera en hablar.

-No parece impresionarle demasiado la palabra "no", ¿verdad? -¿Qué le ha dicho antes de marcharse, Isabella?- preguntó Alice con curiosidad-. El comentario que la ha hecho ruborizarse.

Isabella clavó la mirada en la cubierta plateada de su carné de baile y acarició con el pulgar una diminuta doblez en la esquina.

-El señor Masen ha insinuado que, algún día, mi situación podría ser tan desesperada como para verme obligada a considerar la posibilidad de ser su amante.

Si no hubiera estado tan preocupada, Isabella se habría reído al contemplar las idénticas expresiones de asombro que aparecieron en el rostro de las tres muchachas. Sin embargo, en lugar de protestar movida por su ira virginal o de dejar pasar el tema, Rosalie formuló una pregunta que Isabella no había esperado:

-¿y estaba en lo cierto?

-Estaba en lo cierto en lo referente a lo desesperado de mi situación -admitió ella-. Pero no en cuanto a la posibilidad de convertirme en su amante; ni suya ni de ningún otro. Me casaría con un granjero antes de caer tan bajo.

Rosalie le dedicó una sonrisa, dado que, al parecer, se identificaba con la determinación que subyacía bajo la respuesta de Isabella.

-Me cae usted bien -anunció antes de reclinarse en la silla y cruzar las piernas con una desfachatez que parecía del todo inapropiada para una chica que disfrutaba de su primera temporada.

-El sentimiento es mutuo -contestó Isabella automática mente, movida por las buena maneras que dictaban una respuesta educada ante semejante cumplido; pero, en cuanto pronunció la frase, quedó sorprendida al comprobar que era cierto.

La mirada analítica de Rosalie la recorrió de arriba abajo mientras seguía hablando.

-Me causaría un profundo desagrado veda trotar detrás de una mula o cavando en un sembrado de remolacha; usted no ha nacido para eso, ni mucho menos.

-Estoy de acuerdo -contestó Isabella con sequedad-. ¿Y qué podemos hacer al respecto?

Si bien la pregunta se formuló con intención retórica, Rosalie pareció tomarla en serio.

-Me disponía a explicarlo. Antes de que nos interrumpieran, estaba a punto de hacer una proposición: deberíamos hacer un pacto para ayudamos las unas a las otras a encontrar marido. Si los hombres adecuados no vienen tras nosotras, seremos nosotras la que los persigamos a ellos. El proceso será mucho más eficaz aunamos nuestros esfuerzos en lugar de luchar en solitario. Comenzaremos con la mayor de nosotras (que al parecer es usted, Isabella) y seguiremos así hasta que llegue el turno de la más joven.

-Eso no me favorece en absoluto -protestó Alice.

-Es lo justo -la reconvino Rosalie-. Tú dispones de más tiempo que las demás.

-¿A qué tipo de _ayuda_ se refiere? -inquirió Isabella.

-A la que sea necesaria. -Rosalie comenzó a escribir sin pérdida de tiempo en su carné de baile-. Compensaremos los puntos débiles de cada una de nosotras y daremos consejo y colaboración cuando la situación así lo requiera. -Alzó la mirada y sonrió alegremente-. Seremos como un equipo de rounders.

Isabella la contempló con escepticismo.

._¿Se refiere a ese juego en el que los caballeros se turnan para golpear una bola de cuero utilizando unos bates planos?

-No sólo juegan los caballeros -replicó Rosalie-. En Nueva York también juegan las damas, siempre y cuando no se dejen llevar en exceso por el entusiasmo.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-Como cuando Rosalie se enfureció tanto, después de que uno de sus tiros fuera anulado, que acabó arrancando del suelo el poste de una de sus bases.

-Ya estaba suelto -protestó Rosalie-. Un poste suelto podría haber sido una amenaza para uno de los corredores.

-Especialmente si lo lanzas contra ellos –concluyó Alice, respondiendo al ceño fruncido de su hermana con una dulce y burlona sonrisa.

Conteniendo la risa, Isabella dejó de mirar a las dos hermanas para contemplar la expresión de ligera perplejidad en el rostro de Angy. No le resultó muy difícil leer los pensamientos de la chica: las hermanas americanas iban a necesitar mucho entrenamiento antes de poder despertar el interés de los aristócratas adecuado. Cuando volvió aprestar atención a las Cullen, Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus ansiosos semblantes. Era muy fácil imaginarse a ese par golpeando bolas con bates y corriendo por el campo con las faldas remangadas hasta las rodillas. Se preguntó si todas las chicas americanas compartían ese carácter arrollador... Sin duda, las Cullen serían el terror de cualquier caballero británico educado que osara acercarse a ellas.

-A decir verdad, nunca se me había ocurrido que la caza de un marido pudiera concebirse como un deporte de equipo -dijo.

-¡Pues debería serlo! -Exclamó Rosalie con énfasis-. Piense en lo efectivo que sería de ese modo. La única dificultad que podría surgir es que dos de nosotras se interesaran por el mismo hombre; pero, dados nuestros respectivos gustos, parece improbable.

-En ese caso, acordaremos no competir por el mismo caballero -propuso Isabella.

-Y, a-además -interrumpió Angy de forma inesperada-, no haremos daño a nadie.

-Muy hipocrático -dijo Rosalie en señal de aprobación.

-Pues yo creo que tiene razón, Rosalie-protestó Alice, que había malinterpretado el comentario de su hermana-. No intimides a la pobre chica, por el amor de Dios.

Rosalie frunció el entrecejo, repentinamente irritada.

-He dicho _hipocrático,_ no _hipócrita_, idiota.

Isabella intervino sin dilación, antes de que las hermanas comenzaran a discutir.

-Entonces, debemos ponemos de acuerdo, en cuanto al plan de acción; no nos serviría de mucho si cada una persiguiera su propio objetivo.

-Y tendremos que contarnos todo lo que suceda - prosiguió Alice, encantada.

-¿Incluso los-los detalles más íntimos? -preguntó Angy con timidez.

-Vaya! ¡Sobre todo ésos!

En el rostro de Rosalie apareció una sonrisa irónica antes de so meter el vestido de Isabella a una mirada calculadora.

-Sus ropas son desastrosas -dijo sin rodeos-. Voy a darle unos cuantos de mis vestidos. Tengo baúles llenos con vestidos que ni siquiera he llegado a ponerme y no vaya echarlos de menos. Mi madre jamás se dará cuenta.

Isabella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Se sentía agradecida por el detalle, pero también mortificada por lo evidente de sus dificultades económicas.

-No, no. No puedo aceptar un regalo semejante. Es usted muy generosa, pero...

-El azul pálido con ribetes de color lavanda -dijo Rosalie a Alice en un murmullo-. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Sí! Le sentará de maravilla -contestó Alice, entusiasma da-. Mucho mejor que a ti.

-Gracias -replicó Rosalie, que fingió mirada con desagrado por el comentario. '

-No, en serio... -protestó Isabella.

-y el de muselina verde con el encaje blanco en la parte delantera -prosiguió la mayor de las Cullen.

-No puedo aceptar sus vestidos, Rosalie-insistió Isabella sin alzar la voz.

La chica alzó la mirada de su carné de baile, en el que seguía tomando notas.

-¿Por qué no?

-En primer lugar, no puedo pagarle. Además, sería inútil. Unas cuantas plumas no harán más atractiva mi falta de dote.

-¡Vaya! El dinero... -comentó Rosalie con la indiferencia característica de alguien que no lo necesita-. Usted va a pagarme con algo que es mucho más valioso que unas simples monedas. Va a enseñarnos a Alice y a mí a ser... bueno, a parecemos a usted. Nos va a enseñar que cosas hay que decir y qué hay que hacer; todas esas reglas de las que nadie habla pero que nosotras parecemos transgredir a todas horas. Si es posible, hasta puede ayudamos, a encontrar a una madrina. Y entonces, podremos traspasar todas las puertas que ahora mismo nos cierran. En cuanto a su falta de dote…. Sólo tiene que echarle el anzuelo al hombre adecuado. Nosotras le ayuda remos a tirar del hilo.

Isabella la miró con absoluta perplejidad.

-Están hablando completamente en serio.

-Por supuesto que sí -replicó Alice-. Será todo un alivio poder ocupar nuestro tiempo en otra cosa que no sea sentarnos contra la pared como unas idiotas. Rosalie y yo estamos a punto de volvemos locas por lo aburrida que está resultando ser la temporada.

-Yo-yo también -añadió Angy.

-Está bien... - Isabella paseó la mirada de un rostro a otro, incapaz de contener la sonrisa-. Si las tres están dispuestas, yo también me uno. Pero, si vamos a hacer un pacto, ¿no deberíamos firmar con sangre o algo así?

-¡Por Dios, no! -Exclamó Rosalie-. Creo que todas podemos, expresar nuestro acuerdo sin necesidad de abrirnos las venas ni nada parecido. -Hizo un gesto para señalar su carné de baile-. Su pongo que ahora deberíamos hacer una lista de los buenos partidos que siguen solteros tras la temporada. Y, por desgracia, en estos momentos quedan muy pocos libres. ¿Deberíamos ordenarlos según su rango? ¿Empezando por los duques?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

-No deberíamos molestamos con los duques, puesto que no sé de ninguno que sea un buen partido, que tenga menos de setenta años y que conserve algún diente.

-En ese caso, la inteligencia y el encanto son negociables, pero no así los dientes, ¿estoy en lo cierto? -preguntó Rosalie con picardía, lo que arrancó una carcajada de Isabella.

-Los dientes son negociables -replicó Isabella -, si bien sumamente preferibles.

-Muy bien -concluyó Rosalie-. Una vez descartada la categoría de los viejos duques chochos, prosigamos con los condes. Conozco a un tal lord Westcliff, por ejemplo...

-No, Westcliff no. - Isabella hizo un gesto de repulsión mientras añadía-Es un hombre frío como el hielo; además, no tiene ningún interés en mí. Me lancé prácticamente en sus brazos durante mi primera temporada, hace cuatro años y lo único que conseguí fue que me mirase como si fuera algo que se había quedado pegado a su zapato.

-En ese caso, olvidemos a Westcliff. -La mayor de las Cullen alzó las cejas con curiosidad-.¿Qué tal lord St. Benjamín? Es Joven, adecuado, atractivo como el pecado...

-No funcionaría -contestó Isabella -. Sin importar lo comprometedora que resultara la situación, St. Benjamín jamás me haría una proposición. Ya ha comprometido, seducido y arruinado por completo al menos a una docena de mujeres; el honor no significa nada para él.

-El conde de McCarthy, entonces -sugirió Angy de forma indecisa-; pero es bastante cor-cor-corpulento y tiene al menos cincuenta años...

-Anótelo en la lista -instó Isabella -. No puedo permitir me ser melindrosa al respecto.

-También está el vizconde Vulturi-señaló Rosalie al tiempo que fruncía levemente el ceño-; aunque es bastante extraño y está un poco..., bueno, flácido.

-Mientras tenga el bolsillo firme, puede tener todo lo demás flácida -comentó Isabella, consiguiendo que las tres chicas rieran entre dientes-. Anótelo también.

Haciendo caso omiso de la música y de las parejas que giraban delante de ellas, las cuatro siguieron trabajando con ahínco en la lista y, en ocasiones, las carcajadas que los comentarios provocaban en ellas consiguieron atraer algunas miradas curiosas de aquellos que se encontraban cerca.

-Silencio -ordenó Isabella, esforzándose por adoptar una actitud seria-. No queremos que nadie sospeche lo que estamos planeando. Además, se supone que las floreros no deben reírse.

Al instante, todas ellas intentaron adoptar sus expresiones más serias, lo que provocó una nueva oleada de risillas.

-¡Vaya, mirad! -Exclamó Rosalie, que estaba observando la creciente lista de posibles candidatos a marido-. Por una vez, nuestros carnés de baile están llenos. -Echó un vistazo a la lista de solteros y frunció los labios en actitud pensativa-. Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que algunos de estos caballeros asistirán a la fiesta que organiza Whitlock en su propiedad de Hampshire como broche final de la temporada, Alice y yo hemos sido invitadas. ¿Y usted, Isabella?

-Soy amiga de una de sus hermanas -contestó ella-. Creo que puedo conseguir una invitación. Le suplicaré, si es necesario.

-Intentaré poner algo de mi parte para que lo consiga -le dijo Rosalie con actitud confiada antes de sonreír a Angy-. Y conseguiré una invitación también para usted.

-¡Qué divertido va a ser esto! -Exclamó Alice-. Así pues, nuestro plan está en marcha. Dentro de quince días, invadiremos Hampshire en busca de un marido para Isabella.

Alargando los brazos, todas unieron las manos, sin dejar de sentirse un poco frívolas e indecisas, pero bastante animadas.

_Tal vez mi suerte esté a punto de cambiar,_ pensó Isabella antes de cerrar los ojos y recitar una pequeña plegaria de esperanza.

**Chicas antes de lo que os podáis imaginar, tendré otro capítulo listo****. cuéntenme les gusta la historia? Xq les puedo prometer que las cosas se pondrán interesantes en la propiedad del conde Whitlock sobre todo si el señor Masen está invitado ;)**

**Díganme que días quieren que actualice? Un beso a todas Gracias x leer.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**XoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M. **

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mi **

**N/A: Pido disculpas x los crecientes errores en los capítulos anteriores, FF me separa las palabras y trato de corregirlo pero no me lo permite y eso me da ganas de llorar y tirar la pc hahahah pero luego respiro profundo y me calmo… De veras disculpen… más tarde puede que suba el otro cap, espero q les guste. **

…

Simón Masen había aprendido a una edad temprana que, dado que el destino no lo había bendecido con sangre azul ni con riquezas ni con algún don extraordinario, tendría que labrarse su propia fortuna en un mundo que, a menudo, resultaba ser poco caritativo. Era diez veces más combativo y ambicioso que un hombre normal y corriente. A la gente solía resultarle más fácil permitir que se saliera con la suya que enfrentarse a él. Si bien era una persona domi nante, tal vez incluso implacable, su sueño no se veía perturbado por ninguna crisis de conciencia. La ley de la naturaleza dictaba la supervivencia de los más fuertes y, en cuanto a los más débiles, era mejor que corrieran a esconderse.

Su padre había sido carnicero y había conseguido sacar adelan te a una familia de seis miembros; Edward había trabajado como su ayudante desde que tuvo la edad suficiente para blandir la pesa da hacha de la carnicería. Esos años de trabajo en la tienda de su padre lo habían dotado de los brazos musculosos y los fornidos hombros de un carnicero. Su familia siempre había esperado que él continuara con el negocio, pero cuando cumplió los veintiún años, Edward había desilusionado a su padre al abandonar la tienda para abrirse camino de un modo diferente. Tras invertir sus pequeños ahorros, se dio cuenta de que acababa de descubrir su verdadero talento en la vida: hacer dinero.

Edward adoraba el lenguaje de la economía, los factores de ries go, la interacción del mercado con la industria y la política..., y no tardó en percatarse de que, en un corto espacio de tiempo, la cre ciente red de ferrocarril británica proporcionaría los ingresos bási cos que asegurarían la eficiencia de la actividad bancaria. Los envíos de dinero en metálico y de las acciones, así como la creación de oportunidades de inversión a corto plazo, dependerían en gran me dida del buen funcionamiento del ferrocarril. Simón siguió sus instintos e invirtió hasta el último chelín en acciones ferroviarias; poco después, fue recompensado con unos enormes beneficios que rein virtió en un diversificado abanico de intereses. En esos momentos, con treinta y tres años de edad, poseía el control de tres fábricas diferentes, de una fundición de más de dos hectáreas de superficie y de un astillero. Era invitado -si bien de mala gana- a los bailes de la aristocracia y se codeaba con los pares del reino en las juntas directivas de seis compañías.

Tras años de incesante trabajo, había conseguido casi todo lo que se había propuesto. No obstante, si alguien le hubiera pregun tado si era un hombre feliz, no habría tenido más remedio que resoplar en respuesta. La felicidad, ese efímero resultado del éxito, era una señal segura de la autocomplacencia. Y, por naturaleza, Edward jamás podría ser auto complaciente, como tampoco se daría nunca por satisfecho; ni quería llegar a estado. .

De todos modos... en el rincón más oculto y profundo de su desatendido corazón, había un deseo que Edward parecía incapaz de sofocar.

Se aventuró a lanzar una mirada encubierta al otro lado del salón de baile y, como era habitual, sintió la punzada dolorosa y peculiar que lo asaltaba cada vez que descubría la presencia de Isabella Swan. A pesar de las muchas mujeres disponibles -y había un buen número de ellas-, ninguna había logrado acaparar su aten ción de un modo tan efectivo y excluyente. El atractivo de Isabella iba más allá de la mera belleza física, aunque bien sabía Dios que había sido bendecida con, un injusto exceso en ese aspecto. Si hubiera una pizca de poesía en el alma de Edward, podría haber compuesto docenas de versos arrebatadores que describieran, sus en cantos, No obstante, era plebeyo hasta la medula de los huesos y le resultaba del todo imposible encontrar las palabras precisas para plasmar la atracción que la muchacha ejercía sobre él. Lo único que sabía era que la visión de Isabella a la vacilante luz de las velas conseguía aflojarle las rodillas.

Edward nunca había olvidado la primera vez que la había visto, de pie en la entrada del diorama, rebuscando en su monedero mientras fruncía el ceño. El sol arrancaba destellos de oro y cham pán a su cabello castaño claro y lograba que su piel resplandeciera. Había visto en ella algo tan delicioso... tan tangible... Tal vez se tratara del aspecto aterciopelado de su piel junto con esos ojos marrones, sumados al ceño ligeramente fruncido que él había deseado aliviar.

Entonces habría jurado que, a esas alturas, Isabella ya estaría casada. La evidencia de que los Swan habían caído en desgracia no era un factor significativo para él, ya que asumía que cualquier aristócrata con cerebro vería su valor y no tardaría en reclamada. Sin embargo, según pasaban los años y Isabella seguía soltera, había comenzado a albergar una débil esperanza. La valentía que ella mostraba en su decidida búsqueda de marido le resultaba enternecedora, la seguridad con la que volvía a ponerse sus desgastados ves tidos…, el valor que se otorgaba a sí misma, a pesar de la falta de do te. El modo tan ingenioso con el que abordaba el proceso de atrapar un marido le recordaba a un jugador experimentado que jugara sus cartas en una baza que había perdido de antemano. Isabella era inteligente, precavida e inflexible, además de hermosa, si bien en los últimos tiempos la amenaza de la pobreza le había conferido cierta dureza a su mirada y a sus labios. Desde un punto de vista egoísta, Edward no lamentaba las dificultades económicas de la joven; en rea lidad, éstas le proporcionaban una oportunidad que jamás habría tenido de otro modo.

El problema residía en su incapacidad para descubrir el modo de conseguir que Isabella lo aceptara, cuando era más que obvio que ella sentía repugnancia por todo lo que él representaba. Edward era muy consciente de que su carácter carecía de refinamientos y lo que peor, tenía tantos deseos de convertirse en un caballero como un tigre de ser un gato doméstico. No era más que un hom bre que poseía una enorme cantidad de dinero y que carga con la frustración de saber que no le serviría de nada a la hora de conse guir lo que más deseaba.

Hasta ese momento, su estrategia había consistido en esperar pacientemente, ya que sabía que la desesperación acabaría llevando a Isabella a hacer cosas que ni siquiera habría considerado en un principio. Las penurias económicas tenían la virtud de presentar las situaciones bajo una nueva luz. En poco tiempo, el juego de Isabella llegaría a su fin. No le quedaría más remedio que elegir entre dos opciones: casarse con un pobre o ser la amante de un rico. Y, si era la última opción la elegida, la cama en la que acabaría no sería otra que la suya.

-Un bocadito sabroso, ¿no es cierto? -fue el comentario que alguien hizo cerca de él.

Cuando Simón se giró, vio a Riley Burdick, hijo de un vizcon de que, según los rumores, estaba en su lecho de muerte. Atrapado en la interminable espera previa a la muerte de su padre para poder disponer tanto del título como de la fortuna familiar, Burdick pa saba la mayor parte de su tiempo apostando y persiguiendo faldas.

Siguió la mirada de Edward hasta Isabella, que estaba inmersa en una animada conversación con las floreros que la rodeaban.

-No sabría decirle -contestó Edward, con un profundo rama lazo de antipatía hacia Burdick y todos los de su ralea: privilegiados a los que les habían ofrecido todos los caprichos en bandeja de pla ta desde el día en que llegaron al mundo y que, por regla general, no hacían nada que justificara la imprudente generosidad del destino. Burdick sonrió, con el rostro rubicundo a causa del exceso de bebida y la abundante comida.

-Tengo la intención de descubrirlo muy pronto -comentó.

Riley no era el único con semejantes aspiraciones. Un considerable número de hombres había puesto la mirada en Isabella, con la misma expectación que sentiría una manada de lobos duran te la persecución de una presa herida. En cuanto ella tocara fondo y, por tanto, no pudiera ofrecer la más mínima resistencia, uno de ellos se adelantaría para lanzar el ataque mortal. N o obstante, tal y como sucedía en la naturaleza, el macho dominante siempre sería el ganador.

Un amago de sonrisa se abrió paso en el severo rictus de Edward.

-Me sorprende usted -murmuró-. Siempre he asumido que las dificultades de una dama tendrían que inspirar la caballerosidad de un hombre de su categoría; y, por el contrario, descubro que es tá considerando las irrespetuosas ideas que se atribuyen a los de mi clase.

Riley dejó escapar una breve carcajada, ajena al brillo salva je que apareció en los ojos verdes de Edward.

-Sea una dama o no, tendrá que elegir a uno de nosotros cuan do sus recursos se agoten.

-¿Ninguna de sus señorías le ofrecerá matrimonio? -preguntó Edward con voz indolente.

-¡Dios Santo! ¿Y para qué? -Riley se humedeció los labios, movido por las imágenes que su mente ya anticipaba-. No hay ne cesidad alguna de casarse con la muchacha cuando dentro de muy poco tiempo estará disponible por un precio adecuado.

-Tal vez tenga demasiada dignidad para eso.

-Lo dudo -replicó el joven aristócrata con jovialidad-. Las mujeres pobres que poseen ese tipo de belleza no pueden permitir el lujo de mostrarse dignas. Además, circula el rumor de que ya han estado entregando sus favores a lord James Hodgeham.

-¿A Hodgeham? -Si bien la noticia lo sobresaltó, el rostro de Edward permaneció impasible-. ¿Y en qué se basa ese rumor?

-¡Vaya! Pues el carruaje de James ha sido visto en los establos situados tras la residencia de los Swan a extrañas horas de la noche... Y, de acuerdo con algunos acreedores, es él quien se ha ce cargo de pagar las cuentas de la familia de vez en cuando. -Riley se detuvo para reírse sin disimulo-. Una noche entre esos pre ciosos muslos bien se merece pagar la cuenta del tendero, ¿no le parece?

La inmediata respuesta de Edward fue el impulso asesino de se parar la cabeza de Riley del resto de su cuerpo. No podía decir con seguridad qué había despertado su ira en mayor medida: la ima ginación d Isabella Swan en la cama con el cerdo de James o el despectivo regodeo de Riley ante un rumor que posiblemente fuese incierto.

..Me atrevería a señalar que, puestos a difamar la reputación de una dama, es mucho mejor contar con pruebas fehacientes de lo que se está diciendo -advirtió Edward con un tono de voz que no por apacible era menos peligroso.

-¡Diantres! Los chismes no requieren de prueba alguna -contestó el joven al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo-. Además, el tiempo se encargará de revelar el verdadero carácter de la dama en cuestión. Hodgeham no tiene recursos suficientes para mantener a una be lleza como ésa, y ella no tardará mucho en exigir cosas que él no podrá darle. Vaticino que para el final de la temporada, la dama se acercará al caballero que tenga los bolsillos más abultados.

-Que serán los míos -replicó Edward sin necesidad de alzar la voz.

Burdick parpadeó a causa de la sorpresa, al tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía mientras se preguntaba si habría oído bien.

-¿Qué….?

-He estado observando mientras usted y esa manada de imbé ciles con la que se relaciona olisqueaban sus talones durante dos años -explicó Edward con los ojos entrecerrados-. A partir de este momento, han perdido toda oportunidad de conseguida.

-¿Que he perdido qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -pregun tó, indignado, Riley.

_Quiero decir que infligiré todo el daño posible, ya sea mental, físico o económico, al primer hombre que se atreva a poner un pie en mi territorio. Y la próxima persona que repita cerca de mí un solo rumor infundado sobre la señorita Swan, descubrirá que se le queda atascado en la garganta... junto con uno de mis puños.-La sonrisa de Edward dejaba entrever cierta amenaza sanguinaria mientras contemplaba la atónita expresión de Riley-. Puede de círselo a cualquiera que esté interesado -le advirtió antes de ale jarse del pomposo y boquiabierto pipiolo.

Una vez que su prima, una mujer mayor que en ocasiones actuaba como su carabina, la hubo acompañado de regreso a su casa de la ciudad, Isabella recorrió a grandes zancadas el vacío vestíbulo embaldosado. Al advertir el objeto que habían dejado sobre la mesa semicircular que se apoyaba contra la pared, se detuvo en seco. Era un sombrero masculino de copa alta, de color gris y decorado con una banda de satén borgoña. Un sombrero muy peculiar, sobre todo si se lo comparaba con los sombreros negros que solían lucir la ma yoría de los caballeros. Isabella lo había visto en demasiadas oca siones sobre aquella misma mesa, como una serpiente enroscada.

Un elegante bastón con el mango en forma de diamante se apoyaba contra la mesa. Isabella experimentó el intenso deseo de utilizar el bastón para aplastar la copa del sombrero..., a ser posible, mientras estuviera sobre la cabeza del propietario. En su lugar, subió las escaleras con el corazón en un puño y el entrecejo fruncido.

Cuando se aproximaba a la segunda planta, donde se encontra ba las habitaciones de la familia, apareció un hombre corpulento en el descansillo. Este la observó con una insoportable sonrisa burlona dibujada en un rostro de tez rosada y sudorosa por el reciente esfuerzo físico, mientras un mechón de pelo, que llevaba peinado hacia atrás, colgaba hacia un lado como la creta de un gallo.

-Lord Hodgeham -saludó Isabella con rigidez al tiempo que luchaba contra la vergüenza y la ira que se atascaban en su garganta.

James era una de las pocas personas a las que odiaba de verdad. Como supuesto amigo de su difunto padre, James visitaba con frecuencia la casa, pero nunca a las horas normales para tal fin. Llegaba bien entrada la noche y, contra todo lo que dictaba el decoro, pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo a solas con la madre de Isabella, René, en una habitación privada. Además, a Isabella no se le había pasado por alto que, en los días posteriores a sus visitas, algunas de las facturas más acuciantes se pagaban de forma misteriosa y que algún que otro airado acreedor quedaba apaciguado. En cuanto a René, se mostraba más sensible e irritable que de costumbre y poco dispuesta a hablar.

A Isabella le resultaba casi imposible creer que su madre, que siempre había huido de las conductas indecorosas, permitiera que alguien usara su cuerpo a cambio de dinero. Sin embargo, era la única conclusión razonable a la que podía llegar, cosa que colmaba a Isabella de una irremediable vergüenza y de ira. Su rabia no iba dirigida únicamente contra su madre: estaba furiosa por la situación en la que se encontraban e, incluso, consigo misma por no ha ber sido capaz de encontrar todavía un marido. Le había costado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que, por muy hermosa y encantadora que fuera y por mucho interés que le demostrara un caballero no iba a recibir una proposición. Al menos, no una respetable.

Desde su presentación en sociedad, se había visto obligada, a aceptar, poco a poco, que sus sueños acerca de un pretendiente apuesto y educado que se enamorara de ella e hiciera desaparecer todos sus problemas no eran más que una fantasía ingenua. La desilusión había calado hasta el fondo durante la prolongada decepción en la que se había convertido su tercera temporada. Y, en esos momentos, cuando se encontraba en la cuarta, la poco atractiva idea de convertirse en "Isabella, la esposa de un granjero", estaba inquietantemente cerca de hacerse realidad.

Con una expresión pétrea, Isabella trató de pasar junto a Hodgeham sin decir palabra, pero éste la detuvo al ponerle una mano rolliza en el brazo. Ella retrocedió con tal aversión que el movimiento estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio.

-No me toque -dijo con la vista clavada en el rubicundo ros tro del hombre.

Los ojos de James lucían muy azules en contraste con el rubor de su tez. Con una sonrisa, el hombre dejó la mano sobre la barandilla, impidiendo así que Isabella alcanzara el descansillo.

-Qué poco hospitalaria -murmuró con esa voz de tenor tan incongruente que mortificaba a muchos hombres altos-. Después de todos los favores que he hecho a esta familia...

-No nos ha hecho ningún favor -respondió Isabella de modo cortante.

-De no ser por mi generosidad, hace mucho que estaríais en la calle.

-¿Acaso sugiere que debo mostrarme agradecida? -Preguntó, ella, y su tono destilaba odio-. No es usted más que un detestable carroñero.

-No he tomado nada que no se me haya ofrecido voluntariamente. -Hodgeham extendió la mano para tocarle la barbilla, pero el húmedo roce de sus dedos la hizo retroceder con repulsión-.A decir verdad, ha sido un juego muy aburrido. Su madre es demasiado dócil para mi gusto. -Se inclinó hacia ella, de modo que el olor que emanaba su cuerpo, un sudor rancio sofocado por la colonia, inundó las fosas nasales de Isabella con un hedor insoportable-. Tal vez lo intente la próxima vez contigo -murmuró.

Sin duda alguna, esperaba que Isabella se pusiera a llorar o a suplicar, o que se ruborizara. Sin embargo, ésta se limitó a dirigirle una mirada fría.

-No es más que un viejo estúpido y presumido -dijo con tranquilidad-. Si estuviera dispuesta a convertirme en la amante de alguien, ¿no cree que elegiría a alguien mejor que usted?

Al final, James consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, si bien Isabella tuvo el placer de comprobar que no le había resultado fácil hacerlo.

-No es muy inteligente que me tenga por enemigo. Con algunas palabras vertidas en los oídos adecuados, podría arruinar a su familia más allá de cualquier posibilidad de redención. -Desvió la vista hacia la tela de su corpiño y sonrió de modo despectivo-. En su lugar, yo no me mostraría tan desdeñosa mientras llevara esos andrajos y esas joyas falsas.

Isabella se ruborizó y le golpeó la mano sin miramientos cuando el hombre hizo amago de tocar el corpiño. Riendo para sí James bajó las escaleras mientras Isabella aguardaba en el silencio más absoluto. En cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, corrió escaleras abajo y echó la llave. Con la respiración agitada a causa de la ansiedad y la indignación, apoyó las manos y, la frente contra la pesada puerta de roble.

-Se acabó -murmuró en voz alta, temblando de furia.

No más Hodgeham, no más facturas sin pagar... Ya habían sufrido bastante. Todos. Tendría que conseguir a alguien con quien casarse de inmediato: encontraría al mejor candidato que pudiera en la fiesta campestre en Hampshire y acabaría de una vez por todas con ese asunto. Y si no resultaba...

Deslizó las manos muy despacio por la superficie de la puerta y sus palmas dejaron un rastro de líneas sobre la nudosa madera. Si no encontraba a alguien con quien casarse, se convertiría en la amante de un hombre. A pesar de que ninguno parecía inclinado a aceptarla como esposa, al parecer había un número infinito de caballeros deseosos de arrastrarla al pecado. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, po dría ganar una fortuna. No obstante, le repugnaba la mera idea de no poder regresar jamás a la buena sociedad..., de ser despreciada y re legada al ostracismo, de que sólo la valoraran por sus habilidades en la cama. La alternativa, que no era otra que vivir una pobreza virtuosa y ganarse la vida como costurera o lavandera, o convertirse en institutriz, era mucho más peligrosa: una mujer joven en semejante posición quedaría a merced de cualquiera. Además, el sueldo no alcanzaría para mantener a su madre ni a Seth, que también debe ría ponerse a trabajar. Al parecer, ninguno de los tres podía permitirse que Isabella se aferrara a su moral. Vivían en un castillo de naipes..., y cualquier movimiento brusco podía echado abajo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella estaba sentada a la mesa del desayuno con una taza de porcelana entre sus dedos helados. Aunque ya había acabado su té, la cerámica todavía conservaba e. calor del fuerte brebaje. Tenía una pequeña muesca en el borde que ella acaricia ba repetidamente con el pulgar y no se molestó en levantar la vista cuando escuchó el ruido que su madre hizo al entrar en la estancia.

-¿Quieres té? -preguntó con una voz meticulosamente mo nótona, tras lo cual escuchó a René murmurar una respuesta afirmativa. Llenó otra taza con la tetera que tenía delante, la endul zó con una cucharadita de azúcar y rebajó el brebaje con una bue na cantidad de leche.

-Ya no lo tomo con azúcar -dijo René-. He llegado a preferirlo sin él.

El día en que a su madre dejaran de gustarle las cosas dulces, se ría el día en que se sirviera agua helada en el infierno.

-Aún podemos permitimos echarle azúcar al té -replicó Isabella mientras removía el líquido con un par de enérgicas vueltas de cucharilla.

Levantó la vista y deslizó la taza y su platillo por encima de la mesa en dirección a René. Tal y como esperaba, su madre tenía un aspecto malhumorado y ojeroso, y llevaba la vergüenza escrita bajo esa máscara de amargura. Hubo un tiempo en que creyó imposible que su enérgica y alegre madre -que siempre había sido más hermosa que cualquier otra madre- pudiera lucir se mejante expresión. Fue en ese momento, mientras contemplaba el tenso rostro de René, que Isabella se dio cuenta de que su pro pia cara mostraba un cansancio muy parecido al de su madre y de que su boca se fruncía con el mismo rictus de desencanto.

.¿QUé tal fue el baile? -preguntó René, que acercó tanto la cara a la taza de té que el vapor le veló el rostro.

-El desastre habitual-respondió Isabella, que suavizó la honestidad de su réplica con una suave carcajada-. El único hombre que me invitó a bailar fue el señor Masen.

-Por, todos los cielos -murmuró René antes de tomar un sorbo de té abrasador-. ¿Y aceptaste?

-Por supuesto que no. No hubiera tenido sentido alguno. Resulta evidente que, cuando me mira, piensa en cualquier cosa me nos en el matrimonio.

-Hasta los hombres como el señor Masen acaban por casar se- argumento René, que la miró por encima del borde de la taza-. Y tú serías una esposa ideal para él... Incluso podrías suavi zado y ayudado a que fuera aceptado en la sociedad decente...

-Por Dios, mamá... Cualquiera diría que me alientas para que acepte sus atenciones.

-No... -Rene cogió su cucharilla y removió el té en un ges to innecesario-. Al menos, no si de verdad encuentras alguna ob jeción al señor Masen. Sin embargo, si fueses capaz de pulido un poco, no tendríamos más problemas económicos...

-No es de los que se casan, mamá. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hi ciera lo que hiciese, jamás conseguiría una proposición honesta por su parte.

Isabella hurgó en el azucarero con un par de pequeñas pinzas de plata de aspecto deslustrado, en busca del terrón más pequeño que pudiera encontrar. Sacó un pedacito de azúcar moreno, lo echó en la taza y después se sirvió más té.

René dio un sorbo a su taza y, poniendo mucho cuidado en mantener la vista apartada, pasó a otro tema de conversación que, según sospechabaIsabella, tenía una desagradable relación con el, anterior.

-No podemos permitimos que Seth siga en la escuela el próximo semestre. Hace dos meses que no pago el sueldo a los cria dos. Algunas facturas...

-Sí, ya estoy al tanto de todo eso -replicó Isabella, que se ruborizó ligeramente a causa de una súbita oleada de enojo-. Encontraré un marido, mamá. Muy pronto. -De algún modo, consi guió esbozar una sonrisa-. ¿Qué te parecería una excursión a Hampshire? Ahora que la temporada está a punto de concluir, se rán muchos los que dejen Londres en busca de nuevas diversiones.., Me refiero a la cacería que lord Whitlock dará en su propiedad.

René la observó con renovado interés.

-No estaba al tanto de que hubiéramos recibido una invitación del conde.

-Y no nos ha llegado -respondió Isabella-. Todavía. Pero llegará... y tengo el presentimiento de que nos esperan unas cuantas sorpresas en Hampshire, mamá.

.

.

.

Dos días antes de que Isabella y su madre partieran hacia Hampshire, llegó un enorme montón de cajas y paquetes. Al cria do le costó tres viajes llevados desde el vestíbulo de la entrada hasta la habitación de Isabella, en la planta superior, donde los api lo en una montaña junto a la cama. Isabella los abrió con mucho cuidado y descubrió al menos media docena de vestidos que jamás habían sido utilizados: tafetanes y muselinas de ricos colores; cha quetas a juego forradas de gamuza suave como la mantequilla; y un vestido de baile confeccionado con una pesada seda de color marfil y adornado con chorreras de delicado encaje belga en el corpiño y las mangas. También había guantes, chales, pañoletas y sombreros de tal calidad y belleza que casi sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. Los vestidos y los complementos debían de haber costado una fortuna; sin duda, aquello no significaba nada para las chicas Cullen, pero para Isabella ese regalo resultaba abrumador.

Cogió la nota que habían entregado junto con los paquetes, rompió el sello de cera y leyó las decididas líneas escritas a mano:

_**De tus hadas madrinas, también conocidas como Rosalie y Alice. Para que tengas una caza exitosa en Hampshire.**_

_**P.D.: No irás a perder el coraje ahora, ¿verdad?**_

Les respondió:

_**Queridas Hadas Madrinas:**_

_**Lo único que me queda es el coraje. Os agradezco inmensamente los vestidos. No os imagináis lo mucho que me emociona poder vestir al fin ropas bonitas de nuevo. Que me gusten tantísimo las cosas hermosas es uno de mis muchos defectos. Con todo mi afecto,**_

_**Isabella**_

_**P.D.: Os devuelvo los zapatos, no obstante, ya que son de masiado pequeños para mí. ¡Y yo que siempre había oído que las chicas americanas tenían los pies grandes!**_

…

_**Querida Isabella:**_

_**¿De veras es un defecto adorar las cosas hermosas? Debe de ser un concepto inglés, porque estamos seguras de que jamás se le habría ocurrido a nadie de Manhattanville. Y sólo por ese comentario acerca de los pies, te obligaremos a jugar al rouhders con nosotras en Hampshire. Te encantará atizar las pelotas con los bates. No hay nada tan satisfactorio.**_

…

_**Queridas Rosalie y Alice:**_

_**Estoy dispuesta a jugar al rounders sólo si conseguís persuadir a Angy de que se una a nosotras, lo que, para ser honesta, dudo mucho. Y, a pesar de que no lo sabré hasta que lo practique, se me ocurren un montón de cosas más satisfactorias que golpear pelotas con bates. Por ejemplo, encontrar marido..**_

_**A propósito, ¿qué hay que ponerse para jugar al rounders? ¿Un vestido de paseo?**_

…

_**Querida Isabella:**_

_**Nosotras jugamos con pololos, por supuesto. No se puede correr bien con faldas.**_

…

_**Queridas Rosalie y Alice:**_

_**La palabra «pololo» me resulta del todo desconocida. ¿No os estaréis refiriendo por casualidad a la ropa interior?¡No es posi ble que estéis sugiriendo que retocemos por el campo en calzones, como salvajes...**_

…

_**Querida Isabella:**_

_**La palabra procede de un, estrato de la sociedad neoyorqui na del que nosotras estamos virtualmente excluidas. En Améri ca, los «calzones» son algo que llevan los hombres. Y Angy ha di cho que sí.**_

_**Querida Angy:**_

_**No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos cuando las hermanas Cullen me escribieron para informarme de que habías acep tado jugar al rounders en pololos. ¿De verdad lo has hecho? Es pero, que tu respuesta sea negativa, ya que yo he dado mi con sentimiento en función del tuyo.**_

…

_**Querida Isabella:**_

_**Comienzo a creer que esta asociación con las hermanas Cullen me ayudará a curarme de la timidez. Jugar al rounders en pololos es sólo una forma de empezar. ¿Te he dejado asombrada? ¡Jamás había asombrado a nadie antes! Al menos, no por mi misma. Espero sinceramente que estés sorprendida por mi disposición a adentrarme de lleno en las cosas.**_

_**Querida Angy:**_

_**Impresionada, divertida y, de algún modo, asustada al pen sar en los apuros que en los que nos meterán las Cullen. Te ruego que me digas dónde vamos a encontrar un lugar en el que jugar al rounders en pololos sin que nadie nos vea... Y sí, estoy total mente asombrada, picarona desvergonzada.**_

_**Querida Isabella:**_

_**Estoy comenzando a creer que existen dos tipos de personas: las que eligen ser dueñas de su propio destino y las que es peran sentadas mientras los demás bailan: Yo prefiero ser una de las primeras y no de las últimas. Y, con respecto al lugar donde tendrá lugar el Juego de rounders, me conformo con dejar esos detalles a las Cullen. Con todo mi cariño,**_

_**ANGY LA PICARONA**_

.

.

.

Durante el intercambio de estas y otras divertidas notas que fueron enviadas de acá para allá, Isabella comenzó a experimentar algo que había olvidado mucho tiempo atrás: las delicias de tener amigas. A medida que sus anteriores amistades habían adoptado la vida de las parejas casadas, la habían dejado atrás. Su estatus de florero, por no mencionar su carencia de medios económicos, había creado un abismo que la amistad parecía incapaz de sortear. Durante los años anteriores, se había vuelto cada vez más independiente, e incluso se había esforzado por evitar la compañía de las chicas con las que una vez había hablado, reído y compartido secretos.

No obstante, de un plumazo, había conseguido tres amigas con las que tenía algo en común, a pesar de que sus orígenes fuesen radicalmente diferentes. Todas eran mujeres jóvenes con esperanzas, sueños y temores..., y cada una de ellas estaba más que familiarizada con la visión de los zapatos negros de los caballeros caminando por delante de su fila de sillas en busca de una presa más prometedora. Las floreros no tenían nada que perder al ayudarse las unas a las otras, pero sí mucho que ganar.

-Isabella -escuchó que la llamaba su madre desde la puerta, mientras empaquetaba con cuidado las cajas de guantes nuevos en la maleta-. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, y quiero que la respondas con sinceridad.

-Siempre soy sincera contigo, mamá -replicó Isabella, apartando la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

La embargó un sentimiento de culpa al contemplar el encantador rostro de René fatigado por las preocupaciones. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, estaba tan harta del sentimiento de culpa de René como del suyo propio. La llenaba de lástima y desesperación el sacrificio que su madre había hecho al acostarse con lord Hodgeham. Aun así, en lo más profundo de su mente bailoteaba la impertinen te idea de que si René había elegido hacer algo semejante, ¿por qué al menos no se había establecido adecuadamente como la amante de alguien en lugar de conformarse con las migajas que le daba lord Hodgeham?

-¿De dónde han salido esas ropas?, -preguntó René, que estaba pálida, pero parecía decidida a enfrentar la mirada de su hija.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mamá, me las ha regalado Rosalie Cullen. ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Te las ha dado un hombre? ¿El señor Masen, quizás?

Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿De verdad me estás preguntando si yo...? ¿Con él? ¡Dios mío mama! Aun si hubiese estado dispuesta a hacerlo, no habría tenido la más mínima oportunidad. En nombre del cielo, ¿de dónde has sacado una idea semejante?

Su madre la miró a los ojos sin pestañear.

-Esta temporada has mencionado al señor Masen bastante a menudo. Mucho más que a cualquier otro caballero. Y es obvio que esos vestidos son bastante caros...

-No los ha pagado él-replicó Isabella con firmeza.

René pareció relajarse, pero en sus ojos aún se adivinaba la incertidumbre. Como no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la mira ra con suspicacia, Isabella cogió un sombrero y se lo colocó dándole una elegante inclinación sobre la frente.

-No lo ha hecho –repitió.

La amante de Edward Masen... Al girarse hacia el espejo, Isabella, vio una extraña y fría expresión en su rostro. Suponía que su madre tenía razón: había mencionado bastante a menudo a Masen. Ese hombre tenía algo que conseguía que los pensamientos acerca de el se demorara en su mente mucho después de que se hubieran visto. Ningún otro hombre entre sus conocidos poseía ese carisma ni ese atractivo perverso que tenia Masen; y ningún otro hombre había mostrado jamás de una forma tan abierta su interés por ella. En ese momento, durante las últimas semanas de una temporada fallida, se descubría meditando cosas que ninguna joven decente debería pensar siquiera. Sabía que no le resultaría muy complicado convertirse en la amante de Masen y, de ese modo, todos sus problemas acabarían. Era un hombre rico: le daría todo lo que deseara, pagaría' las deudas de su familia y le proporcionaría bonitos vestidos, joyas, un carruaje propio; una casita propia... Todo a cambio de acostarse con él.

La idea hizo que un súbito estremecimiento recorriera su vientre. Trató de imaginarse cómo sería estar en la cama de Edward Masen, las cosas que le exigiría, esas manos, sobre su cuerpo, esa boca…

Con un intenso sonrojo, se obligó a desechar esas imágenes y jugueteó con los adornos de seda rosada del lazo de su sombrero. Si se convertía en la amante de Edward Masen, éste la poseería completamente, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama, y el mero hecho, de imaginarse por entero a su merced le resultaba aterrador. Una voz burlona en su cabeza le preguntó: _¿Tan importante es tu honor? ¿Más importante que el bienestar de tu familia? ¿O incluso que tu propia supervivencia?_

-Sí -respondió Isabella con un susurro mientras contemplaba su pálido y decidido reflejo-. En estos momentos, lo es.

No sabía si más tarde seguiría pensando lo mismo, pero hasta que se hubieran agotado todas las posibilidades, aún le quedaba su, autoestima... y lucharía por conservarla.

…

**Como dije al principio, mis más sinceras disculpas! Se hace lo que se puede. Y de verdad soy muy mala con el manejo de FF ****.**

**Bueno ahora si, ya vieron a mi adorable Edward Cullen defendiendo a Bella ¿les gusto? Yo lo amo lol y Bella parece que está considerando algo seriamente… posiblemente veamos que pasa a continuación hehehehe ¿subo capi? Soy una chica que cumple órdenes y ustedes mandan ;)**

**Muchicimas gracias x leer, x las alertas, favoritos y los rr sois todas maravillosas :D un abrazo graaaande a todas… Nos leemos prontitooo *_***

**XoXoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

**N/A: capitulo un poco largo, espero que les guste **

…**.**

No era difícil adivinar por qué el nombre de "Hampshire" deri vaba del antiguo término, "hamm", vocablo que hacía referencia a un pastizal húmedo. Ese tipo de pastizal abundaba en todo el condado, así como los brezales y las frondosas arboledas que en otro tiempo se habían distinguido como coto de caza de la realeza. Gracias al contras te, de las escarpadas colinas y los profundos y verdes valles, sumado a la existencia de ríos abundantes en truchas, Hampshire ofrecía una amplia gama de actividades para todo aquel que disfrutara del depor te. La propiedad del conde de Whitlock, estaba situada al igual, que una joya en un fértil valle fluvial que se extendía plácidamente a través de numerosas hectáreas de bosques. Siempre parecía haber invitados en Stony Cross Park, dado que Whitlock era un anfitrión consumado además de un ávido aficionado a la caza.

A simple vista, lord Whitlock, se merecía la reputación de hom bre de honor intachable y elevados principios. No pertenecía al gru po de aristócratas envueltos en continuos escándalos, puesto que no parecía tolerar ni las intrigas ni la resbaladiza moral que imperaba en la, sociedad Londinense. Al contrario, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el campo ocupado con sus responsabilidades y preocupado por las necesidades de sus arrendatarios. Viajaba a Londres en ocasiones, con el fin de vigilar sus intereses o de participar en algún asunto político que exigiera su presencia.

Fue durante uno de esos viajes cuando Isabella conoció al conde, tras ser presentados en una fiesta. Si bien no era un hombre de belleza clásica, Whitlock poseía cierto atractivo. De estatura media y con la vigorosa apariencia física de un deportista experimentado estaba rodeado por un aura de inconfundible virilidad. Si a todo ello se le sumaba la inmensa fortuna personal que poseía, por no mencionar su título -uno de los condados más antiguos del reino-, no había duda de que Whitlock era el mejor partido de toda Inglaterra. Como no podía ser de otro modo, Isabella no perdió el tiempo de y comenzó a flirtear con él durante ese primer encuentro. No obstante, Whitlock estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de atenciones por parte de las jóvenes más ambiciosas y la catalogo como una _caza maridos_ de inmediato... Y eso le había dolido, aunque no fuese más que la pura verdad.

Desde el momento en que Isabella fue objeto del desaire del conde, se esforzó por evitarlo. Sin embargo, daba la casualidad de que apreciaba a la hermana pequeña de Whitlock, lady Jane, una mu chacha de buen corazón y de la misma edad que ella, estigmatizada por un escándalo en el pasado. Y fue gracias a la amabilidad de lady Jane que Isabella y Angy acabaron con una invitación a la fiesta. Durante unas cuantas semanas, no sólo las presas de cuatro patas sino también las que caminaban sobre dos, estarían sometida a un asedio en Stony Cross Park...

-Milady-exclamó Isabella, cuando lady Jane salió a recibirlas-. ¡Qué amable ha sido al invitamos! Londres resultaba de lo más sofocante durante estos días; el estimulante clima de Hampshire es justo lo que necesitábamos.

Lady Jane sonrió. A pesar de ser una joven de pequeña estatura, modesta y de rasgos corrientes, en esa ocasión parecía inusualmente hermosa: su rostro brillaba de felicidad. De acuerdo con Rosalie y Alice, lady Jane estaba prometida aun millonario americano. «¿Se trata de un matrimonio por amor?», había preguntado Isabella en la última carta les escribiera, a lo que Rosalie le había contestado que eso era lo que se comentaba. «Sin embargo», había agregado Rosalie no sin cierta ironía, «mi padre dice que la asociación entre ambas familias será del todo favorable para los intereses económicos de Lord Whitlock, motivo por el cual éste dio su consentimiento para el enlace». Para el conde, el amor no era tan importante como las cuestiones prácticas.

Devolviendo sus pensamientos al presente, Isabella sonrió cuando lady Jane la tomó de las manos para darle la bienvenida.

-Y ustedes son precisamente lo que nosotros necesitamos-replico lady Jane con una carcajada-. Este lugar está saturado de hombres ansiosos por practicar actividades deportivas; tuve que informar al conde de que necesitábamos invitar a algunas, mujeres con el fin de mantener un clima razonablemente civilizado. Vamos, déjenme que las acompañe a sus habitaciones.

Tras alzar la falda de su nuevo vestido de muselina color salmón, regalo de Rosalie, Isabella se dispuso a seguir a lady Jane, que ya subía las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo de entrada.

-¿Cómo está Lord Whitlock?-preguntó mientras ascendía por un lateral de la majestuosa escalera doble-. Espero que goce de buena salud.

-Mi hermano se encuentra bastante bien, gracias. Pero me temo que está distraído con los preparativos de mi boda. Insiste en su pervisar todos y cada uno de los detalles.

-Un reflejo del afecto que le tiene, estoy segura de ello -dijo René.

Lady Jane dejó escapar una irónica carcajada.

-Más bien es un' reflejo de la necesidad de controlar todo lo que le rodea, Me temo que no va a resultar nada fácil encontrar una novia que posea de carácter suficiente para manejarlo.

Conciente de la elocuente mirada que su madre le lanzó, Isabella movió la cabeza de modo de disimulada negativa. No sería nada bueno alentar las esperanzas de René al respecto. Sin embargo...

-Da la casualidad de que conozco a una joven encantadora que aun está soltera-comentó-Americana, de hecho.

-¡Se refiere a una de las hermana Cullen? -Preguntó lady Jane- todavía no las conozco aunque su padre ha visitado Stony Cross con anterioridad.

-Ambas son encantadoras en todos los aspectos -informó Isabella.

-Excelente-exclamo Lady vez aún podamos encontrarle pareja a mi hermano.

Al llegar al segundo piso, se detuvieron con el fin de echar un vistazo a la gente que se arremolinaba en el vestíbulo de entrada, por debajo de donde ellas se encontraban.

-Me temo que no hay tantos hombres solteros como cabría esperar-comentó lady Jane-. No obstante, hay unos cuantos… Así de repente, se me ocurre lord Black. Si quiere, puedo presentárselo en cuanto se presente una oportunidad.

-Gracias, le estaría muy agradecida.

-Sin embargo, creo que es un tanto reservado -añadió lady Jane-. Tal vez no resulte demasiado atractivo para una persona tan llena de vida como usted, Isabella.

-Al contrario -replicó Isabella sin dilación-. Creo que un hombre reservado es de lo más atractivo. Un caballero que se comporte con decoro y reserva me resulta más agradable que aquellos que tienen por costumbre vanagloriarse y alardear de sí mismos.

«Como Edward Masen», pensó de modo sombrío; la alta estima en la que el hombre se tenía a sí mismo no podría ser más obvia.

Antes de que lady Jane pudiera contestarle, la mirada de la joven resultó atraída por la de un caballero alto y de cabello rubio que acababa de entrar en el vestíbulo inferior. Con una actitud estudiadamente descuidada, apoyó el hombro en una de las columnas y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Isabella supo de inmediato que era americano. Esa sonrisa irreverente, los ojos azules y la actitud despreocupada con la que llevaba su elegante ropa lo delataban. Y para mayor confirmación, lady Jane se ruborizo y su respiración pareció alterarse por el modo en que, el hombre la observaba.

-Perdónenme, por favor -les dijo con aire distraído. -Yo... Mí prometido... Creo que me necesita para algo. -y con esa explicación, se alejó mientras les lanzaba un vago comentario por encima del hombro acerca de que su habitación era la quinta puerta a la derecha.

Al instante, apareció una doncella que las acompañó el resto del camino. Isabella exhaló un suspiro.

-La competencia por Lord Black será encarnizada -recalcó con preocupació que no lo hayan atrapado ya.

-Estoy segura de que no será el único caballero soltero que asista a la fiesta -comentó René de modo optimista-, Además, no debemos olvidar al mismo lord Whitlock.

-No te hagas ilusiones al respecto-advirtió Isabella con sequedad-. El conde no quedó lo que se dice subyugado por mi presencia cuando nos presentaron.

-Lo que denota una enorme falta de criterio por su parte -fue la indignada respuesta de su madre.

Isabella sonrió y tomó la mano de René, que aún estaba enfundada en el guante, para darle un cariñoso apretón.

-Gracias, mamá. Pero será mejor que ponga mi empeño en un objetivo mucho más asequible.

…

A medida que llegaban los invitados, eran acompañados a sus respectivas habitaciones con el fin de que disfrutaran de una peque ña siesta, en previsión de la cena y el baile de bienvenida que se celebraría esa misma noche. Las damas que querían entregarse a una sesión de cotilleo se congregaron en uno de los saloncitos y en el salón de naipes, mientras los caballeros se entretenían jugando al billar o fumando en la biblioteca. Una vez que la doncella acabó de deshacer su equipaje, René decidió echar una pequeña siesta en su habitación. La estancia era pequeña, pero encantadora, con las paredes cubiertas con papel francés de motivos florales y las ventanas adornadas con cortinas de seda azul pálido.

Isabella, que estaba demasiado nerviosa e impaciente como para dormir, llegó a la conclusión de que Angy, y las Cullen ya ha brían llegado, a esas alturas. No obstante, era probable que quisieran descansar un rato tras el viaje, por lo que decidió que, en lugar de soportar unas horas de forzosa inactividad, prefería ex plorar los alrededores de la mansión. El día era cálido y soleado y ansiaba hacer un poco de ejercicio tras el largo trayecto en carruaje. Se puso un vestido mañanero de muselina azul, adornado con hileras de diminutos frunces cuadrados, y salió de la habitación.

Se escabullo por una puerta lateral tras cruzarse con vados criados por el camino y recibió la agradable calidez de los rayos del sol. Stony Cross Park estaba envuelto en una atmósfera maravillosa. No era difícil imaginarse que el lugar era un sitio mágico emplazado en una tierra muy lejana. El bosque colindante era tan denso y profundo que tenía una apariencia prehistórica y los jardines, que se extendían a lo largo y ancho de cinco hectáreas en la parte trasera de la casa, resultaban demasiado perfectos para ser reales. Había bosquecillos, claros cubiertos de hierba, estanques y fuentes. Era un jardín variado que alternaba la tranquilidad con un tumultuoso despliegue de colores. Un jardín bien cuidado en el que cada brizna de hierba había sido cortada con meticulosidad y las esquinas de los setos se habían arreglado con una precisión admirable.

Desprovista de sombrero y guantes, pero imbuida de una repentina inyección de optimismo, Isabella aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire campestre. Rodeó los bordes de los jardines dispuestos en terrazas que había en la parte trasera de la mansión y siguió un sendero de gravilla que discurría entre los elevados parterres de amapolas y geranios. El aire no tardó en cargase con el perfume de las flores a medida que el camino dejó atrás un muro de piedra, cubierto con rosales florecidos de color rosa y crema.

Atravesó con lentitud una huerta donde crecían añosos perales a los que la edad había conferido caprichosas formas. Un poco más lejos, tras atravesar un dosel de abedules plateados, llegó a una hondonada en la que crecían una serie de bosquecillos que parecían fundirse a la perfección con el bosque que se observaba a lo lejos. El sendero de gravilla acababa en un pequeño círculo en cuyo centro había una mesa de piedra. Al acercarse, Isabella pudo ver los restos de dos velas derretidas que habían sido colocadas directamente sobre la pétrea superficie. Sonrió con cierta melancolía, consciente de que la privacidad del claro lo convertía en el lugar perfecto para un interludio romántico.

Para rematar el ambiente de ensueño, cinco rollizos patos de color blanco atravesaron el claro en fila, camino del estanque artificial emplazado al otro lado del jardín. Según parecía, los animales estaban más que acostumbrados a la multitud de visitantes que acudía a Stony Cross Park, dado que hicieron caso omiso de la presencia de Isabella. Se limitaron a graznar de modo audible, movidos por la expectativa de alcanzar el agua, y su marcha resultó de ese modo tan cómica que Isabella no pudo más que prorrumpir en carcajadas.

Antes de que la risa la abandonara por completo, escuchó el so nido de unas fuertes pisadas sobre la gravilla. Se trataba de un hom bre y resultaba evidente que regresaba de dar un paseo por el bosque. Había alzado la cabeza para contemplarla con una expresión extasiada y en esos momentos la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Isabella se quedó pasmada.

Edward Masen, pensó, incapaz de pronunciar palabra debido a la impresión que le producía su presencia en Stony Cross. Siempre lo había asociado con la vida de la ciudad; solía verloo en el interior de los edificios, por la noche, confinado entre paredes, ventanas y corbatas almidonadas. No obstante, allí, en medio de la soleada naturaleza que los rodeaba, parecía un hombre del todo diferente. Sus amplios hombros, que tan irreconciliables parecían con el corte estrecho de los trajes de etiqueta, parecían ser más que adecuados para el tejido rústico de su chaqueta de caza y para la camisa que llevaba sin corbata alguna y que, por tanto, dejaba su garganta a la vista. Estaba más bronceado que de costumbre; su piel había adqui rido un tono ambarino por haber pasado gran parte de su tiempo al aire libre. Un rayo de sol rozó su corto cabello y arrancó un destello de profundo color Rojizo en lugar del esperado cobrizo claro. Su rostro, exquisitamente delineado por la luz del sol, tenía un rictus severo que le daba un aire distinguido e impresionante. Los únicos toques de delicadeza que poseía eran las largas y curvadas pestañas marrón oscuras, junto con la exuberante curva de su labio inferior; rasgos que resultaban mucho, más fascinantes dada la inflexible expresión que los acompañaba.

Edward e Isabella se contemplaron con silenciosa perplejidad, como si alguien acabara de formular una pregunta para la que ninguno de los dos tenía respuesta.

El momento se alargó hasta rayar en la incomodidad antes de que Edward hablara por fin:

-Hermoso sonido -dijo con suavidad.

Isabella tuvo que esforzarse para que le saliera la voz.

-¿Cual? -preguntó.

-El de su risa.

Isabella sintió una aguda punzada en mitad del pecho que no fue ni dolorosa ni placentera. La sensación tuvo un efecto tan devastador que le resultó imposible recordar si había experimentado algo semejante con anterioridad. De modo inconsciente, alzó los dedos hacia ese lugar situado entre las costillas donde acababa de sentir el pinchazo. Los ojos de Masen siguieron el movimiento de su mano antes de regresar muy lentamente hasta su rostro. Comenzó a acercarse hacia la mesa de piedra, acortando de ese modo la dis tancia que los separaba.

-No esperaba encontrada aquí. -Su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo y la sometió a un exhaustivo examen-. Pero, claro, es el lugar más lógico para una mujer en su situación.

Isabella entre cerró los ojos.

-¿En mi situación?

-Intentando pescar a un marido -aclaró él. Ella le respondió con una mirada altiva.

-Yo no trato de _pescar_ a nadie, señor Masen.

-Coloca el cebo -prosiguió-, lanza el anzuelo y marea a su incauta presa hasta que ésta yace jadeante en el muelle.

Los labios de Isabella se fruncieron en un gesto tenso.

-Puede quedarse tranquilo señor Masen, ya que no tengo intención de separado de su preciosa libertad. Usted es el último de mi lista.

-¿Qué lista? -Masen la estudió en el incómodo silencio que se produjo mientras él mismo buscaba la respuesta-. ¡Ah!¿De verdad tiene usted una lista de posibles candidatos a marido? -Sus ojos chispearon, burlones-. Es un alivio escuchar que no formo parte de la competición, puesto que ya he decidido evitar a toda costa que me enclaustren en el mercado matrimonial. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarle una cosa: ¿Quién está a la cabeza de su lista?

Isabella se negó a contestar. Aun cuando se avergonzaba de esa tendencia a demostrar su nerviosismo, fue incapaz de contenerse y su mano se acercó a los restos de cera de una de la velas para arrancar pequeños trocitos con las uñas.

- Whitlock, con seguridad -aventuró Masen.

Isabella dejó escapar un soplido desdeñoso y se sentó en el borde de la mesa. El sol había templado la envejecida y suave superficie.

-Por supuesto que no. No me casaría con el conde aunque me lo suplicara de rodillas.

Masen soltó una sincera carcajada al escuchar la flagrante mentira.

-¿Un lord de rancio abolengo y semejante fortuna? Usted no se detendría ante nada para atraparlo.

Con un gesto despreocupado, se sentó en el extremo opuesto de mesa e Isabella tuvo que esforzarse para no demostrar el temor que le provocaba su proximidad. Por regla general, la etiqueta dictaba que en las conversaciones entre una dama y un caballero éste jamás hiciera cierto tipo de cosas..., como avergonzar a la dama, insultarla o aprovecharse de ella en cualquier sentido. No obstante, con Edward Cullen no había garantía alguna de que algo así no pudiera suceder.

-¿Por qué ha venido usted? -le preguntó ella.

-Soy amigo de Whitlock -contestó con sencillez.

Isabella era incapaz de imaginarse al conde afirmando ser amigo de alguien como Masen.

-¿Y por qué iba él a relacionarse con usted? Y no intente afirmar que tienen algo en común; ambos son tan diferentes como la noche y el día.

-Da la casualidad de que el conde y yo tenemos intereses co munes. A ambos nos gusta la caza y compartimos un buen número de opiniones políticas. Al contrario que otros nobles, Whitlock se niega a verse encadenado por las restricciones de la vida aristocrática.

-¡Dios Santo!-exclamó Isabella a modo de burla-. Pare ce considerar la aristocracia como una especie de encarcelamiento.

-Para, serle sincero, así es.

-En ese caso, estoy impaciente porque me, encarcelen y arro jen las llaves al mar.

El comentario arrastró una carcajada a Masen.

-Usted, encajaría a la perfección en el papel de esposa de un aristócrata.

Consciente de que el comentario estaba lejos de ser un cumpli do, Isabella lo observo con el ceño fruncido,

-Me pregunto por qué pasa usted tanto tiempo entre los aristócratas, si tanto le desagradan.

Los ojos verdes de Masen brillaron con malicia.

-Son de cierta utilidad y no me desagradan; simplemente no siento deseo alguno de convertirme en uno de ellos. Por si no ha notado, la nobleza (o al menos, el estilo de vida que ha llevado hasta ahora) está a punto de desaparecer...

Isabella reaccionó con una mirada atónita, realmente asombrada por semejante afirmación.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-La mayoría de la, aristocracia rural está viendo cómo desaparece su fortuna, dividida y menguada por la cantidad de parientes cercanos que precisan de apoyo... Por no mencionar la transformación que está experimentando la economía, algo con lo que la nobleza se ve obligada a enfrentarse. La preeminencia de los grandes terratenientes está llegando rápidamente a su fin. Sólo los hombres como Whitlock (un hombre abierto a las nuevas perspectivas) podrán capear el temporal.

-Con su inestimable ayuda, por supuesto -concluyó Isabella.

-Exacto -dijo Masen con tal complacencia que hizo reír a Isabella, muy a pesar de sí misma.

-¿Alguna vez ha considerado la idea de aparentar cierto grado de modestia, señor Masen? Por simple educación.

-No creo en la falsa modestia.

-Tal vez la gente lo apreciara más si lo hiciera.

-¿Sería su caso?

Isabella hundió las uñas en la cera de suave color pastel y alzó una mirada fugaz a Masen con el fin de observar la expresión burlona que de seguro asomaría en sus ojos. Para su total asombro, ésta no apareció. El hombre parecía haberse tomado su respuesta totalmente en serio. Bajo su intenso escrutinio, Isabella sintió que un humillante rubor ascendía por su rostro. No se sentía muy cómoda en semejante situación, allí hablando a solas con Edward Masen mientras él se arrellanaba a su lado con todo el aspecto de un pirata ocioso al acecho. Bajó la mirada hasta la enorme mano que él había colocado sobre la mesa y se fijó en sus dedos: eran largos, estaban limpios y el sol los había bronceado; sus uñas estaban cortadas al máximo, sin dejar apenas opción a que se viera el extremo.

-La palabra "apreciar" tal vez resulte excesiva -puntualizó Isabella, aflojando la presión que su mano ejercía sobre los restos de la vela. Cuanto más intentaba controlar el rubor, peores eran los resultados, de modo que acabó sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello-. Supongo que podría tolerar su compañía con más facilidad si usted intentara comportarse como un caballero.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Para empezar... esa costumbre de corregir a la gente...

-¿Acaso la sinceridad no es una virtud?

-Sí, pero ¡hace imposible que se pueda mantener una conversación!-Ignorando la risa profunda de Masen, Isabella continuó- Y ese modo que tiene usted de hablar abiertamente sobre el dinero resulta de lo más vulgar; sobre todo para aquellos que se encuentran en los círculos más elevados. Las personas educadas fin gen no tener interés alguno por el dinero, por el modo de ganarlo, de invertirlo ni por ninguno de los temas de los que a usted le gus ta discutir.

-Nunca he comprendido por qué el empeño en hacer fortuna se contempla con tanto desdén.

-Tal vez porque ese empeño suele ir acompañado de ciertos vi cios: la avaricia, el egoísmo, la hipocresía...

-No es mi caso.

Isabella alzo una ceja.

-¿Cómo?

Masen esbozó una sonrisa y sacudió despacio la cabeza mientras el sol brillaba sobre su cabello cobrizo.

-Si fuera avaricioso y egoísta, me quedaría con la mayor parte de los beneficios que producen mis negocios. No obstante, mis socios podrán confirmarle que han acabado siendo gratamente recompensados por sus inversiones. Y mis empleados disfrutan de un sueldo digno, se mire por donde se mire. En cuanto a la hipocresía..., creo que es de lo más obvio que mi problema es justo el opuesto. Soy sincero; lo cual es casi imperdonable en la sociedad civilizada.

Por alguna razón, Isabella fue incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa que le provocaba ese maleducado granuja. Se apartó de la mesa y se sacudió el polvo de la falda.

-No pienso seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo aconsejándole que sea educado cuando es obvio que no le interesa ni lo más mínimo serlo.

-No ha desperdiciado su tiempo -contestó él, acercándose a ella desde el otro lado de la mesa-. Voy a considerar con total seriedad la posibilidad de cambiar mis modales.

-No se moleste -replicó ella, sin dejar de sonreír-. Me temo, que el suyo es un caso perdido. Ahora, si me disculpa, voy a reanudar mi paseo por el jardín. Que tenga una tarde agradable, señor Masen.

-Permítame acompañarla-le dijo en voz baja-. De ese modo, puede usted seguir aleccionándome. Incluso le prestaré atención.

Isabella arrugó la nariz con descaro.

-No, no lo hará-dijo, antes de alejarse por el camino de grava, muy consciente de la mirada de Edward clavada en su espalda, que no la abandonó hasta adentrarse de nuevo en la peraleda.

.

.

.

Justo antes de la cena que tendría lugar la primera noche de la fiesta, Isabella, Rosalie y Alice se encontraron al pie de las esca leras del recibidor, una zona en la que se habían situado sillas y mesas en pequeños grupos y donde muchos de los invitados habían de cidido reunirse.

-Debí imaginarme que ese vestido te quedaría infinitamen te mejor que a mí-dijo Rosalie Cullen con desenfado al tiempo que abrazaba a Isabella y se alejaba un poco de ella para poder admi rarla-. Señor, es una tortura tener una amiga tan deslumbrante.

Isabella llevaba otro de sus vestidos nuevos, un conjunto de seda amarilla con una ondulante, sobrefalda de tul adornada con pequeños frunces sujetos por unos diminutos ramilletes de violetas de seda. Tenía el cabello recogido en la coronilla con una intrincada trenza.

-Pero tengo muchos defectos-le señaló a Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuáles son?.

Isabella sonrió.

-Nada más lejos de mi intención admitida si ninguna de vosotras los ha notado ya.

-Rosalie le cuenta a todo el mundo cuáles son sus defectos -comentó Alice con un guiño de sus ojos claros-. Está muy orgu llosa de ellos.

-Tengo un temperamento de lo más horrible -reconoció Rosalie satisfecha-. Y soy capaz de maldecir como un marinero.

-¿Quién te enseñó? -preguntó Isabella.

-Mi abuela. Era lavandera. Y mi abuelo era el fabricante de jabón al que le compraba los suministros. Dado que trabajaba junto al puerto, la mayoría de sus clientes eran marineros y estibadores que le enseñaron palabras tan vulgares que se os rizarían las pestañas si las escucharais.

Isabella soltó una carcajada. Estaba encantada con el espíritu travieso de esas dos muchachas, que no se parecían a nadie que hubiera conocido antes. Por desgracia, costaba trabajo imaginarse que Rosalie y Alice pudieran ser felices como esposas de un par del reino. La mayoría de los aristócratas deseaban casarse con jóvenes apacibles, de porte regio y que no llamaran la atención... La clase de esposa cuyo único propósito era convertir al marido en el centro de atención y admiración. Sin embargo, disfrutando como disfrutaba Isabella de la compañía de las hermanas Cullen, la juventud pensó que sería una verdadera lástima que perdiera esa inocente audacia que las hacía tan atractivas.

De repente, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Angy, que acababa de entrar en la estancia con la misma renuencia que lo haría un ratón al que arrojan dentro de un saco lleno de gatos. El rostro de Angy se relajó al divisar a Isabella y a las Cullen. Después de murmurar algo a su adusta tía, se encaminó hacia ellas con una sonrisa.

-¡Angy! -Alice dio un gritito por la sorpresa e hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia la muchacha. Isabella la agarró del brazo por encima del guante, y le susurró al oído:

-¡Espera! Si consigues que Angy sea el centro de atención lo más probable es que se desmaye por la vergüenza.

Alice se detuvo obediente y le dirigió una sonrisa picarona. -Tienes razón. Soy una auténtica salvaje.

-Yo no diría tanto, querida... -la reconfortó Rosalie.

-Gracias -respondió Alice gratamente sorprendida. -Apenas eres una salvaje a medias -concluyó su hermana mayor.

Reprimiendo una carcajada, Isabella deslizó un brazo por la estrecha cintura de Angy.

-Estás encantadora esta noche -le dijo.

Angy llevaba el cabello recogido en una brillante cascada de rizos sobre la coronilla, sujeto por horquillas decoradas con perlas. Las pecas doradas que salpicaban su nariz no hacían más que aumentar su atractivo, como si la naturaleza hubiera sucumbido a un impulso y hubiera esparcido unas motas de luz del sol sobre ella.

Angy buscó refugio en el abrazo de Isabella, como si necesita consuelo.

-La tía Flo-Florence dice, que parezco una an-antorcha encen dida con el cabello peinado así-dijo.

Alice frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

-Tu tía Florence no debería decir esas cosas cuando ella misma parece un trasgo.

-Cállate, Alice -la amonestó Rosalie son severidad.

Isabella mantuvo el brazo enguantado alrededor de la cintu ra de Angy, mientras reflexionaba que, de acuerdo con lo que su ami ga le había contado, era evidente queja tía Florence se esforzaba al máximo por destroza cualquier resquicio de confianza en sí mis ma que Angy tuviera. Tras la muerte prematura de la madre de la mu chacha, la familia había acogido en su respetable seno a la desafortunada Angy y los años de críticas que siguieron a ese momento habían destruido por completo su autoestima.

Angy miró a las Cullen con una sonrisa ligeramente traviesa.

-No es un tras-trasgo. Siempre me la he ima-imaginado como troll.

Isabella rió de puro placer ante el jocoso comentario.

-Cuéntame -le dijo-¿has visto ya a lord Black? Me han dicho que es uno de los pocos hombres solteros de esta reunión... Además de ser el único soltero con título, aparte de Whitlock.

-La competencia por Jacob Black va a ser tremenda-señaló Rosalie- por suerte, tanto Alice como yo hemos tramado un plan que te permitirá arrastrar, a un confiado caballero hacia el matrimonio.-Y las instó a que se acercaran con un gesto de su dedo.

-Me da miedo preguntar -dijo Isabella- ¿Cómo planeáis hacerlo?

-Lo engatusarás hasta llevarlo a una situación comprometida, momento en el que nosotras tres pasaremos convenientemente por el lugar y así os _pillaremos_ juntos. Entonces, el caballero se verá obligado por su honor a pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

-Brillante ¿no os parece? -preguntó Alice.

Angy le dirigió a Isabella una mirada dubitativa.

-Es un poco re-retorcido, ¿no?

-Nada de poco -replicó Isabella -. Pero me temo que no se me ocurre nada mejor. ¿Ya ti?

Angy negó con la cabeza.

-No-admitió-. La pregunta es si estamos tan de-desesperadas por atrapar a un marido como para emplear cualquier método a nuestro alcance, sea justo o no.

-Yo lo estoy-dijo Isabella sin vacilación.

-y nosotras también -añadió Alice con jovialidad.

Angy las contempló con expresión insegura.

-No puedo dejar de lado todos mis escrúpulos. Quiero decir que no podría sopor-soportar engañar a un hombre para que hiciera algo que…

-Evie -la interrumpió Rosalie con impaciencia-, resulta que los hombres esperan que se les engañe de esta forma. Son más felices así. Si nos comportáramos de forma honesta, todo este asunto del matrimonio les resultaría demasiado inquietante y ninguno estaría dispuesto a casarse.

Isabella estudió a la joven americana con fingida alarma.

-Eres cruel-le dijo.

Rosalie esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-Herencia de mi familia. Los Cullen son crueles por naturaleza. Aunque también podemos mostramos diabólicos cuando la ocasión lo requiere.

Sin dejar de reír, Isabella volvió a centrarse en Angy, que las observaba con una expresión desconcertada.

-Angy -le dijo con ternura-, hasta el momento, siempre he intentado hacer las cosas de la, forma adecuada. Pero no me ha dado grandes resultados; así que, de ahora en adelante, estoy dispuesta a probar algo diferente... ¿Acaso tú no lo estás?

A pesar de que aún no parecía convencida del todo, Angy se rindió con un gesto resignado.

-Has captado la idea- la animó Isabella.

Mientras charlaban, se produjo una pequeña agitación en la multitud, que señaló la aparición de lord Whitlock. Aparentemente cómodo con el papel de organizador, comenzó a emparejar sin di ficultad a hombres y mujeres para que accedieran así al comedor. A pesar de que Whitlock no era el hombre más alto de la sala", su pre sencia emanaba cierto magnetismo que resultaba imposible pasar por alto, Isabella se preguntó por qué algunas personas poseían semejante cualidad..., ese algo indefinible que confería importancia al más mínimo gesto que realizaran o a cualquier palabra que pro nunciaba. Al mirar a Rosalie, se dio cuenta de que la joven ameri cana también se había percatado de ese detalle.

-Ahí tenemos a un hombre que está a gusto consigo mismo-dijo Rosalie con sequedad-. Me pregunto si algo... lo que sea...podría obligarlo a retroceder.

-No se me ocurre nada -replicó Isabella -. Aunque me gustaría presenciarlo si eso ocurriera.

Angy se acercó más y le dio un ligero codazo en el brazo.

-Ahí está lord Black. Allí, en el rincón.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Jacob?

-Porque está rodeado por una docena de mujeres solteras que lo acechan como tibu.-tiburones.

-Bien pensado -dijo Isabella, que miró al joven ya su asfixiante sequito.

Jacob, Lord Black, parecía aturdido por lo desmesurado de la atención femenina que estaba recibiendo. Tenía, el cabello negro y una constitución delgada. Su rostro enjuto estaba adornado por un par de relucientes gafas cuyas lentes lanzaban destellos a medida que su perpleja mirada se desplazaba de un rostro a otro. El apasionado interés que despertaba un hombre de las tímidas maneras que Black era prueba suficiente de que no había mayor afrodisíaco que la soltería al final de una temporada social. A pesar de que Black no había despertado el menor interés en aquellas jovencitas en enero, para el mes de junio había adquirido un encanto irresistible.

-Parece que es un hombre, agradable-reflexionó Isabella.

-A mi me parece de los que se asusta con facilidad-comentó Rosalie-. Si estuviera en tu lugar, aparentaría ser lo más tímida e indefensa que pudiera cuando me lo encontrara.

Isabella le dirigió una mirada cargada de ironía.

-Lo de parecer indefensa nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Puedo probar con la timidez, pero no te prometo nada.

-No creo que vayas a tener problemas para apartar la atención de Kendall de esas jovencitas y atraerla hacia ti -replicó Rosalie con plena confianza-. Después de la cena, cuando las damas y los caballeros regresemos a esta sala para tomar el té y conversar, encontraremos la forma de presentártelo.

-¿Cómo podría...? -comenzó Isabella, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, como si alguien hubiera rozado su piel con una pluma.

Preguntándose cuál sería la causa, alzó una mano para tocarse la nuca y, de repente, se encontró con la mirada fija en Edward Masen.

Masen se hallaba al otro lado de la habitación, con un hombro apoyado al descuido contra uno de los laterales de una pilastra plana mientras que tres caballeros conversaban animadamente a su alrededor. La relajación que aparentaba era una máscara, ya que su mirada reflejaba concentración, como un gato que meditando la posibilidad de atacar. Era evidente que se había percatado del interés que demostraba por Black.

"_Por todos los santos_", pensó irritada, antes de darle la espada con toda premeditación. No está dispuesta a dejar que Masen le causara problemas.

-¿Os habíais dado cuenta de que el señor Masen está aquí? -preguntó a sus amigas en voz baja, tras lo cual todas abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¿Te refieres a «tu» señor Masen? -soltó Rosalie al tiempo que Alice comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor para echarle un vistazo.

-¡No es mi señor Masen!-protestó Isabella, que compuso una expresión cómica-. Pero sí, está aquí, de pie al otro lado de la habitación. De hecho, me encontré con él esta misma tarde. Asegura que es un buen amigo del conde. -Frunció el ceño y predijo con actitud sombría-: El señor Masen hará cuanto esté en su mano para arruinar nuestros planes.

-¿Sería tan ego-egoísta como para evitar que te casaras?-pre guntó Angy perpleja-. Con la intención de convertirte en su… su…

-Mantenida -terminó Isabella por ella.- Es difícil pasar por alto esa posibilidad. A juzgar por su reputación, el señor Masen no se detiene ante nada para conseguir lo que desea.

-Puede que sea cierto -comentó Rosalie, cuyos labios se en endurecieron por la determinación-. Pero desde luego que no va a conseguirte a ti. Te lo prometo.

La cena se presentó de forma soberbia, con enormes soperas de plata y bandejas que se sucedían en una interminable procesión al rededor de las tres largas mesas que se habían dispuesto en comedor. A Isabella le resultaba imposible creer que los invitados cenaran todas las noches de semejante manera; sin embargo, el caballero de su izquierda -el párroco-le aseguró que aquel despliegue era habitual en la mesa de Whitlock.

-El, conde y su familia tienen fama por los bailes y las cenas que ofrecen -le dijo-. Lord Whitlock es el anfitrión con más talento de la nobleza.

Isabella no se sentía predispuesta a discutir: hacía mucho tiempo que no le servían una comida tan exquisita. Las tibias vian das que se ofrecían en las veladas y fiestas de Londres palidecían en comparación con aquel festín. Durante los pasados meses, el hogar de los Swan apenas había podido permitirse poco más que pan, bacón y sopa, con el ocasional acompañamiento de lenguado frito y guiso de cordero. Por una vez, se alegró de que no la sentaran al lado de un orador entusiasta, ya que eso le permitía caer en largos periodos de silencio durante los que podía comer cuanto le apete ciera. Además, dado que los sirvientes no dejaban de ofrecer nuevos y atrayentes platos a los invitados para que éstos los probaran, nadie pareció darse cuenta del apetito que estaba desplegando, tan poco apropiado de una dama.

Consumió con ganas un cuenco de sopa hecha a base de champán y queso Camembert, plato que fue seguido por unas tiras de deli cada ternera recubiertas con salsa de finas hierbas y, como guarnición, una suave crema de calabacín. Después, pescado envuelto en ligeras capas de papel que dejaban escapar un fragante vapor cuan do se abrían. Luego, vino el puré de patatas servido sobre un lecho de berros. Y por último, lo más sublime de todo: crema de frutas servidas en cáscara de naranja.

Isabella estaba tan absorta en la comida que le llevó varios minutos darse cuenta de que Edward Masen se sentaba cerca de la cabecera de la mesa de lord Whitlock. Se llevó la copa de vino diluido a los labios para poder observarlo con discreción. Como era habitual Masen vestía con mucho estilo, con un traje de etiqueta de color negro y chaleco con matices grisáceos, cuya seda brillaba con un discreto lustre. Su piel bronceada ofrecía un marcado contraste con el lino níveo que adornaba su cuello; y el nudo de su corbata era tan preciso como la hoja de una espada. Su abundante cabello cobrizo necesita a un poco de loción…. De hecho, uno de sus gruesos mechones le caía sobre la frente. Ese mechón rebelde molestó a Isabella por alguna extraña razón. Sintió el deseo de apartarlo de su rostro.

No le pasó desapercibido que las dos mujeres que se sentaban a ambos lados de Edward Masen competían por atraer su atención. Isabella ya se había percatado en otras ocasiones de que las mujeres parecían encontrarlo bastante atractivo. Y sabía la razón: la combinación de encanto perverso, fría inteligencia y redomada mundanidad. Masen tenía toda la apariencia de un hombre que había visitado las camas de numerosas mujeres y que sabía exactamente lo que hacer en ellas. Semejante cualidad debería de haberle restado atractivo, no acrecentarlo. Sin embargo, Isabella comenzaba a descubrir que había una gran diferencia entre lo que se sabía que era bueno para uno mismo y lo que se deseaba de verdad. Y, a pesar de que le habría gustado poder afirmar lo contrario, Edward Masen era el único hombre por quien se había sentido atraída físicamente hasta ese extremo.

Si bien, en cierto modo, siempre había estado protegida, también estaba familiarizada con las verdades cotidianas de la vida. El escaso conocimiento que había acumulado se debía a las menciones veladas que había escuchado, menciones que fue sumando hasta completar el cuadro. La habían besado varios hombres que habían demostrado un fugaz interés por ella durante los pasados cuatro años. No obstante, ninguno de esos besos, sin importar el romanticismo que encerrara el escenario ni guapo que fuera el caballero en cuestión, había provocado la respuesta que había conseguido Edward Masen.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Isabella no podía olvidar aquel lejano instante en el diorama..., la suave y erótica presión de la boca del hombre sobre la suya, el arrollador placer de su beso. Desearía saber la razón por la que había sido diferente con Masen, pero no po día acudir a nadie en busca de consejo. Hablar con René sobre el asunto estaba fuera de toda consideración, ya que no quería confesar que había aceptado dinero de un extraño. Y, del mismo modo, tampoco iba a comentar el incidente con las otras floreros, que a todas luces sabían tan poco acerca de besos y hombres como ella misma.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Masen, Isabella quedó consternada al darse cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fija mente. Observándolo e imaginando cosas. A pesar de que se sentara muy lejos el uno del otro, pudo percibir la inmediata y electrizante conexión que fluyó entre ambos... El rostro del hombre mostraba una expresión extasiada, lo que la llevó a preguntarse qué encontraría tan fascinante. Con un intenso rubor, apartó la mirada de él y hundió el tenedor en una cazuela de puerros y champiñones cubiertos con virutas de trufa blanca.

Tras la cena, las damas se retiraron a la sala para tomar té o café mientras que los caballeros permanecieron sentados a la mesa con sus copas de oporto. Según la tradición, los dos grupos volverían a unirse en el salón. Una vez que comenzaron a formarse corros de mujeres que charlaban y reían en la sala, Isabella se sentó junto a sus amigas.

- ¿Averiguasteis algo acerca de lord Black?-preguntó, con la esperanza de que hubieran recabado algún rumor durante, la cena-. ¿Hay alguien en particular por quien sienta verdadero interés?

-Hasta el momento, el terreno parece estar despejado -replicó Rosalie.

-Le he preguntado a mi madre lo que sabía acerca de Jacob-añadió Alice- y ha dicho que dispone de una considerable for tuna y no tiene deuda alguna.

- ¿Y cómo sabe ella? -preguntó Isabella.

-A petición de nuestra madre-explicó Alice- nuestro padre confeccionó un informe detallado de cuanto noble apropiado hubiera en Inglaterra. Y lo memorizó. Dice que el pretendiente ideal para cualquiera de nosotras sería un duque arruinado cuyo título proporcionara a los Cullen el éxito social y cuya cooperación para celebrar el matrimonio quedaría asegurada gracias a nuestro dinero. - La sonrisa de Alice se volvió sardónica al tiempo que estiraba una mano para darle un golpecito a su hermana mayor antes de añadir-: Compusieron un chascarrillo sobre Rosalie, en Nueva York. Decía así: «Si te casas con Rosalie, recibirás un millón.» Se hizo tan popular que fue una de las razones por las que tuvimos que venir a Londres. Nos miraban como si fuésemos una familia de idiotas torpes y ambiciosos.

-¿Acaso no lo somos? -preguntó Rosalie con amargura.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Al menos, me considero afortunada de que nos fuéramos antes de que pudieran componer una rima sobre mi persona.

-Yo la tengo -dijo Rosalie-: «Si con Alice te casas, en cuerpo y alma te relajas.»

Alice le dirigió una mirada de lo más elocuente y su hermana sonrió.

-No temas -continuó Rosalie- al final conseguiremos infil tramos en la sociedad londinense, acabaremos casadas con Lord _Deudasenormes_ y lord _Bolsillosvacíos_ y ocuparemos de una vez por todas el lugar que nos corresponde como señoras de la mansión.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva mientras Angy se disculpaba con un murmullo, posiblemente para atender a sus necesidades. Isabella casi sentía pena por las Cullen, ya que comenzaba a ser evidente que sus oportunidades casarse por amor no eran mucho mayores que las suyas propias.

-¿Tanto vuestro padre como vuestra madre desean que os caséis con un título? -Preguntó Isabella.-¿Qué opina vuestro padre al respecto?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

-Hasta donde alcanza mi memoria, nuestro padre nunca tuvo ni voz ni voto en lo referente a sus hijos. Lo único que pide es que lo dejemos tranquilo para poder ganar más dinero. Cuando le escribimos, ni se molesta en leer las cartas a menos que le pidamos permiso para retirar más fondos del banco. En ese caso, responde con una única línea: «Permiso concedido»

Alice parecía compartir el divertido cinismo de su hermana.

-Creo que las intenciones casamenteras de nuestra madre lo complacen, ya que la mantienen lo bastante ocupada como para no poder incordiarlo.

-Dios bendito -murmuró Isabella -. ¿Y nunca se queja porque le pidáis más dinero?

-Nunca -respondió Rosalie, que rió ante la evidente envidia de Isabella -. Somos asquerosamente ricos, Isabella... Y tengo tres hermanos mayores, todos solteros. ¿Considerarías a alguno como esposo? Si quieres, hago que uno cruce el Atlántico para que lo inspecciones.

-Tentador, pero no, gracias -replicó-. No quiero vivir en Nueva York. Preferiría ser la esposa de un par del reino.

-¿De verdad es tan maravilloso ser la esposa de un aristócrata?-preguntó Alice sin rodeos-. Y vivir en uno de esos caserones llenos de corrientes de aire y con pésimas cañerías, tener que aprender esa lista interminable de normas acerca de cuál es la manera apro piada de hacer todas y cada una de las cosas...

-Si no estás casada con un par del reino, no eres nadie -le ase guró Isabella -En Inglaterra, la aristocracia lo es todo. Determina la manera en que te tratan, las escuelas a las que van tus hijos, los lugares a los que te invitan... Determina todos los aspectos de tu vida.

-No sé si... -comenzó Alice, pero se vio interrumpida por el precipitado regreso de Angy.

Si bien ésta no mostraba señales aparentes de tener prisa, sus ojos azules brillaban por la urgencia, y el entusiasmo había puesto un toque de rubor en sus mejillas. Tras sentarse en el borde de la silla que había ocupado momentos antes, se inclinó hacia Isabella y le susurró entre tartamudeos.

-Te-tenía que regresar para contártelo: ¡Está solo!

-¿Quien? -Preguntó Isabella también en un susurro-.¿Quien está solo?

-¡Lord Black! Lo he vis-visto en la terra - terraza de atrás. Es taba sentado solo en una de las mesas.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

-Quizás esté esperando a alguien. Si es así, a Isabella no le haría ningún favor acercarse a él como un rinoceronte en celo.

-¿Te importaría recurrir a una metáfora más favorecedora, querida?-preguntó Isabella con suavidad, lo que le valió una sonrisa de Rosalie.

-Lo siento. Pero procura actuar con cautela, Isabella.

-Entendido -dijo Isabella, que le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía en pie y se arreglaba las faldas con destreza- Voy a investigar la situación. Buen trabajo, Angy.

-Buena suerte -replicó Angy, tras lo cual todas cruzaron los dedos mientras la observaban abandonar la estancia.

El corazón de Isabella se disparó a medida que avanzaba por la casa. Tenía plena conciencia de que estaba obviando una maraña de reglas sociales. Una dama jamás debla buscar la compañía de un caballero; sin embargo, si sus caminos se cruzaban por accidente o se encontraban, por casualidad, compartiendo un canapé o una mesa de conversación, podían intercambiar unas cuantas galanterías. No obstante, no debían pasar tiempo a solas a menos que pasearan a caballo o en un carruaje abierto. En el caso de que una joven se topara con un caballero en los jardines, fuera de la vista de los demás, ésta debía asegurarse por todos los medios de que la situación no resultara comprometedora en ningún sentido.

A menos, por supuesto, que la joven quisiera verse comprometida.

A medida que se acercaba a la larga fila de puertas francesas que daban paso a la amplia terraza embaldosada, Isabella divisó a su presa. Tal y como Angy había descrito, lord Jacob Black estaba sentado a una mesa redonda, reclinado sobre el respaldo de su silla con una pierna extendida por delante. Parecía disfrutar de un respiro momentáneo tras haber escapado del opresivo ambiente de la casa.

En silencio, Isabella se acercó, a la puerta más cercana y la traspasó. El aire olía ligeramente a brezo y mirto, y el sonido del río que había más allá de los jardines proporcionaba un arrullo relajante. Con la cabeza baja, se frotó las sienes con los dedos como se viera afectada por un fastidioso dolor de cabeza. Cuando se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la mesa de Jacob, levantó la vista y se obligó a dar un pequeño respingo, fingiendo sorprenderse al encontrarlo allí.

-Vaya- dijo. No le resultaba difícil aparentar estar sin aliento. Estaba nerviosa, ya que sabía lo importante que era causarle la impresión adecuada-. No me había dado cuenta de que hubiera alguien aquí...

Jacob se puso en pie; sus gafas brillaron a la luz del farol de la terraza. Su silueta era tan delgada: que resultaba casi inexistente; la chaqueta le colgaba de los hombros. A pesar de ser unos ocho milímetros más alto que ella, a Isabella no le habría sorprendi do averiguar que pesaban lo mismo. Su postura denotaba timidez al tiempo que una extraña inquietud, como si se tratara de un ciervo presto para ejecutar una súbita retirada de un salto. Mientras lo cont emplaba, tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que Jacob no era la clase de hombre por la que se sentiría atraída en circunstancias normales. Aunque tampoco le gustaban los arenques en vinagre. Sin embargo, si se encontrara hambrienta y alguien le ofreciera un tarro de arenques, era poco probable que frunciera la nariz y lo re chazara.

-Hola -dijo Black; su voz era educada y suave, aunque un poco chillona-. No hay necesidad de que se asuste. Le aseguro que soy inofensivo.

-Creo que debería reservar mi opinión sobre ese asunto -respondió Isabella, que le sonrió para luego contraer la cara como si el esfuerzo le hubiera causado daño-. Le ruego que me disculpe por haber invadido su privacidad, señor. Sólo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco. -Inspiró hasta que sus pechos se apretaron con recato contra las ballenas de su corpiño-. El ambiente de la casa era un poco opresivo, ¿no le parece?

Jacob se acercó con las manos ligeramente alzadas, como si temiera que se desmayara en la terraza.

-¿Puedo traerle algo? ¿Un vaso de agua?

-No, gracias. Unos minutos en el exterior harán que me re ponga enseguida. - Isabella se dejó caer con gracia en la silla más cercana-. Aunque… -Se detuvo e intentó parecer avergonzada-.

No nos convendría que nos descubrieran sin carabina. Sobre todo cuando no hemos sido presentados.

El joven realizó una ligera reverencia.

-Lord Black a su servicio.

-Señorita Isabella Swan. - Miró la silla vacía que tenía al lado-. Siéntese, por favor. Le prometo que me iré en cuanto se me despeje la cabeza.

Black obedeció con recelo.

-No es necesario -dijo-. Quédese todo el tiempo que desee.

Eso resultó alentador. Con el consejo de Rosalie en la cabeza, Isabella meditó con mucho cuidado su siguiente comentario. Dado que Black se veía sometido al asedio de un montón de mujeres, debía encontrar una manera de resaltar entre ellas; por ejemplo, fingiendo que era la única que no estaba interesada en su persona.

-Entiendo perfectamente la razón de su presencia aquí - le dijo con una sonrisa-. Debe de desear con desesperación poder escapar de una multitud de mujeres ansiosas

Black le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

-De hecho, así es. Debo confesar que jamás asistí a una fiesta con invitadas tan amistosas y predispuestas.

-Espere a que se acabe el mes -le advirtió-Para entonces, serán tan amistosas que tendrá que utilizar un látigo y una silla para mantenerlas a raya.

-Según entiendo, parece sugerir que soy algo así como un objetivo matrimonial-comentó con sequedad, expresando en voz alta algo que resultaba evidente.

-La única forma de que fuera un objetivo, más obvio sería pintándose una diana en la parte posterior de su chaqueta- replico Isabella, consiguiendo que el hombre riera entre dientes-. ¿Me permite que le pregunte qué otras razones tenía para escapar a la terraza, milord?

Black mantuvo la sonrisa. Parecía mucho más cómodo que al principio.

-Me temo que no soporto el licor. La cantidad de oporto que estoy dispuesto a beber en beneficio de mi vida social es muy limitada.

Isabella no había conocido a ningún hombre admitiera algo así de forma voluntaria. Para la mayoría de los caballeros, ser un hombre equivalía a beber la misma cantidad de alcohol que se necesitaría para tumbar un elefante.

-¿Le sienta mal?- pregunto, comprensiva.

-Me pone enfermo. Me habían dicho que la tolerancia mejora con la práctica, pero me temo que sea un objetivo sin sentido. Y tengo mejores formas de pasar el tiempo.

-Tales como...

Black consideró la pregunta con sumo cuidado.

-Un paseo por el campo. Un libro que cultive el intelecto. -Sus ojos reflejaron un súbito y cordial brillo-. Una conversación con una nueva amiga.

-También me agradan esas cosas.

-¿De verdad? -Black dudó, un instante, momento en que los sonidos que provenían del río y de las copas de los árboles pa recieron susurrar a través del aire-. Tal vez le apetezca unirse a mí para dar un paseo mañana por la mañana. Conozco varios senderos excelentes en Stony Cross.

A Isabella le costó reprimir el repentino entusiasmo que sintió. -Me encantaría -respondió.- Sin embargo, debo preguntar le… ¿Qué pasará con su séquito?

Black sonrió, lo que reveló una hilera de dientes pequeños e impecables.

-No creo que nadie nos moleste si salimos lo bastante tem prano.

-Da la casualidad de que me gusta levantarme temprano -min tió-. Y adoro caminar.

-¿A las seis le parece bien?

-Que sea a las seis -replicó al tiempo que se ponía en pie-. Debo marcharme. No tardarán en darse cuenta de mi ausencia. Además, ya me siento mucho mejor. Le agradezco mucho la invitación, milord-. Se permitió regalarle una sonrisa coqueta-. Y también le agradezco que compartiera su terraza.

Mientras regresaba al interior, cerró los ojos un instante y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Había sido una buena presentación y había resultado mucho más fácil de lo esperado atraer el interés de Jacob. Con un poquito de suerte -y de ayuda por parte de sus amigas- sería capaz de atrapar a un aristócrata. Y, entonces, todo iría bien.

…

**Graias por leer Hermosas :D**

**Me he portado bien! Acá está un capi súper largo ¿Qué les pareció? Parece que nuestra cazamaridos está teniendo suerte ¿o no? ¿Edward complicara las cosas? sabemos que el la desea :D pero ¿Qué hará el para conseguirla?**

**¿Les gusto?**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

…

Cuando la charla posterior a la cena hubo concluido, la mayo ría de los huéspedes se retiró a sus habitaciones. Cuando Isabella atravesó uno de los arcos de entrada al salón, vio que las demás floreros la estaban esperando. Respondió con una sonrisa a la expectación que reflejaban sus rostros y luego se encaminó con ellas un lugar en el que pudieran intercambiar unas cuantas palabras en privado.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Rosalie.

-Mamá y yo iremos a dar un paseo con lord Black mañana por la mañana –dijo Isabella.

- ¿A solas?

-A solas -confirmó Isabella -. De hecho, nos encontraremos al alba para evitar la compañía de una horda de cazadoras de maridos.

De haberse encontrado en un lugar más privado, bien podrían haber gritado todas de alegría. En cambio, se conformaron con intercambiar unas exultantes sonrisas mientras Alice movía los pies en una pequeña y eufórica danza de la victoria

- ¿ Có-cómo es? -preguntó Angy

-Tímido, pero agradable -contestó Isabella -. Y parece tener sentido del humor, algo que no me habría atrevido a esperar.

- ¡Y encima tiene dientes!-exclamó Rosalie.

-Tenías razón al decir que se asustaba con facilidad-dijo Isabella -. Estoy segura de que Jacob no se sentiría atraído por una mujer de carácter fuerte. Es circunspecto y de voz suave trato de comportarme con timidez..., aunque es muy probable que acabe sintiéndome culpable por semejante engaño.

-Todas las mujeres hacen eso durante el cortejo... y los hombres también, si a eso vamos -dijo Rosalie de forma prosaica-. Tra tamos de ocultar nuestros defectos y de decir las cosas que creemos que el otro quiere escuchar. Fingimos ser siempre encantadores y de temperamento dulce y pasamos por alto las pequeñas y asquerosas costumbres del otro, como si no nos molestasen. Y después de la boda, nos quitamos el disfraz.

-No creo que los hombres finjan tanto como las mujeres, la verdad -replicó Isabella -. Si un hombre es corpulento o tiene los dientes manchados, o si resulta de algún modo aburrido, continúa siendo un buen partido mientras siga siendo un caballero y tenga algo de dinero. Sin embargo, se espera que las mujeres se atengan a modelos mucho más elevados.

-Razón por la cual todas so-somos floreros -dijo Angy.

-No lo seremos por mucho tiempo -prometió Isabella con una sonrisa.

Florence, la tía de Angy, llegó desde el salón de baile ataviada con un vestido negro que la hacía parecer una bruja y que no le sentaba nada bien a su tez cetrina. Había poco parecido familiar entre Angy, con su cara redondeada, su cabello rojo y su cutis pecoso, y su malhumorada tía, que era un alfeñique.

-Ángela -dijo con brusquedad al tiempo que dirigía al grupo una mirada de desaprobación mientras le hacía un gesto a la chica-, te he advertido que no desaparecieras de esa manera… he estado buscándote por todas partes, al menos durante diez minu tos, y no recuerdo que pidieras permiso para reunirte con tus amigas. Y de todas las muchachas con las que habrías podido relacionarte... - sin dejar de parlotear con desprecio, la tía Victoria se encaminó hacia la majestuosa escalera mientras Angy; comenzaba a caminar tras ella.

Como sabía que la estaban mirando, Angy colocó la mano tras su espalda y agitó los dedos para despedirse. -Angy dice que su familia es muy rica -señaló Alice- Pero también dice que son todos infelices, del primero al último. Me pre gunto por qué será...

-Dinero viejo -replicó Rosalie-. Padre dice que no hay nada como toda una vida de opulencia para hacerle a uno consciente de lo que no posee. -Entrelazó su brazo con el de Alice-. Vamos querida, antes de que madre se dé cuenta de que hemos desaparecido. -Miró a Isabella con una sonrisa interrogante -. ¿Quieres, pasear con nosotras, Bella?

-No, gracias. Mi madre se reunirá conmigo a los pies de la es calera dentro de un momento.

-Buenas noches, entonces. -Los ojos claros de Rosalie res plandecieron cuando añadió-: Para cuando nos despertemos mañana, ya habrás salido a pasear con Jacob. Espero un informe completo durante el desayuno.

Isabella se despidió de ellas con un gesto alegre y contempló cómo ambas se alejaban. A continuación, se encaminó muy despacio hacia la escalera principal y se detuvo entre las sombras que había junto a la base de la estructura curva. Parecía que a René, como era su costumbre, le estaba costando muchísimo dejar la conversación del salón. Sin embargo, a Isabella no le importó esperar. Tenía la cabeza llena de ideas que iban desde los temas de conversación que podrían interesarle a Jacob durante el paseo siguiente, hasta la forma de asegurarse su atención a pesar de las muchas chicas que lo perseguirían durante las próximas semanas.

Si era lo bastante lista como para conseguir gustarle a lord Black, y si las floreros tenían éxito con el plan de seducción ¿qué se sentiría al ser la esposa de semejante hombre? instintivamente, estaba segura de que jamás podría enamorarse de alguien como Jacob, pero juró que haría todo lo posible por ser una buena esposa para él. Lo más probable era que, con el tiempo, llegara a tomarle cierto cariño. El matrimonio con ese hombre podría resultar muy agradable. La vida sería confortable y segura, y jamás tendría que volver a preocuparse de si había o no comida suficiente en la mesa. Y, lo más importante de todo, el futuro de Seth quedaría asegurado y su madre jamás tendría que volver a pasar por las repugnantes atenciones de lord James Hodgeham.

Se escucharon unos fuertes pasos cuando alguien comenzó a descender los escalones. De pie junto a la barandilla, Isabella alzó la mirada con una ligera sonrisa y, de repente, se quedó helada. Por increíble que pareciera, se encontró frente a frente con un gordo rostro, coronado por un mechón colgante de cabello canoso. James? ¡No podía ser!

El hombre llegó a los pies de las escaleras y se detuvo ante ella con una reverencia formal y una presunción insufrible. Cuando Isabella contempló los gélidos ojos azules de James, la comida que había tomado durante la cena pareció formar una espino sa bola que comenzó a rodar por su estómago.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí? ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Al pensar en su madre, que pronto se reuniría con ella en aquel mismo lugar, la embargó la furia. Aquel hombre rudo e insolente, que se había nombrado a sí mismo su benefactor, y que sometía a su madre a sus repugnantes atenciones a cambio de sus mugrientas y míseras monedas, las había perseguido en el peor mo mento posible. No podría haber un tormento peor para René que la presencia de James durante esa fiesta. Él podría revelar la relación que existía entre ellos en cualquier momento... Podría arruinarlas sin más, y no tenían modo de obligarlo a guardar silencio.

-Vaya, señorita Swan -murmuró James, cuyo rostro gordinflón se sonrojó con malévola satisfacción-. Qué placentera coincidencia que sea usted el primer invitado que me encuentro en Stony Cross Park.

Isabella sintió unos nauseabundos escalofríos cuando se obligó a enfrentar su mirada. Trató de hacer desaparecer cualquier emoción de su rostro, pero James sonrió de forma perversa, como si fuera consciente del pánico y la hostilidad que la atena zaban.

-Después de los inconvenientes del viaje desde Londres - continuó- decidí tomar la cena en mis aposentos. Siento muchísimo no haberla visto antes. De cualquier forma, habrá muchas oportunidades para reunirnos durante las semanas venideras. Supongo que su encantadora madre está aquí con usted, ¿me equivoco?

Isabella habría dado cualquier cosa por poder contestarle que no. El corazón le latía tan rápido que parecía succionar el aire de sus pulmones... Se esforzó por pensar y decir algo a pesar del incesante martilleo de su pecho.

-No se acerque a ella -dijo, asombrada por la firmeza de su propia voz-. Ni se atreva a dirigirle la palabra.

-Pero bueno, señorita Swan, me hiere con sus palabras... Yo que he sido el único amigo de su familia en las épocas difíciles, cuando todos los demás los han abandonado,

Ella lo observó sin pestañear, sin moverse, como si estuviese delante a una serpiente venenosa dispuesta a atacar.

-Una feliz coincidencia que hayamos acudido ambos a la misma fiesta, ¿no le parece? -preguntó James. Rió en voz baja y el repentino movimiento hizo que su repeinado cabello se deslizara como un grasiento estandarte sobre su frente. Lo echó hacia atrás con una sus rollizas manos-. De hecho, la fortuna me sonríe al concederme la posibilidad de estar cerca de una mujer a la que tengo en tan alta estima.

-No habrá proximidad alguna entre mi madre y usted - dijo Isabella, que apretó el puño con fuerza para evitar asestarle un puñetazo en esa cara sebosa-. Se lo advierto, milord, si la molesta de de alguna forma...

-Querida niña, ¿cree que me refiero a René? Es usted demasiado modesta. Me refiero a usted, por supuesto Isabella. Hace mucho tiempo que la admiro. En realidad, estoy ansioso por demostrarle la naturaleza de mis sentimientos. Al parecer, el destino nos ha proporcionado la ocasión perfecta de llegar a conocemos mejor.

-Antes dormiría en un nido de serpientes -replicó Isabella con frialdad; sin embargo, había miedo en su voz y el hombre son rió al escucharlo.

-Estoy seguro de que al principio protestará, por supuesto, Las muchachas como usted siempre lo hacen. Pero luego hará lo más sensato..., lo más inteligente..., y descubrirá las ventajas de convertirse en mi amiga. Puedo ser un amigo muy valioso, querida mía. Y, si me complace, la recompensaré con generosidad.

Isabella trató con desesperación de pensar en una manera de destruir cualquier esperanza que tuviese el hombre de convertirla en su amante. El miedo a entrometerse en territorio de otro hombre era la única cosa que mantendría a James lejos de ella. Isabella se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa de desprecio.

- ¿Acaso le parece que necesito su supuesta amistad? -Pre guntó al tiempo que jugueteaba con los pliegues de su elegante ves tido nuevo-. Se equivoca. Ya tengo un protector..., uno mucho más generoso que usted. De modo que será mejor que me deje en paz, y a mí madre también, o tendrá que responder ante él.

Observó las emociones que atravesaron, una tras otra, el rostro de James la incredulidad inicial, seguida por la furia y después por la suspicacia.

- ¿Quién es él?

- ¿Y por qué iba a decírselo? -replicó Isabella con una son risa condescendiente-. Prefiero que se quede con la duda.

- ¡Estás mintiendo, zorra del demonio!

-Piense lo que quiera -murmuró ella.

Las gordas manos de James se cerraron a medias, como si el hombre deseara ponérselas encima y arrancarle una confesión. Sin embargo, se contuvo y la miró con el rostro arrebolado por la furia.

-Todavía no he acabado contigo -murmuró, y la saliva salpi có sus carnosos labios-. Ni mucho menos.

Se alejó de ella con brusca precipitación, demasiado encendido como para molestarse en mostrar la más mínima cortesía.

Isabella se quedó allí de pie sin moverse. La furia había de saparecido y en su lugar se había instalado una ansiedad que le llegaba hasta la médula de los huesos. ¿Sería suficiente lo que le había dicho a James para mantenerlo a raya? No, sólo era una solu ción temporal. En los días venideros, estaría observándola de cerca, escudriñando cada palabra que dijera y todo lo que hiciera con el fin de averiguar si había mentido o no con respecto a lo de tener un protector. . Y habría amenazas y observaciones mordaces destinadas a sacarla de quicio. No obstante, sin importar lo que sucediera, no podía permitirle a ese hombre que revelara el arreglo que tenía con su madre. Eso mataría a René y, sin duda, arruinaría las posibilidades de matrimonio de Isabella.

Su mente siguió dándole vueltas de modo frenético a aquel asun to y permaneció inmóvil y tensa hasta que una voz profunda le dio un susto de muerte,

-Interesante. ¿Sobre qué discutían lord Hodgeham y usted?

Pálida, Isabella se giró para contemplar a Edward Masen, que se había acercado a ella con un sigilo felino. Sus hombros bloqueaban la profusión de luces que llegaban desde el salón. Con ese increíble autocontrol que poseía, parecía infinitamente más amenazador que Hodgeham.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha oído? -barbotó Isabella, que se maldijo para sus adentros al escuchar la actitud defensiva que reflejaba su propia voz.

-Nada-respondió él con suavidad-. No vi más que la cara de ambos mientras hablaban. Resultaba obvio que usted estaba molesta por algo.

-No estaba molesta. Ha malinterpretado usted mi expresión, señor Masen.

El sacudió la cabeza y la sorprendió al estirar una mano para acariciarle con un dedo la parte superior del brazo que no quedaba cubierta por el guante.

-Le salen manchas cuando se enfada.

Isabella miró hacia abajo y vio una mancha de color rosa pálido, una señal de que su piel, como de costumbre, tenía una tonalidad desigual cuando se alteraba.

Sintió un escalofrío al contemplar cómo la acariciaba su dedo y se apartó de él.

- ¿Tiene problemas Bella? -preguntó Edward en voz baja.

No tenía derecho alguno a preguntar algo así con tanta amabilidad, casi como si le preocupara..., como si él fuera alguien a quien ella pudiese acudir en busca de ayuda..., como si ella pudiera permitirse alguna vez hacerlo.

-Eso le gustaría, ¿verdad? -replicó-. Cualquier dificultad que tuviera lo deleitaría a más no poder, ya que así podría ofrecerme su ayuda y sacar provecho de la situación.

El hombre entornó los ojos y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesita?

-De usted, ninguna -le aseguró con sequedad-Y no utilice mi nombre de pila. Le agradecería que se dirigiera a mí con propiedad de ahora en adelante... O, mejor aún: que no me dirija la palabra en absoluto. -Incapaz de soportar su mirada escrutadora ni un momento más, se alejó de él-. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo encontrar a mi madre.

.

.

.

René se sentó en la silla que había junto a la mesita del toca dor al tiempo que contemplaba la palidez del rostro de Isabella. La joven había aguardado a estar a salvo en la intimidad de su dormito antes de contarle a René las horribles noticias. Al parecer, a su madre le había costado todo un minuto asimilar el hecho de que el hombre al que más detestaba y temía era uno de los invitados de Stony Cross Park. Isabella casi había esperado que su madre esta llara en lágrimas, pero René la había sorprendido, ya que no ha bía hecho otra cosa que inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado y contemplar el rincón oscuro de la habitación con una sonrisa extraña y resigna d. Era una sonrisa que Isabella jamás había visto en su rostro con anterioridad, una sonrisa de la que emanaba una extraña amargura que indicaba que no tenía ningún sentido tratar de mejorar la situa ción de uno, porque el destino siempre se salía con la suya.

- ¿Quieres que nos marchemos de Stony Cross Park? -Mur muró Isabella - Podemos regresar a Londres de inmediato.

La pregunta pareció flotar en el aire durante incontables minu tos. Cuando René respondió, parecía confusa y meditabunda.

-Si hacemos eso, no tendrás esperanza alguna de obtener una oferta de matrimonio. No, tu única oportunidad es acabar con esto. Pasearemos con lord Kendall mañana por la mañana; no permitiré que James arruine tus oportunidades con él.

-Será una fuente constante de problemas -dijo Isabella en voz baja-. Si no regresamos a la ciudad, la situación se convertirá una pesadilla.

En aquel momento, René se giró hacia ella con esa inquie tante sonrisa.

-Querida mía, si no encuentras a alguien con quien casarte, cuando regresemos a Londres comenzará la verdadera pesadilla.

.

.

.

Abrumada por la preocupación, Isabella durmió, a lo sumo dos o tres horas. Cuando se despertó aquella mañana, tenía bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos y el rostro pálido y demacrado.

- Por todos los santos -murmuró al tiempo que empapaba un trapo en agua fría y se lo llevaba a la cara-. Esto no puede ser. Parece que tenga cien años esta mañana.

- ¿Qué has dicho querida? - fue la adormilada pregunta de su madre.

René estaba de pie detrás de su hija, vestida con un ajado camisón y unas zapatillas deshilachadas.

-Nada, mamá. Hablaba sola. - Isabella se frotó la cara con fuerza para recuperar cierto color en las mejillas.

René se acercó a su hija y la estudió con detenimiento.

-Es cierto que pareces un poco cansada. Pediré que nos suban un poco de té.

-Que sea una tetera bien grande. -dijo Isabella. Mientras contemplaba sus ojos enrojecidos en el espejo, añadió-: Mejor que sean dos.

René retorció el paño antes de dejarlo sobre el lavamanos.

-Los vestidos más viejos que tengamos, supongo, ya que algu nos senderos del bosque pueden estar bastante embarrados. Aunque podremos cubrirlos con los nuevos chales de seda que nos dieron Rosalie y Alice.

Después de beberse una taza de humeante té y darle unos cuan tos mordiscos apresurados a la fría tostada que había subido una de las doncellas, Isabella terminó de vestirse. Se estudió en el espejo con ojo crítico. El chal de seda azul que había anudado alrededor del corpiño escondía a la perfección el ajado tejido del vestido color vainilla que había debajo. Además, su nuevo bonete, también obsequio de las Cullen, resultaba muy favorecedor, ya que el forro azulado resaltaba su nívea piel.

Sin dejar de bostezar, Isabella bajó con su madre hasta la te rraza posterior de la mansión. Era lo bastante temprano como para que casi todos los invitados de Stony Cross siguieran en la cama. Solo unos cuantos caballeros decididos a pescar truchas se habían molestado en levantarse. Un reducido grupo de hombres desayu naban en las mesas del exterior mientras los criados aguardaban en las cercanías con las cañas y las cestas de pesca. Ese tranquilo escenario se vio asaltado por un clamor de lo más molesto y en absoluto habitual a una hora tan temprana.

- Por el amor de Dios -oyó exclamar a su madre. Siguió su mirada estupefacta hasta el otro lado de la terraza, que se había visto invadida por una cacofonía de frenéticos parloteos, grititos, carcajadas y el agresivo despliegue de los encantadores modales de un grupo de jovencitas. Rodeaban algo que permanecía oculto en el centro de tan apiñada congregación-. ¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregun tó, asombrada, René.

Isabella suspiró y dijo con resignación:

-Van de caza matutina, me figuro.

René abrió la boca de par en par mientras contemplaba el es candaloso grupo.

-No querrás decir que... ¿Acaso crees que el pobre lord Black se haya en mitad de eso?

Isabella asintió.

Y, a juzgar por la situación, no creo que vayan a dejar mucho de él cuando terminen.

-Pero... pero él acordó salir a pasear contigo -protestó René-. Única y exclusivamente contigo, conmigo como carabina.

Cuando algunas de las jovencitas se percataron de la presencia de Isabella al otro lado de la terraza, la multitud cerró filas alrededor de su presa, como si quisieran evitar que lo viera. Isabella sacu dió la cabeza ligeramente. O bien Jacob había contado a alguien sus planes sin pensar en las consecuencias o bien la locura por encontrar marido había alcanzado tales cotas que ni siquiera podía aventurarse fuera de su habitación sin atraer a una caterva de mujeres, por muy intempestiva que fuera la hora.

-Bueno, no nos quedemos aquí -la urgió René-. Ve y únete al grupo. E intenta atraer su atención.

Annabelle le dirigió una mirada indecisa.

-Algunas de esas chicas parecen fieras. No me gustaría acabar con un mordisco.

Molesta por una risa sofocada que le llegó desde algún lugar cercano, se giró hacia el sonido. Como ya debería haber esperado, Simón Hunt se apoyaba contra la balaustrada de la terraza; la taza de porcelana quedaba casi oculta en su enorme mano mientras bebía distraídamente su café. Llevaba el mismo tipo de ropa tosca que el resto de los pescadores, confeccionada con tweed y sarga, y una desgastada camisa de lino con el cuello abierto. El brillo burlón de sus ojos proclamaba el interés que demostraba en la situación;

Isabella se descubrió acercándose a él de modo totalmente inconsciente. Se aproximó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia y descansó ambos codos sobre la balaustrada, con la mirada perdida en el amanecer envuelto en bruma. Masen, en cambio, estaba apoyado de espaldas, encarando así los muros de la mansión.

Con la necesidad de aguijonear esa irritante seguridad de la que hacía gala, Isabella murmuró:

-Lord Black y lord Whitlock no son los únicos solteros en Stony Cross, señor Masen. Cualquiera podría preguntarse el motivo de que usted no se encuentre sometido a la misma persecución que ellos dos.

-Es evidente-contestó con tranquilidad al tiempo que se llevaba la taza a los labios y vaciaba su contenido-. No tengo título y además, sería un pésimo marido. -Le dirigió una perspicaz mirada de reojo-. En cuanto a usted..., a pesar de la simpatía que me despierta su causa, no le aconsejaría que entrara en la pugna por Kendall.

- ¿Por mi causa? -repitió Isabella, que se sintió ofendida por esa palabra-. ¿Cómo definiría usted mi causa, señor Masen?

-Bueno, es usted misma, por supuesto -dijo en voz baja-. Desea lo mejor para Isabella Swan. Sin embargo, Jacob no entra en esa categoría. La unión entre usted y ese caballero acabaría en desastre.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirado con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Por qué?

-Porque es demasiado agradable para usted. -Masen sonrió ante su expresión., -. Eso no pretendía ser un insulto. No me atraería tanto si fuera una mujer apacible. Además, usted tampoco sería buena para Jacob... Ni él le sería de mucha utilidad, en todo caso. Lo aplastaría sin miramientos hasta que su alma de caballero quedara hecha jirones a sus pies.

Isabella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas borrar la sonrisa de su perioridad de su rostro. Ella, que nunca había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de herir físicamente a alguien. La furia que sentía se vía apenas mitigada por el hecho de que él tuviera razón. Isabella sabía que era demasiado fogosa para un hombre tan dócil y civilizado como Jacob. Sin embargo, nada de eso era asunto de Edward Masen... Además, ¡ni Massen ni ningún otro hombre tenían la intención de ofrecerle una alternativa mejor!

-Señor Masen -le dijo con dulzura, aunque su mirada era venenosa-, ¿por qué no se marcha y...?

- ¡Señorita Swan! -La exclamación ahogada llegó desde unos metros de distancia y fue seguida por la delgada silueta de lord Black, que emergía en ese momento del grupo de féminas. Tenía un aspecto desaliñado y parecía algo molesto mientras se abría camino hasta ella-. Buenos días, señorita Swan -Hizo una pausa para colocarse el nudo de su corbata y enderezar las gafas torcidas-. Parece que no somos los únicos que han tenido la idea de pasear esta mañana. -Le dirigió a Isabella una mirada tímida al preguntar-: ¿Le parece que lo intentemos de todas formas?

Isabella dudó, gimiendo para sus adentros. Poco podía sacar ella de un paseo con Jacob si iban a estar acompañados por un numeroso grupo de mujeres. Sería lo mismo que intentar mantener una conversación tranquila en medio de una bandada de urracas. Sin embargo, tampoco podía permitirse desairar la invitación, ya que incluso el menor de los rechazos podría desanimado y traducirse en que nunca más volviera a invitada.

Le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

-Será un placer, milord.

-Excelente. Hay unos ejemplares fascinantes de flora y fauna que me gustaría mostrarle. Como soy un horticultor aficionado, he llevado a cabo un cuidadoso estudio de la vegetación autóctona de Hampshire...

Las siguientes palabras quedaron acalladas cuando unas jovencitas entusiasmadas lo rodearon.

-Adoro las plantas-barbotó una de ellas-. No hay una sola planta que no encuentre absolutamente encantadora.

-y el campo sería tan, pero tan poco atractivo sin ellas... - dijo otra con fervor.

-Por favor, lord Black-intervino otra más-, sólo tendría que explicamos la diferencia entre una flora y una fauna...

La multitud de jovencitas alejó a Jacob como si lo arrastrara una corriente marina imposible de detener. René se fue tras ellas con arrojo, decidida a defender los intereses de Isabella.

-Sin duda, la extremada modestia de mi hija le impedirá contarle la intensa afinidad que siente con la naturaleza:..- comenzó a decirle a Jacob.

Jacob le dirigió una mirada impotente por encima del hombro mientras se veía arrastrado sin remedio hacia las escaleras de la terraza.

- ¿Señorita Swan?

-Ya voy -le contestó Isabella a voz en grito, colocando ambas manos junto a la boca para hacerse oír.

Su respuesta, si es que la emitió, resultó imposible de oír.

Despacio, Edward Cullen depositó la taza vacía en la mesa más cercana y le musitó algo al criado que sostenía su equipo de pesca. El sirviente asintió y se retiró al tiempo que Masen alcanzaba a Isabella, quien se tensó al darse cuenta de que caminaban el uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Qué hace?

Masen metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo de pesca.

-Voy con usted. Lo que suceda en el río, sea lo que sea, no será ni la mitad de interesante que ver cómo compite por la atención Jacob. Además, carezco por completo de conocimientos sobre horticultura. Puede que aprenda algo.

Tragándose una respuesta airada, Isabella siguió con resolu ción a Jacob y a su séquito. Bajaron los escalones de la terraza y tomaron un sendero que conducía hacia el bosque, donde hayas y robles enormes presidían la escena por encima de los gruesos man tos de musgo, helechos y líquenes. Al principio, Isabella ignoró la presencia de Edward Masen a su lado y se limitó a caminar con ac titud fría tras el cortejo de admiradoras de Jacob, que se veía obli gado a realizar un notable ejercicio físico, ya que debía ayudar a una joven tras otra a sortear los más nimios obstáculos. El tronco de un árbol caído, cuyo diámetro no sobrepasaba el del brazo de Isabella, se convirtió en un impedimento insalvable para el que todas requirieron la ayuda de Jacob. Las muchachas se volvían cada vez más desvalidas, hasta el punto de que el pobre hombre se vio prác ticamente obligado a cruzar en brazos a la última mientras ésta chillaba y fingía un pequeño desmayo al tiempo que le rodeaba el cue llo con los brazos.

Bastante alejados del grupo, Isabella se negó a aferrarse al brazo que Edward le ofreció y pasó por encima del tronco sin ayuda. Él esbozó una media sonrisa, absorto en su perfil.

-A estas alturas, sería de esperar que se hubiera abierto cami no hasta la cabeza -señaló.

Isabella emitió un resoplido desdeñoso.

-No voy a desperdiciar mis energías luchando con un puñado de cotorras. Esperaré un momento más oportuno para que Jacob me preste atención.

-Ya le ha prestado atención. Debería estar ciego para no hacerlo. La pregunta es ¿Por qué cree que tendrá la suerte de que Black le haga una proposición cuando no ha conseguido que nadie más lo haga en los dos años que hace que la conozco?

-Porque tengo un plan - replicó sucintamente.

- ¿Y en qué consiste ese plan?

Isabella le dirigió una breve y desdeñosa mirada.

-Como si se lo fuera a contar a usted.

-Tengo la esperanza de que sea algo retorcido y poco limpio-dijo Masen con seriedad-. Ya que parece que el acercamiento propio de una dama no le ha dado resultado alguno.

-Sólo porque carezco de dote -contestó Isabella -. Si tuviera dinero, llevaría muchos años casada.

-Yo tengo dinero-dijo él, servicialmente-. ¿Cuánto quiere?

Isabella lo miró con cinismo.

-Me hago una idea bastante clara de lo que querría a cambio, señor Masen, así que puedo contestarle con toda honestidad que no quiero ni un chelín de su bolsillo.

-Es agradable saber que se muestra tan selectiva en lo concerniente a las amistades que mantiene. -Edward extendió una mano para apartar una rama de modo que ella pudiera pasar-. Dado he escuchado algunos rumores en sentido contrario, me alegra comprobar que no son ciertos.

- ¿Rumores? - Isabella se detuvo en mitad del sendero y se giró para mirarlo a la cara-. ¿Sobre mí? ¿Y qué podrían decir sobre mí?

Masen contempló su expresión preocupada en silencio mientras ella adivinaba el significado por sí sola.

-Selectiva... -murmuró-. En lo concerniente a las amistades que mantengo... ¿y se supone que eso implica que he hecho algo inapropiado...? -Se detuvo de golpe cuando la imagen de la repugnante y rubicunda cara de James se abrió paso en su cabeza.

A Masen no le pasaron desapercibidas la súbita palidez de sus mejillas ni las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaron en el entrecejo. Tras dedicarle una mirada gélida, Isabella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por el sendero cubierto de hierba con pasos medidos y seguros.

Edward se puso a su altura, mientras escuchaban de nuevo la lejana voz de Jacob, que seguía dándoles una clase a sus atentas oyentes acerca de las plantas que dejaban atrás. Raros ejemplares de orquídeas, celidonias, algunas variedades de hongos... El discurso se veía salpicado de tanto en tanto por las exclamaciones de sorpresa provenientes del encandilado público.

-… Estas plantas bajas -decía Jacob, que había hecho una para señalar un grupo de musgo y líquenes que cubría un desafortunado roble- se clasifican como briofitas, y requieren cier tas condiciones de humedad para proliferar. Si se vieran privadas de la protección de las copas de los árboles, en campo abierto, perece rían sin duda alguna...

-No he hecho nada malo -dijo Isabella sin más, preguntán dose porqué le importaba en lo más mínimo la opinión de Masen. Sin embargo, le molestaba lo bastante como para preguntarse quién le ha bía contado ese rumor y, más concretamente, cuándo se lo habrían contado. ¿Acaso alguien había presenciado las visitas nocturnas de James a su casa? Aquello no era una buena señal. No había defensa alguna contra un rumor como ése, que era capaz de destruir la reputación de una dama-. Y tampoco me arrepiento de nada.

- Una lástima -le dijo Edward con despreocupación-. Arrepentirse de algo es la única muestra de que se ha hecho algo intere sante en la vida.

- ¿y de qué se arrepiente usted, por ejemplo?

-Bueno, yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada. -Un brillo per verso iluminó sus ojos oscuros-. Aunque no crea que no lo he intentado. Sigo empeñado en hacer cosas innombrables con la esperanza de arrepentirme más tarde. Pero, hasta el momento... nada.

A pesar de la agitación que sentía, Isabella no pudo reprimir risa nerviosa. Una rama larga cruzaba el camino, por lo que estiró el brazo para apartarla.

-Permítame -intervino Edward, que se adelantó para sujetarla en su lugar.

-Gracias. -Pasaba al lado de Edward con la vista perdida en Jacob y las demás, cuando sintió, de repente, un pinchazo en el interior del pie-. ¡Ay! -Se detuvo en mitad del sendero y se levantó el bajo del vestido para averiguar el origen del malestar.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Edward estuvo a su lado de inmediato y la sujetó por el codo con una de sus grandes manos para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

-Me he clavado algo en el zapato.

- Déjeme ayudarla -le dijo al tiempo que se agachaba y se apoderaba de su tobillo.

Era la primera vez que un hombre le tocaba la pierna, por lo que el rostro de Isabella adquirió un rubor escarlata.

-Ni se le ocurra tocarme ahí -protestó con un áspero susurro. Apunto, estuvo de perder. El equilibrio al retroceder. Edward no soltó su presa, con el fin de evitar caerse, Isabella se vio obligada a aferrarse a sus hombros-. Señor Masen...

-Ya veo cuál es el problema -murmuró. Ella sintió como tiraba del fino algodón de la media, que cubría su pierna-. Debe de haber pisado algún helecho con espinas. -Sostuvo algo en alto para que lo inspeccionara: una ramita de aspecto parecido a una espiga se había colado por el algodón hasta llegar al empeine.

Con el rostro arrebolado, Isabella siguió aferrada a su hombro para mantener el equilibrio. El contorno de su hombro era sorprendentemente duro; el hueso y el fuerte músculo no quedaban suavizados por ninguna capa de relleno del abrigo. Su mente, estupefacta, tenía serios problemas para aceptar el hecho de que se encontraba en mitad del bosque con la mano de Edward Masen en su tobillo.

Al darse cuenta de su mortificación, Masen esbozó una repentina sonrisa.

-Hay más espigas en su media. ¿Quiere que se las quite?

-Que sea rápido - le replicó con voz agraviada-, antes de Jacob se dé la vuelta y le vea con la mano metida bajo mis faldas.

Con una risa ahogada, Masen se dedicó a la tarea y sacó con destreza la última espina del tejido de sus medias. Mientras trabajaba, Isabella se quedó absorta en ese lugar de su nuca donde los mechones Broncíneos se rizaban contra la tersa y banquina piel.

Tras coger el zapato que le había quitado, Masen volvió a ponérselo con una floritura.

-Mi Cenicienta campestre -le dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Mientras paseaba la mirada por las ruborizadas mejillas de Isabella, sus ojos chispearon con un brillo burlón, pero amistoso- ¿Por qué utiliza un calzado tan ridículo para caminar por el campo? Siempre supuse que tendría el buen tino de calzarse un par de botines.

-No tengo botines -respondió Isabella, molesta por la insinuación de ser una inconsciente incapaz de elegir el calzado adecuado para un simple paseo-. Los que tenía se hicieron pedazos y no puedo permitirme comprar otro par.

Para su sorpresa, Edward no aprovechó la oportunidad para bur larse más de ella. Su rostro adquirió una expresión pétrea mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

-Será mejor que nos unamos a los demás -dijo al fin-. A es tas alturas, puede que hayan descubierto alguna variedad de musgo que todavía no hayamos visto. Oh que Dios nos ayude, una seta.

La opresión que Isabella sentía en el pecho disminuyó.

-Por mi parte, tengo la esperanza de que se trate de un liquen.

El comentario obtuvo por respuesta la sombra de una sonrisa. Edward extendió una mano para apartar una rama que sobresalía por encima del sendero. Con valentía, Isabella se levantó las faldas tratar de seguirlo mientras trataba de no pensar en lo bien que estaría en esos momentos sentada en la terraza de la mansión, tomando una taza de té con pastas. Alcanzaron la cima de una suave pendiente y se vieron recompensados por la sorprendente visión que un manto de campanillas ofrecía sobre el suelo del bosque. Era como caer de cabeza en un sueño, con esos destellos azules que fluían entre los troncos de los robles, las hayas y los fresnos. El aroma de las cam panillas llegaba desde todas partes, y sus pulmones se llenaron con el aire perfumado.

Al pasar junto al tronco de un árbol delgado, Isabella lo rodeó con un brazo y se detuvo a contemplar los ramilletes de campanillas con placentera sorpresa.

-Encantador -murmuró con el rostro brillante bajo las som bras que proyectaban las copas de aquellas antiguas ramas entrela zadas.

-Sí.

Sin embargo, Edward la miraba a ella, no a las campanillas, y un breve vistazo a su expresión hizo que la sangre de Isabella comenzara a vibrar en sus venas. Había visto la admiración en los rostros de otros hombres, e incluso había llegado a reconocer el deseo, pero ninguna mirada había sido tan íntima y perturbadora como esa…, como si lo que él anhelara fuera mucho más complicado que el mero uso de su cuerpo.

Desconcertada, se apartó del tronco y se acercó a Jacob, que charlaba con su madre aprovechando que el grupo de jovencitas se había dispersado para recoger enormes ramos de campanillas. Los tallos de las flores acabaron pisoteados y destrozados mientras las saqueadoras reunían su tesoro.

Jacob pareció aliviado al ver que Isabella se acercaba, impresión que se intensificó al percatarse de la espléndida sonrisa que ésta le dedicaba. Por su actitud, parecía haber esperado que Isabella se mostrara petulante, tal y como lo habría hecho cualquier mujer a la que se invitara a dar un paseo para luego ser ignorada a favor de una compañía más exigente. La mirada del hombre se posó sobre la figura oscura de Edward Masen y su expresión pasó a ser de incertidumbre. Los dos hombres intercambiaron saludos con la cabeza: Edward trasuntaba confianza en sí mismo; Masen, en cambio, se mostraba en cierta forma cauteloso.

-Veo que hemos atraído más compañía -murmuró Jacob.

Isabella le dedicó su sonrisa más encantadora.

-Por supuesto que sí -le dijo-. Es usted como el flautista de Hamelín, milord. Allá donde va la gente lo sigue.

El hombre se sonrojó, agradecido por el comentario, y musitó:

-Espero que haya disfrutado del paseo hasta el momento, señorita Swan.

-Desde luego que sí -le aseguró-. Aunque debo admitir que me he tropezado con un helecho espinoso.

René emitió una suave exclamación, movida por la inquietud.

-Santo cielo... ¿Estás herida, querida?

-No, no, no fue más que una insignificancia -replicó Isabella de inmediato-. Un par de arañazos nada más. Y la culpa fue mía: me temo que no llevo el calzado adecuado. -Adelantó un pie para mostrarle a Jacob sus zapatos, asegurándose de mostrar también una buena porción de su esbelto tobillo al mismo tiempo.

Jacob chasqueó la lengua con preocupación.

-Señorita Swan, necesita algo mucho más resistente que esos zapatos para dar un paseo por el bosque.

-Tiene razón, por supuesto - Isabella se encogió de hombros sin perder la una estupidez de mi parte no prever que el terreno fuera tan accidentado. Intentaré medir mis pasos con más cuidado en el camino de vuelta. Aunque las campanillas son tan maravillosas que creo que atravesaría un campo lleno de helechos espinosos con tal de alcanzarlas.

Tras agacharse para recoger un ramillete de campanillas, Jacob separó un tallo y lo prendió del lazo de su bonete.

-No son ni la mitad de hermosos que sus ojos -le dijo, Su vista bajó hasta el tobillo, que había vuelto a quedar oculto tras el dobla dillo de las faldas-. Durante el camino de vuelta, apóyese en mi brazo y así evitaremos más contratiempos.

-Muchas gracias, milord. - Isabella le dirigió una mirada de admiración-. Me temo que me he perdido alguno de sus comenta rios acerca de los helechos. Dijo algo acerca de... culantrillos, ¿no es así?... Me ha fascinado por completo...

Jacob se apresuró de buena gana a explicarle todo lo que cualquiera desearía saber acerca de los helechos... Más tarde, cuando Isabella se arriesgó a mirar hacia Edward Masen, éste había desapa recido.

**Hola *coco saluda tímidamente* hahhaahah lo siento no pude actualizar antes****… no entrare en detalles de mi aburrida vida hahaha lo importante es que aquí estoy! **

**Yo no sé ustedes pero a mi Edward me tiene enamorada *_* tonta Bella, ya veremos hasta cuándo será este tira y afloja, a todas las que le dan una oportunidad a esta adaptación un abrazo grande, sois las mejores xD**

**Cuéntenme que les pareció? Que esperan del próximo capitulo?... apenas pueda les contestare sus comentarios lol**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer, por sus alertas y favoritos, y por sus hermosos comentarios.**

**XoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

- ¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto? -preguntó Isabella con voz lastimera mientras las demás floreros caminaban por el bosque con las cestas y las canastas en las manos-. Creí que todo eso de jugar al rounders en pololos no era más que una broma para reírnos.

-Las Cullen jamás bromeamos acerca del rounders-señaló Alice-. Sería un sacrilegio.

-A ti te gustan los juegos Bella -dijo Rosalie con diversión-. Y el rounders es el mejor juego de todos.

-Me gustan los juegos de mesa -replicó Isabella -. Los que se juegan con la ropa puesta, como Dios manda.

-La ropa está demasiado sobrevalorada -dijo Alice con frivolidad.

Isabella estaba aprendiendo que el precio de tener amigas consistía en que, de vez en cuando, una se veía obligada a ceder a los deseos del grupo, aun cuando fuesen en contra de las propias inclinaciones. De cualquier forma, esa mañana, Isabella había tratado de poner a Angy de su parte sin que las otras dos se percataran, incapaz de creer que la chica pretendiera realmente quedarse en calzones a la vista de cualquiera. Sin embargo, Angy estaba más que decidida a seguir los planes de las Cullen, ya que al parecer lo consideraba como parte de un programa auto impuesto para infundirse valor.

-Que-quiero parecerme más a ellas -le había confiado a Isabella -, Son tan libres y atrevidas... No le temen a nada.

Al contemplar el rostro entusiasmado de la muchacha, Isabella se había rendido con un enorme suspiro.

- Está bien, está bien. Supongo que, siempre que no nos vea na die, no tiene nada de malo. Sin embargo, no. se me ocurre en que puede ayudarnos.

-Puede que sea di-divertido, ¿no crees? -había sugerido Angy a lo Isabella había respondido con una mirada de lo más elo cuente que había logrado que la chica se echara a reír.

Por supuesto, el clima había decidido cooperar en todo con los planes de las Cullen: el cielo estaba azul y despejado; soplaba una suave brisa. Cargadas con las cestas, las cuatro chicas avanzaron por el camino y dejaron atrás prados húmedos salpicados con capullos rojo de drosera y brillantes violetas púrpura.

- Estad atentas por si veis un pozo de los deseos -dijo Rosalie con entusiasmo-. En ese punto tenemos que cruzar el prado hasta el otro lado y atravesar el bosque. Hay una pradera en la cima de la colina. Uno de los sirvientes me dijo que nadie se acerca por allí.

-Tenía que estar en la cima de la colina, ¡cómo no! -dijo Isabella sin rencor-. ¿Qué aspecto tiene el pozo, Rose? ¿Es una de esas pequeñas estructuras encaladas con un cubo y una polea?

-No, es un enorme agujero fangoso en el suelo.

- ¡Allí está! -exclamó Alice al tiempo que salía a la carrera ha cia el acuoso agujero parduzco, que se reabastecía de una ribera próxima -. Venid todas, tenemos que pedir un deseo. Incluso tengo alfileres que podemos lanzar.

- ¿Cómo sabías que debías traer alfileres? -preguntó Rosalie.

Alice sonrió de un modo travieso.

-Bueno, ayer poda tarde, cuando estaba con mamá y las demás viudas mientras cosían, hice nuestra pelota de rounders. - Sa có una pelota de cuero de su cesta y la mostró con orgullo-. Sacrifiqué un par de guantes nuevos para hacerla, y no fue tarea fácil, la verdad. No obstante, las viejas damas, me vieron rellenarla con trozos de lana y, cuando una de ellas no pudo soportarlo más, se acercó y me preguntó qué diantres estaba haciendo. Por supuesto, no podía decirles que era una pelota de rounders. Estoy segura de que mamá se lo imaginó, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada para decir nada al respecto. De modo que le dije a la viuda que estaba haciendo un alfiletero.

Todas las chicas se echaron a reír.

-Debió de pensar que era el alfiletero más espantoso del mundo -señaló Rosalie.

-Sin duda alguna -replicó Alice-. Creo que le di bastante lástima. Me dio algunos alfileres y dijo en voz baja algo sobre pobres y arrogantes chicas americanas que no tienen habilidad prácticamente para nada. -Con la punta de la uña, sacó los alfileres de la pelota de cuero y los repartió entre todas.

Isabella dejó la cesta en el suelo, cogió el alfiler entre el pulgar y el índice y cerró los ojos. Siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad, pedía el mismo deseo: casarse con un noble. Cosa extraña una nueva idea cruzó su cabeza justo en el momento en que lanzaba el alfiler al pozo.

«Desearía poder enamorarme.»

Sorprendida ante esa idea tonta y caprichosa, Isabella se preguntó cómo podía haber desperdiciado un deseo en algo que era, a todas luces, tan estúpido.

Al abrir los ojos, Isabella se dio cuenta de que el resto de las floreros contemplaban el pozo con gran solemnidad.

-He pedido el deseo equivocado -dijo con inquietud-. ¿Puedo pedir otro?

-No -afirmó Rosalie con seriedad-. Una vez que lanzas el alfiler, no hay nada que hacer.

-Pero es que no quería pedir ese deseo en particular-protestó Isabella -. Se me vino a la cabeza y no tenía nada que ver con lo que pensaba pedir.

-No te quejes Isabella -le aconsejó Angy-. No que-querrás molestar al espíritu del pozo.

- ¿A quién?

Angy sonrió al ver su expresión de perplejidad.

-Al espíritu que vive en el pozo, es él quien se encarga de llevar a ca-cabo las peticiones. Pero si lo haces enfadar, puede que decida exigirte un precio terrible por concederte tu deseo. O, quizá, te ahogue en el pozo para que vivas con él para siempre como si con-consorte.

Isabella contempló las aguas marrones. Acto seguido se colocó las manos a los lados de la boca para que su voz se escuchara alta y clara.

-No hace falta que te encargues de que mi asqueroso deseo se cumpla -le gritó al espíritu invisible-. ¡Lo retiro!

-No te burles de él, Isabella -exclamó Alice-. Y, por el amor de Dios, ¡apártate del borde!

- ¿Eres supersticiosa? -le preguntó Isabella con una sonrisa.

Alice la miró echando chispas por los ojos.

-Las supersticiones existen por una razón, por si no lo sabes. En algún momento, algo malo le ocurrió a alguien que estaba justo al borde de un pozo, igual que tú. -Cerró los ojos y se concentró intensamente antes de lanzar su alfiler al agua-. Ya está. He pedido un deseo para ti, así que no hace falta que protestes tanto por ha ber desperdiciado el tuyo.

-Pero ¿cómo sabes lo que yo quería?

-El deseo que he pedido es por tu propio bien -dijo Alice.

Isabella soltó un gruñido melodramático.

-Odio de todo corazón las cosas que otros hacen por mi propio bien.

A continuación, se produjo una discusión amistosa en la que ca da una de las chicas hizo unas cuantas sugerencias acerca de qué sería lo mejor para las demás, hasta que Rosalie les pidió que guardaran silencio porque no la dejaban concentrarse. Se callaron tan solo el tiempo necesario para que Rosalie y Ángela pidieran sus de seos y después prosiguieron su camino a través del prado y del bos que. No tardaron en llegar a una encantadora pradera, cubierta de hierba y bañada por el sol salvo en uno de sus lados, que estaba al abrigo de la sombra de un bosquecillo de robles. El aire era limpio y puro, y tan fresco que Isabella suspiró de contento.

-El aire no tiene cuerpo -se quejó en broma-. Ni humo de carbón ni polvo de las calles. Demasiado ligero para una londinen se. Ni siquiera puedo sentirlo en los pulmones.

-No es tan ligero-replicó Rosalie-. De vez en cuando, la brisa trae un claro aroma de oveja.

- ¿De veras? - Isabella olisqueó el aire para huelo nada.

-Eso es porque no tienes nariz -señaló Rosalie.

- ¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Isabella con una mueca divertida.

-Bueno, tienes una nariz normal, como todos -explicó Rosalie-. Pero yo tengo «nariz». Tengo un olfato inusualmente agudo. Dame cualquier perfume y te diré cuáles son sus componentes. Es como escuchar un acorde musical y adivinar todas sus notas. Antes de que partiéramos de Nueva York, incluso ayudé a desarrollar una fórmula para un jabón aromático de la fábrica de mi padre.

- ¿Crees que serías capaz de crear un perfume? -preguntó Isabella, fascinada.

-Me atrevo a decir que sería capaz de crear un perfume excelente-dijo Rosalie con toda confianza-. No obstante, los del ramo lo despreciarían, ya que la expresión «perfume americano» se considera como un oxímoron... y además, soy mujer, lo que deja bastante en entredicho la calidad de mi nariz.

- ¿Quieres decir que los hombres tienen mejor olfato que mujeres?

-Desde luego, ellos así lo creen -apuntó Rosalie de forma enigmática al tiempo que sacaba de su cesta una manta de picnic con una floritura-. Ya está bien de hablar de los hombres y de sus protuberancias. ¿Nos sentamos un rato al sol?

-Nos broncearemos -predijo Alice, que se dejó caer en una esquina de la manta con un suspiro de felicidad-. Y, entonces, a mamá le dará un télele.

- ¿Qué es un télele? -preguntó Isabella, que no entendía el curioso vocablo americano. Se sentó junto a Alice-. Llamadme si le da uno... Siento curiosidad por ver cómo son.

-A mamá le dan continuamente -le aseguró Alice-. No temas, estarás más que familiarizada con los téleles antes de que nos vayamos de Hampshire.

-No deberíamos comer antes de jugar-dijo Rosalie al ver que Isabella levantaba la tapadera de una de las cestas de de la merienda.

- Tengo hambre -dijo Isabella con voz triste al tiempo que echaba un vistazo al interior de la cesta, que estaba llena de fruta, paté, gruesas rebanadas de pan y distintos tipos de ensalada.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre -observó Alice con una carcajada-. Para ser una persona tan menuda, tienes un apetito considerable.

- ¿Que yo soy menuda? -replicó Isabella -. Si mides un centímetro más de metro y medio, me comeré esa cesta.

-Entonces, será mejor que empieces a masticada -afirmó Alice-. Mido un metro y cincuenta y dos centímetros, para que lo sepas.

- Isabella yo no empezaría a comerme el asa todavía, si estuviera en tu lugar -intercedió Rosalie con una sonrisa-. Alice siempre se pone de puntillas cuando la miden. La pobre modista tuvo que volver a cortar el dobladillo de casi una docena de vestidos debido a la inexplicable negativa de mi hermana a admitir que baja.

-No soy baja -murmuró Alice-. Las mujeres bajas nunca son misteriosas ni elegantes, ni las persiguen hombres guapos. Y siempre se las trata como si fueran niñas. Me niego a ser baja.

-Puede que no seas misteriosa o elegante -concedió Angy-. Pero eres muy bo-bonita.

-Y tú eres un cielo -replicó Alice, que se inclinó hacia delan te para mirar el contenido de la cesta-. Venga, alimentemos a la po bre Isabella … Puedo oír cómo ruge su estómago.

Se entregaron a la comida con entusiasmo. Más tarde, se tumbaron perezosamente sobre la manta para observar las nubes y charlar sobre todo y sobre nada. Cuando la conversación se apagó y dio paso a un silencio satisfecho, una pequeña ardilla roja se aven turó desde el bosquecillo de robles y giró hacia un lado, observán dolas con uno de sus brillantes ojitos negros.

-Un intruso -observó Isabella al tiempo que emitía un de licado bostezo.

Angy se puso boca abajo y lanzó una rebanada Angy de pan en direc ción a la ardilla. El animal se quedó inmóvil y contempló la seduc tora oferta pero era demasiado tímido para acercarse. inclinó la cabeza con el cabello brillando al sol como si estuviese cubierto por una capa de rubíes,

- Pobrecito-dijo en voz baja al tiempo que le lanzaba otra corteza a la tímida ardilla. Ésa llegó unos centímetros más cerca y la cola del animalillo se agitó con entusiasmo-. Venga, sé valiente-lo animó Angy. -Acércate y cógelo. -Con una sonrisa tolerante, lanzó una corteza más que aterrizó a escasos centímetros de la ardilla-. Venga, señor Ardilla -lo reprendió Angy-. Eres todo un cobarde. ¿No te das cuenta de que nadie va a hacerte daño?

Con un súbito estallido de iniciativa, la ardilla cogió el bocadito y salió pitando sin dejar de agitar la cola. Angy alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa triunfante y descubrió que las demás floreros la contemplaban en silencio con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qu-qué pasa? -preguntó, perpleja.

Isabella fue la primera en hablar.

-Ahora mismo, cuando hablabas con esa ardilla, no tartamudeabas.

-Ah. -De pronto, avergonzada, Angy agachó la cabeza e hizo un mohín-. Nunca tartamudeo cuando hablo con los niños ni con los animales. No sé por qué.

Las demás sopesaron ese sorprendente comentario un instante.

-También me he dado cuenta de que tartamudeas muy poco cuando hablas conmigo -comentó Alice.

Al parecer, Rosalie fue incapaz de resistirse a responder al comentario.

- ¿En qué categoría te coloca eso, querida? ¿Entre niños o entre los animales?

Alice respondió con un gesto de la mano que a Isabella le resultó completamente desconocido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Angy si había consultado alguna vez a un médico lo de sur tartamudez, pero la chica morena cambió rápidamente de tema.

- ¿Dónde está la pe-pelota de rounders, Alice? Si no nos ponemos a jugar pronto, me quedaré dormida.

Al darse cuenta de que Angy no quería discutir su tartamudez, Isabella secundó la propuesta.

- Supongo que si de verdad vamos a jugar, este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Mientras Alice registraba a la cesta en busca de la pelota, Rosalie sacó un objeto de su propia canasta.

-Mirad lo que he traído -dijo con aire satisfecho.

Alice levantó la mirada y soltó una carcajada de deleite.

- ¡Un bate de verdad! -exclamó al contemplar con admiración el objeto que tenía un lado plano-. Y yo que creí que tendríamos que utilizar un palo viejo. ¿De dónde lo has sacado, Rosalie?

-Se lo pedí prestado a uno de los mozos de cuadra. Al parecer, se escapan para jugar al rounders siempre que pueden... Son bastante aficionados al juego.

- ¿y quién no? -preguntó Alice de forma retórica mientras empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su corpiño-. Por Dios, con calor que hace será un placer librarse de todas estas capas.

Mientras las hermanas Cullen se deshacían de sus vestidos con la indiferencia típica de las chicas que están acostumbradas a desvestirse en público, Isabella y Angy se miraron la una a la otra con cierta incertidumbre.

-Te desafío -murmuró Angy.

-Ay, Dios -dijo Isabella con voz afligida, y empezó a de sabotonar su propio vestido.

Había descubierto que poseía una inesperada veta de modestia que hizo que se sonrojara. Sin embargo, no iba a acobardarse cuan do incluso la tímida Angela estaba dispuesta a unirse a aquella rebelión contra el decoro. Sacó los brazos de las mangas de su ves tido y se puso en pie para dejar que el pesado tejido cayera en un arrugado montoncito a sus pies. Con tan sólo la enagua, los calzones y el corsé, y con los pies cubiertos únicamente por las medias y unos finos zapatos de baile, sintió que la brisa soplaba sobre el sudor que humedecía el hueco de sus axilas y le provocaba un estremecimiento de placer.

Las demás chicas se pusieron en pie y se quitaron los vestidos, que quedaron amontonados sobre el suelo como gigantescas flores exóticas.

- ¡Atrápala! -exclamó Alice antes de lanzarle la bola a Isabella, que la cogió de forma instintiva.

Todas caminaron hacia el centro del prado, lanzándose la pelota una y otra vez. A Alice era a la que peor se le daba lo de lanzar y atra par, aunque estaba claro que su ineptitud se debía a la inexperiencia y no a la torpeza. Isabella, por su parte, que tenía un hermano pequeño que la solía buscar con frecuencia como compañera de juegos, se mostró bastante familiarizada con la mecánica del bolear.

La sensación de caminar en plena naturaleza sin sentir el peso de las faldas sobre las piernas era de lo más extraña y liberadora.

-Supongo que esto es lo que sienten los hombres -musitó Isabella en voz alta - al caminar de un lado para otro con pantalones. Una casi podría llegara envidiar semejante libertad.

- ¿Casi? -inquirió Rosalie con una sonrisa-. Sin duda alguna yo los envidio. ¿No sería maravilloso que las mujeres pudieran llevar pantalones?

-A mí no me gu-gustaría na-nada -dijo Angy-. Me moriría de vergüenza si un hombre llegara a ver la forma de mis piernas y de mis -vaciló, sin duda en busca de una palabra que describiera las innombrables partes de la anatomía femenina-… otras cosas-finalizó con un hilo de voz.

-Tu enagua tiene un aspecto lamentable, Isabella -señaló Rosalie con repentina franqueza-. No había pensado en darte ropa interior nueva, pero debería haberme dado cuenta...

Isabella se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

-No importa; ésta será la única ocasión en que alguien la vea.

Alice echó un vistazo a su hermana mayor.

-Rosalie somos penosas a la hora de prever las cosas. Creo que la pobre Isabella cogió la pajita más corta cuando le tocaron las hadas madrinas.

-No me quejo -dijo Isabella entre risas-. Y hasta donde yo sé, las cuatro vamos montadas en la misma calabaza.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de práctica y una leve discusión acerca de las reglas del rounders, colocaron las cestas de la merienda a modo de puestos de base y comenzó el juego. Isabella apoyó bien los pies en el lugar que había sido designado como «Castillo de Roca».

-Yo le lanzaré la pelota-le dijo Alice a su hermana mayor y tú la atraparás.

-Pero yo tengo mejor brazo que tú... -gruñó Rosalie al tiempo que se situaba detrás de Isabella.

Con el bate sujeto sobre su hombro, Isabella trató de golpear la bola que lanzó Alice. No logró atizarle y el bate silbó en el aire al trazar un arco limpio. Por detrás de ella Rosalie atrapó la pelota de una manera experta.

-Ése ha sido un buen swing - la animó Alice-. No pierdas de vista la bola cuando se acerque a ti.

-No estoy acostumbrada a quedarme quieta mientras me tiran objetos-dijo Isabella al tiempo que blandía el bate una vez más-. ¿Cuántos intentos tengo?

-En el rounders, el bateador tiene un número infinito de swings-dijo Rosalie a sus espaldas-. Prueba otra vez Bella; y, esta vez, trata de imaginar que la pelota es la nariz del señor Masen.

Isabella aceptó la sugerencia con agrado.

-Preferiría apuntar a una protuberancia que se encuentra algo más abajo que ésa -dijo y balanceó el bate mientras Alice le lan zaba la pelota de nuevo.

En esta ocasión, la parte plana del bate golpeó la bola con un sólido porrazo. Dejando escapar un grito de deleite, Alice echó a correr tras la bola mientras Rosalie, que había estado aullando de risa, gritaba:

- ¡Corre, Bella!

Isabella corrió con una carcajada de alegría, sorteando las ces tas mientras giraba hacia el Castillo de Roca.

Alice cogió la pelota y se la lanzó a Rosalie, que la atrapó en el aire.

-Quédate en la tercera base, Bella -señaló Rosalie a ver si Angy puede llevarte de vuelta al Castillo de Roca.

Con aspecto nervioso pero decidido, Angy cogió el bate y se colocó en el lugar del bateador. .

-Imagina que la pelota es tu tía Victoria -le aconsejó Bella y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alice.

Alice lanzó una bola lenta y fácil al tiempo que Angy sacudía el bate. Falló, y la bola acabó con un sonido seco en las manos de Rosalie. Ésta le lanzó la bola de nuevo a su hermana y volvió a colocar a Angy.

-Separa más los pies y flexiona un poco las rodillas -murmu ró-. Ésa es mi chica. Ahora, no dejes de observar la pelota según se acerca y ya verás cómo no fallas.

Por desgracia Angy sí falló; de hecho, falló una y otra vez hasta que su cara se puso roja por la frustración.

-Es dem-demasiado difícil-dijo, con la frente arrugada por la preocupación-. Tal vez debería abandonar y dejar que probara alguien más.

-Sólo unos cuantos intentos más -dijo Isabella inquieta pero decidida a que Angy golpeara la pelota al menos una vez-. No tenemos ninguna prisa.

- ¡No te rindas! -la animó Alice-. Lo que pasa es que te esfuerzas demasiado Angy. Relájate y deja de cerrar los ojos al batear.

-Puedes hacerlo -dijo Rosalie al tiempo que se apartaba un sedoso mechón de cabello oscuro de su frente y flexionaba sus esbeltos y expertos brazos-. Casi le diste a la última. Lo único que tienes que hacer es no... apartar... la vista... de la pelota.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Angy arrastró el bate de nuevo hasta el Castillo de Roca y lo levantó una vez más. Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron al contemplar a Alice y se puso rígida con el in de prepararse para el siguiente lanzamiento.

-Estoy lista.

Alice lanzó la pelota con fuerza y Angy balanceó el bate con una mueca de determinación. Un estremecimiento de satisfacción atravesó a Isabella al contemplar cómo el bate golpeaba sólidamente la bola. La pelota trazó un arco en el aire para caer lejos, más allá del bosquecillo de robles. Todas empezaron a gritar de alegría ante tan espléndido bateo. Atónita por lo que había hecho, Angy comenzó dar saltos mientras chillaba:

- ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí!

- ¡Corre alrededor de las cestas! -gritó Isabella, que salió pitando de nuevo al Castillo de Roca.

Llena de júbilo, Angy rodeó el improvisado campo de rounders a tal velocidad que sus ropas se convirtieron en un borrón blanco. Cuando llegó al Castillo de Roca, las chicas continuaron con los saltos y los gritos de alegría, ya sin más razón que el hecho de ser jóvenes, estar saludables y sentirse bastante satisfechas consigo mismas.

De pronto, Isabella atisbó una silueta oscura que ascendía rápidamente por la colina. Se quedó en silencio de repente al descubrir que había un... -no, ¡dos!- jinetes que avanzaban hacia el prado.

- ¡Viene alguien! -dijo-. Un par de jinetes. ¡Coged vuestras ropas, deprisa!

Su susurro de alarma se abrió paso entre la alegría de las chicas. Se miraron las unas a las otras con los ojos como platos y se pusieron en acción presas del pánico. Con un chillido, Angy y Alice salieron a la carrera hacia lo que quedaba del picnic, donde habían dejado sus vestidos.

Isabella comenzó a seguirlas, pero se detuvo de pronto cuan do los jinetes hicieron un alto justo a sus espaldas. Los miró con cautela, tratando de evaluar el peligro que suponían. Al contemplar sus rostros y reconocerlos, sintió un estremecimiento de espanto. Lord Whitlock... y lo que era peor: Edward Masen.

**Primero que nada Perdón por la tardanza, no tengo escusas… realmente lo siento. Ahora díganme si no es OMG ha llegado Edward en pleno juego y Bella a medio vestir :O que creen que pase? **

**Gracias por las Alertas, Favoritos y reviews hacen a esta pequeña chica un feliz (*_*)/**

**¿Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

* * *

En cuanto los ojos de Isabella conectaron con la atónita mirada de Edward, no pudo apartados de él. Parecía una de esas pesadillas de las que uno siempre se despierta con una sensación de alivio al saber que algo tan espantoso no ocurrirá jamás. De no haberse encontrado en una situación tan desfavorecedora, podría haberse divertido al observar a un Edward Cullen totalmente estupefacto. En un principio, su rostro no traslucía expresión alguna, como si encontrara extremadamente difícil asimilar el hecho de que ella estuviese ante él tan sólo con la enagua, el corsé y los calzones. La mirada del hombre se deslizó sobre su cuerpo muy despacio hasta que llegó a su ruborizado rostro.

Tras unos instantes de abochornado silencio, Edward tragó saliva con fuerza antes de decir en un tono ahogado:

-Probablemente no debería preguntar, pero ¿qué demonios están haciendo?

Esas palabras sacaron a Isabella de su parálisis. Desde luego, no podía quedarse allí de pie y conversar con él vestida tan sólo con la ropa interior. Sin embargo, su dignidad -o lo que quedaba de ella le exigía que no emitiera un chillido estúpido antes de correr a por su ropa tal y como habían hecho Angy y Rosalie. Satisfecha con esa idea caminó con rapidez hacia su abandonado vestido y lo Sostuvo frente a ella mientras se giraba para enfrentarse a Edward Masen una vez más.

-Estábamos jugando al rounders -explicó, aunque su voz sonó bastante más aguda que de costumbre.

Edward echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de clavar la vista en ella una vez más.

-¿ Y por qué...?

-No se puede correr de forma adecuada con faldas -lo interrumpió Isabella -. Cualquiera diría que es algo obvio.

Al escuchar el comentario, Edward apartó la mirada con premura pero no antes de que ella pudiese atisbar el súbito destello de su sonrisa.

-Puesto que nunca lo he intentado, tendré que aceptar su palabra al respecto.

Por detrás de ella, Isabella escuchó cómo Rosalie le recriminaba a Alice:

-¡Creí que habías dicho que nadie venía jamás a este prado!

-Eso fue lo que me dijeron -replicó Rosalie con voz apagada al tiempo que se introducía en el círculo de su vestido y se inclinaba para subirlo de un tirón.

El conde, que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento, dijo unas palabras con la mirada deliberadamente fija en el horizonte.

-Su información era correcta, señorita Cullen -dijo de forma controlada-. Este terreno es, por lo general, poco frecuentado.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces por qué están ustedes aquí? -quiso saber Alice con un tono tan acusador que hizo parecer que ella, y no Whitlock, era la dueña de la propiedad.

La pregunta consiguió que la cabeza del conde se girara con asombrosa velocidad. Le dedicó a la chica americana una mirada de incredulidad antes de apartar la vista una vez más.

-Nuestra presencia aquí es producto de una simple casualidad dijo con frialdad-. Hoy deseaba echar un vistazo a la parte norte de mi propiedad. -Le dio a la palabra «mi» un énfasis sutil pero inconfundible-. Fue cuando el señor Masen y yo recorríamos el camino que las oímos gritar. Creímos que lo mejor sería investigar lo que sucedía y nos acercamos con la intención de ofrecer ayuda si era necesario. No teníamos ni la más remota idea de que ustedes estarían utilizando este prado para... para...

-Jugar al rounders en pololos -terminó Alice al tiempo que metía los brazos en las mangas del vestido.

El conde, al parecer, fue incapaz de repetir aquella ridícula frase. Se giró con su caballo y dijo de forma cortante por encima del hombro:

-Planeo sufrir de amnesia en los próximos cinco minutos. Antes de que lo haga, les sugeriría que en el futuro se abstuvieran de llevar a cabo actividades que supongan andar en cueros fuera de sus aposentos, ya que puede que el siguiente transeúnte que las descubra no se muestre tan indiferente como el señor Masen o yo mismo.

A pesar de la mortificación, Isabella tuvo que reprimir un bufido de incredulidad ante el comentario del conde sobre la supuesta indiferencia de Edward, por no mencionar la suya propia. Desde luego, Edward había conseguido echarle un buen vistazo. Y si bien el escrutinio de Whitlock había sido más sutil, a Isabella no se le había pasado por alto que le había echado una buena mirada a Alice antes de girar su caballo. De cualquier modo, a la luz de su presente estado de desnudez, aquél no era el momento más adecuado para desinflar el comportamiento santurrón de Whitlock.

-Se lo agradezco, milord -dijo Isabella con una serenidad que la llenó de orgullo-. Y ahora, después de tan excelente consejo, le rogaría que nos permitiesen algo de privacidad para que podamos arreglarnos de forma conveniente.

-Será un placer -gruñó Whitlock.

Al parecer, Edward Masen no pudo reprimir las ganas de echar un vistazo a Isabella con el vestido sujeto por delante del pecho antes de partir. A pesar de su aparente compostura, a ella le pareció que se había ruborizado un poco... y la mirada abrasadora de sus ojos verdes no dejaba duda alguna. Isabella deseaba tener la presencia de ánimo suficiente como para poder devolverle la mirada con fría indiferencia pero, en cambio, se sentía abochornada, desarreglada y completamente desequilibrada. El hombre parecía a punto de decirle algo; sin embargo, se contuvo y murmuró algo en voz baja con una sonrisa de desprecio hacia sí mismo.

Su caballo pateó el suelo y resopló con desosiego, antes de girar con impaciencia cuando Edward lo apuró a partir al galope tras Whitlock, que ya se encontraba hacia la mitad del prado.

Avergonzada, Isabella se giró hacia Alice, que estaba ruborizada pero hacía gala de un admirable autodominio.

-De todos los hombres que podrían habernos descubierto de esta guisa -dijo Isabella con disgusto-, tenían que ser esos dos.

-Hay que admirar semejante arrogancia, no cabe duda -comentó Alice con sequedad-. Debe de llevar años conseguirla.

-¿A quién te refieres: al señor Masen o a lord Whitlock?

-A ambos. Aunque la arrogancia del conde podría dejar la del señor Masen a la altura del betún... Lo que, a mi parecer, es una hazaña asombrosa.

Se miraron todas con una expresión de desdén compartido hacia los visitantes y, de pronto, Isabella prorrumpió en unas irreprimibles carcajadas.

-Estaban sorprendidos, ¿no os parece?

-Pero no tanto como nosotras -contestó Alice-. Lo que importa ahora es cómo seremos capaces de volver a miradas a la cara.

-¿Cómo volverán a miramos ellos? -argumentó Isabella -. Nosotras estábamos ocupadas con nuestros propios asuntos... ¡Los intrusos eran ellos!

-Tienes mucha razón... -comenzó Alice, pero se detuvo al escuchar un sonido ahogado que procedía del lugar donde habían merendado.

Angy se retorcía sobre la manta mientras Rosalie, de pie, la miraba con los brazos en jarras.

Isabella corrió hacia la pareja y le preguntó consternada a Rosalie.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La vergüenza ha sido demasiado para ella -dijo Alice-. Le ha dado un ataque.

Angy rodó sobre la manta con una servilleta a modo de escudo sobre el rostro, al tiempo que una de sus orejas adquiría el color de las remolachas en vinagre. Cuanto más trataba de contener las carcajadas peores se volvían éstas, hasta que empezó a jadear frenéticamente entre risas. De alguna manera, consiguió pronunciar algunas palabras.

-¡Vaya introducción ap-aplastante a los juegos de campo!-Y, después, volvió a resollar entre espasmos de risa mientras las demás la contemplaban.

Rosalie le dirigió a Isabella una mirada significativa. -Eso -le informó- es un telele.

.

.

.

Edward y Jasper cabalgaron lejos del prado a todo galope y aminoraron el paso cuando entraron en el bosque para seguir el sendero que se abría paso a través de los árboles. Transcurrieron sus buenos dos minutos antes de que ninguno de ellos sintiese la inclinación –o fuese capaz, de hecho- de hablar. La cabeza de Edward estaba llena de imágenes de Isabella Swan, de sus increíbles curvas cubiertas por esa desgastada ropa interior que había encogido a causa de los continuos lavados. Era de agradecer que no se hubieran encontrado solos en semejantes circunstancias, ya que estaba seguro de que, no habría sido capaz de apartarse de ella sin cometer alguna atrocidad.

En toda su vida, Edward jamás había experimentado un deseo tan poderoso como el que había sentido al ver a Isabella medio desnuda en el prado. Todo su cuerpo se había visto inundado por el impulso de desmontar de su caballo, cogerla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta la zona de pasto suave más cercana que pudiese encontrar. No podía imaginarse una tentación más poderosa que la imagen de su voluptuoso cuerpo, la visión de toda esa piel sedosa con una mezcla de tonos crema y rosado, y ese cabello castaño con hebras doradas por el sol. Quería arrancarle esa harapienta ropa interior con los dientes y los dedos y, después, besarla de la cabeza en los pies, saborear esos lugares dulces y suaves que...

-No -murmuró Edward al sentir que se le calentaba la sangre hasta escaldar el interior de sus venas.

No podía permitirse seguir esa línea de pensamiento, o el pétreo deseo que latía en su entrepierna haría que el resto del viaje a caballo resultara de lo más incómodo. Cuando tuvo la lujuria bajo control, echó un vistazo a Whitlock, que parecía ensimismado. Aquello era algo inusual en el conde, que no era de los se quedaban ensimismados en absoluto.

Ambos eran amigos desde hacía alrededor de cinco años; se habían conocido en una cena organizada por un político progresista al que ambos conocían. El autocrático padre de Whitlock acababa de morir, a resultas de lo cual Jasper, el nuevo conde, se encontraba al cargo de todos los negocios familiares. Había descubierto que las finanzas de la familia estaban saneadas en la superficie, pero enfermas en el fondo, de forma muy parecida a un paciente que hubiese contraído una enfermedad terminal pero aún pareciera saludable. Alarmado por las pérdidas continuas que reflejaban los libros de cuentas, el nuevo conde de Whitlock había llegado a la conclusión de que debía llevar a cabo cambios drásticos. Había resuelto evitar el destino de otros nobles que se pasaban la vida administrando una siempre menguante fortuna familiar.

A diferencia de las novelas de moda victorianas, que describían a los incontables nobles que habían perdido su riqueza en las mesas de juego, la realidad era que los aristócratas modernos no se mostraban, por lo general, tan temerarios como ineptos a la hora de dirigir sus finanzas.

Inversiones conservadoras, puntos de vista anticuados y desatinadas leyes fiscales estaban erosionando poco a poco la riqueza de la aristocracia y haciendo posible que una nueva y próspera clase social de hombres dedicados al comercio se colara en los más altos niveles de la sociedad. Cualquier individuo que eligiera no tener en cuenta la influencia de las ciencias y los avances de la industria en la economía emergente estaba sin duda destinado a hundirse en esa agitada estela... y Whitlock no sentía deseo alguno de acabar incluido en esa categoría.

Cuando Edward y Jasper empezaron a relacionarse, no cabía duda de que cada uno de ellos utilizaba al otro para conseguir algo a cambio: Whitlock quería el instinto financiero de Edward, mientras que éste deseaba, tener acceso al mundo de la clase privilegiada. Sin embargo, a medida que fueron conociéndose mejor, se hizo evidente que eran muy parecidos en muchas cosas. Ambos eran jinetes y cazadores agresivos que necesitaban de una frecuente actividad física intensa como medio para descargar el exceso de energía. Y ambos eran escrupulosamente honrados, si bien Jasper poseía los modales apropiados como para conseguir que su sinceridad resultara más aceptable. Ninguno pertenecía al tipo de hombre que se sentaba durante horas para charlar sobre poesía y asuntos sentimentales. Preferían tratar de temas y hechos tangibles y, por supuesto, discutían sobre los riesgos de los negocios presentes y futuros con absoluto deleite.

Como Edward había resultado ser un huésped habitual en Stony Cross Park y un visitante frecuente en la casa londinense de Whitlock, Marsden Terrace, las amistades del conde habían llegado admitirlo dentro de su círculo. Había sido una agradable sorpresa para Edward descubrir que no era el único plebeyo entre aquellos a los Whitlock consideraba amigos íntimos. Al parecer, el conde prefería compañía de hombres cuya perspectiva del mundo había sido adquirida fuera de los muros de sus aristocráticas propiedades. De hecho en algunas ocasiones, f afirmaba que le habría gustado renunciar a su título si eso fuera posible, ya que no aprobaba la idea de una aristocracia hereditaria. A Edward no le cabía duda de que las afirmaciones de Jasper eran sinceras, pero, según parecía, al conde jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que los privilegios de la aristocracia, con todo el poder y las responsabilidades que los acompañaban, eran una parte innata en él. Como beneficiario del más antiguo y respetado condado de Inglaterra, Marcus, lord Jasper; había nacido para cumplir las exigencias del deber y la tradición. Mantenía su vida bien organizada y estrictamente programada, y era uno de los hombres con mayor auto control que Edward había conocido jamás.

En aquel momento, la habitual cabeza fría del conde parecía más perturbada de lo que la situación exigía.

-Maldición -exclamó finalmente Whitlock-. Hago negocios ocasionales con su padre. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a enfrentarme ahora a Carlise Cullen sin recordar que he visto a su hija en interior?

-A sus hijas -lo corrigió Edward-. Estaban las dos.

-Yo sólo me fijé en la baja.

-¿Alice?

-Sí, ésa -dijo Jasper frunciendo aún más el ceño-. Por el amor de Dios, ¡no me extraña que sigan todas solteras! Son unas pervertidas, incluso para las normas americanas. Y en el modo en que me habló como si fuera yo quien debiera sentirse avergonzado por interrumpir su depravada diversión...

-Jasper hablas como un mojigato -lo interrumpió Simón, que encontraba muy divertida la vehemencia del conde-. Unas cuantas chicas inocentes en un prado no es lo que se llama el fin de civilización tal y como la conocemos.

Si hubiesen sido mozas pueblo, no habrías pensado nada de eso. Diablos, es muy probable que te hubieses unido a ellas. Te he visto hacer cosas con tus amiguitas en las fiestas y los bailes que...

-Bueno, pero ellas no son mozas del pueblo, ¿no es cierto? Son jóvenes damas..., o, al menos, se supone que lo son. ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Dios, un grupo de «floreros» como ellas se comporta forma semejante?

Edward sonrió al escuchar el tono agraviado de su amigo.

-Me da la impresión de que se han aliado a causa de su estado de soltería. Durante la mayor parte de la pasada temporada se sentaron juntas sin dirigirse la palabra entre ellas, pero parece que últimamente han entablado una amistad.

-¿Con qué propósito? -preguntó el conde con una profunda sospecha.

-Tal vez lo único que quieren es divertirse -sugirió Edward, interesado por el grado de objeción que Jasper presentaba ante el comportamiento de las chicas.

Alice, en particular, parecía haberlo molestado sobremanera. Y eso era algo poco habitual en el conde, que siempre trataba a las mujeres con amabilidad. Hasta donde Edward sabía, a pesar del gran número de mujeres que lo perseguían dentro y fuera de la cama, Whitlock jamás había perdido su indiferencia. Hasta aquel momento.

-En ese caso, deberían estar bordando, o lo que sea que hagan las mujeres para divertirse como es debido -gruñó el conde-. Al menos, deberían encontrar alguna, afición que no implique correr desnudas por el campo.

-No estaban desnudas -señaló Edward-. Por desgracia.

-Ese comentario me impulsa a decir algo -comentó Jasper. Como bien sabes, no soy muy dado a obsequiar consejos cuando no me los han pedido...

Edward lo interrumpió con una carcajada.

-Jasper dudo mucho que haya pasado un solo día de tu vida sin que le hayas dado un consejo alguien sobre algo.

-Sólo ofrezco consejo cuando resulta obvio que se necesita -replicó el conde con el ceño fruncido.

Edward le dedicó una mirada irónica.

-Ilumíname, pues, con tus sabias palabras, ya que parece que voy a tener que escucharlas lo quiera o no.

-Se trata de la señorita Swan. Si fueras inteligente, te desharías de toda idea acerca de ella. No es más que una cosita superficial y más engreída que cualquier criatura que haya conocido jamás. La fachada es bella, debo reconocerlo..., pero, a mi parecer, no hay nada bajo ella que sea recomendable. No me cabe duda de que estás pensando tomarla como amante si fracasa en su conquista de Black. Mi consejo es que no lo hagas. Hay mujeres que tienen muchísimo más que ofrecerte.

Edward dejó pasar un instante antes de contestar. Los sentimientos que le provocaba Isabella Swan eran desagradablemente complejos. Admiraba a Isabella, le caía bien, y Dios sabía que no tenía derecho a juzgarla con dureza por haberse convertido en amante de otro hombre. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, la más que probable posibilidad de que hubiese metido en su cama a James, le provocaba una mezcla de celos y furia que lo dejaba atónito.

Después de escuchar el rumor que lord Riley había estado esparciendo, según el cual Isabella se había convertido en la amante secreta de lord Hodgeham, Edward no había sido capaz de dejar de investigar semejante afirmación. Le había preguntado a su padre que mantenía los libros de cuentas en escrupuloso orden, si alguien le había dado dinero para pagar las deudas de los Swan en la carnicería.

Sin dejar lugar a dudas, su padre le confirmó que Lord Hodgeham había abonado de forma ocasional la cuenta de los Swan. Aunque aquello no podía ser considerado una prueba concluyente, era cierto que daba más peso a la posibilidad de que Isabella se hubiera convertido en la querida de James. Y el tono evasivo de la muchacha durante la conversación que habían mantenido la mañana anterior había servido de bien poco para contradecir el rumor.

Estaba claro que la situación de la familia Swan era desesperada... pero la razón por la que Isabella había recurrido a un charlatán viejo y gordo como James en busca de ayuda le resultaba un misterio. No obstante, había muchas decisiones en la vida, tanto buenas como malas, que se tomaban en función del momento. Quizás James había logrado aparecer en un instante en el que las defensas de A Isabella se encontraban en su momento más bajo y ella se había dejado convencer para entregarle a ese viejo cabrón lo que quería a cambio del dinero que tanto necesitaba.

No tenía botas de paseo. ¡Por Dios! La generosidad de James debía de ser bastante miserable si daba para unos cuantos vestidos nuevos, pero no para calzado decente y le permitía llevar ropa interior que estaba muy cerca de convertirse en harapos. Si Isabella tenía que ser la amante de alguien..., por todos los diablos, bien podía ser la suya y recibir al menos la recompensa adecuada por sus favores.

Resultaba evidente que era demasiado pronto para plantearle la cuestión a ella. Tendría que esperar con paciencia mientras Isabella trataba de arrancar una proposición matrimonial a lord Black. Y no tenía la menor intención de hacer algo que estropeara sus posibilidades de conseguirlo.

Pero si fracasaba con Jacob, tenía la intención de acercarse a ella con una oferta muchísimo mejor que la de su actual e insignificante acuerdo con James.

Al imaginarse a Isabella tumbada desnuda en su cama, Edward notó que su lujuria se reavivaba y luchó por retomar el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Por qué tienes la impresión de que siento algún interés por la señorita Swan? -preguntó con tono indiferente.

-Por el hecho de que estuviste a punto de caerte del caballo cuando la viste en enaguas.

Eso arrancó una sonrisa renuente a Edward.

-Con una fachada como ésa, me importa un comino lo que haya debajo.

-Pues debería importarte -dijo el conde con énfasis-. La señorita Swan es la mujer más egoísta que he conocido nunca.

-Jasper -dijo Edward de forma amigable- ¿se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que es posible que en ocasiones estés equivocado en alguna cosa?

El conde pareció perplejo ante semejante pregunta.

-En realidad, no.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa de incredulidad y espoleó a su caballo para que avivara el paso.

* * *

**Hola pequeñas :D hahahaha no soy tan mala para dejarlas así en el otro capítulo2 y no actualizar rápido lol**

**¿les gusto? creo que la Edwaad tiene una versión equivocada sobre quien es la amante de James…. Veremos qué pasa.**

**Gracias por leer, por los alertas, favoritos y reviews son hermosas y hacen a esta chica feliz!**

**Un abrazo grande… nos leemos pronto. **

**¿review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

Durante el camino de vuelta a la mansión de Stony Cross, Isabella comenzó a inquietarse por el intenso dolor que sentía en el tobillo. Debía de habérselo torcido mientras jugaban el partido de rounders, aunque no recordaba el momento preciso en el que había sucedido. Con un hondo suspiro, alzó la cesta que llevaba en la mano y apresuró el paso para mantenerse junto a Rosalie, que caminaba con aire pensativo. Alice y Angy las seguían un tanto, a la zaga, entusiasmadas con la conversación que mantenían.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -le preguntó Isabella a Rosalie en voz baja.

-El conde y el señor Masen... ¿Crees que le contarán a alguien que nos han visto esta tarde? La historia dejaría nuestra reputación por los suelos.

-No creo que Jasper diga nada -contestó Isabella tras meditar un instante-. Me resultó bastante convincente cuando hizo el comentario sobre la amnesia. Además, no parece un hombre dado al cotilleo.

-¿Y el señor Masen?

Isabella frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé. No se me ha pasado por alto el hecho de que no prometiera guardar silencio. Supongo que mantendrá la boca cerrada si cree que puede obtener algo a cambio.

-En ese caso, deberás ser tú la que se lo pida. En cuanto veas al señor Masen esta noche en el baile, debes acercarte y conseguir que prometa no contarle a nadie los detalles de nuestro partido de rounders.

Al recordar el baile que tendría lugar en la mansión esa misma noche, Isabella gimió para sus adentros. Estaba casi segura -no, completamente segura- de que no sería capaz de enfrentarse a Edward después de lo que había sucedido un rato antes. Sin embargo, Rosalie tenía razón: no podían asumir sin más que el hombre iba a guardar silencio. Tendría que tratar el tema con él, por poco que le agradara la perspectiva.

-Y ¿por qué yo? -preguntó, aunque conocía la respuesta.

-Porque le gustas a Edward. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Se mostrará mucho más dispuesto a hacer algo que tú le pidas.

-Pero no la hará sin recibir algo a cambio -murmuró Isabella, que sintió que el dolor pulsante del tobillo empeoraba por momentos- ¿Y si me hace alguna proposición de mal gusto?

A la pregunta siguió una pausa larga y contrita, tras la cual Rosalie contestó:

-Debes ofrecerle algún premio de consolación.

-¿Qué tipo de premio de consolación? -inquirió Isabella con suspicacia.

-Bueno, permítele que te bese si así se compromete a guardar silencio.

Atónita al descubrir que Rosalie era capaz de realizar semejante afirmación con tal indiferencia, jadeó antes de exclamar:

-¡Dios Bendito, Rose! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no? Ya has besado a algún hombre antes, ¿no?

-Sí, pero... Todos los labios son iguales. Sólo tienes que asegurarte de que nadie los ve y hacerla con rapidez. De ese modo, el señor Masen quedará satisfecho y nuestro secreto estará a salvo.

Isabella meneó la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada ahogada y su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse ante la idea. No podía evitar recordar ese beso secreto que había tenido lugar tanto tiempo atrás, en el diorama; esos segundos de devastadora conmoción sensual que la dejaron estremecida y sin habla.

-Solo tendrás que dejarle muy claro que lo único que obtendrá de ti será un beso -prosiguió Rosalie-, y asegurarle que no volverá a suceder nunca.

-Perdóname si pongo tu plan en entredicho, pero... apesta como el pescado al sol. ¡No todos los labios son iguales, y mucho menos si da la casualidad de que van unidos a Edward Cullen! Además, nunca se dará por satisfecho con algo tan insignificante como un beso y no podría ofrecerle nada más.

-¿De verdad te parece tan repulsivo el señor Masen?- pregunto Rosalie sin darle la mayor importancia- En realidad, no es desagradable. Yo incluso diría que es guapo.

-Me resulta tan insoportable que jamás me he fijado en su físico. Pero debo admitir que es... - Isabella cayó en un confuso silencio mientras sopesaba la pregunta con una nueva e inquietante minuciosidad.

Si era objetiva -en el hipotético caso de que pudiera ser objetiva en lo referente a Edward Masen-, debía admitir que el hombre era, en realidad, atractivo. El calificativo «guapo, se usaba para aquellas personas de rasgos esculturales y proporciones esbeltas y elegantes. Sin embargo, Edward Masen redefinía la palabra con un semblante de líneas bruscas y audaces, unos descarados ojos verdes una nariz de fuerte personalidad, sin duda muy masculina, y una boca de labios generosos, eternamente curvada en una sonrisa su irreverente sentido del humor. Incluso su inusual estatura y esa fuerza muscular parecían sentarle de maravilla, como si la naturaleza hubiera reconocido que era una criatura incapaz de conformarse con las medias tintas.

Edward Masen había conseguido que se sintiera incómoda desde su primer encuentro. A pesar de no haberlo visto nunca de otro modo que no fuera impecablemente ataviado y controlado siempre había tenido la sensación de que no estaba del todo domesticado, por decirlo de un modo delicado. Los instintos más profundos de Isabella le decían que, bajo esa fachada burlona, había un hombre capaz de sentir una pasión tan profunda que podría resultar alarmante o, incluso, dar rienda suelta a su crueldad. No estaba ante un hombre dispuesto a ser domado.

Intentó imaginarse el rostro de Edward Masen sobre ella, la ardiente sensación de su boca, sus brazos cerrándose a su alrededor..., exactamente igual que en aquella ocasión, salvo que en ese momento ella sería una participante más que dispuesta. Sólo era un hombre, se recordó con nerviosismo. Y un beso era algo muy efímero. No obstante, mientras el beso se prolongara, ella estaría unida de modo muy íntimo a él. Y a partir de ese momento, Edward Masen se regodearía por dentro cada vez que se encontraran. Eso sí sería difícil de soportar.

Isabella se frotó la frente, que sentía de súbito tan dolorida como si acabaran de darle un golpe con un bate de rounders.

-¿No podríamos olvidamos del asunto y esperar que tenga el buen gusto de mantener la boca cerrada?

-Sí, claro -replicó Rosalie con ironía- el señor Masen y la frase "buen gusto» suelen ir de la mano muy a menudo. Por supuesto, también podríamos cruzar los dedos y esperar..., si tus nervios son capaces de soportar la incertidumbre.

Mientras se masajeaba las sienes, Isabella exhaló un suspiro angustiado. -Está bien. Me acercaré a él esta noche. Yo -hizo una pausa más larga de lo habitual-...incluso lo besaré si es necesario. ¡Pero pienso considerarlo como pago más que suficiente por todos los vestidos que me has regalado!

La boca de Rosalie se curvó en una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Estoy segura de que podrás llegar a algún acuerdo con él.

Una vez que se separaron al llegar a la mansión, Isabella se dirigió a su habitación para descansar durante lo que quedaba de tarde hasta la hora de la cena y el baile, momento para el que esperaba estar recuperada. Su madre no aparecía por ningún lado, de modo que dio por hecho que estaría tomando el té con algunas damas en el salón de la planta baja. Agradecida por su ausencia, se cambió de ropa y se lavó sin necesidad de enfrentarse a incómodas preguntas. Si bien René era una madre cariñosa y, por regla general, permisiva, no habría reaccionado bien ante la noticia de que su hija había estado involucrada en algún tipo de escándalo junto a las hermanas Cullen.

Tras ponerse ropa interior limpia, se deslizó entre las sábanas recién planchadas. Para su frustración, el molesto dolor del tobillo le impidió conciliar el sueño. Cansada e irascible, llamó a una doncella con el fin de que ésta le preparara un baño frío para el pie y así se mantuvo, sentada y con el pie en el agua fría, durante más de media hora.

Era evidente que se le había hinchado el tobillo, lo que la llevó a la malhumorada conclusión de que aquél había sido un día particularmente desafortunado. Lanzó una maldición cuando el tejido le rozó la piel pálida e inflamada del tobillo al ponerse la media limpia, y acabó de vestirse sin demasiadas prisas. Volvió a llamar a la doncella una vez más, ya que necesitaba ayuda para ceñirse el corsé y abrocharse la hilera de botones que descendían por la espalda del vestido de seda amarilla.

-¿Señorita? -murmuró la doncella con los ojos entornados por la preocupación al ver la expresión tensa de Isabella -Parece un poco sofocada... ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? El ama de llaves guarda en su armarito un tónico para las molestias femeninas...

-No, no se trata de eso -le aseguró Isabella con una débil sonrisa-. Es que siento un ligero pinchazo en el tobillo.

-En ese caso, ¿le traigo una infusión de corteza de sauce? -sugirió la muchacha al tiempo que se colocaba tras Isabella para abotonarle el vestido de noche-. Bajaré en un momento y no tardaré nada en preparárselo, así se lo podrá beber mientras la peino.

-Sí, gracias. -Se mantuvo firme mientras los hábiles dedos de la criada abrochaban los botones y, después, se dejó caer sobre la silla del tocador. Contempló su tenso semblante en el espejo estilo Reina Ana-. No recuerdo cómo pude hacerme daño. Por lo general no soy tan torpe.

La doncella ahuecó el tul de suave color dorado que adornaba las mangas del vestido de Isabella.

-Volveré en un instante con la infusión, señorita. Cuando se la tome, se sentirá mucho mejor.

René llegó justo en el momento en que la doncella salía de la habitación. Sonrió al ver a su hija ataviada con el vestido de color amarillo y se detuvo tras ella para mirarla a los ojos a través del espejo.

-Estás preciosa, querida.

-No me siento muy bien- le contestó Isabella con sequedad-. Me torcí el tobillo esta tarde, durante mi paseo con las floreros.

-¿Por qué os empeñáis en usar ese calificativo? -preguntó René, visiblemente molesta-. No creo que os resulte muy difícil buscar un nombre más favorecedor para vuestro grupo...

-La verdad es que ése nos sienta bien -contestó Isabella con una sonrisa-. A partir de ahora pronunciaré el nombre con cierta ironía, si eso hace que te sientas mejor. René suspiró.

-Me temo que he agotado todas mis reservas, de ironía. No me resulta fácil verte luchar y conspirar mientras otras chicas de tu misma posición social lo tienen tan sencillo; verte utilizar vestidos prestados y pensar en la carga que llevas sobre los hombros... Cuántas veces he pensado que si tu padre estuviera vivo o si tuviéramos un poco más de dinero...

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

-Como dice el refrán, mamá: «Si los nabos fuesen relojes, todo el mundo llevaría uno en el bolsillo.»

René le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche descansando en la habitación? Te leeré algo mientras tú reposas con el pie en alto...

-No me tientes -replicó Isabella con voz acongojada-. Me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero no puedo permitírmelo. No puedo desaprovechar ni una sola oportunidad de impresionar a lord Black «Y de negociar con Edward Masen», pensó, al tiempo que sentía una punzada de aprensión.

Tras beber una gran taza de infusión de corteza de sauce, Isabella fue capaz de bajar las escaleras sin una sola mueca de dolor, a pesar que la hinchazón del tobillo se negaba a desaparecer. Una vez abajo, tuvo tiempo de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Rosalie antes de que los invitados fuesen conducidos al comedor.

El sol había dejado las mejillas de Rosalie sonrosadas y lustrosas, y, a la luz de las velas, sus ojos claros tenían un aspecto aterciopelado.

-Hasta ahora, los esfuerzos de Lord Whitlock por evitar a las floreros han sido obvios -comentó Rosalie con una sonrisa-. Tenías razón; por esa parte no tendremos que preocupamos. Nuestro problema es el señor Masen.

-No será ningún problema -le aseguró Isabella firmeza-. Tal y como te he prometido, vaya hablar con él.

Rosalie le respondió con una sonrisa aliviada.

-Eres un cielo, Isabella.

En cuanto se sentaron a la mesa, Isabella se quedó desconcertada al descubrir que la anfitriona había ubicado a lord Black muy cerca de ella.

En cualquier otra ocasión, hubiera sido un regalo llovido del cielo, pero esa noche en particular no estaba en su mejor momento. No se sentía capaz de mantener una conversación inteligente con ese dolor punzante en el tobillo y la cabeza a punto de estallar. Para colmo de infortunios, Edward Masen estaba sentado casi enfrente de ella y su aspecto era de lo más autocomplaciente. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, una especie de náusea le impedía hacer justicia a la magnífica cena. Privada de su habitual y sano apetito, se descubrió picoteando con indiferencia los manjares de su plato. Cada vez que alzaba la vista, descubría los perspicaces ojos de Edward Masen pendientes de ella, por lo que se preparaba para recibir algún tipo de sutil provocación. Sin embargo, gracias a Dios, las pocas observaciones que éste le dirigió fueron insípidas y triviales, y consiguió acabar la cena sin padecer incidente alguno.

Cuando la cena llegó a su fin, la música flotó hasta ellos procedente del salón de fiestas y Isabella celebró el inminente comienzo del baile. Por una vez, agradecería poder sentarse en la fila de floreros y descansar el pie mientras las demás bailaban. Supuso que había tomado el sol en exceso durante el día y que ése era el motivo de su malestar y del dolor de cabeza.

Rosalie y Alice, en cambio parecían más saludables y llenas de vida que nunca. Por desgracia la pobre

Angy había recibido una reprimenda por parte de su tía, que la había castigado sin mostrar compasión alguna.

-El sol hace que le salgan pecas -le comentó Alice a Isabella con tristeza-. Victoria le ha dicho a Angy que, después del día que hemos pasado al sol, le van a salir más motas que a un leopardo y le ha prohibido volver a reunirse con nosotras hasta que su cutis vuelva a la normalidad..

Isabella frunció el ceño al tiempo que la invadía una oleada de compasión por su amiga.

-Esa horrible tía Victoria -murmuró-. Está claro que su único propósito en la vida es conseguir que Angy sea desdichada.

-Pues lo hace muy bien -admitió Alice. De repente, vio algo por encima del hombro de Isabella que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos-. ¡Cielos! El Señor Masen viene hacia aquí. Me muero de sed, voy a acercarme a la mesa de los refrescos y os dejaré para que...esto...

-Rosalie te lo ha contado -le dijo Isabella de malhumor.

-Sí, y tanto ella, como Angy y como yo te agradeceremos durante toda la vida el sacrificio que vas a hacer por todas nosotras.

-Sacrificio -repitió Isabella, a la que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el sonido de esa palabra-. Eso es exagerar un poco las cosas, ¿no crees? Tal y como dijo Rosalie: «Todos los labios son iguales.»

-Eso fue lo que te dijo a ti -corrigió Alice con gesto travieso- Pero a Angy y a mí nos dijo que preferiría la muerte antes de permitir que la besara un hombre como el señor Masen.

-¿Cómo que...? -comenzó a decir Isabella, pero Alice se escabulló entre risas, antes de que pudiera concluir la pregunta.

Con la sensación de ser una virgen arrojada en sacrificio al infierno Isabella se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la profunda voz de Edward Masen muy cerca de su oído. La serena burla que traslucía su voz de barítono pareció recorrerle el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-Buenas noches, señorita Swan. Veo que está conveniente vestida..., para variar.

Isabella se giró para mirarlo frente a frente mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Debo confesar, señor Masen, que me ha sorprendido mucho verlo can comedido durante la cena. Había esperado una diatriba de comentarios insultantes y, muy al contrario, ha logrado comportarse como un caballero durante toda una hora.

-Ha supuesto un esfuerzo titánico -concedió él con semblante serio-. Pero se me ocurrió que debía dejarle a usted los comportamientos escandalosos -hizo una circunspecta pausa antes de añadir-...ya que últimamente parece que se le dan de maravilla.

-¡Mis amigas y yo no hemos hecho nada malo!

-¿He dicho yo que desaprobara el partido de rounders en su conjunto?-preguntó con inocencia-. Al contrario; secundo la idea de todo corazón. De hecho, creo que deberían jugar todos los días.

-Mi «conjunto» era de lo más decente -replicó Isabella en un cortante susurro-. Iba vestida con mi ropa interior.

-¿Eso que llevaba era ropa interior? -preguntó con indolencia. El rostro de Isabella se sonrojó al comprender que él había notado el lamentable estado de sus prendas íntimas.

-¿Le ha contado a alguien que nos vio en el prado? -inquirió con voz tensa. Obviamente, ésa era la pregunta que él había estado esperando. Sus labios dibujaron una lenta sonrisa.

-Aún no.

-¿Planea decírselo a alguien?

Edward meditó la pregunta con gesto reflexivo, si bien no lograba disimular en absoluto la diversión que todo el asunto le provocaba -No es que lo planee, no... -Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo arrepentimiento-. Pero ya sabe cómo son las cosas. En ocasiones, este tipo de asuntos suelen mencionarse por descuido durante una conversación...

Isabella lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Qué puedo hacer para garantizar su silencio?

Edward fingió horrorizarse por su franqueza.

-Señorita Swan, debería aprender a manejar estas cuestiones con un poco más de diplomacia, ¿no cree? Siempre había supuesto que una dama de su refinamiento utilizaría el tacto y la delicadeza...

-No tengo tiempo para diplomacias -lo interrumpió Isabella, ceñuda-. Y es obvio que no podremos asegurarnos su silencio hasta que no le ofrezcamos algún tipo de soborno.

-La palabra «soborno» tiene, unas connotaciones tan negativas... -musitó-. Yo prefiero llamarlo «incentivo».

-Llámelo como quiera -le contestó ella, cediendo a la impaciencia-. Pasemos a las negociaciones, ¿le parece?

-De acuerdo. - La actitud de Edward no podía ser más seria; sin embargo, sus profundos ojos color café brillaban a causa de la risa contenida-. Supongo que podría persuadirme para que guardara silencio sobre sus escandalosas cabriolas, señorita Swan. Con el incentivo necesario.

Isabella guardó silencio y bajó la mirada mientras sopesaba lo que estaba a punto de decir. Una vez que pronunciara las palabras, no habría vuelta atrás. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Por qué le había tocado a ella persuadir a Edward Masen de que guardara silencio acerca de un estúpido partido de rounders al que ella ni siquiera había querido jugar en un principio?

-Si fuera un caballero -musitó-, esto no sería necesario.

El esfuerzo por contener una súbita carcajada hizo que la voz de Edward sonara con un timbre más grave.

-No, no soy un caballero. Pero me veo obligado a recordarle que no era yo el que corría medio desnudo por el prado esta tarde.

-¿Quiere callarse? -susurró con brusquedad-. Podría oírle alguien.

Edward la estudió, fascinado, y sus ojos adquirieron una mirada oscura y elocuente.

-Haga su mejor oferta, señorita Swan.

Sin dejar de mirar la extensión de pared que se alzaba por encima del hombro de Edward, Isabella comenzó a hablar con voz ahogada, y el sonrojo, que le llegó hasta las orejas, fue tan intenso que temió que su cabello acabara chamuscado.

-Si promete guardar silencio acerca del partido de rounders... dejaré que me bese.

El inaudito silencio que siguió a su proposición le resultó insoportable. Se obligó a alzar la mirada y vio que Edward Masen estaba genuinamente sorprendido. La miraba como si ella hubiera hablado en un idioma extraño y no estuviese del todo seguro acerca del significado de sus palabras.

-Un beso -puntualizó Isabella con los nervios destrozados debido a la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos-. Y no asuma que, por el hecho de permitírselo una vez, vaya a repetirse en el futuro.

Edward contestó con una inusual cautela y pareció escoger sus palabras con sumo cuidado.

-Había pensado que me ofrecería un baile. Un vals o una contradanza.

-Pensé en eso -confesó ella-. Pero un beso me parece mucho más oportuno, por no mencionar que también es mucho más breve que un vals.

-Mis besos no lo son.

Semejante declaración, hecha en voz muy baja, provocó que las rodillas de Isabella comenzaran a temblar.

-No sea ridículo -replicó al instante-. Un vals normal y corriente dura al menos treinta minutos. Es imposible que usted pueda besar a alguien durante tanto tiempo.

La voz de Edward se tornó imperceptiblemente más ronca al contestar:

-Usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie, por supuesto. Muy bien; acepto su oferta. Un beso a cambio de guardar su secreto. Yo decidiré cuándo y cómo.

-El «cuándo» y el «cómo» se decidirán de común acuerdo -contraatacó Isabella -. El motivo de todo esto es que mi reputación no se vea comprometida; no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme, permitiéndole a usted elegir un momento o un lugar inapropiados.

Edward la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Menuda negociadora es usted, señorita Swan. Que Dios nos ayude si en el futuro se le ocurre tomar parte en el mundo de los negocios.

-No. Mi única ambición es convertirme en lady Black -rebatió Isabella con venenosa dulzura, y se sintió enormemente satisfecha al ver que la sonrisa de Edward se desvanecía.

-Eso sería una lástima -contestó él-. Tanto para usted como para Jacob.

-Váyase al infierno, señor Masen -le dijo con un hilo de voz antes de alejarse de él, ignorando el intenso dolor de su dañado tobillo.

De camino a la terraza posterior, comprendió que la herida de su tobillo había empeorado. Las punzadas de dolor ascendían hasta la rodilla.

-¡Por las campanas del infierno!-musitó.

En esas condiciones, le iba a resultar imposible hacer avance alguno en su relación con lord Black. No era nada fácil adoptar una actitud seductora cuando una estaba a punto de gritar de dolor. Sintiéndose exhausta y derrotada de repente, Isabella decidió regresar a su habitación.

Ya que el asunto con Edward Masen estaba zanjado, lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar el tobillo y rezar para que estuviera mejor a la mañana siguiente.

El dolor se hacía más intenso a cada paso que daba, hasta el punto de que comenzó a sentir que unos hilillos de sudor frío corrían por debajo de las rígidas ballenas de su corsé. Nunca había sufrido una herida semejante. No sólo le dolía la pierna, sino que también la cabeza había empezado a darle vueltas y el dolor se había extendido por todo el cuerpo.

De repente, el contenido de su estómago comenzó a revolverse de forma alarmante. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire... Tenía que refugiarse en la fresca oscuridad de la noche y sentarse en algún sitio hasta que las náuseas desaparecieran. La puerta que daba á la terraza trasera parecía estar demasiado lejos y se preguntó, en una especie de sopor, cómo iba a lograr alcanzarla.

Por fortuna, las hermanas Cullen se acercaron a ella en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que la conversación con Edward había concluido. La sonrisa expectante del rostro de Rosalie desapareció al contemplar la expresión de sufrimiento de Isabella.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible -exclamó Rosalie-. Dios mío, ¿qué te ha dicho el señor Masen?

-Ha accedido a lo del beso -contestó Isabella sin dar más explicaciones, mientras continuaba cojeando hacia la terraza. Apenas distinguía la música de la orquesta debido al intenso zumbido de sus oídos.

-Si la idea te resulta tan terrible... -comenzó Rosalie.

-No se trata de eso -dijo Isabella, presa de la exasperación y la angustia-. Es el tobillo. Me lo torcí esta tarde y ahora me resulta casi imposible caminar.

-¿Y por qué no lo mencionaste antes? -exigió saber Rosalie, preocupada de inmediato. Su delgado brazo resultó ser sorprendentemente fuerte cuando rodeó la cintura de Isabella -. Alice, acércate a esa puerta de ahí, y mantenla abierta mientras nos escabullimos.

Ambas hermanas la ayudaron a salir a la terraza y, una vez allí, Isabella se enjugó el sudor de la frente con uno de sus guantes

-Creo que vaya vomitar -gimió al sentir que la boca se le llenaba de una desagradable saliva y la bilis le irritaba la garganta. Por el dolor que sentía en la pierna, bien podría haberla atropellado un carruaje-. ¡Dios mío! No puedo. No puedo vomitar ahora.

-No pasa nada -la tranquilizó Rosalie, que la acercó hasta un macizo de flores situado junto a los escalones de la terraza-. No va a verte nadie, querida. Vomita todo lo que quieras. Alice y yo te cuidaremos.

-Cierto -agregó Alice, que estaba detrás de ellas-. A las verdaderas amigas no les importa sostenerse el cabello mientras echan los buñuelos.

Isabella se habría reído de buena gana de no haber estado tan doblegada por las continuas náuseas. Por fortuna, no había comido demasiado durante la cena, por lo que el proceso acabo con rapidez su estómago entró en erupción y ella no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

Jadeó y escupió sobre el macizo de flores sin dejar de repetir entre gemidos:

-Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo, Rose...

-No seas ridícula -fue la relajada respuesta de la americana-. Tú harías lo mismo por mí, ¿no es cierto?

-Por supuesto... Pero tú no serías nunca tan tonta como...

-Tú no estás siendo tonta -la corrigió Rosalie con suavidad-. Estás enferma. Venga, coge mi pañuelo.

Todavía inclinada hacia delante, Isabella agradeció el detalle y cogió el pañuelo de lino ribeteado de encaje, pero lo alejó de ella al percibir el perfume.

-¡Uf! No puedo -susurró-. El olor. ¿No tienes uno que no esté perfumado?

-¡Vaya por Dios! -exclamó Rosalie, con aire de , ¿dónde está tu pañuelo?

-Olvídalo -fue la somera respuesta de la muchacha.

-Tendrás que usar éste -le señaló Rosalie a Isabella -. Es el único que tenemos.

En ese momento una voz masculina se unió a la conversación.

-Tome éste.

**Ta DAN…. Ta DAN… hahaha soy muy mala? Por dejarlo hasta ahí… bn para que me perdonéis les dire que la voz masculina comienza por un nombre que inicia con la letra E y termina con un apellido que comienza por la letra M ¿? Alguna ya unió las pistas? Hhahahaha**

**Más tarde subiere el siguiente capítulo, ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Creen que sea grave lo que tenga Bella? Yo ya hice trampa y les diré que no es una simple torcedura de tobillo.**

**Creo que a Edward le encanta fastidiar a Bella lol yo honestamente lo amo. 3**

**Bien heheh adivinen quien estuvo de cumple el martes?... ehhh si fui yo! xD ¿me regalas Reviews? Me hacen muy feliz! :D**

**Gracias por leer, por sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios *_***

**Nos leemos más pronto de lo que imaginan. Un abrazo grande a todas.**

**XoXo**


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón****.**

Demasiado mareada para notar lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, Isabella aceptó el pañuelo limpio que le pusieron en la mano. Por suerte, carecía dé cualquier olor que no fuera un ligero toque de almidón. Tras enjugarse el sudor de la cara y limpiarse después la boca, consiguió incorporarse y enfrentarse al recién llegado. Su dolorido estómago se retorció de forma lenta y agonizante al ver A Edward Masen. Al parecer, la había seguido al exterior, a la terraza, Justo a tiempo para presenciar sus humillantes náuseas. Quería morirse. Le hubiera encantado expirar de forma conveniente en aquel, mismo momento con el fin de desterrar para siempre el conocimiento de que Edward Masen la había visto devolver los buñuelos sobre el lecho de flores.

El rostro de Edward no mostraba expresión alguna, salvo el ceño fruncido que le arrugaba la frente. En un instante, se acercó a su lado y la sujetó mientras ella se tambaleaba ante él.

-A la luz de nuestro reciente acuerdo -murmuró el hombre- esto resulta muy poco halagador, señorita Swan.

-Por el amor de Dios, lárguese -gimió Isabella; sin embargo se descubrió apoyada contra el fuerte soporte que le brindaba su cuerpo al tiempo que otra oleada de náuseas la sacudía.

Apretó el pañuelo contra su boca y respiró por la nariz hasta que, felizmente las nauseas remitieron. No obstante, se sintió estremecida por la debilidad más acuciante que hubiera experimentado en su vida y supo que si él no hubiera estado allí, se habría desplomado sobre el suelo. Dios Bendito, ¿qué le ocurría?

Edward ajustó de inmediato su sujeción para aferrarla con suavidad.

-Me pareció que estaba algo pálida -señaló mientras apartaba con suavidad un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre la frente húmeda-. ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Es sólo el estómago o te duele algo más?

En algún lugar bajo la inmensa mortificación que la embargaba, Isabella se sorprendió al escuchar el apodo cariñoso, por no mencionar el hecho de que un caballero jamás debía hacer referencias a las partes internas de una dama. De cualquier forma, en aquel momento estaba demasiado enferma como para hacer otra cosa que, no fuera aferrarse a las solapas de su chaqueta. Concentrándose en su pregunta, evaluó el caos que reinaba en el interior de su inhóspito cuerpo.

-Me duele todo -susurró-. La cabeza, el estómago, la espalda... Pero, sobre todo, el tobillo.

Mientras hablaba, notó que empezaban a dormírsele los labios. Se los humedeció, alarmada por la falta de sensibilidad. De haber estado algo menos desorientada, se habría dado cuenta de que Edward la contemplaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Más tarde, Alice le describiría con todo detalle la forma tan protectora con la que Edward Masen la había rodeado con los brazos. En aquel momento, no obstante, Isabella se sentía demasiado maltrecha para percibir algo que no fuera su propio y abrumador malestar.

Rosalie habló con brusquedad y avanzó para arrancar a Isabella de los brazos de Edward.

-Gracias por prestarle su pañuelo, señor. Ahora puede marcharse; mi hermana y yo somos muy capaces de cuidar de la señorita Swan.

Sin hacer caso a la joven americana, Edward mantuvo su brazo alrededor de Isabella mientras contemplaba su pálido rostro.

-¿Cómo te hiciste daño en el tobillo? -preguntó. -Jugando al rounders, supongo... No te vi beber nada durante la cena.- Edward colocó la mano sobre su frente en busca de signos de fiebre. El gesto resultó sor prendentemente íntimo y familiar-. ¿Has tomado algo antes?

-Si se refiere a licores o a vino, no. -El cuerpo de Isabella parecía colapsarse con lentitud, como si su mente hubiera renunciado a todo control que tuviera sobre sus miembros-. Bebí un poco de infusión de corteza de sauce en mi habitación.,

La mano cálida de Edward se deslizó hacia un lado de su cara y se amoldó con suavidad a la curva de su mejilla. Isabella tenía tan to frío que temblaba en el interior de su vestido, húmedo por el sudor, y tenía la piel de gallina. Al notar la acogedora calidez que irra diaba el cuerpo del hombre, estuvo a punto de ceder al impulso de acurrucarse bajo su chaqueta como un animalillo dentro de su madriguera.

-Est-toy congelada -susurró y sintió que el brazo de Edward se tensaba a su alrededor.

-Agárrate a mí -murmuró y, con suma habilidad, logró taparla con su chaqueta al tiempo que sujetaba su trémulo cuerpo.

La arropó con la chaqueta, que aún conservaba el calor de su piel, y ella respondió con un incomprensible sonido de gratitud.

Ofendida al ver el modo en que sujetaba a su amiga aquel detestable adversario, Rosalie dijo con impaciencia:

-Mire, señor Isabella, mi hermana y yo...

-Vaya a buscar a la señora Swan-la interrumpió Edward, cuyo tono de voz, si bien suave, resultó bastante autoritario-. Y dígale lord Whitlock que la señorita Swan necesita un médico. Él sa brá a quién hay que buscar.

-¿Y qué va a hacer usted? -preguntó Rosalie, que, obviamen te, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes de semejante manera.

Edward entrecerró los ojos al responder.

-Voy a llevarme a la señorita Swan por la entrada de la servi dumbre, que se encuentra en uno de los laterales de la casa. Su hermana vendrá con nosotros para solventar cualquier posible falta de decoro.

-¡Eso demuestra lo poco que sabe acerca del decoro! -le es petó Rosalie.

-No pienso discutir ese asunto ahora. Trate de ser de utilidad, quiere? Vaya a hacer lo que le he dicho.

Después de una pausa furiosa y cargada de tensión, Rosalie se dio la vuelta y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia las puertas del salón de baile.

Era obvio que Alice estaba perpleja.

-Creo que nadie se había atrevido a hablarle a mi hermana de esa manera jamás. Es usted el hombre más valiente que he conocido, señor Masen.

Edward se inclinó con cuidado para colocar el brazo bajo las rodillas de Isabella. La levantó con facilidad y aferró el revoltijo de miembros temblorosos y crujiente seda entre sus brazos. A Isabella jamás la había llevado así ningún hombre... No podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Creo... que podría caminar parte del camino -consiguió decir.

-No llegarías ni a bajar los escalones de la terraza -dijo Edward con sequedad-. Sé indulgente conmigo y permíteme mostrarte mi lado caballeroso. ¿Puedes rodearme el cuello con los brazos?

Ella obedeció, agradecida por no tener que apoyarse sobre el tobillo dolorido. Rindiéndose a la tentación de colocar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Masen, enroscó el brazo alrededor de su cuello. Mitras él bajaba los escalones embaldosados de la terraza trasera, pudo sentir el agradable movimiento de los músculos bajo el tejido de su camisa.

-No creía que tuviera un lado caballeroso -dijo, apretando los dientes cuando otro escalofrío la estremeció-. Lo te-tenía por un completo granuja.

-No sé de dónde saca la gente esas ideas sobre mí- replico él mientras la miraba con un brillo de diversión en los ojos-. La tragedia de mi vida es que nadie me comprende ni lo más mínimo. -Sigo creyendo que es un granuja.

Edward sonrió y la colocó de forma más cómoda entres sus brazos.

-Es obvio que la enfermedad no te ha enturbiado el juicio.

-¿Por qué me ayuda después de haberle dicho que se fuera al infierno? -susurró Isabella.

-Tengo un especial interés en que conserves un buen estado de salud. Quiero que estés en buena forma cuan me cobre la deuda.

Mientras Edward descendía los escalones con rapidez y facilidad, Isabella percibió la gracia y elegancia con que se movía: no como un bailarín, sino como un felino al acecho. Al estar sus rostros tan cerca, pudo percatarse de que el escrupuloso apurado de su afeita do no lograba ocultar los gruesos puntos de barba que se dibujaban bajo su piel. Aferrándose con más fuerza a él, colocó mejor los bra zos alrededor de su cuello, hasta que sus dedos acariciaron la parte del cabello que se ondulaba ligeramente contra la nuca.

«Qué lástima que me encuentre tan mal-pensó-. Si no tuvie ra tanto frío y no estuviera tan mareada, quizá podría disfrutar de verdad de que me lleven así.»

Cuando alcanzó el sendero que rodeaba el lateral de la mansión, Edward se detuvo un momento para dejar que Alice los adelantara y encabezara la marcha.

-Por la entrada de la servidumbre -le recordó Edward, ante lo que la joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, sé cuál es. – Alice echó un vistazo por encima el hombro mientras los guiaba por el sendero-. Nunca había visto que una torcedura de tobillo le provocara vómitos a nadie -comentó.

-Sospecho que esto es algo más que una simple torcedura de tobillo -replicó Edward.

-¿Cree que ha sido la infusión de corteza de sauce? -preguntó Alice.

-No, la corteza de sauce no causaría una reacción semejante. Tengo una idea acerca de cuál es el problema, pero no podré confir marlo hasta que lleguemos a la habitación de la señorita Swan.

-¿Y cómo tiene pensado «confirmar» su idea? -preguntó Isabella con cautela.

-lo único que quiero hacer es echarle un vistazo a tu tobillo.- Edward sonrió al mirada-. Estoy seguro de que me merezco eso después de llevarte en brazos tres tramos de escaleras.

Como quedó bien claro, las escaleras no le supusieron el más mínimo esfuerzo. Cuando alcanzaron el final del tercer tramo de escaleras, su respiración ni siquiera se había alterado. Isabella sospechaba que habría podido llevada diez veces más lejos sin ponerse a sudar. Cuando se lo dijo, él replicó con tono indiferente:

-Pasé la mayor parte de mi juventud llevando carne de ternera y de cerdo hasta la tienda de mi padre. Llevarla a usted es mucho más agradable.

-Qué encantador -musitó Isabella con debilidad y con los ojos cerrados-. Toda mujer sueña con que le digan que la prefieren a una vaca muerta.

La risa retumbó en el pecho de Edward mientras se giraba para evitar que el pie de Isabella se golpeara contra el marco de la puerta. Alice abrió la puerta para ellos y se quedó allí de pie, contemplando con ansiedad cómo Edward llevaba a Isabella hasta la cama cubierta de brocado.

-Ya hemos llegado - dijo el hombre al tiempo que la dejaba sobre la cama; estiró el brazo para colocar un almohadón más, a fin de que ella pudiera permanecer medio incorporada.

-Gracias -susurró Isabella, que no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes de abundantes pestañas que la contemplaban desde lo alto.

-Quiero verte la pierna.

El corazón de Isabella pareció detenerse ante aquella escandalosa declaración. Cuando su pulso volvió a la normalidad, era débil y demasiado rápido.

-Yo preferiría esperar a que llegara el doctor.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. -Haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, Edward estiró la mano hacia el dobladillo de las faldas.

-¡Señor Masen!-exclamó. Alice con indignación al tiempo que se apresuraba a alcanzarlo-. ¡No se atreva! La señorita Swan está enferma y si usted no aparta sus manos del ella ahora mismo…

-No se encrespe tanto -replicó Edward con ironía-. No voy a abusar de la virtuosa doncellez de la señorita Swan todavía, al menos. -Su mirada se posó sobre el rostro pálido de Isabella -. No te muevas. Por encantadoras que sean tus piernas, no van a incitarme a un frenesí de... -Se detuvo con una súbita inhalación al levantar las faldas y ver el hinchado tobillo-. Maldición. Hasta ahora siempre había creído que eras una mujer razonablemente inteligente. ¿Por qué demonios has bajado en semejantes condiciones?

- ¡Dios mío, Isabella! -murmuro Alice-. ¡Tu tobillo tiene un aspecto horrible!

-Antes no estaba tan mal- dijo Isabella a la defensiva-. Se ha puesto mucho peor en la última hora y... -Dio un alarido mezcla de alarma y de dolor cuando sintió que Edward le subía un poco más las faldas-. ¿Qué está haciendo? Alice, no le permitas...

-Voy a quitarte las medias -dijo Edward-. Y si estuviera en tu lugar, le aconsejaría a la señorita Cullen que no interfiriera.

Alice lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a Isabella.

-Y yo le aconsejaría a usted que procediera con cautela, señor Masen -replicó la aludida con impertinencia-. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras usted incomoda a mi amiga.

Edward le dirigió una mirada de ardiente socarronería al tiempo que encontraba la liga de Isabella y la desabrochaba con pericia.

-Señorita Cullen, dentro de unos minutos nos veremos invadidos por los visitantes, incluyendo a la señora Swan, lord Whitlock y su testaruda hermana, seguidos en breve por el susodicho medico. Incluso yo, un experimentado violador, necesito algo más de tiempo para incomodar a alguien. -Su expresión cambió cuan do Isabella jadeó de dolor ante su suave caricia. Con destreza, le bajó las medias con unos dedos tan suaves como plumas, pero la pierna de la joven estaba tan sensibilizada que incluso la más delicada de sus caricias le causaba un dolor insoportable-. Quédate quieta, cariño -murmuró mientras retiraba la seda de su pierna dolorida.

Sin dejar de morderse el labio, Isabella contempló cómo esa oscura cabeza se inclinaba sobre su tobillo. Edward lo hizo girar con mucho cuidado, preocupándose de no tocarla más de lo necesario. Acto seguido, se quedó inmóvil, con la cabeza morena todavía inclinada sobre su pierna.

-Justo lo que pensaba.

Alice se echó hacia delante y observó la zona de su tobillo que Edward señalaba.

-¿Qué son esas pequeñas ¡parcas?

-La mordedura de una víbora -dijo Edward sin miramientos. Se remango las mangas de la camisa, dejando al descubierto unos musculosos antebrazos cubiertos de vello oscuro.

Las dos muchachas lo miraron con asombro.

-¿Me ha mordido una serpiente?- preguntó Isabella con incredulidad.-, Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? No puede ser cierto. Habría sentido algo... ¿O no?

Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, que todavía estaba colocada alrededor de los hombros de Isabella, en busca de algo

-En algunas ocasiones, la gente no se da cuenta de la mordedura. Los bosques de Hampshire están plagados de víboras en esta época del año. Lo más probable es que ocurriera durante el paseo de esta tarde. -Tras encontrar lo que andaba buscando, sacó una pequeña navaja y la abrió.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron como platos a causa del miedo. - ¿Qué está haciendo?

Edward cogió su media y la cortó limpiamente en dos.

-Un torniquete.

-¿Si-siempre lleva esa cosa consigo? -Siempre había creído que era un poco pirata y, en aquel momento, al verlo con la camisa remangada y una navaja en la mano, la imagen se vio poderosamente reforzada.

Edward se sentó junto a su pierna estirada, le alzó las faldas hasta la rodilla y le ató un trozo de seda alrededor del tobillo.

-Casi siempre -dijo con sequedad, concentrándose en su tarea-. Ser el hijo de un carnicero me condenó a una vida de fascinación por los cuchillos.

-Jamás he creído... - Isabella se detuvo y jadeó de dolor al sentir el suave apretón de la seda.

Los ojos de Edward volaron hacia los suyos, cargados de una nue va tensión en su expresión.

-Lo siento -dijo mientras enrollaba con cuidado la otra mi tad de la media bajo la herida. Habló para distraerla al tiempo que apretaba el segundo torniquete-: Esto es lo que pasa por llevar esos malditos zapatos de baile tan debiluchos para andar por el campo. Debes de haber pisado a una víbora que tomaba el sol... y cuando vio uno de estos preciosos tobillitos, decidió darle un mordisco. -Hizo una pausa y dijo algo en voz baja que sonó como: «No pue do culparla.»

El dolor y el palpitar de la pierna llenaron de lágrimas los ojos de Isabella. Sin dejar de luchar contra la mortificación de dejar escapar un sollozo, la joven hundió los dedos el grueso brocado del cubrecama que tenía debajo.

-¿Por qué me ha empezado a doler el tobillo tanto ahora si me mordieron esta mañana?

-A veces puede tardar varias horas en hacer efecto. -Edward miró a Alice-. Señorita Cullen, toque la campanilla para llamar al servicio y dígales que necesitamos que hiervan presera de inmediato.

-¿Qué es la presera? -preguntó Alice con suspicacia. -Una hierba. El ama de llaves guarda un puñado seco en su alacena desde que el jardinero jefe sufriera una mordedura el año pasado.

Alice se apresuró a hacer lo que le habían ordenado y los dejó a ambos a solas por un instante.

-¿Qué le ocurrió al jardinero? -preguntó Isabella, que no podía controlar el castañeteo de los dientes. Se veía sacudida por estremecimientos constantes, como si la hubieran sumergido en agua helada-. ¿Murió?

La expresión de Edward no cambió, pero ella pudo darse cuenta de que su pregunta lo había sorprendido.

-No -dijo con amabilidad y se acercó un poco más-. No, ca riño... -Tomó su trémula mano entre las suyas y le entibió los de dos con un cálido apretón-. Las víboras de Hampshire no tienen veneno suficiente para matar a nada que sea más grande que un gato o un perro pequeño. -Su mirada era cariñosa cuando conti nuó-. Te pondrás bien. Te sentirás espantosamente mal los próxi mos días, pero después todo volverá a la normalidad.

-No estará tratando de ser amable, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella con inquietud.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y le retiró unos cuántos mechones de pelo que se le habían pegado a la frente, empapada en sudor. A pesar del tamaño de su mano, su toque era liviano y tierno.

-Jamás miento por amabilidad -murmuró con una sonrisa-. Es uno de mis muchos defectos.

Después de darle las instrucciones pertinentes a uno de los sir vientes, Alice se apresuró a regresar junto a la cama. A pesar de que había arqueado las cejas oscuras y elegantes al ver a Edward inclinado sobre Isabella, se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno. En cam bio, preguntó:

-¿No deberíamos hacer un corte en la picadura para dejar que salga el veneno?

Isabella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y soltó un gemido.

-¡No le des ideas, Alice!

Alice miró hacia el techo un instante antes de replicar. -Eso no debe hacerse en las picaduras de víbora. -Entrecerró los ojos al mirar a Isabella y darse cuenta de que respiraba de forma rápida y superficial-. ¿Te resulta difícil respirar?

Ella asintió al tiempo que se esforzaba por introducir aire en unos pulmones que parecían haberse reducido a un tercio are tamaño habitual. Cada vez que tomaba aliento, le daba la sensación de que estuvieran comprimiéndole el pecho con un vendaje, hasta que sus costillas amenazaron con partirse a causa de la presión.

Edward le acarició el rostro con suavidad y pasó el pulgar sobre la superficie seca de sus labios.

-Abre la boca. -Al contemplar el interior, señaló:- No tienes la lengua hinchada... Te pondrás bien. De cualquier forma hay que quitarte el corsé. Date la vuelta.

Antes de que Isabella pudiese responder, Alice protestó con indignación.

-Yo me encargaré de ayudar a Isabella can el corsé. Salga de la habitación, por favor.

-Ya he visto a otras mujeres en corsé con anterioridad - le dijo con sarcasmo.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-No se haga el tonto, señor Masen. Es obvio que no es usted quien me preocupa. Los hombres no les quitan los corsés a las jóvenes damas por ninguna razón, a menos que su vida corra peligro..., cosa que, como usted acaba de señalar no es el caso. Edward la miró con una expresión torturada.

-¡Maldita sea, mujer...!

-Maldiga cuanto le venga en gama-dijo Alice de forma implacable-. Mi hermana mayor sabe maldecir diez veces mejor que usted. -Se irguió en toda su estatura, si bien un metro y cincuenta y dos discutibles centímetros a duras penas podían impresionar a nadie-. El corsé de la señorita Swan se quedará donde está hasta que usted salga de la habitación.

Edward le echó un vistazo a Isabella, quien de repente necesitaba tanto respirar que apenas le importaba quién le quitara el cor sé con tal de que lo hiciera alguien.

-Por el amor de Dios -dijo Edward con impaciencia y caminó a grandes pasos hasta la ventana para darles la espalda-. No voy a mirar. Hágalo ya.

Alice obedeció a toda prisa al darse cuenta de que, al parecer, aquélla iba a ser la única concesión que Edward se mostrara dispues to hacer. Retiró la chaqueta del cuerpo rígido de Isabella.

-Desataré los lazos de la espalda y te dejaré el vestido encima le susurró a su amiga-. De ese modo estarás decentemente cu bierta.

Isabella no pudo reunir el aliento suficiente para decirle que cualquier preocupación que pudiese haber albergado con respecto a la decencia palidecía al compararla con el acuciante problema que suponía no poder respirar. Sin dejar de jadear con fuerza, se giró hacia un lado y notó cómo los dedos de Alice se introducían tras la empapada espalda de su vestida de baile. Sus pulmones se contorsionaban en frustrados intentos por introducir el preciado aire. Dio un afanoso gemido y comenzó a jadear con desesperación.

Alice soltó unas cuantas maldiciones.

-Señor Masen, me temo que debo pedirle prestada su navaja... Los cordones del corsé están anudadas y no puedo... ¡Ay!

La última exclamación se produjo cuando Edward se acercó como una exhalación a la cama, la apartó a un lado sin muchas ceremonias y se dispuso a encargarse él mismo del corsé. Tras unas cuantas y prudentes aplicaciones de la navaja, la obstinada prenda de vestir li beró las costillas de Isabella de su férrea constricción.

Isabella notó cómo separaba la rígida prenda de su cuerpo, de jando tan sólo el delgado velo de la enagua entre la mirada del hombre y su piel desnuda. Debido al estada en que se encontraba aquella exposición no representaba una preocupación acuciante. No obstante, sabía muy bien que más tarde se moriría de vergüenza.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella después de tumbarla de espaldas como si no fuera más que una muñeca de trapo.

-No aspires con tanta fuerza, cielo. -Colocó la mano, sobre la parte superior de su pecho. La miró a los ojos fijamente y empezó a frotada en relajantes círculos-. Despacio. Tienes que relajarte un poco.

Sin apartar la mirada del oscuro resplandor de sus ojos, Isabella trató de obedecer, pero se le cerraba la garganta con cada jadeante aliento. Iba a morirse de asfixia en aquel mismo momento.

Él no permitió que apartara los ojos.

-Te pondrás bien. Deja que el aire entre y salga con suavidad. Despacio. Eso es. Así. -De alguna forma, el cálido peso de su mano sobre el pecho pareció ayudada, como si tuviese el poder de lograr que los pulmones recuperaran su ritmo normal-. Lo peor pasara dentro de nada -dijo Edward.

-Vaya, qué alivio. -Trató de responder de forma sarcástica, pero el esfuerzo hizo que se atragantara y que empezara a tener hipo.

-No intentes hablar... Sólo respira. Otro de los largos, muy despacio... y otro más. Buena chica.

A medida que Isabella recuperaba poco a poco el aliento, el pánico empezó a desvanecerse. Aquel hombre tenía razón: era más fácil si no luchaba por respirar. El sonido de sus jadeos quedaba amortiguado por la fascinante suavidad de su voz.

-Eso es -murmuró Edward-. Así es como hay que hacerlo.

La mano seguía moviéndose en círculos suaves y lentos sobre su pecho. No había nada sexual en sus caricias... De hecho, bien podría haber sido una niña a la que él tratara de tranquilizar. Isabella estaba perpleja. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que Edward Masen podía mostrarse tan dulce?

Movida a partes iguales por la gratitud y la confusión, busco a tientas la enorme mano que se movía con tanta gentileza sobre su pecho. Estaba tan débil que ese gesto consumió todas sus fuerzas. Edward comenzó a retirar la mano al asumir que ella pretendía apartarla, pero cuando sintió que los dedos de la joven se curvaban alrededor de los suyos, se quedó muy quieto.

-Gracias -musitó Isabella.

El contacto hizo que Edward se tensara de forma obvia, como si el hecho de que ella lo tocara hubiese enviado una especie de descarga a su cuerpo. La miró, pero no a la cara; contemplo los delicados dedos que estaban entrelazados con los suyos como lo haría un hombre que tratara de resolver un complejo rompecabezas. Todavía inmóvil, prolongó el instante mientras bajaba los pár pados para ocultar su mirada.

Isabella se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua y descu brió que aún no podía sentirlos.

-Tengo la cara dormida -dijo con un hilo de voz al tiempo al tiempo que soltaba la mano del hombre.

Edward la contempló con la sonrisa irónica de alguien que acaba de descubrir algo sobre sí mismo que no esperaba.

-La presera ayudará. -Colocó la mano en uno de los lados de la garganta de Isabella y deslizó el pulgar a lo largo del borde de la mandíbula en un gesto que sólo podía calificarse como una caricia. - Eso me recuerda... -Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, como si acabara de recordar que Alice se encontraba en la habita ción-. Señorita Cullen, ¿ha traído ya ese maldito sirviente...?

-Está aquí -dijo la chica de pelo oscuro mientras se acercaba desde la puerta con la bandeja que acababan de llevar. Al parecer, ambos habían estado demasiado absortos el uno en el otro como para notar la llamada a la puerta del sirviente-. El ama de llaves ha enviado una infusión de presera, que huele fatal, y también una bo tellita que el sirviente dijo que era «solución de ortiga». Y parece que el doctor acaba de llegar y que estará aquí arriba en cualquier momento...lo que significa que usted debe marcharse, señor Masen.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula.

-Todavía no.

-Ahora mismo-dijo Alice con urgencia-. Al menos, salga ahí fuera. Por el bien de Isabella. Su reputación quedará arruina da si lo ven aquí dentro.

Edward miró a Isabella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

En realidad, no quería; sentía un irracional deseo de rogarle que se quedara. ¡Dios Santo! ¡Qué mal debían de estar las cosas para que ella sintiera semejante anhelo por la compañía de un hombre al que detestaba! Sin embargo, durante los pasados minutos, se había establecido una frágil conexión entre ellos, y se descubrió en el extraño aprieto de ser incapaz de decir, «sí» o «no».

-Seguiré respirando -susurró al final-. Sería mejor que se marchara.

Edward asintió.

-Esperaré en el pasillo -anunció de mala gana antes de levantarse de la cama. Le hizo un gesto a Alice para que se acercara con la bandeja y volvió a mirar a Isabella -. Bébete la infusión de, presera sin importar lo horrible que sea su sabor o yo veré aquí y te la haré tragar. -Cogió su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Alice dejó la bandeja en la mesita que había junto a la cama.

-Gracias a Dios -dijo-. No estaba segura de cómo iba a lograr que se marchara si se negaba a hacerla. Espera..., deja que te ayude a incorporarte un poco y te pondré otro almohadón por detrás. -La joven la levantó con eficiencia, demostrando una sorprendente competencia. Alice cogió una enorme taza de barro que contenía un líquido humeante y presionó el borde contra sus labios-. Toma un poco de esto, querida.

Isabella tragó el amargo líquido marrón y apartó la cara. -¡Puaj!

-Más -dijo Alice de forma implacable al tiempo que lo incli naba sobre su boca una vez más.

Isabella bebió de nuevo. Tenía la cara tan dormida que no fue consciente de que parte de la medicina se había derramado de sus labios hasta que Alice cogió una servilleta de la bandeja y le limpió la barbilla. Con mucho cuidado, Isabella levantó la mano y exploró con la punta de los dedos la hormigueante superficie de su piel.

-Es una sensación de lo más extraña -dijo con voz mal articulada-. No puedo sentir la boca. Alice..., no me digas que he estado babeando mientras el señor Masen estaba aquí... .

-Por supuesto que no -respondió Alice de inmediato-. De haber sido así, yo habría hecho algo. Una amiga de verdad no permite que otra amiga babee cuando hay un hombre presente. Ni quiera si ese hombre es alguien a quien no se desea atraer.

Aliviada, Isabella se esforzó por tragar un poco más de la infusión de presera, que tenía un sabor muy parecido al del café quemado. Tal vez fueran imaginaciones provocadas por una esperanza absurda, pero comenzaba a sentirse un poquito mejor.

-A Rosalie debe de haberle costado sudor y lágrimas encontrar a tu madre -comentó Alice-. No puedo imaginar qué las está re trasando tanto. -Se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirar a Isabella, y sus ojos Azules resplandecieron-. En realidad, me alegro, la verdad. Si hubiesen venido enseguida, no habría podido ver cómo el señor Masen se transformaba de un lobo grande y malo en... Bueno..., en algo parecido a un lobo bueno.

A desgana, Isabella soltó una pequeña carcajada. -Todo un espectáculo, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, desde luego que sí. Tan arrogante y autoritario... Como lino de los personajes de esas tórridas novelas que mamá siempre me quita de las manos. Menos mal que estaba aquí, o es muy pro bable que él hubiese dejado a la vista todas tus partes innombrables.

-Continuó parloteando mientras ayudaba a Isabella a beber más infusión y le limpiaba la barbilla una vez más-. ¿Sabes? Jamás habría creído que diría esto, pero el señor Masen no es tan horrible como pensaba.

Isabella frunció los labios de forma experimental al percibir que había recuperado parte de la sensibilidad y compuso un mohín.

-Al parecer, tiene sus méritos. Sin embargo..., no esperes que la transformación sea permanente.

…

**Hola, estoy de vuelta! Pensaba actualizar antes, pero Word no me había guardado mis modificaciones así que tuve que hacerlo de nuevo… vaa lo importante es que acá estoy!**

**Era una mordedura de víbora co que tenia Bella, y ahora si díganme si no se engancharon con Edward? Fue de lo más hermoso cuidándola, ya yo quisiera que me cuidara así…**

**Bien tratare de actualizar mañana, no os prometo nada pues tengo que estudiar para mis finales en la Uni **

**Las quiero un abrazo grande, gracias por leer, por sus alertas, favoritos y Reviews que me alegran mucho, x cierto ya me voy a contestarles, veo que hay muchas dudas rondando ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**XoXo**


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

Apenas habían pasado dos minutos cuando apareció el grupo que Simón predijera poco antes y que estaba integrado por el médico, lord Whitlock, la señora Swan y Rosalie Cullen. Con los hombros reclinados contra la pared, Edward los observó con actitud escrutadora. Personalmente, encontraba muy divertida la obvia antipatía que existía entre Whitlock y la señorita Cullen, cuya evidente y recíproca animosidad dejaba claro que había habido algo mas palabras entre ellos.

El médico era un anciano de aspecto respetable, que llevaba casi tres décadas atendiendo a Whitlock ya sus parientes, los Marscherh. Tras clavar en Edward esos penetrantes ojos, hundidos en un rostro arrugado por la edad, el anciano preguntó con imperturbable tranquilidad:

-Señor Masen, me han informado de que usted ayudó a la joven a llegar a su habitación. ¿Es eso cierto?

De manera concisa, Edward comenzó a describir al médico los síntomas y el estado Isabella, si bien omitió que había sido él y no Alice, quien había descubierto las evidencias de la mordedura en el tobillo de la joven. La señora Swan lo escuchaba con el rostro pálido por la angustia. Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, lord Whitlock se inclinó para murmurar algo al oído de ésta, que asintió y le dio las gracias de modo distraído. Edward supuso que Jasper acababa de prometer a la mujer que su hija disfrutaría de los mejores cuida dos hasta su completa recuperación.

-Es evidente que no podré confirmar la opinión del señor Masen hasta haber examinado a la joven -recalcó el médico-. No obstante, sería aconsejable que comenzaran a hervir un poco de presera, en previsión de que la enfermedad haya sido ocasionada por una mordedura de víbora...

-Ya ha bebido un poco -lo interrumpió Edward-. Ordené que hicieran una infusión hace un cuarto de hora.

El doctor lo miró con esa expresión vejatoria reservada a aque llos que se aventuraban a anunciar un diagnóstico sin haber obtenido la titulación en medicina.

-Esa planta es un narcótico muy efectivo, señor Masen, y po tencialmente peligroso en el caso de que el paciente no sufra de una mordedura de serpiente venenosa. Debería haber esperado a contar con la opinión de un médico antes de administrarla.

-Los síntomas de una mordedura de víbora son inconfundi bles-replicó Edward con impaciencia, deseando que el hombre dejara de demorarse en el pasillo y fuese de inmediato a hacer su tra bajo-. Además, quería aliviar las molestias de la señorita Swan lo antes posible.

Las abundantes y canosas cejas del anciano a punto estuvieron de ocultar sus ojos.

-Está muy seguro de su propio juicio -fue su irritado comen tario.

-Sí -contestó Edward sin parpadear.

De súbito, el conde intentó sofocar sin éxito una carcajada, an tes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro del médico.

-Me temo, señor, que nos veremos obligados a permanecer aquí fuera de modo indefinido si trata de convencer a mi amigo de que ha hecho algo de modo incorrecto. «Intransigente» es el adje tivo más suave que se le podría aplicar al señor Masen. Le aseguro que sería mucho mejor que concentrara todos sus esfuerzos en el cuidado de la señorita Swan.

-Tal vez -contestó el doctor de mal humor-. Aunque se diría que mi presencia resulta innecesaria a la luz del avezado diagnóstico del señor Masen.-Y con ese comentario sarcástico, el anciano entró en la habitación, seguido de la señora Swan y Rosalie Cullen.

Una vez a solas en el pasillo con Whitlock, Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Viejo cabrón amargado... -murmuró-. ¿Es que no podías haber traído a alguien más decrépito, Jasper? Dudo mucho que vea u oiga lo suficiente para ser capaz de emitir su propio diagnostico, maldita sea.

El conde alzó una de sus negras cejas mientras observaba a Edward con un risueño aire de superioridad.

-Es el mejor médico de todo Hampshire. Acompáñame a la planta baja, Edward. Vamos a tomarnos unas copas de brandy.

Edward miró de soslayo a la puerta de la habitación que permanecía cerrada.

-Luego.

Jasper respondió con un tono de voz despreocupado y demasiado edulcorado.

-¡Vaya! Perdóname. Está claro que prefieres esperar al médico junto a la puerta, como un perro vagabundo que aguardara las sobras de la cocina. Estaré en mi despacho... Sé un buen chico y corre a comunicarme las noticias en cuanto sepas algo.

Edward lo miró con frío desdén, obviamente molesto, antes de apartarse de la pared.

-Está bien -gruñó-, Voy contigo.

El conde asintió con la cabeza para mostrar su satisfacción. -El doctor me dará su informe en cuanto acabe de examinar a la señorita Swan.

Simón iba sumido en sombrías reflexiones, mientras acompañaba a Whitlock en dirección a la escalinata, sobre su comportamiento de hacía unos minutos. Dejarse arrastrar por las emociones en lugar de seguir los dictados de la razón era una experiencia nueva para él y no le gustaba en absoluto. De todos modos, no parecía tener mucha importancia que le gustara o no. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que Isabella estaba enferma, tuvo la impresión de que el pecho se le quedaba vacío, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Ni siquiera se había cuestionado el hecho de que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla sana y salva, Y, en esos momentos en los que ella había luchado para seguir respirando mientras lo miraba con el dolor y el miedo reflejado en los ojos, habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella. Cualquier cosa.

Que Dios lo ayudara si Isabella descubría alguna vez el po der que tenía sobre él... Un poder que amenazaba de forma peli grosa tanto su orgullo como su autocontrol. Quería poseerla en cuerpo y alma, de cualquier forma imaginable que la intimidad pu siera a su disposición. La profundidad de la pasión que la muchacha despertaba en él lo asombraba; una pasión que no dejaba de crecer. Ninguno de sus allegados lo entendería, y menos aún Whitlock. El conde acostumbraba mantener sus emociones y deseos ba jo un férreo control, y no dudaba en demostrar su desprecio por todos aquellos que hacían el tonto en aras del amor.

Y no podía decirse que lo que sentía fuera amor... Edward no iría tan lejos como para admitir semejante afirmación. No obstante, iba mucho más allá del mero deseo físico, Y exigía, como mínimo, una posesión absoluta.

Obligándose a ocultar esas emociones bajo una máscara inex presiva, Edward siguió a Jasper al interior de su estudio.

Era una estancia pequeña y austera, con las paredes cubiertas de paneles de brillante madera de roble y cuya única ornamenta ción consistía en una extensa vidriera. Con sus ángulos rectos y su mobiliario de estilo serio, el lugar no resultaba precisamente aco gedor. Sin embargo, era una estancia muy masculina, donde se po día fumar, beber y hablar sin tapujos. Edward aceptó la copa de brandy que le ofreció Jasper, se sentó en una de las incómo das sillas colocadas frente al escritorio y se bebió el licor de un solo trago. Acto seguido, alargó la copa e inclinó la cabeza para dar las gracias sin necesidad de hablar en cuanto su amigo volvió a llenarla.

Antes de que Jasper se lanzara a una innecesaria diatriba acer ca de Isabella, Edward decidió distraerlo con otro tema:

-No pareces llevarte muy bien con la señorita Cullen -dijo, sin darle mayor importancia.

Como estrategia de distracción, la referencia a la señorita Cullen fue de lo más efectiva. Jasper respondió con un hosco gruñido.

-Esa mocosa malcriada se ha atrevido a sugerir que yo soy el culpable del accidente de la señorita Swan -dijo al tiempo que se servía otra copa de brandy.

Edward alzó las cejas.

-¿y cómo es posible que tú seas el culpable?

-La señorita Cullen parece creer que, como anfitrión, es responsabilidad mía asegurarme de que mi propiedad no esté «invadida por una plaga de víboras venenosas»; ésas fueron sus palabras exactas.

-¿y qué le respondiste?

-Me limité a señalarle a la señorita Cullen que los invitados que deciden permanecer vestidos cuando se aventuran de puertas afuera no suelen acabar con una mordedura de víbora. .

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

-Sólo está preocupada por su amiga.

Jasper asintió con aspecto malhumorado.

-No puede afrontar la pérdida de una de ellas, ya que indudablemente, su número es bastante escaso.

Edward contempló las profundidades de su copa sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vaya nochecita más difícil has tenido... -escuchó que Jasper le decía, recurriendo al sarcasmo-. Primero, te ves obligado a llevar el joven y núbil cuerpo de la señorita Swan todo el largo camino hasta su habitación... Y; después, tienes que examinar su pierna herida. Una experiencia de lo más desagradable para ti, sin duda.

La sonrisa de Edward se esfumó.

-Yo no he dicho que le examinara la pierna.

El conde lo observó con una mirada perspicaz.

-No hacía falta. Te conozco lo bastante bien como para asumir que no has desaprovechado semejante oportunidad.

-Admito que le he echado un vistazo a su tobillo. Y también que le corté los lazos del corsé cuando se hizo evidente que no podía día respirar. -La mirada de Edward retó al conde a que hiciera alguna objeción al respecto.

-Un muchacho muy servicial-murmuró Jasper. Edward resopló.

-Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, el sufrimiento de una mujer no me provoca ningún tipo de lascivia.

Jasper se reclinó en su silla y le lanzó una mirada fría e inquisitiva que consiguió que a Edward se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

-Espero que no seas tan imbécil como para enamorarte de una criatura como ésa. Ya conoces mi opinión sobre la señorita Swan...

-Sí, la has puesto de manifiesto en varias ocasiones.

-Y, además -continuó el conde- me desagradaría mucho ver que uno de los pocos hombres con sentido común que conozco acaba convertido en uno de esos imbéciles que van por ahí balbuceando y arrojando sus sensibleras emociones a los cuatro vientos.

-No estoy enamorado.

-Pues estás... algo -insistió Jasper-. Desde que te conozco, jamás te había visto hacer un despliegue sentimental como el que has hecho delante de la puerta de su habitación.

-Lo único que he desplegado ha sido un poco de compasión por otro ser humano.

El conde lanzó un resoplido.

-Bajo cuyos calzones estás deseando meterte.

La franca exactitud de la observación provocó una recalcitran te sonrisa en Edward.

-Lo deseaba hace dos años -admitió-. Ahora se ha conver tido en una especie de necesidad vital.

Jasper dejó escapar un gruñido y se frotó el estrecho puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

-No hay cosa que odie más que ver a un amigo encaminarse directo al desastre. Tu debilidad, Edward, reside en esa incapacidad para rechazar cualquier desafío. Incluso cuando el desafío no está a tu altura.

-Me gustan los desafíos. -Edward hizo girar el brandy en su copa-. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi interés por ella.

-¡Santo Dios! -murmuró el conde-. Bébete el brandy o deja de jugar con él. Vas a marear al licor con tantas vueltas.

Edward le dedicó una mirada alegre, si bien un tanto misteriosa.

-Y ¿cómo, exactamente, se «marea» una copa de brandy? No, me lo digas; mi rústico cerebro no sería capaz de entender el con cepto. - De modo obediente, tomó un sorbo y dejó la copa a un lado-. Y, ahora, ¿de qué estábamos hablando? ¡Ah, sí! De mi debi lidad. Antes de que sigamos discutiendo el asunto, quiero que ad mitas que, en algún momento de tu vida, has prestado más atención al deseo que al sentido común. Porque, de no ser así, no tiene ningún sentido seguir hablando contigo de este tema.

-Por, supuesto que lo he hecho. Cualquier hombre que tenga más de doce años lo ha hecho. Sin embargo, la razón de tener un intelecto superior, no es otra que la de prevenir que caigamos en semejantes errores repetidamente...

-Bueno, pues ahí se encuentra la raíz de mi problema - concluyó Edward de modo razonable-. No me preocupa en absoluto esa cuestión sobre el intelecto superior. Hasta ahora, me las he apañado muy bien con mi intelecto inferior.

La mandíbula del conde adquirió una expresión pétrea.

-Existe una razón por la que la señorita Swan y sus carnívoras amistades no se han casado, Edward. Son problemáticas. Si los acontecimientos de esta tarde no te lo han dejado claro, es que no hay esperanza alguna para ti.

.

.

.

Tal y como Edward había anticipado, Isabella sufrió un malestar constante durante los días siguientes. Había acabado familiarizándose, por desgracia, con el sabor de la infusión de presera que, según prescripción del doctor, debía tomar el primer día a intervalos de cuatro horas, y a partir de entonces, cada seis. Si bien era cierto que la infusión ayudaba a que los síntomas provocados por el veneno de la víbora remitieran, seguía sin poder dormir bien y era incapaz de concentrarse en cualquier actividad más de dos minutos, a pesar de que deseaba entretenerse con algo que aliviara su aburrimiento.

Sus amigas hicieron todo lo posible por alegrarla y distraerla por lo cual Isabella estaba más que agradecida. Angy se sentaba junto a ella en la cama y le leía pasajes de una espeluznante novela que había sacado a hurtadillas de la biblioteca. Alice y Rosalie le traían los últimos cotilleos y la hacían reír con sus traviesas imitaciones de los distintos invitados. A petición suya, le informaban puntualmente de los progresos en la carrera por ganar las atenciones de lord Black. En particular, había una muchacha alta, delgada y de cabello rubio, Lady Leah Cleawather, que parecía haber atraído el interés del aristócrata.

-En mi opinión, es de lo más frígida -dijo Alice con fran queza-. Tiene una forma de fruncir la boca que me recuerda a uno de esos monederos en los que hay que tirar de un lazo para cerrarlos, por no mencionar esa horrible costumbre de reírse como una estúpida mientras se tapa la boca con la mano, como si fuera impropio de una dama ser vista riendo en público.

-Debe de tener los dientes torcidos -aventuró Rosalie, esperanzada.

-Creo que es bastante aburrida-prosiguió Alice-. No puedo imaginarme de qué hablará con Jacob, pero éste parece de lo más interesado.

-Alice -interrumpió Rosalie- estamos hablando de un hombre que cree que la mayor diversión es la contemplación de las plantas. Su umbral del aburrimiento es, obviamente, inalcanzable.

-Después de la fiesta de hoy en el lago, se celebró una merien da campestre -informó Alice a Isabella - y, por un increíble y satisfactorio momento, creí haber pillado a lady Leah en una situación comprometida con uno de los invitados. Desapareció du rante unos minutos junto a un caballero que no era lord Black. -¿y quién era? -preguntó Isabella.

-El señor Sam Uley, un vecino perteneciente a la aristocracia rural. Ya sabes, ese tipo de hombre que es la sal de la tierra, que posee unas cuantas hectáreas de tierras más que decentes y un puñado de sirvientes y que pretende que una esposa le dé ocho o nueve hijos, le remiende los puños de las camisas y le haga pudín de sangre de cerdo en la época de la matanza...

-Alice -la interrumpió Rosalie al ver que el rostro de Isabella había adquirido cierto tono verdoso-, intenta ser un poco menos repugnante, ¿quieres? -Sonrió a Isabella a modo de disculpa-. Lo siento, querida. Pero debes admitir que los ingleses es táis dispuestos a comer ciertas cosas que harían a un americano huir de la mesa chillando de horror.

-A lo que iba -continuó Alice con exagerada paciencia-, lady Leah desapareció después de haber sido vista en la com pañía del. Señor Uley y, como era natural, fui a buscarlos con la esperanza de poder ver algo que la desacreditara y así conseguir que Lord Jacob perdiera todo interés en ella. Ya te puedes imaginar mi satisfacción en cuanto los descubrí debajo de un árbol con las cabezas muy juntas.

- ¿Se estaban besando? -inquirió Isabella.

-No, maldita sea. Sam estaba ayudando a lady Leah, a devolver al nido a un pequeño petirrojo que se había caído.

- ¡Vaya! - Isabella hundió los hombros antes de añadir malhumorada-: Qué tierno por su parte.

Sabía que su abatimiento se debía, en cierta medida, a los efectos del veneno de la serpiente, por no mencionar su desagradable antídoto. No obstante, el hecho de conocer la causa de su falta de ánimo no ayudaba en absoluto a que éste mejorara.

Al ver que Isabella parecía decaída, Rosalie cogió un cepillo cuyo mango de plata estaba bastante deslustrado.

-Olvídate de lady Leah y de lord Jacob por ahora- le ordenó-. Déjame que te trence el cabello; te sentirás mucho mejor cuando lo tengas apartado de la cara.

- ¿Dónde está mi espejo? -preguntó Isabella, que se inclinó hacia delante para que Rosalie pudiera sentarse tras ella.

-No lo he encontrado -fue la tranquila respuesta de Rosalie. Isabella no había pasado por alto la conveniente desaparición del espejo. Sabía que la enfermedad había hecho estragos en su físico: su cabello había perdido el brillo y su piel carecía del saludable color que solía tener. Además, las constantes náuseas le impedían comer, por lo que sus brazos tenían un aspecto mucho más delgado de lo normal mientras descansaban lánguidamente sobre el cubrecama.

Esa misma noche, tumbada en el lecho a causa de sus malestares, el sonido de la música y de la danza llegó flotando hasta ella a través de la ventana de su habitación, procedente del salón de baile de la planta baja. Al imaginarse a lady Leah bailando un vals en brazos de lord Jacob, se movió inquieta entre las sábanas y llegó a la triste conclusión de que sus oportunidades de contraer matrimonio habían desaparecido.

-Odio las víboras -gruñó mientras observaba a su madre, la cual estaba ordenando los objetos colocados sobre la mesita de noche: cucharillas pegajosas por la medicina, frascos, pañuelos, un cepillo para el pelo y unas cuantas horquillas-. Odio estar enferma y odio pasear por el bosque y, sobre todo, ¡odio jugar al rounders en pololos!

-¿Qué acabas de decir, queridita? -preguntó René, que es taba a punto de colocar unos cuantos vasos vacíos sobre una bandeja.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, afectada por una repentina tris teza.

-Yo... nada, mamá. He estado pensando... Quiero regresar a Londres en un par de días, cuando esté mejor para viajar. No tiene sentido quedamos más tiempo aquí. Lady Leah ya es prácti camente lady Black y no tengo ni los ánimos ni el aspecto nece sarios para atraer la atención de cualquier otro. Además...

-Yo no perdería las esperanzas todavía -comentó René, que soltó la bandeja antes de inclinarse sobre su hija para acariciarle la frente en un gesto tierno y maternal-. Aún no se ha anunciado compromiso alguno y lord Black ha preguntado por ti con mucha frecuencia. Además, no olvides el enorme ramo de campanillas azules que te envió. Las recogió él mismo, según me dijo.

Exhausta, Isabella echó un vistazo al rincón donde habían colocado el enorme arreglo floral cuyo intenso perfume flotaba en el aire.

-Mamá, he estado a punto de pedírtelo en varias ocasiones... ¿Podrías llevártelo de aquí? Es precioso y el gesto es encantador... Pero el olor...

-¡Vaya! No lo había pensado -dijo René de inmediato. Se dirigió sin pérdida de tiempo hacia el ramo y cogió el jarrón con las flores azules de tallos curvos antes de encaminarse a la puerta-. Lo dejaré en el recibidor y le diré a una doncella que se las lleve... -Su voz se perdió a medida que se alejaba, entregada a su tarea.

Isabella comenzó a juguetear con el débil metal ondulado de una horquilla que había caído sobre la cama y frunció el ceño. El ramo de Kendall había sido uno entre muchos otros, en realidad. Las noticias de su enfermedad le habían granjeado un buen núme ro de muestras de simpatía por parte de los invitados que se aloja ban en Stony Cross Park. Incluso lord Whitlock le había enviado un ramo de rosas del invernadero en su nombre y en el de los Marsden.

La proliferación de jarrones de flores había conferido a la habitación un aspecto un tanto fúnebre. Curiosamente, no había llegado ni un solo regalo de parte de Edward Masen... Ni una nota, ni unas flores. Tras su solícito comportamiento dos noches atrás, Isabella había esperado algo por su parte. Alguna pequeña muestra de preocupación... Sin embargo, resolvió que, tal vez, Edward había llegado a la conclusión de que era una criatura problemática y absurda que no merecía ser objeto de sus atenciones en lo sucesivo. Si eso era cierto, se alegraría sobremanera de no volver a soportar sus groserías.

No obstante, en lugar de alegrarse, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sintió una extraña presión en la garganta. No acababa el entender sus propias reacciones. Como tampoco era capaz de identificar la emoción que subyacía bajo toda esa enorme desesperanza. Parecía estar poseída por un indescriptible y extraño anhelo... al que ojalá pudiera ponerle nombre. Ojalá...

-Bueno, esto sí que es extraño -dijo René, que parecía muy asombrada al regresar a la habitación-. Acabo de enconar esto justo detrás de la puerta. Alguien las ha dejado ahí, pero no lo acompaña ninguna nota. Y, por su aspecto, son nuevas, a estrenar ¿Crees que las ha dejado alguna de tus amigas? Ha debido de ser una de ellas. Un regalo tan excéntrico sólo se le puede ocurrir a una de esas chicas americanas.

Cuando levantó la cabeza de la almohada, Isabella descubrió un par de objetos en su regazo que observó con total desconcierto. Se trataba de un par de botines atados con un alegre lazo rojo. La piel era suave como la mantequilla y estaba teñida con un elegante color bronce. Los habían lustrado hasta hacerlos brillar como cristal. Con el tacón de piel bajo y las suelas cosidas con diminutas puntadas, eran unas botas para darles uso, pero sin dejar de lado la elegancia. Estaban adornadas con un delicado bordado de hojas que cubrían toda la parte delantera. Mientras las contemplaba, Isabella sintió que la risa comenzaba a burbujear en su interior.

-Debe de ser un regalo de las Cullen-dijo... aunque sabía que no era cierto.

Las botas eran un regalo de Edward Masen, quien sabía de buena tinta que un caballero jamás debía regalar una prenda de vestir a una dama. Isabella era consciente de que debería devolverlas de inmediato, y así lo pensó al tiempo que las sujetaba con fuerza. Sólo Edward podía conseguir regalarle algo tan práctico y, a la vez, tan inaceptablemente personal.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, desató el lazo rojo y alzó uno de los botines. Era muy ligero y supo, con tan sólo echarle un vistazo, que le quedarían perfectos. ¿Cómo se las habría arreglado Edward para saber el número que ella calzaba y dónde los habría conseguido? Deslizó el dedo a lo largo de las diminutas y exquisitas puntadas que unían la suela a la brillante piel broncínea de la parte superior.

-Son muy bonitos -comentó René-. Demasiado bonitos para caminar por el campo embarrado.

Isabella alzó una de las botas hasta su nariz y respiró el olor limpio y agreste de las botas recién lustradas. Pasó la yema de un dedo por el suave borde superior y la alejó un tanto para apreciarla a distancia, como si fuera una valiosa escultura.

-Ya he dado bastantes paseos por el campo -replicó con una sonrisa-. Estos botines me vendrán de perlas para caminar por los caminos de gravilla en los jardines.

Rene, que la miraba con cariño, alargó el brazo para acari ciarle el pelo.

-Nunca habría pensado que un nuevo par de botas te anima ría tanto; pero me alegro muchísimo. ¿Llamo para que suban una bandeja con un poco de sopa y unas tostadas, querida? Tienes que intentar comer algo antes de la próxima infusión.

Isabella hizo una mueca de asco.

-Sí, me apetece un poco de sopa.

René asintió con satisfacción y alargó un brazo para apartar los botines.

-Te Quitaré esto de encima y los dejaré en el armario...

-Todavía no -murmuró Isabella, sujetando uno de ellos con gesto posesivo.

René sonrió mientras se acercaba al cordón para llamar a la servidumbre.

Mientras Isabella se recostaba y seguía acariciando la sedosa piel con las yemas de los dedos, sintió que la presión que le agobiaba el pecho se aliviaba un poco. Sin duda era la señal de que los efec tos del veneno se desvanecían..., pero eso no explicaba porque de pronto se sentía aliviada y tranquila.

Tendría que darle las gracias a Edward, por supuesto y decirle que su obsequio no era apropiado. Y si reconocía que el quien le había regalado las botas, no tendría más remedio que devolvérselas. Un libro de poesía, una caja de caramelos o un ramito de flores hubiese sido algo muchísimo más apropiado. Pero ningún otro regalo habría sido tan enternecedor como ése.

Isabella no se separó de las botas en toda la noche, a pesar la advertencia de su madre de que traía mala suerte dejar los zapatos sobre la cama. Cuando finalmente cedió al sueño, con la música de la orquesta aún flotando a través de la ventana, consintió dejarlas sobre la mesita de noche. Y, al despertar por la mañana, la visión de los botines la hizo sonreír.

**Holiss estoy de vuelta, a que os ha sorprendido el cap pasado con lo de la mordedura de serpiente, lo se yo también estaba O.o hahaha pero eso lo hizo más emocionante, sin contar que ahora sin duda algo está pasando en las cabecitas de estos dos testarudos… y bien ¿Quién creen ustedes que les regalo los botines a Bella? Será Edward como ella cree?**

**Ya mero subo el cap que sigue ;) un abrazo a todas.**

**Gracias por leer, por las alertas, Favoritos y por los lindos Reviews que se molestan en dejarme D me da mucho gusto leerlos, pues me animan a continuar con la adaptación.**


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

**¡Sorpresa! (*_*)/ **

Una mañana, tres días después de la mordedura de la víbora, Isabella se sintió por fin con la presencia de ánimo suficiente como para salir de la cama. Para su inmenso alivio, la mayoría de los invitados se había marchado con el fin de asistir a una fiesta que se celebraba en una propiedad colindante, de modo que Stony Cross Park había quedado en paz y bastante vacía. Tras haberlo consultado con el ama de llaves, René trasladó a Isabella a un sa lón privado de la planta superior, con vistas a los jardines. Era una estancia encantadora, con las paredes cubiertas por un papel de es tampados florales en color azul y repletas de alegres retratos de niños y animales. Según el ama de llaves, ese salón estaba reservado para el uso exclusivo de los Marsden, pero el propio lord Whitlock ha bía sugerido la estancia en beneficio de la comodidad de Isabella.

Después de colocar una manta de viaje sobre las rodillas de su hija, René depositó una infusión de presera en la mesa que ha bía junto a ella.

-Debes beberte esto -dijo con firmeza en respuesta a la mue ca de desagrado de Isabella -. Es por tu propio bien.

-No hace falta que te quedes en la habitación para cuidar de mi, mamá-contestó-. Estaré encantada de quedarme aquí des cansando mientras vas a dar un paseo o charlas con alguna de tus amistades.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó René.

-Totalmente. - Isabella cogió la taza con la infusión y le dió un sorbo-. Incluso me estoy tomando la medicina, ¿ves? Vete, mamá, y no te preocupes más por mí.

-Muy bien -accedió René a regañadientes-. Pero sólo un ratito. El ama de llaves me dijo que utilizaras esa campanilla qué hay sobre la mesa si necesitas a algún criado. Y no olvides beberte la infusión.

-Lo haré -prometió Isabella, esforzándose por componer una enorme sonrisa que mantuvo hasta que René abandonó la habitación; en cuanto su madre desapareció, se inclinó por encima del borde del canapé y vertió con sumo cuidado el contenido la taza por la ventana abierta.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Isabella se hizo un ovillo en uno de los extremos del canapé. De vez en cuando, el ruido que hacía la servidumbre rompía el plácido silencio: el estrépito de los platos, el murmullo de la voz del ama de llaves, el sonido de una escoba que limpiaba la alfombra del pasillo... Apoyó un brazo en el alféizar y se inclinó hacia un rayo de sol, dejando que su brillo le bañara el rostro. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el zumbido de las abejas mientras se desplazaban, perezosamente, entre el despliegue de flores de las hortensias rosas y los delicados ramilletes de los arvejos que adornaban los parterres. A pesar de que aún se encontraba demasiado débil, resultaba muy placentero sentarse a disfrutar del cálido letargo, medio adormilada como un gato.

Se estaba sumiendo en el sueño cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la puerta. No fue más que un ligero golpecito, como si el visitante se resistiera a interrumpir su sueño con un golpe más fuerte. Deslumbrada como estaba por la luz del sol, Isabella parpadeó repetidamente y se quedó donde estaba, con las piernas dobladas bajo el cuerpo. Las motitas de luz fueron desaparecí poco a poco de su campo de visión, y, cuando por fin lo hicieron, encontró con la vista clavada en la oscura y esbelta figura de Edward. Descansaba parte de su peso en una de las jambas de la puerta, con un hombro apoyado contra ésta en una elegante, aunque inconsciente, postura. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y la observaba con una expresión indescifrable.

El pulso de Isabella se desbocó. Como era habitual, Edward vestía de forma impecable, pero el atuendo formal no ocultaba de ninguna de las maneras la masculinidad que parecía emanar de él. Isabella recordó la dureza de sus brazos y su pecho mientras la llevaba en brazos, el tacto de esas manos sobre su cuerpo... ¡Señor, jamás sería capaz de mirarlo sin acordarse!

-Tiene el aspecto de una mariposa que acabara de colarse des de el jardín -le dijo él con suavidad.

Debía de estar burlándose de ella, pensó Isabella, que se daba perfecta cuenta de la palidez enfermiza que mostraba. Consciente de su apariencia, se llevó una mano al cabello y se apartó unos cuantos mechones desordenados.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -preguntó-. ¿No debería estar en la fies ta de la propiedad vecina?

No había pretendido sonar tan brusca y desagradable, pero su habitual facilidad con las palabras parecía haberla abandonado. Mientras lo contemplaba, no podía dejar de recordar el modo en que él le había frotado el pecho con las manos. El recuerdo hizo que un acalorado rubor, provocado por la vergüenza, le cubriera la piel. Edward replicó con un tono melifluo igual de ácido.

-Tengo asuntos de negocios que tratar con uno de mis gerentes, que tiene que llegar desde Londres esta mañana. A diferencia de esos caballeros con medias de seda cuyos linajes tanto admira, yo tengo más cosas en las que pensar además de decidir el mejor lugar donde extender la manta para la merienda campestre. -Se apar to del marco de la puerta y se aventuró al interior de la habitación sin dejar de estudiarla: de un modo exhaustivo-. ¿Todavía se sien te débil? Pronto se sentirá mejor. ¿Cómo está su tobillo? Leván tese las faldas... Creo que debería echarle otro vistazo.

Isabella lo observó con alarma durante una fracción de se gundo, pero luego comenzó a reír cuando se percató del brillo de sus ojos. La audacia del comentario había mitigado su vergüenza y había hecho que se relajara.

-Eso es muy amable -respondió, cortante-. Pero no hay ne cesidad alguna. Mi tobillo está mucho mejor, gracias.

Edward sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Debo decirle que mi oferta está motivada por el más puro de los altruismos. No hubiera recibido placer ilícito alguno con la visión de su pierna. Bueno, tal vez un pequeño estremecimiento, pero lo hubiera ocultado sin dificultad.

Con una sola mano, agarró una de las sillas por el respaldo y la llevó sin esfuerzo junto al canapé, tras lo que se sentó cerca de ella Isabella se quedó impresionada por la facilidad con la que había levantado el pesado mueble de caoba labrada, como si fuera una pluma. Lanzó una rápida mirada al vano de la puerta. Mientras esta permaneciera abierta, era aceptable que se sentara con Edward en el saloncito. Además, su madre volvería para comprobar cómo seguía. No obstante, antes de que eso sucediera, Isabella decidió sacar el tema de las botas.

-Señor Masen -comenzó con cautela-, hay algo que debo preguntarle...

-¿Sí?

Sus ojos eran, sin duda alguna, su rasgo más atractivo, pensó Isabella distraída. Vibrantes y llenos de vida, le hacían preguntarse por qué la gente solía preferir los ojos azules a los verdes. Ninguna tonalidad de azul podría jamás transmitir la inteligencia que bullía en las brillantes profundidades de los ojos de Edward Masen.

Por más que lo intentaba, no se le ocurría una manera sutil de formularle la pregunta. Tras una lucha silenciosa con varias frases al final optó por la franqueza.

-¿Los botines son cosa suya?

Su expresión no reveló nada.

-¿Botines? Me temo que no la entiendo, señorita Swan. ¿Habla con metáforas o nos referimos a calzado de verdad?

-Botas altas -dijo Isabella, que lo miró con manifiesta sospecha-. Ayer, alguien dejó un par de botas nuevas en mi habitación.

-Por más que me deleite discutir cualquier parte de su vestuario, señorita Swan, me temo que no tengo nada que ver con un par de botas. No obstante, me alivia saber que haya encontrado la forma de adquirir unas. A menos por supuesto, que deseé seguir mostrándose como un bufé andante para la fauna salvaje de Hampshire.

Isabella lo observó durante largo rato. A pesar de que lo hubiera negado, algo se escondía bajo la máscara de indiferencia..., un brillo juguetón en sus ojos...

-Entonces ¿niega haberme regalado las botas?

-Lo niego de modo total y absoluto.

-Pero, me pregunto... Si alguien deseara regalarle un par de botas a una dama sin que ésta lo supiera ¿cómo podría averiguar la me dida exacta de sus pies?

-Una tarea de lo más sencilla... -explicó-. Me imagino que la persona con recursos se limitaría a pedirle a una doncella que copiara la silueta de las suelas de unos zapatos de la dama en cuestión. Después, podría llevar el patrón al zapatero más cercano, a quien obligaría a abandonar el trabajo que estuviera haciendo para que, de este modo, pudiera confeccionar las botas de inmediato.

-Demasiadas molestias para esa persona -musitó Isabella.

La mirada de Edward se encendió de repente con un brillo tra vieso.

-Sería mucho menos problemático que verse obligado a cargar con una mujer herida y subirla tres tramos de escaleras cada vez que saliera a pasear con sus zapatos de baile.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward nunca admitiría que le ha bía regalado las botas, cosa que no sólo le permitiría conservarlas, sino que aseguraba también que jamás pudiera agradecérselo. Y ella sabía que había sido el responsable: lo llevaba escrito en la cara.

-Señor Masen -dijo con gran formalidad-, me gustaría... Me gustaría... -Se detuvo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras, y lo con templó impotente.

Apiadándose de ella, Edward se puso en pie, cruzó la habitación y levantó un pequeño tablero de juego circular. Tenía poco más de medio metro de diámetro y estaba fabricado con un ingenioso mecanismo que permitía jugar tanto a las damas como al ajedrez.

-¿Juega? -preguntó de pasada al tiempo que colocaba el ta blero delante de ella.

-¿A las damas? Sí, de vez en cuando...

-No, no me refería a las damas, sino al ajedrez.

Isabella negó con la cabeza y volvió a arrellanarse contra el canapé.

-No, nunca e Jugado. Y, aunque no quiero parecer poco cooperadora según me siento en estos momentos, no tengo ganas de probar algo tan difícil como...

-Pues ha llegado el momento de que aprenda -sentenció Edward que se acercó a una estantería empotrada para coger una caja de madera tallada-. Se dice que nunca se llega a conocer a alguien hasta haber jugado una partida de ajedrez.

Isabella lo observó con cautela, nerviosa ante la idea de estar a solas con él... y, a la vez, seducida sin remedio por su deliberada ternura. Daba la impresión de que estuviera tratando de obligarla a confiar en él. Sus modales traslucían cierta delicadeza que parecía contradecir por completo al cínico disoluto por el que ella siempre lo había tomado.

-¿De verdad lo cree? -preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto que no.- Edward llevó la caja hasta la mesa, donde la abrió para revelar un juego de piezas de ónice y marfil, labradas con todo lujo de detalles. Le dedicó una mirada cierto es que no se puede conocer realmente a un hombre hasta que se le ha prestado dinero. Y nunca se puede conocer a una mujer hasta que se ha dormido en su cama.

Lo dijo con toda deliberación, desde luego, con el fin de escandalizarla. Y había tenido éxito, a pesar de que Isabella hizo cuanto pudo para ocultarlo.

-Señor Masen -le dijo; respondiendo a sus ojos risueños con un ceño fruncido- si continúa haciendo comentarios groseros, me veré obligada a pedirle que se vaya de la sala.

-Perdóneme. -La inmediata disculpa no la engañó en ningún momento-. Es que no puedo dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad de hacer que se ruborice. Nunca conocí a una mujer que lo hiciera con tanta frecuencia como usted.

El rubor que había comenzado en su garganta se extendió hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Yo nunca me ruborizo. Tan sólo cuando usted está cerca, y.. -Se detuvo de golpe y lo miró con un ceño tan indignado que lo hizo reír a carcajadas.

-Me comportaré -le dijo-. No me pida que me vaya.

Lo miro, indecisa, y se pasó una mano temblorosa por la frente. Aquella muestra de debilidad física lo hizo hablar con un tono todavía más amable.

-Está bien -murmuró-. Deje que me quede, Isabella.

Parpadeando, respondió con un inestable cabeceo y volvió a hundirse en los cojines del canapé mientras Edward acomodaba las piezas con gestos meticulosos. La forma en que tocaba las piezas era sorprendentemente ligera y hábil, sobre todo si se consideraba el tamaño de sus manos. Manos rudas cuando así lo quería, pensó ella..., bronceadas y masculinas, con apenas un poco de vello oscuro en el dorso.

Al estar medio inclinado sobre ella, Isabella se percató del in trigante aroma que emanaba de él, mezcla de un ligero toque de al midón y jabón de afeitar, que se superponía a la fragancia de la piel masculina limpia... Y también percibía algo más esquivo, un olor dulzón en su aliento, como si acabara de comer peras o, tal vez, una rodaja de piña. Al levantar la vista para mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que con muy poco esfuerzo, Edward podría haberse inclinado y besarla. Ese pensamiento consiguió que se estremeciera. En realidad, deseaba sentir la boca del hombre sobre la suya, inhalar ese efímero roque de dulzura de su aliento. Deseaba que volviera a abrazarla.

Al darse cuenta de ese hecho, abrió los ojos de par en par. La sú bita inmovilidad de Isabella quedó patente para Edward al instante. El hombre desvió su atención desde el tablero de ajedrez hasta su rostro, y lo que quiera que viese en su expresión hizo que contu viera el aliento; Ninguno de los dos se movió. Lo único que Isabella pudo hacer fue esperar en silencio, hundiendo los dedos en el tapizado del canapé, mientras se preguntaba cuál sería el siguiente paso de Edward.

Él rompió la tensión con un largo suspiro, tras el que habló con una voz ligeramente ronca.

-No… Todavía no está lo bastante recuperada.

Le costaba trabajo escuchar las palabras debido al ensordecedor latido de su corazón.

-¿ Có-cómo ha dicho? -preguntó ella con voz débil.

Aparentemente incapaz de contenerse, Edward apartó un pequeño mechón rizado de sus sienes. El roce de la yema de su dedo hizo que la sedosa piel de Isabella ardiera y se erizara a su paso.

-Sé lo que está pensando y créame, me resulta de lo más tentador. Pero todavía se encuentra demasiado débil... y mi autocontrol hoy es bastante escaso.

-Si con eso insinúa que yo...

-Nunca malgasto el tiempo con insinuaciones -murmuró al tiempo que regresaba a la metódica colocación de las piezas de ajedrez-. Es obvio que desea que la bese y cuando llegue el momento adecuado, estaré encantado de complacerla. Pero todavía no.

-Señor Masen, es usted el mayor...

-Sí, lo sé -replicó con una sonrisa-. También puede ahorrarse el esfuerzo de arrojarme epítetos a la cara, puesto que ya los he escuchado todos.

Se sentó en la silla y le colocó una pieza de ajedrez en la mano. El ónice labrado resultaba pesado y frío, aunque la lisa superficie se calentó poco a poco al tacto.

-No hay epíteto alguno que desee arrojarle a la cara -le dijo Isabella -. Con uno o dos objetos afilados bastaría.

Una risa profunda retumbó en el pecho de Edward, que acarició el dorso de los dedos de ella con el pulgar antes de retirar la mano. Isabella sintió la ligera aspereza de un callo, y la sensación no pareció muy diferente del lametón de un gato. Asombrada por la respuesta que él le provocaba, bajó la vista hasta la pieza que tenía en la mano.

-Es la dama: la pieza más poderosa del tablero. Puede desplazarse en cualquier dirección y cuantas casillas quiera.

No había ninguna sugerencia manifiesta en sus palabras, pero cuando hablaba tan bajo, como en aquel momento, la tonalidad ronca de su voz conseguía hacerle un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Más poderosa que el rey? -preguntó.

-Sí. El rey sólo se puede mover una casilla por turno. Sin embargo, el reyes la pieza más importante.

-¿Por qué es más importante que la reina si, no es más poderosa?

-Porque una vez que es capturado, el juego llega a su fin. - le quitó la pieza que le había dado y la cambió por un peón. Los dedos de Edward rozaron los suyos y se demoraron en una breve pero inequívoca caricia. A pesar de que Isabella sabía que debía poner freno a semejantes y escandalosas familiaridades, se encontró su mida en una especie de estupor al tiempo que sus nudillos palide cían al apretar la pieza de marfil con demasiada fuerza. Cuando prosiguió con la explicación, el tono de Edward sonó grave y atercio pelado-. Esa pieza es un peón, que se mueve una casilla por turno. No puede desplazarse hacia atrás ni en diagonal, a menos, en este ultimo caso, que se coma a otra pieza. Por regla general, los princi piantes se inclinan por utilizar mucho los peones al comienzo del juego, puesto que de esa forma controlan una gran superficie del ta blero. Sin embargo, la estrategia que da mejores resultados es la de utilizar con sabiduría el resto de las piezas...

A medida que Edward continuaba la explicación acerca de cada plaza y su utilidad, las iba apretando contra su palma. Isabella quedó seducida por los hipnóticos roces de esas manos y con la sensibilidad a flor de piel. Sus defensas habituales parecían haber que dado hechas añicos. Algo le había sucedido a ella misma, o a Edward, o tal vez a los dos, algo que les permitía deleitarse con la compañía del otro con una desenvoltura, de la que no habían disfrutado con anterioridad. No quería invitarlo a que se acercara más, ya que no pudría resultar nada bueno de ese impulso, pero se sentía incapaz de no disfrutar de su cercanía.

Edward la persuadió para que jugara y esperó con paciencia a que considerara cada movimiento posible; también se prestaba a ofrecerle consejo cuando ella se lo pedía. Sus modales eran tan encantadores y la distraían con tanta efectividad que para Isabella no tenía importancia alguna quién pudiera ganar. Casi. Cuando des plazó una pieza hasta una posición en la que no sólo atacaba una de las piezas de el, sino dos a la vez, Edward le dirigió una sonrisa de aprobación.

-A eso se le llama «doble amenaza». Tal como supuse, tiene un instinto nato para el ajedrez.

-Ahora no le queda otra opción que la de retirarse -anunció Isabella exultante.

-Todavía no. -Movió otra de sus piezas hacia un área dife rente del tablero y amenazó de inmediato a su reina.

Desconcertada por esa estrategia, Isabella cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de obligarla a retroceder.

-Eso no es justo -protestó, ante lo que él emitió una risa ahogada.

Isabella enlazó los dedos y apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos mientras procedía a estudiar el tablero. Pasó un minuto completo durante el cual meditó diversos movimientos, pero ninguno le parecía acertado.

-No sé qué hacer -admitió por fin.

Cuando levantó la vista, advirtió que Edward la estaba observando de una forma extraña: su mirada era cariñosa y, a la vez, destilaba preocupación. Esa mirada la desconcertó, y tuvo que tragar saliva para hacer desaparecer un nudo de espesa dulzura que, igual que la miel, ahogaba su garganta.

-La he fatigado -murmuró Edward.

-No, me encuentro bien...

-Retornaremos la partida más tarde. Verá con mayor claridad su siguiente movimiento una vez que haya descansado.

-No quiero dejado ahora -dijo ella, que se sentía molesta por su negativa-. Además, ninguno de los dos recordará la disposición de las piezas.

-Yo me acordaré. -Edward hizo caso omiso de sus protestas, se puso en pie y apartó la mesa hasta dejarla fuera de su alcance-. Tiene que dormir una siesta. ¿Necesita la asistencia de alguien para regresar al piso superior o...?

-Señor Masen, de ninguna de las maneras pienso regresar a mi habitación -dijo con obstinación-. Estoy más que cansada de estar allí. De hecho, preferiría dormir en el pasillo antes que...

-Muy bien -musitó Edward con una sonrisa antes de volver a sentarse-. Cálmese. Nada más lejos de mi intención que obligarla a hacer algo que no desea. -Enlazó los dedos, se reclinó en una postura engañosamente informal y entrecerró los ojos para mirada-. Mañana, los invitados regresarán a la mansión con renovadas fuerzas -señaló-. Supongo que retornará la persecución de Jacob enseguida, ¿no es así?

-Probablemente -admitió Isabella, que se cubrió la boca cuando un insistente bostezo se propuso estirar sus labios.

-No lo desea-recalcó Edward en voz baja.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Isabella se detuvo, soñolienta, y medio apoyó la cabeza en el brazo doblado-. Y, aunque se ha mos trado de lo más gentil conmigo, señor Masen..., me temo que no pue do permitir que eso cambie mis planes.

Edward la contempló con la misma mirada relajada y absorta que le había dedicado al tablero de ajedrez.

-Tampoco yo vaya cambiar mis planes, cariño.

Si Isabella no hubiera estado tan cansada, se habría opuesto al tratamiento afectuoso. En cambio, se limitó a considerar sus palabras a través de la bruma del sueño. Sus planes...

-Que no son otros que evitar que atrape a lord Black-dijo.

-Son un poco más ambiciosos -replicó, con la diversión bai lando en la comisura de los labios.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-No estoy dispuesto a desvelar mi estrategia. Es evidente que necesito de cualquier ventaja de la que disponga. El siguiente movimiento es suyo, señorita Swan. Pero no olvide que la estaré vigilando.

Isabella era consciente de que la advertencia debería haberla alarmado. Sin embargo; abrumada como estaba por una debilidad extrema, cerró los ojos por unos segundos. La balsámica humedad que había tras sus párpados alivió la sensación de picor que anunciaba la urgente necesidad de dormir. Abrió los ojos con gran re ticencia y la imagen de Edward se desdibujó delante de ella. Era una pena que tuvieran que ser adversarios, pensó con cansancio. No fue consciente de que había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta hasta que él replicó con tono amable.

-Nunca he sido su adversario.

- ¿Somos amigos, en ese caso? -murmuró con escepticismo al tiempo que sucumbía a la tentación de cerrar los ojos una vez más. En esa ocasión, el sueño la acogió en su abrazo con tanta rapidez que apenas pudo percatarse de que, Edward la había cubierto hasta los tobillos con la manta de viaje.

-No, cariño -susurró-. No soy tu amigo...

**Bueno! Bueno! ¿les gusto mi sorpresa? ¿ a que actualice rapido? :D**

**Ya sabemos en el cap anterior no paso mucho x eso les he traido este cap*_* x cierto acertaron en sus teorías? Al final si fue Edward quien le regalo los boties? Hahahaha parece que alguien quería besar al señor Masen hahahahah :D**

**Un abrazo a todas! Nos leemos prontito…De nuevo gracias por seguir agregando esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos :D Sus Reviews me hacen muy feliz!**

**¿Merezco review?**

**XoXo**


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

**N/A: capitulo un poco largo, espero que les guste **

Disfrutó, de un sueño ligero y, al despertar, pudo comprobar que se encontraba sola en el salón privado antes de volver a dormirse a la suave luz del sol. A medida que su cuerpo se adentraba en un estado de somnolencia, se halló inmersa en un sueño de vívidos colores, en el que sus sentidos se habían agudizado y sentía su cuerpo tan ligero como si flotara en un mar de cálidas aguas. Poco a poco las formas se materializaron a su alrededor...

Caminaba por una casa desconocida, una mansión brillante donde la luz del sol se filtraba por los ventanales. Las habitaciones estaban vacías, sin invitados ni sirvientes a la vista. La música, cuyo origen no podía ver, flotaba en el aire; era una melodía triste y etérea que despertaba en ella un extraño anhelo. Mientras paseaba sola, dio con una espaciosa habitación con columnas de mármol y sin techo... Se abría al cielo, que apenas quedaba oculto por una fugaz nube que sobrevolaba la estancia. El suelo de parqué que pisaban sus pies estaba formado por cuadros negros y blancos que se asemejaban a un tablero de ajedrez, con estatuas de tamaño natural colocadas en algunas de las casillas.

Se movió entre ellas con curiosidad y trazó lentos círculos a su alrededor para contemplar sus brillantes rostros esculpidos. Sintió el deseo de tener a alguien con quien hablar, el calor humano de una mano a la que aferrarse, por lo que cruzó el gigantesco tablero, de ajedrez, buscando a ciegas entre la multitud de figuras inmóviles...hasta que divisó una oscura silueta que se apoyaba, indolente, contra una blanca columna de mármol. Su corazón se desbocó y sus pasos se fueron deteniendo poco a poco a medida que una sensación de nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella, calentando su piel y acelerando su pulso con un ritmo frenético.

Era Edward Masen, que se acercaba a ella con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. La atrapó antes de que pudiera escapar y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Bailarás conmigo ahora?

-No puedo -contestó sin aliento mientras luchaba por desasirse de su abrazo.

-Sí, sí que puedes -la urgió con gentileza y le recorrió el rostro dejando un reguero de besos tiernos-. Rodéame con los brazos...

Cuando Isabella se retorció entre ellos, Edward rió con suavidad y la besó hasta que se encontró inerte e indefensa frente a él.

-La reina está a punto de caer-murmuró al tiempo que se retiraba un poco para mirarla con una expresión perversa en los ojos

- Estás en peligro, Isabella...

De repente, quedó libre y se volvió para huir de él, tropezando con las estatuas que encontraba en su camino. Edward la siguió muy despacio, y esa risa grave tan suya le martilleaba en los oídos. La si guió muy de cerca, prolongando la caza con toda deliberación, hasta que ella se encontró acalorada, exhausta y sin aliento. Cuando por fin la capturó, la obligó a apoyar la espalda contra él antes de ten derla en el suelo. Su oscura cabellera ocultó el cielo cuando colocó su cuerpo sobre el de ella; la música quedó apagada por los atronadores latidos de su propio corazón.

- Isabella -susurró-, Isabella...

Se despertó sus ojos se abrieron en un rostro sonrojado por el sueño y descubrió que había alguien más con ella.

- Isabella -volvió a escuchar... Pero no se trataba de la voz de barítono ronca y acariciante que aparecía en su sueño.

Cuando Isabella alzó la vista, vio a James inclinado sobre ella, Trató de incorporarse y echarse hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que aquello no eran imaginaciones suyas, sino una situación de lo más real. Incapaz de hablar debido a la sorpresa, se encogió hacia delante en cuanto vio que el hombre alargaba el brazo para apartar el ribete de encaje que adornaba la parte delantera de su vestido mañanero.

-He oído que estaba enferma -dijo James, que la miraba con los párpados entornados mientras seguía atrapada en el sofá-. Me apenó muchísimo que sufriera una aflicción semejante. Pero parece que el daño no ha sido permanente. Está-se detuvo y se humedeció sus gruesos labio tan exquisita como siempre, aunque un poco más pálida, tal vez.

-¿Cómo... cómo sabía que estaba aquí? -preguntó Isabella -. Éste es el salón privado de los Marsden. No creo que ninguno de ellos le haya dado permiso...

-Conseguí que un criado me lo dijera -fue su petulante respuesta.

-Salga de aquí -espetó Isabella -. O gritaré que me está forzando.

James rió con ganas.

-Querida, no puede permitirse un escándalo semejante. Su interés en lord Jacob resulta obvio para todo el mundo. Y los dos sabemos que el más mínimo descrédito asociado a su nombre sería un desastre para sus aspiraciones-. Sonrió ante el silencio de Isabella, revelando una hilera de dientes amarillentos y torcidos-. Así está mejor. Mi pobre y preciosa Isabella... Sé muy bien cómo conseguir que el color regrese a sus pálidas mejillas. -Metió la ma no en el bolsillo y sacó una gruesa moneda de oro que movió ante ella de forma tentadora-. Un regalo como muestra de mi simpatía por la horrible experiencia que ha sufrido.

La respiración de Isabella se convirtió en un jadeo indignado cuando James se inclinó aún más hacia ella con la moneda su jeta entre unos rechonchos dedos que trataban de apartar el corpi ño de su vestido para dejar allí su regalo. Logró apartar la mano del hombre con un manotazo fuerte y rápido. Aunque todavía se encontraba bastante débil, el gesto fue suficiente para que la moneda saliera volando y aterrizara sobre la alfombra del suelo con un rui do sordo.

-Déjeme sola -le ordenó, furiosa.

-Puta engreída. No hace falta que finjas ser mejor que tu madre.

-Cerdo... -Maldiciendo su debilidad y en medio de estremecimientos de repugnancia, Isabella lo golpeó, apenas sin fuerzas, cuando el hombre se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella-. ¡No! -exclamó con los dientes apretados y cubriéndose la cara con los brazos. Re sistió como pudo mientras James la agarraba por las muñecas-. No...

Un ruido metálico procedente de la puerta hizo que el hombre se incorporara, sorprendido. Temblando de los pies a la cabeza, Isabella siguió la dirección del ruido con la mirada y vio a su madre, de pie en la entrada, sujetando la bandeja del almuerzo. La cubertería había caído al suelo en cuanto René comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, como si le resultara imposible creer que James estuviese allí.

-Se ha atrevido a acercarse a mi hija... -comenzó a hablar con voz ronca, Intensamente ruborizada por la furia, dejó la bandeja so bre una mesa cercana y se dirigió al hombre con voz calmada, pero furibunda-. Mi hija está enferma, milord. No permitiré que su salud se vea comprometida... Va a venir conmigo en este mismo momento y discutiremos este asunto en otro lado.

-No es discutir lo que me interesa en este momento -contestó James.

Isabella percibió la rápida sucesión de emociones que, cruzaron el rostro de su madre: repugnancia, resentimiento, odio, miedo y, finalmente, resignación.

-En ese caso, aléjese de mi hija -le contestó con frialdad.

-No -protestó Isabella con un gemido al darse cuenta de que René tenía toda la intención de marcharse para estar a solas con él-. Mamá, quédate conmigo.

-No pasará nada -René no la miró, al contrario, mantuvo los ojos fijos y carentes de expresión en el rubicundo semblante de James-. Te he traído una bandeja con el almuerzo, queridita. Intenta comer algo...

-No -Desesperada e incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Isabella contempló cómo su madre salía de la habitación con paso tranquilo por delante de James-. ¡Mamá, no vayas con él! –Pero René se marchó haciendo caso omiso de su ruego.

Isabella no supo durante cuántos minutos se había quedado mirando fijamente la puerta por la que su madre acababa de marcharse. No tenía intención alguna de acercarse a la bandeja del almuerzo. El olor de la sopa de verdura que flotaba en el, ambiente le estaba provocando náuseas. Descorazonada, se preguntó cómo habría empezado ese infernal asunto: si, James habría obligado a su madre o si, en un principio, habría sido de mutuo acuerdo. Sin importar cómo hubiesen sido los comienzos; era obvio que aquello se había convertido en una farsa. James era un monstruo y René estaba intentando calmarlo con el fin de evitar que las arruinara por completo.

Exhausta y abatida, Isabella se levantó del canapé, intentando no pensar en lo que podría suceder en esos mismos momentos entre su madre y James. Hizo una mueca de dolor ante el aguijonazo de protesta de sus músculos. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareada; lo único que deseaba era encerrarse en su Habitación. Caminando igual que una anciana, consiguió llegar hasta la campanilla para tirar del cordón. No hubo respuesta alguna, aunque esperó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Puesto que los invitados se habían marchado, la mayor parte de los miembros del servicio disfrutaba de un día libre y no había muchas doncellas dis ponibles.

Isabella meditó sobre su situación al tiempo que se acaricia ba con aire distraído los lacios mechones de pelo. Aunque sentía las piernas un tanto débiles, podía caminar. Esa misma mañana, su madre la había ayudado a pasear por los dos pasillos que separaban su habitación del salón privado de los Marsden, situado en el piso su perior. En ese momento, no obstante, estaba bastante segura de poder recorrer la distancia sin ayuda de nadie.

Hizo caso omiso de los destellos brillantes que danzaban de ente de sus ojos como si fuesen luciérnagas y salió de la estancia con pasos cortos y cautelosos. Permaneció cerca de la pared por si se diera el caso de que llegara a necesitar apoyo. Qué extraño era, reflexionó con tristeza, que incluso un esfuerzo tan insignificante la obligara a jadear como si acabase de correr varios kilómetros. Fu riosa por su propia debilidad, se preguntó con remordimiento si no debería haberse tomado esa última taza de infusión de presera des pués de todo. Concentrándose en colocar un pie delante del otro, avanzó muy despacio por el primer pasillo hasta que estuvo cerca de la esquina que conducía al ala este de la mansión, donde se en contraba su habitación. Allí se detuvo cuando, escuchó unas voces, procedentes de otra dirección.

"¡Por las campanas del infierno!" Sería mortificante que la vie ra en semejantes condiciones.

Rogando que las voces pertenecieran a un par de criados, Isabella se apoyó contra la pared y esperó sin hacer movimiento al guno. Tenía unos cuantos mechones de pelo adheridos a la frente y a las mejillas, que estaban pegajosas por el sudor.

Dos hombres cruzaron el pasillo frente a ella, tan inmersos en su conversación que no percibieron su presencia. Aliviada, creyó que se había librado de ser vista. Sin embargo, no fue tan afortunada. Uno de los hombres miró de soslayo en su dirección y la vio de inmediato. A medida que se aproximaba a ella, Isabella reconoció la elegancia masculina de sus largas zancadas antes de distinguir siquiera su rostro con claridad.

Al parecer, estaba destinada a ponerse en ridículo delante de Edward Masen. Con un suspiro, se separó de la pared e intentó componer una apariencia sosegada a pesar del temblor de sus piernas.

-Buenas tardes, señor Masen...

- ¿Qué está haciendo? -la interrumpió él en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Parecía estar molesto, aunque, en cuanto lo miró a la cara, Isabella leyó la preocupación en sus ojos-¿Por qué está aquí sola en el pasillo?.

-Me dirigía a mi habitación. - Isabella se sorprendió un poco cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos, pasando uno por detrás de sus hombros y otro por la cintura-. Señor Masen, no hay necesidad...

-Está tan débil como un gatito -contestó él sin más-. Sabe muy bien que no debería ir a ningún sitio sola en semejantes condiciones.

-No había nadie que me ayudara -replicó ella, irritada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y descubrió que se había inclinado hacia él descansado en Edward parte de su peso. Su torso parecía maravillosamente sólido y fuerte, y podía sentir la frescura de la seda de su chaqueta contra la mejilla.

-¿Dónde está su madre? -insistió Edward al tiempo que le desenredaba un mechón rebelde de cabello-Dígamelo y yo iré…

-¡No! - Isabella levantó la mirada hacia él con súbita alarma, mientras cerraba sus largos dedos en torno a las solapas de su chaqueta. Dios Santo, lo último que necesitaba era a Edward promoviendo la búsqueda de René cuando lo más probable es que está se encontrara en ese mismo instante con James, en una situación de lo más comprometida-. No es necesario que la busque- dijo con brusquedad-. Yo... no necesito a nadie. Puedo llegar sola a mi habitación, si me suelta. No quiero...

-Está bien -murmuró Edward, abrazándola con más fuerza-. No pasa nada. No la buscaré. No pasa nada! -Siguió acariciándole el pelo con una relajante cadencia.

Isabella se dejó caer sobre él mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Edward - susurró, apenas sorprendida por haber utilizado su nombre de pila que, hasta entonces, sólo había pronunciado en sus pensamientos. Humedeciéndose los labios resecos, lo intentó una vez más y, para su sorpresa, volvió a repetirlo- Edward...

-¿Sí?

El cuerpo de Edward, fuerte y voluminoso, se vio asaltado por una tensión diferente y, al mismo tiempo, su mano le acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza con la más tierna de las caricias.

-Por favor... Llévame a mi habitación.

Edward le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con delicadeza y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Cariño, si me lo pidieras, te llevaría a Tombuctú..

Para entonces, el hombre que lo acompañaba había llegado jun to a ellos y Isabella, mortificada, aunque no sorprendida, descu brió que se trataba de lord Whitlock.

El conde la observó con fría desaprobación, como si sospecha a la que había planeado el encuentro de modo intencional.

-Señorita Swan -la saludó sucintamente,-. Le aseguro que no había necesidad alguna de que atravesara el pasillo sin compa ñía. Si no había nadie para acompañarla, podría haber llamado al servicio.

-Lo hice, milord -le contestó Isabella a la defensiva, al tiempo que intentaba apartarse de Edward, que no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo-. Toqué la campanilla y esperé durante un cuarto de hora, pero no vino nadie.

Whitlock la contempló con obvio escepticismo.

-Imposible. Mis criados siempre acuden cuando se les llama.

-Bueno, pues al parecerlo de hoy ha sido una excepción -exploto Isabella -. Tal vez el cordón de la campanilla esté roto. O, tal vez, sus criados...

-Tranquila -murmuró Edward, obligándola a recostar de nuevo la cabeza sobre su pecho. A pesar de que Isabella no podía verle el rostro, percibió la tajante advertencia que imprimió a su voz al dirigirse a lord Whitlock-. Continuaremos nuestra discusión más tarde. Ahora voy acompañar a la señorita Swan a su habitación. ..

-En mi opinión, no es una idea muy brillante -le dijo el conde.

-En ese caso, me alegro de no habértela pedido -replicó Edward con afabilidad.

Se escuchó el tenso suspiro del conde y, a continuación, Isabella fue vagamente consciente de sus mullidos pasos sobre la alfombra a medida que se alejaba de ellos.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y su aliento le rozó la oreja mientras le preguntaba:

-Ahora..., ¿le importaría explicarme lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

Todas las venas de Isabella parecieron dilatarse y cubrir su piel fría con un repentino y placentero rubor. La cercanía de Edward la llenaba a partes iguales de satisfacción y anhelo. Rodeada por sus brazos, no pudo evitar recordar el sueño, la erótica ilusión de sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Aquello estaba terriblemente mal; se deleitaba en secreto con la sensación de estar envuelta por sus brazos..., aun sabiendo que no conseguiría nada de él, aparte de placer pasajero seguido de un deshonor perpetuo. Se las arregló para negar con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta, y el movimiento hizo que frotara la mejilla sobre la solapa de su chaqueta.

-No me convence su respuesta -contestó él con sorna.

Aflojó la presión de sus brazos de modo tentativo y con una simple mirada con los ojos entrecerrados comprobó que la debilidad le impedía guardar el equilibrio por sí sola, de modo que se inclinó para cogerla en brazos. Isabella se rindió con un murmullo inarticulada antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Mientras Edward atravesaba el pasillo camino de su habitación, le habló en voz baja:

-Podría ayudarla, si me dijera cuál es el problema.

Isabella meditó la oferta un instante. Lo único que conseguiría contándole sus penas a Edward Masen sería una más que probable proposición de apoyo en calidad de amante. Y odiaba esa parte de sí misma que se sentía tentada por la idea.

-¿Por qué iba a querer inmiscuirse en mis problemas? -le preguntó.

-¿Es que debo tener un motivo implícito para querer ayudarla?

-Sí -contestó ella con un aire misterioso que arrancó a Edward una, carcajada.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, él la dejó con suavidad en el suelo.

-¿Puede llegar sola a la cama o quiere que la deje allí?

A pesar de que su voz traslucía una ligera burla, Isabella sos pechaba que, si lo alentaba en lo más mínimo, eso sería exactamente lo que Edward haría. Por tanto, negó con la cabeza sin pérdida de tiempo.

-No. Estoy bien, por favor, no entre. -Le colocó la mano en el pecho para impedir que entrara. Débil como era el gesto, fue suficiente para detenerlo.

-Está bien. -La miró, intentando ver a través de ella-. Haré que suba una doncella para atenderla. Aunque sospecho que Jasper ya está haciendo sus pesquisas.

-Llamé a una doncella -insistió Isabella, avergonzada por el tono malhumorado de su voz-, Está claro que el conde no me cree, pero

-Yo sí la creo. -Edward apartó la mano de Isabella de su pe cho con suma delicadeza, reteniendo sus elegantes dedos un ins tante antes de dejarla machar-. Jasper no es, ni por asomo, el ogro que aparenta ser. Es necesario haberlo tratado durante algún tiempo para poder apreciar sus mejores cualidades.

-Si usted lo dice... -le contestó ella dubitativa, tras lo cual de jó escapar un suspiro y entró en la oscura y enrarecida habitación en la que aún flotaban los miasmas de la enfermedad-. Gracias, se ñor Masen.

Preguntándose con ansiedad cuándo regresaría René, echó un vistazo a la habitación antes de volver a mirar a Edward.

La penetrante mirada del hombre pareció hacer aflorar todas las emociones que Isabella ocultaba bajo su tensa fachada y la joven percibió la multitud de preguntas que lo rondaban. No obstante, lo único que dijo fue:

-Necesita descansar.

-Eso es lo único que he hecho hasta ahora. Me vaya morir del aburrimiento... Sin embargo, el mero hecho de pensar en hacer algo me deja exhausta. -Bajó la cabeza y miró con amarga concentra ción los pocos centímetros de suelo que los separaban antes de pre guntar con cautela-: Supongo que no tendrá interés en continuar la partida de ajedrez esta noche, ¿verdad?

Se produjo un breve silencio tras el cual Edward contestó de forma lenta y algo burlona:

-Vaya, señorita Swan... Me siento abrumado al pensar que usted desea mi compañía.

Tan avergonzada estaba Isabella que no fue capaz de alzar la mirada y, con el rostro ruborizado, murmuró:

-Buscaría la compañía del diablo en persona con tal de hacer otra cosa que no sea estar en la cama.

Con una suave carcajada, él alargó el brazo y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Ya veremos -murmuró él-. Tal vez venga a su habitación más tarde.

Y, con esa promesa, le hizo una breve y experta reverencia y se alejó por el pasillo con su habitual paso confiado.

Isabella recordó, si bien demasiado tarde, algo acerca de una velada musical que había sido planeada para los invitados mientras éstos disfrutaban del bufé. No le cabía duda alguna de que Edward Masen preferiría quedarse con los invitados en la planta inferior a jugar una partida de ajedrez con una simple aficionada enferma desaliñada y con bastante mal humor. Hizo una mueca, deseando poder retirar la espontánea invitación... ¡Qué desesperada había parecido! Se llevó una mano a la frente y entró en la habitación casi arrastrando los pies, para dejarse caer con pesadez sobre la cama deshecha, como un árbol al que acabaran de derribar.

Cinco minutos más tarde, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y, acto seguido, dos doncellas de aspecto contrito entraron en la habitación.

-Hemos venido a limpiar, señorita -se atrevió a decir una de ellas-. El señor nos ha enviado... Dice que debemos ayudarla con cualquier cosa que necesite.

-Gracias -contestó Isabella, esperando que lord Jasper no hubiese sido demasiado severo con las muchachas.

Se retiró a un sillón y se limitó a contemplar la vorágine de la actividad que siguió a la llegada de las doncellas. Con una velocidad que más bien parecía cosa de magia, las muchachas cambiaron las sábanas, abrieron las ventanas para permitida entrada del aire fresco, limpiaron el polvo de los muebles y trajeron una bañera que procedieron a llenar, con agua caliente. Una de las chicas ayudó a Isabella a desvestirse mientras que la otra traía unas cuantas toallas dobladas y un cubo de agua limpia que serviría para enjuagarle el cabello. Con un estremecimiento de placer, se metió en la bañera portátil ribeteada de caoba.

-Agárrese a mi brazo, señorita, por favor- dijo la más joven de las doncellas al tiempo que extendía el brazo para que Isabella se sostuviera-. Parece que todavía no es capaz de guardar bien el equilibrio.

Ella obedeció y se sentó en la bañera antes de soltar el muscu loso brazo de la muchacha.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó antes de recostarse en la ba ñera hasta que sus hombros quedaron bajo la superficie del agua, de la que ascendía una nube de vapor.

-Bree, señorita.

-Bree, creo que se me cayó un soberano en el saloncito de la familia, ¿te importaría buscarlo?

La chica la observó con expresión perpleja, preguntándose a todas luces por qué Isabella habría dejado caer una moneda de tanto valor al suelo y qué pasaría si ella no era capaz de encon trarlo.

-Sí, señorita.

Se despidió con una inclinación recelosa y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Tras meter la cabeza bajo el agua, Isabella volvió a sentarse con la cara y el pelo chorreando y se enjugó los ojos mientras la otra doncella se inclinaba para frotarle el jabón sobre la cabeza hasta conseguir una buena cantidad de espuma.

-Es maravilloso sentirse limpia -murmuró Isabella, inmó vil bajo las atenciones de la muchacha.

-Mi madre dice siempre que es malo bañarse cuando uno está enfermo -le dijo la doncella con voz insegura.

-Creo que correré el riesgo -replicó Isabella, echando agradecida la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la muchacha le aclaraba el jabón del pelo con el agua limpia.

Tras limpiarse los ojos de nuevo, Isabella vio que Bree había vuelto.

-Lo encontré, señorita -exclamó Bree sin aliento, mos trándole la moneda que tenía en la mano extendida. Era muy posible que ésa fuera la primera vez que la muchacha veía un soberano puesto que el sueldo medio de una doncella era de ocho chelines al mes-. ¿Dónde quiere que lo ponga?

-Podéis repartirlo entre las dos -le contestó Isabella. Las doncellas la miraron de hito en hito, incapaces de creer lo que acababan de oír.

-¡Vaya! ¡Gracias, señorita! -exclamaron al unísono, con los ojos y las bocas abiertos de par en par a causa de la sorpresa.

Consciente, por desgracia, de la hipocresía que suponía deshacerse del dinero de lord James, cuando la residencia de los Swan se había beneficiado del dudoso auspicio del hombre durante más de un año, Isabella bajó la cabeza, mortificada por la gratitud de las muchachas. Al ver su incomodidad, las doncellas se apresuraron a ayudarla a salir de la bañera, le secaron el pelo y el cuerpo, que se veía sacudido por continuos escalofríos, y la ayudaron a ponerse un vestido limpio.

...

**Holis :D como están? Estoy de regreso! :D ammm a que odian a James tanto como yo, es realmente despreciable u.u lo odio! Tendrá su merecido, se los prometo… ¿qué les pareció? No es Edward Adorable *_* tonta Bella que no acepta lo que siente por el 3 ammm actualizare doblemente x que el capitulo siguiente es doblemente adorable y se enamoran mas de El Sr. Masen *_***

**Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y reviews, perdón si no le he podido contestar es que me he quedado sin internet **** y justo ando en un cyber para subirles actualización, apenas pueda les contestare, Les aclaro que los leo todos y me hacen muy feliz! :D**

**No leemos yaaa en el siguiente cap lol no me aguante *_* las quiero! Un abrazo enoorrme y gracias simplemente x leer :D**

**¿amm merezco review? *se esconde y sonrrie tímidamente***

**XoXo**


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

**N/A: capitulo un poco largo, espero que les guste **

Renovada tras el baño, aunque un poco cansada, se metió en la cama y permaneció allí tumbada entre las suaves y frescas sábanas de lino. Se quedó adormilada mientras las doncellas sacaban la bañera y apenas fue consciente de que salían de la habitación de puntillas. Cuando despertó, acababa de anochecer y su madre estaba encendiendo la lámpara de la mesita de noche, lo que hizo que Isabella parpadeara.

-Mamá -la llamó con voz somnolienta, aturdida por el sueño. Al recordar el anterior encuentro con James espabilo de repente-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha...?

-No me apetece discutir el tema -contestó René en voz baja mientras la luz de la lámpara delineaba suavemente su perfil. Su semblante era una máscara de inexpresividad aunque la tensión le había provocado unas cuantas arrugas en la frente-. Sí, estoy bastante bien, cariño.

Isabella asintió de modo imperceptible, sonrojada, y deprimida, muy consciente del profundo sentimiento de vergüenza, que la embargaba. Al sentarse, sintió la espalda tan rígida como si tuviese un atizador por columna vertebral. A pesar del agarrotamiento de los músculos que llevaba días sin usar, se sentía mucho mejor y su estómago rugía de hambre por primera vez en dos días. Salió de la cama y se acercó al tocador para coger un cepillo con el que ade centarse un poco el cabello.

-Mamá -comenzó con incertidumbre-. Necesito un cambio de aires. Tal vez vuelva al saloncito de los Marsden y ordene que me lleven allí una bandeja con la cena.

René pareció escucharla a medias.

-Sí -le contestó con actitud ausente- me parece una idea es tupenda. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, gracias... Me siento muy bien y no está muy lejos. Iré yo sola. Probablemente quieras un poco de intimidad después de... - Isabella hizo una incómoda pausa antes de soltar el cepillo-. Volveré dentro de un rato.

Con un susurro casi inaudible, su madre se sentó junto al fuego y Isabella se dio cuenta de que la aliviaba la posibilidad de que darse a solas. Tras recogerse el pelo en una larga trenza que dejó caer por encima del hombro/salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Cuando salió al pasillo, llegó hasta ella el quedo murmullo de los invitados que disfrutaban del bufé en el salón de la planta baja. Por encima de las carcajadas y de las conversaciones, se escuchaba la música: un cuarteto de cuerda con un acompañamiento de piano. Se detuvo para escuchar y la sorpresa la dejó paralizada al descubrir que era la misma melodía, triste pero hermosa, que escuchara du rante el sueño: Cerró los ojos y prestó más atención a la música al tiempo que la tristeza le provocaba un extraño nudo en la gargan ta. La melodía la llenaba con esa clase de anhelo que no debería ha berse permitido sentir.

«Dios mío -pensó-, la enfermedad me está convirtiendo en una sensiblera... Tengo que recuperar un poco la compostura.»

Abrió los ojos, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y a punto estuvo de chocar de bruces con alguien que venía en la dirección opuesta.

El corazón pareció agrandarse en su pecho cuando, al alzar la mirada, se encontró con Edward Masen vestido con esa combinación tan elegante de blanco y negro, y cuyos labios acababan de curvarse en una lenta sonrisa. Su voz ronca hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

-¿Dónde cree que va?

Así que había venido buscarla a pesar de la elegante multitud con la que debería estar relacionándose en la planta baja. Consciente de que la súbita debilidad que sentía en las rodillas tenían muy poco que ver con su enfermedad, Isabella comenzó a juguetear con el extremo de su trenza, presa de los nervios.

-A cenar al saloncito de la familia.

Tras darse la vuelta, Edward la tomó del codo y la guió por el pasillo, aminorando el paso para mantenerse junto a ella.

-No le apetece en absoluto cenar en el saloncito -informó él.

-Vaya. ¿No me apetece?

Él asintió con la cabeza para corroborar su afirmación.

-Tengo una sorpresa para usted. Venga, no está muy lejos -Mientras lo acompañaba de buena gana, Edward la miró de arriba a abajo con actitud analítica-. Su equilibrio ha mejorado bastante desde esta tarde. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Mucho mejor -contestó Isabella, que se sonrojó cuándo su estómago rugió de forma audible-. Y un poco hambrienta, a decir verdad.

Edward sonrió y la condujo hacia una puerta ligeramente entreabierta. Entró tras ella en la estancia y Isabella descubrió que estaban en una pequeña y encantadora habitación de paredes recubiertas con paneles de palisandro, de las que colgaban varios tapices, y cuyos muebles estaban revestidos con terciopelo color ámbar. No obstante, la característica más sobresaliente de la estancia era la ventana que se abría en la pared interior y que daba al salón situado dos plantas más abajo. El lugar estaba oculto por completo a los ojos de los invitados que se encontraban en la planta baja, pero la música llegaba hasta allí a través de la ventana, abierta de par en par. Los atónitos ojos de Isabella se desplazaron hasta una mesita en la que se había dispuesto la cena, si bien las fuentes estaban cubiertas por unas tapaderas de plata.

-Me ha costado un dolor de cabeza decidir qué podía despertar su apetito -confesó Edward. Así que le dije al personal de la cocina que pusiera un poco de todo.

Abrumada e incapaz de recordar otra ocasión en la que un hombre hubiese llegado a semejantes extremos para que ella se distrajera, Isabella descubrió que, de pronto, le resultaba muy difícil decir algo. Tragó saliva y recorrió la habitación con la mirada para evitar encontrarse con los ojos de Edward.

-Todo esto es encantador. Yo... yo no sabía que existía esta habitación.

-Poca gente lo sabe. La condesa suele sentarse aquí en ocasiones, cuando se encuentra demasiado débil para bajar. -Edward se acercó a ella y deslizó sus largos dedos bajo la barbilla de Isabella, obli gándola de ese modo a que lo mirara a los ojos-. ¿Cenará conmigo?

El pulso le latía con tal rapidez que estaba segura de que él podría sentirlo bajo los dedos.

-No tengo carabina -contestó con un hilo de voz.

Edward sonrió ante la respuesta y apartó la mano de su barbilla.

-No podría estar más segura. No tengo intención alguna de se ducirla cuando es obvio que está demasiado débil para defenderse.

-Eso es muy caballeroso por su parte.

-La seduciré cuando se encuentre mejor.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Isabella alzó una ceja y le dijo: -Parece muy seguro de sí mismo. ¿No debería haber dicho que va a _intentar_ seducirme?

-_Nunca des por adelantado el fracaso_, eso es lo que mi padre suele decirme. -Apoyó uno de sus fuertes brazos en su espalda y la condujo a una silla-. ¿Le apetece un poco de vino?

-No debería-contestó ella, apesadumbrada, al tiempo que se hundía en una de las mullidas sillas-. Es muy posible que se me suba a la cabeza.

Edward sirvió una copa y se la ofreció, sonriendo con esa expresión traviesa y tentadora que el mismo Lucifer se esforzaría por emular.

-Vamos -murmuró él-. Yo la cuidaré en caso de que acabe un poco achispada.

Mientras daba un sorbo a la excelente y suave cosecha, Isabella le lanzó una mirada irónica.

-Me pregunto con qué frecuencia la ruina de una dama co mienza con esa misma promesa...

-Aún no he sido el causante de la ruina de ninguna dama-contestó tiempo que apartaba las tapaderas de los platos y las de jaba a un lado-. Por lo general, suelo perseguirlas una vez que ya están arruinadas.

-¿Ha habido muchas damas arruinadas en su pasado? -pre guntó Isabella, incapaz de contenerse.

-Unas cuantas -replicó él, mirándola directamente a los ojos con una expresión que no era ni contrita ni jactanciosa:- Aunque en los últimos tiempos, todas mis energías se han visto absorbido por un pasatiempo muy diferente.

-¿Cuál?,

-La supervisión del desarrollo de una locomotora en la que tanto Jasper como yo hemos invertido dinero.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Isabella, cuyo interés acababa de despertarse, tras la confesión-. Nunca me he subido a un tren ¿Cómo es?

Edward sonrió y su rostro adquirió una expresión infantil a causa del entusiasmo que apenas lograba contener.

-Rápido. Emocionante. La velocidad media de un tren de pasajeros es de unos ochenta kilómetros por hora, pero Consolididated está diseñando un modelo expreso de seis cilindros combinados que debería alcanzar los ciento diez.

-¿Ciento diez kilómetros por hora? -repitió ella, incapaz de imaginar que se pudiera viajar a semejante velocidad-. ¿Y no resultará incómodo para los pasajeros?

La pregunta provocó una sonrisa en Edward.

-Una vez que el tren alcanza una velocidad constante, se nota el movimiento.

-¿Cómo es el interior de un vagón de pasajeros?

-No muy lujoso -admitió Edward, sirviéndose un poco mas de vino en su copa-. Sólo recomendaría viajar en un vagón privado; especialmente a alguien como usted.

-¿A alguien como yo? -repitió ella con una sonrisa amonestadora-. Si está dando a entender que soy una consentida, le aseguro que está muy equivocado.

-Pues alguien debería encargarse de que lo fuera.

La cálida mirada del hombre se deslizó por las arreboladas mejillas de Isabella y descendió por su esbelto torso antes de volver a clavarse en sus ojos. Al hablar hubo cierta nota en su voz consiguió dejarla sin aliento:

-No le vendría mal que la mimaran un poco.

Isabella inspiró con fuerza con el fin de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Deseó con desesperación que él no la to cara, que mantuviera su promesa de no seducida. Porque si no la cumplía... Que, Dios la ayudara, no estaba segura de poder resis tirse.

-¿_Consolidated_ es el nombre de su compañía? -le preguntó con voz temblorosa, intentando recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Es el socio inglés de Fundiciones Shaw.

-¿La empresa que pertenece al prometido de lady Jane, el se ñor Brandon?

-Exacto. Brandon está ayudándonos a adaptamos al sistema de producción americano, cuyo método de fabricación de locomotoras es mucho más efectivo que el británico.

-Siempre he oído que los motores fabricados en Gran Bretaña son los mejores del mundo -observó Isabella.

-Eso es discutible. Sin embargo, incluso si así fuera, están poco estandarizados. No hay dos locomotoras construidas en Gran Bretaña que sean exactamente iguales, lo que frena en gran medida a producción y hace que las reparaciones sean complicadas. En cam bio, si siguiéramos el ejemplo americano y fabricáramos las piezas a partir de un mismo molde, con calibres y modelos regularizados, podríamos construir un motor en cuestión de semanas en lugar de meses y llevará cabo las reparaciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, - mientras conversaban, Isabella se dedicó a contemplar a Edward con creciente fascinación, ya que jamás había escuchado a un hombre hablar acerca de su profesión de ese modo. Según su experiencia, el trabajo no era un tema del que los hombres estuvieran dispuestos a hablar, más aún si se tenía en cuenta que el mero con cepto de «trabajar» para ganarse la vida era la marca distintiva de las clases bajas. Si un caballero perteneciente a la clase alta se veía obligado a trabajar, trataba de ser discreto en lo que a su profesión, se refería y fingía dedicar la mayor parte de su tiempo a actividades ludicas. Sin embargo, Edward Masen no hacía esfuerzo alguno por ocultar la satisfacción que le proporcionaba su trabajo... Y, por al guna razón, Isabella encontraba esta peculiaridad atractiva, por extraño que pareciera.

A petición suya, Edward ofreció una explicación más extensa de sus negocios y le habló de las transacciones en las que había estado inmerso para comprar una fundición, anteriormente en manos de compañía del ferrocarril y que estaba siendo remodelada con el fin de adaptarse al sistema de producción americano. Dos de de los nueve edificios que se alzaban en las más de dos hectáreas que ocupaba la fábrica ya habían sido transformados en una fundición donde producirían pernos, pistones, varillas y válvulas según un moldes previamente fabricado. Todos estos elementos, junto con algunas partes que ya habían sido importadas de la Fundición Eric Brandon, ubicadas en Nueva York, se utilizarían para fabricar motores de cuatro y seis cilindros que se venderían en toda Europa.

-¿Con qué frecuencia visita la fundición?- preguntó Isabella antes de dar un bocado a un trozo de faisán cubierto por una cremosa salsa de berros.

-Cuando estoy en la ciudad, todos los días. -Edward contempló el contenido de su copa de vino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. Ya llevo demasiado tiempo fuera; tendré que regresar a Londres pronto para comprobar los progresos.

A Isabella debería haberle alegrado la idea de que él abandonara Hampshire en poco tiempo. Edward Masen era una distracción que no podía permitirse y le resultaría más, fácil concentrar sus atenciones en lord Black una vez que Edward abandonara la propiedad. Sin embargo, la noticia la dejó bastante deprimida y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba de la compañía del hombre y de lo solitario que parecería Stony Cross Park cuando él se marchara.

-¿Volverá antes de que la fiesta concluya?-le preguntó, aparentemente concentrada en desmenuzar con el cuchillo un trozo de faisán.

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

Su voz fue muy suave.

-De si tengo los motivos suficientes para regresar.

Isabella no lo miró. En cambio, se hundió en un incomodo silencio y se volvió hacia, la ventana, a través de la cual les llegaban la exuberante melodía de Rosamunde de Schubert, sin ver nada en realidad.

En el postre, se escuchó un ligero toque en la puerta antes de que un sirviente entrara a retirar los platos. Manteniendo el rostro apar tado de Edward, A la postre, se escuchó un ligero toque en la puerta antes de que un sirviente entrara a retirar los platos. Manteniendo el rostro apar tado de Edward, Isabella se preguntó si las noticias de que habían cenado a solas tardarían mucho en extenderse por las dependencias de la servidumbre. No obstante, en cuanto el criado se marchó, Edward la tranquilizó, como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento:

-No dirá ni una palabra a nadie. Jasper lo recomendó por su capacidad para mantener la boca cerrada en lo referente a los asuntos confidenciales; Isabella le dedicó una mirada angustiada.

-Entonces... ¿El conde sabe que usted y yo...? ¡Estoy segura de que no debe de haberle gustado!

-He hecho muchas cosas que el conde no ha aprobado -re plicó él con voz pausada-. Del mismo modo que yo no aprue bo algunas de sus decisiones. No obstante, y con el fin de mante ner nuestra beneficiosa amistad, no solemos enfrentamos. -Se puso de pie, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia de lante, de modo que su sombra cayó sobre Isabella -. ¿Le apete ce jugar una partida de ajedrez? Hice que subieran un tablero... por si acaso.

Isabella asintió. Mientras contemplaba sus cálidos ojos ne gros, cayó en la cuenta de que, tal vez, ésa fuera la primera noche de toda su vida adulta en la que se sentía plenamente feliz estando don de estaba. Con ese hombre. Sentía una curiosidad enorme sobre él, una necesidad acuciante de descubrir los pensamientos y sentimientos ocultos bajo su fachada exterior.

-¿Dónde aprendió a jugar al ajedrez? -le preguntó, tras ob servar los movimientos de las manos de Edward mientras éste colocaba las piezas sobre el tablero para comenzar la partida.

-Me enseñó mi padre.

-¿Su padre? -preguntó perpleja.

Los labios del hombre se alzaron levemente con una sonrisa so carrona.

-¿Es que un carnicero no puede jugar al ajedrez?

-Por supuesto, yo... - Isabella sintió que la cubría un pro fundo rubor. Se sentía abochornada por su falta de tacto-. Lo siento.

La sonrisa de Edward se mantuvo en su lugar mientras la observaba.

-Parece tener una impresión equivocada con respecto a mi familia. Los Masen pertenecen a la clase media. Tanto mis hermanos como mis hermanas asistieron al colegio, al igual que yo. Mi padre ha dado trabajo a mis hermanos, que también viven sobre la tienda y por las noches, suelen jugar al ajedrez.

Más relajada al no percibir censura alguna en su voz, Isabella cogió un peón y lo giró entre los dedos.

-¿Por qué no eligió trabajar junto a su padre, como han hecho sus hermanos?

-Fui un muchacho bastante problemático en mi juventud -admitió con una sonrisa-. Cada vez que mi padre me ordenaba que hiciera algo, yo siempre me esforzaba por hacer lo contrario.

-¿y qué hacía él? -preguntó Isabella con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-En un principio trató de mostrarse paciente conmigo. Cuando vio que eso no funcionaba, aplicó el método opuesto. -Edward hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo y su sonrisa se tornó triste- Créame, no le gustaría mucho que la vapuleara un carnicero; sus brazos suelen ser tan gruesos como el tronco de un árbol.

-Puedo imaginármelo -murmuró ella, mirando de soslayo la amplitud de sus hombros al tiempo que recordaba la musculosa dureza de sus brazos-. Su familia debe de estar muy orgullosa de su éxito.

-Es posible -contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto evasivo-. Por desgracia, parece ser que mi ambición ha servido para que nos distanciemos. Mis padres no permiten que les compre una casa en el West End; y tampoco entienden que quisiera vivir allí. Así como tampoco creen que el mundo de las inversiones sea un trabajo adecuado. Serían mucho más felices si me dedicara a algo más... tangible.

Isabella lo estudió con atención, consciente de lo que él había dejado en el tintero durante la breve explicación. Siempre había sabido que Edward Masen no pertenecía al las esferas en las que se solía moverse. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido que también estuviese fuera de lugar en el mundo que había dejado atrás. No podía evitar preguntarse si se sentiría solo en al guna ocasión o si estaría demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta.

-Se me ocurren pocas cosas que sean más tangibles que una lo comotora de cinco toneladas -puntualizó ella, en respuesta a su último comentario.

Edward dejó escapar una carcajada y alargó el brazo en busca del peón que Isabella tenía en la mano. No obstante, ella fue incapaz de soltar la pieza de marfil y sus dedos se enlazaron durante un ins tante mientras sus miradas hacían lo mismo, cediendo a la intimi dad del momento. Isabella se quedó atónita al percibir la calidez que ascendió desde su mano hasta el hombro para extenderse al ins tante por todo su cuerpo. Era algo semejante a estar ebria por la luz del sol; el calor la inundaba en una corriente continua de sensaciones y, junto con el placer, llegó la repentina y alarmante presión tras los párpados que anunciaba la llegada de las lágrimas.

Aturdida, Isabella retiró la mano con brusquedad y el peón cayó y rebotó sobre el suelo.

-Lo siento -se disculpó con una trémula carcajada, asustada de repente por lo que podría suceder si seguía a solas con él duran te más tiempo. Se alejó de la mesa tras ponerse en pie con torpeza-. A-acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy muy cansada... El vino parece haberme afectado, después de todo. Debería regresar a mi ha bitación. Creo que todavía tiene mucho tiempo para alternar con los invitados, de modo que su noche no será un completo, desastre. Gracias por la cena, por la música y...

- Isabella. -Edward se movió hasta llegar a su lado con ele gancia y rapidez, y colocó las manos en su cintura. Bajó la mirada y la estudió con el ceño fruncido por la curiosidad-. No tendrás miedo de mí, ¿verdad? -murmuró.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. -Entonces, ¿por qué ese repentino empeño en marcharte?

Podía haber contestado de mil formas diferentes, no obstante, en ese momento, fue incapaz de demostrar sutileza, ingenio o agi lidad verbal alguna. Lo único que pudo hacer fue contestar con la misma falta de tacto de un mazazo.

-No… no quiero esto.

-¿Esto?

-No voy a convertirme en su amante. -Dudó por un instante antes de seguir hablando- Puedo aspirar a mucho más.

Edward meditó la franca respuesta con cuidado, sin apartar las manos de su cintura para poder sostenerla.

-¿Quieres decir que puedes encontrar a alguien con quien casarte? -preguntó por fin- ¿o que tienes la intención de convertirte en la, amante de un aristócrata?

-Da igual, ¿no es cierto? -murmuró Isabella, apartándose del apoyo de sus manos-. En ninguno de los dos escenarios aparece usted.

Si bien se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, sintió que su mirada la atravesaba y se estremeció al sentir que esa resplandeciente calidez que la invadiera poco antes la abandonaba.

-La llevaré de vuelta a su habitación -dijo Edward sin mostrar emoción alguna, antes de acompañarla a la puerta.

**Se los dije en el anterior hahaha acá estoy de regreso *_* había pensado primero en poner todo en un solo capitulo, pero luego me pareció muy largo y lo dividí de esta manera, hehehe mi parte favorita x supuesto ha sido esta! :D Edward es tan mono, miren lo que ha hecho por nuestra chica testaruda, El tan bello le prepara algo especial y la muy mensa siempre termina diciéndole algo feo… mmm pero presiento que más temprano que tarde se dará cuenta de que tal vez si quiere ser la amante de Edward ¿será demasiado tarde cuando lo acepte? ¿Edward cambiara de opinión? Vamos ya han pasado dos años y el pobre chico realmente se esta esforzando hahahaha xfavor los tomatazos a Bella, a mí no.**

**Como les dije en el cap anterior este asunto de no tener internet me limita un poco, pues ando en un centro de navegación público para subirles el cap, por lo que les digo que no sé cuando actualice el siguiente **** solo espero poder hacerlo antes de que la semana termine ;)**

**Gracias nuevamente por agregar esta humilde adaptación a sus alertas, favoritos y dejar review el simple hecho de que lean y les guste tanto como a mí me hace feliz.**

**ammm… ¿review?**

**XoXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

Cuando Isabella volvió a reunirse con los invitados a la ma ñana siguiente, descubrió que su encuentro fortuito con la víbora le había granjeado muchas simpatías por parte de todos, incluido lord Black, circunstancia que la animó bastante. Haciendo gala de una gran sensibilidad y preocupación, Black se sentó con ella en la te rraza trasera a últimas horas de la mañana para disfrutar de un tar dío desayuno al aire libre. Insistió en sostenerle el plato en la mesa del bufé mientras ella seleccionaba varios manjares y se aseguró de que un criado le llenara el vaso de agua tan pronto como estuvie se vacío. También insistió en hacer lo mismo con lady Leah Cleawather, que se había sentado con ellos a la mesa.

Recordando lo que las floreros comentaran acerca de lady Leah, Isabella evaluó a su competidora. Black parecía más que interesado en la muchacha, que era de carácter tranquilo, si bien un poco distante. Su delgadez resultaba elegante, dado que encajaba en el estilo que se había impuesto poco tiempo atrás. Y las afirmaciones de Alice resultaron ser ciertas: la boca de lady Leah parecía un monedero cerrado y sus labios no dejaban de curvarse en forma de «o» cada vez que Jacob les contaba algún pe queño detalle relacionado con la horticultura.

-Qué horrible ha debido de ser para usted -comentó lady Leah, dirigiéndose a Isabella tras escuchar los detalles de la mordedura de víbora-. Es un milagro que no haya muerto. -A pesar de la expresión angelical, el gélido brillo que A Isabella distinguió en sus pálidos ojos azules le indicó que la muchacha no lo habría lamentado en absoluto si ése hubiera sido el resultado.

-Ya me encuentro bastante mejor -le contestó antes de girarse para sonreír a Jacob-. Y más que preparada para dar otro paseo por el bosque.

-Yo no haría tantos esfuerzos si fuese usted, señorita Swan -aconsejó lady Leah, en una muestra de exquisita preocupación-. Aún no parece estar del todo recuperada. De cualquier modo, estoy segura de que la palidez de su rostro desaparecerá dentro de un par de días.

Isabella no dejó de sonreír, poco dispuesta a demostrar que el comentario la había molestado..., aunque se sentía de lo más tentada a hacer una observación sobre la mancha que lady Leah tenía en la frente.

-Perdónenme -murmuró lady Leah al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla-. Veo que hay fresas maduras. Volveré enseguida.

-Tómese su tiempo -le contestó Isabella con voz notaremos su ausencia.

Juntos, Isabella y Jacob observaron cómo lady Leah se acercaba con paso grácil a la mesa del bufé, donde, por casualidad, se encontraba el señor Sam Uley, que también estaba llenando su plato. Demostrando sus buenos modales, Sam se apartó de la enorme fuente de fresas y sostuvo el plato de la muchacha mientras ésta cogía el cucharón para servirse unas cuantas. Entre ellos sólo parecía haber una amistad cordial..., pero Isabella recordaba la historia que Alice le había contado el día anterior. Y, en ese momento, se le ocurrió: la solución, perfecta para eliminar a lady Leah de la competición. Antes de poder reflexionar acerca de las consecuencias, de las implicaciones morales o de cualquier otra idea que la obligara a rechazar la repentina inspiración, se inclinó hacia lord Kendall.

-A ambos se les da muy bien ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de su relación ¿no es cierto? -murmuró al tiempo que lanzaba una furtiva mirada en dirección a lady Leah y Sam-. Pero, claro, a ninguno les convendría que se hiciera notorio... -Hizo una, pausa y clavó la mirada en el perplejo lord Black, fingiendo un pequeño azoramiento-. ¡Vaya! Lo siento. Supuse que ya lo habría oído...

De pronto, Jacob frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tendría que haber oído? -preguntó al tiempo que contemplaba a la pareja con recelo.

-Bueno, no es que yo sea muy dada a los cotilleos..., pero me ha dicho una fuente de lo más fiable que el día de la fiesta en el estanque, durante la merienda, lady Leah y el señor Uley fueron descubiertos en una situación terriblemente comprometida. Ambos estaban bajo un árbol y... - Isabella se detuvo y compuso una estudiada expresión de embarazo-. No debería haber dicho nada. Es posible que sólo sea un malentendido. Nunca se sabe, ¿verdad?

Acto seguido, se concentró en beber unos sorbos de té al tiempo que estudiaba a lord Black por encima del borde de la taza. Le resultó muy fácil interpretar la expresión del hombre: no quería creer que lady Leah hubiese sido descubierta en una situación semejante. La mera idea era suficiente para dejarlo horrorizado. No obstante, ya que era un caballero de pies a cabeza, Jacob se mostraría reacio a investigar el asunto.

Jamás se atrevería a preguntar a lady Leah si era cierto que se había visto comprometida por Sam, Al contrario, guardaría silencio e intentaría hacer caso omiso de las sospechas... Y la duda quedaría en el aire hasta que acabara por infectarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Isabella, no de-deberías haberlo hecho -murmuró Angy esa misma tarde, cuando su amiga les contó la conversación que había mantenido con Kendall.

Las cuatro estaban sentadas en la habitación de Angy, que tenía la cara cubierta, con una espesa capa de crema blanca que supuestamente, eliminaba las pecas. Mirando con detenimiento a Isabella desde debajo del ungüento blanqueador, Angy intentó continuar, si bien quedó patente que su capacidad dialéctica -que, para empezar, no era muy grande- había quedado eclipsada por la desaprobación.

-Fue una estrategia, brillante -declaró Rosalie al tiempo que cogía una lima de uñas del tocador junto al que estaba sentada. No había quedado muy claro si aprobaba o no el recurso utilizado por Isabella, pero era obvio que apoyaría a su amiga hasta el final-. Isabella no mintió exactamente, ¿no te das cuenta? Se limitó a repetir un rumor que había llegado a sus oídos y dejó bien claro que sólo era eso, un rumor. Lo que Jacob haga con la información depende de él.

-Pero Bella no le dijo que sabía con certeza que el rumor era infundado -argumentó Angy.

Rosalie se concentró en limar una de sus uñas hasta darle la forma perfecta.

-De todos modos, no mintió.

A la defensiva y sintiéndose culpable, Isabella miró a Alice.

-Bueno, ¿y tú qué opinas?

La más joven de las hermanas Cullen, que se entretenía, pasándose sin cesar la pelota de rounders de una mano a la otra, contempló a Isabella con expresión astuta mientras le contestaba:

-Creo que, en ocasiones, ocultar información es lo mismo que mentir. Has elegido un camino resbaladizo, querida. Ten cuidado a partir de ahora.

Rosalie frunció el ceño, contrariada.

-Venga, deja de hablar como una pitonisa de tres al cuarto, Alice. Una vez que Isabella consiga lo que quiere, no importará el modo en que lo hizo. Lo importante son los resultados. Y tú, Angy, nada de sutilezas éticas.

Estuviste de acuerdo en ayudarnos a manejar a lord Black de modo que acabara en una situación comprometida... ¿Eso es mejor que un rumor infundado?

-Todas prometimos no hacer daño a nadie -replicó Angy con gran dignidad, al tiempo que cogía una toallita para limpiarse la crema de la cara.

-Lady Leah no ha sufrido daño alguno -insistió Rosalie-, No está enamorada de él. Es obvio que quiere a Jacob por la única razón de que es uno de los solteros que ha llegado a finales de la temporada sin comprometerse y ella no está casada. ¡Por todos los cielos, Angy, tienes que endurecerte! ¿Acaso lady Leah se encuentra en una situación peor? Míranos, cuatro floreros que no han conseguido más recompensa por los esfuerzos que han realizado hasta ahora que unas cuantas pecas y un mordisco de víbora... y la humillación de haber enseñado nuestros pololos a lord Whitlock.

Isabella, que hasta entonces había permanecido sentada en el borde del colchón, se dejó caer hacia atrás para quedar tendida en el centro de la cama y contempló el dosel de rayas que había sobre su cabeza, embargada por el sentimiento de culpa. Cómo desearía poder parecerse a Rosalie, firme defensora de que el fin justifica los medios. Se prometió que en el futuro se comportaría de modo honorable.

Sin embargo..., tal y como Rosalie había señalado, lord Black podía creer el rumor o descartarlo, según le apeteciera. Era un hombre adulto, capaz de tomar una decisión por sí mismo. Lo único que ella había hecho era sembrar las semillas... y ahora dependía de Jacob preocuparse por verlas crecer o dejar que murieran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por la noche, Isabella se puso un vestido color rosa intenso, confeccionado con numerosas capas de gasa de seda transparente que flotaban a su alrededor. La cintura quedaba ceñida con un lazo de seda adornado con una enorme rosa blanca. Al caminar, la seda emitía un agradable susurro y Isabella ahuecó las capas superiores, sintiéndose como una princesa.

Demasiado impaciente como para esperar a René, que estaba tardando siglos en vestirse, abandonó la habitación antes de tiempo con la esperanza de reunirse con sus amigas. Si la fortuna la acompañaba, podría encontrarse con lord Kendall y pensar en alguna excusa para escabullirse con él durante un instante.

Sin forzar demasiado el tobillo, caminó a lo largo del pasillo que conducía hasta la majestuosa escalinata. Siguiendo un impulso, se detuvo en el saloncito de los Marsden, cuya puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, y entró con cautela. La estancia estaba a oscuras, pero la luz del pasillo fue suficiente para iluminar los bordes del tablero de ajedrez situado en el rincón. Atraída por el tablero, vio con un destello de placer que habían vuelto a colocar las piezas de su partida con Edward Masen. ¿Por qué se habría molestado en disponer las piezas como si siguieran jugando? ¿Acaso él esperaba un movimiento por su parte?

«No toques nada», se dijo a sí misma..., pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte como para resistirse. Entornó los ojos con un gesto de concentración y estudió la situación desde una nueva perspectiva. El caballo de Edward estaba en el lugar perfecto para capturar a su dama, lo que significaba que ella tenía dos opciones: mover la dama o defenderla. De repente, descubrió el modo perfecto de proteger a amenazada pieza: movió una torre hacia delante para capturar al caballo de Edward y así lograr que la pieza abandonara el tablero de forma definitiva.

Dejó al caballo en el borde del tablero con una sonrisa satisfecha y abandonó la habitación.

Tras bajar la gran escalinata, atravesó el vestíbulo de entrada y se encaminó por un pasillo hacia una serie de estancias destinadas al uso de los invitados. La alfombra que pisaba amortiguaba cua1quier sonido, pero, de repente, notó una presencia a su espalda. La alertó el escalofrío que sintió en la parte de los hombros y la espalda que no estaba cubierta por el vestido. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y descubrió a lord James tras ella, quien, a pesar de su corpulencia, hacía gala de un sorprendente sigilo. El hombre cerró sus rechonchos dedos alrededor del cinturón de su vestido y Isabella se vio obligada a detenerse ante el riesgo de que el delicado tejido se rasgara.

El hecho de que James la acosara en un lugar donde podrían ser descubiertos con facilidad era una muestra de la arrogancia del hombre. Con un jadeo indignado, se giró para enfrentarlo. Al instante, se encontró con la visión de ese corpulento torso embutido en el estrecho traje de etiqueta, al tiempo que el aceitoso olor de su cabello impregnado de perfume asaltaba sus fosas nasales.

-Encantadora criatura -musitó él. Su aliento apestaba a brandy-. Ya veo que se recupera sin problemas. Tal vez debiéramos proseguir la conversación que manteníamos ayer en el mismo punto donde su madre me interrumpió de un modo tan placentero.

-Es usted repugnante... -comenzó Isabella, movida por la furia, aunque James detuvo su torrente de insultos sujetándola con fuerza por el mentón.

-Le contaré todo a Jacob- la amenazó, al tiempo que acercaba sus gruesos labios a la boca de Isabella -..; con los adornos suficientes como para asegurarme de que os contemple, a ti y a tu familia, con la más absoluta repulsión. -Su voluminoso cuerpo la presionó contra la pared hasta dejada casi sin respiración-. A menos -continuó, mientras su apestoso aliento caía de lleno sobre el rostro de Isabella que decidas complacerme del mismo modo que lo hace tu madre.

-En ese caso, ya puede, ir a contárselo todo a Jacob- contestó Isabella, echando chispas por los ojos-. Dígaselo todo Y acabemos de una vez. Prefiero morirme de hambre en la calle antes que «complacer» a un cerdo repugnante como usted.

James la contempló con furia e incredulidad.

-Lo lamentarás -le dijo mientras en sus labios se acumulaba la saliva.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa fría y desdeñosa.

-No lo creo.

Antes de que James la soltara, Isabella captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Al girar la cabeza, vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos: un hombre que se movía con el mismo sigilo que una pantera al acecho. Lo más probable sería que pensara que los había atrapado a James y a ella en un amoroso abrazo.

-Suélteme -siseó al tiempo que le daba un fuerte empujón en la prominente barriga.

James dio un paso atrás, permitiendo de ese modo que ella pudiera respirar por fin, y le dedicó una mirada que encerraba una malévola promesa antes de alejarse en dirección contraria al hombre que se acercaba.

Mortificada, Isabella vio de repente el rostro de Edward Masen ante ella y sintió las manos del hombre sobre sus hombros. Edward observaba a James mientras éste se alejaba con rapidez y sus ojos tenían una mirada dura, casi asesina, que le heló la sangre en las venas. Un momento después, bajó la vista y la contempló con tanta intensidad que Isabella volvió a quedarse sin respiración. Hasta ese instante, nunca había visto a Edward Masen de otro modo que no fuese haciendo gala de su característica indiferencia. Sin importar la gravedad de los insultos que ella le arrojara, la grosería con que lo tratara o los desaires que le hiciera, él siempre reaccionaba, con un irónico y predecible autocontrol. No obstante, parecía que por fin había logrado despertar la ira del hombre. Tenía todo el aspecto de estar a punto de estrangularla.

-¿Me estaba siguiendo? -le preguntó con fingida tranquilidad al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo se las habría arreglado para aparecer en ese preciso momento.

-La vi atravesar el vestíbulo de entrada- explicó él- y a James tras usted. La seguí porque quería descubrir lo que se traen entre manos.

La mirada de Isabella se tornó desafiante.

-¿Y qué ha descubierto?

-No lo sé -fue su suave, pero no por ello menos peligrosa respuesta-. Dime, Isabella, ¿a esto te referías cuando me dijiste que podías aspirar a mucho más? ¿A ofrecer tus servicios a ese cerdo seboso a cambio de las lamentables recompensas que te ofrece? Nunca me habría imaginado que pudieses ser tan estúpida.

-¡Eres un maldito hipócrita! -susurró Isabella, presa de la furia-. Estás enfadado conmigo porque soy su amante y no la tuya; bueno, pues dime una cosa: ¿por qué te importa tanto a quién venda mi cuerpo?

-Porque no lo deseas -le explicó Edward con los dientes apretados-. Y a Black tampoco. Me deseas a mí.

Isabella no supo entender la hirviente maraña de emociones que surgió en su interior, ni por qué ese enfrentamiento estaba comenzando a provocarle una extraña y terrible euforia. Tenía deseos de golpearlo, arrojarse sobre él y espoleado hasta que los últimos fragmentos de autocontrol quedasen reducidos a polvo.

- Déjeme adivinar. ¿Estás dispuesto a ofrecerme una versión mucho más lucrativa del supuesto arreglo que tengo con James? -Dejó escapar una desdeñosa carcajada mientras observaba la respuesta a su pregunta en el rostro de Edward-. La respuesta es no. No. Así que déjame en paz de una vez y para siempre...

Se detuvo al escuchar las voces de gente que se acercaba por el pasillo. Furiosa y desesperada, se dio la vuelta y descubrió, una puerta por la que podía escabullirse y evitar de ese modo ser vista a solas con Edward. Tras agarrarla por un brazo, él la hizo, pasar a la habitación más cercana y cerró la puerta sin perder un instante.

Isabella se apartó bruscamente de Edward y recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta descubrir la silueta de un piano y de los atriles de las partituras. Él alargó un brazo y evitó que uno de los atriles cayera al suelo, tras haber sido empujado por el giro de sus faldas.

-Si puedes soportar ser la amante de James –murmuró Edward, retornando la conversación mientras Isabella se internaba en la sala de música-, Dios sabe que no tendrás problemas siendo la mía. Podrías decir que no te sientes atraída por mí, pero ambos sabemos que estarías mintiendo. Pon un precio, Isabella. La suma, que quieras. ¿Quieres una casa a tu nombre? ¿Un velero? No tienes más que decido. Vamos a poner fin a este asunto; ya estoy cansado de esperarte.

-¡Qué romántico! -exclamó Isabella con una trémula carcajada-. ¡Dios mío! De algún modo, su proposición carece de sutileza, señor Masen. Y está muy equivocado si cree que mi única opción es convertirme en la amante de alguien. Puedo conseguir que lord Kendall se case conmigo.

Los ojos de Edward adquirieron un color tan oscuro como el de la obsidiana.

-El matrimonio con él será un infierno para ti. Jacob nunca te amará. Jamás llegará a conocerte siquiera.

-No estoy interesada en el amor -contestó ella, angustiada por sus palabras-. Lo único que quiero... -Hizo una pausa al sentir que un dolor repentino, acompañado de una frialdad insoportable, le atravesaba el pecho. Lo miró a los ojos y lo intentó de nuevo-. Sólo quiero...

En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido en la puerta. Alguien giró el picaporte. Sobresaltada, Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de entrar y de que, en ese caso, toda opción de casarse con Black se desvanecería, arrastrada como un puñado de polvo que se llevara el viento.

Reaccionando por instinto, aferró a Edward por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta un recoveco situado junto a una de las ventanas y cubierto por unas cortinas que colgaban de una barra de bronce. Lo único que había en el hueco era un sofá con tapicería de terciopelo situado junto a la ventana, sobre el que habían dejado unos cuantos libros al descuido. Isabella corrió la cortina de un tirón y se lanzó a los brazos de Edward para taparle la boca con la palma de la mano justo en el momento en que alguien (o más de un alguien) entraba en la habitación. Distinguió unas cuantas voces masculinas acompañadas de unos sonidos metálicos y cierto estrépito que la dejaron bastante confusa hasta que escuchó el punteo de unas cuerdas de violín desafinadas.

«¡Dios mío!»

Los miembros de la orquesta acababan de llegar a la sala de música para afinar sus instrumentos antes del comienzo del baile. Según parecía, su reputación estaba a punto de verse arruinada frente a una orquesta completa.

Un ligero resplandor penetraba en la alcoba por encima del borde de la cortina y alumbraba un tanto sus rostros; lo suficiente para poder distinguir la diabólica sonrisa que acababa de iluminar los ojos de Edward. Una sola palabra o un simple sonido en semejantes circunstancias y estaría arruinada. Presionó la mano con más fuerza sobre la boca de Edward; los ojos de ambos estaban separados por escasos centímetros y, con una sola mirada, le dejó bien claro que si no guardaba silencio, lo asesinaría.

Las voces de los músicos se mezclaron con el sonido de los instrumentos que afinaban; mantuvieron las notas hasta que todas se unieron en armonía y cualquier disonancia estuvo bajo control. Con la duda de si serían descubiertos o no, Isabella no apartaba la vista de las cortinas, deseando con fervor que permanecieran cerradas. Sintió el aliento de Hunt sobre el borde de su mano y se dio cuenta de que el hombre había tensado la mandíbula. Lo miró de soslayo y vio que ese brillo malicioso de sus ojos había desaparecido para dar paso a una mirada que era, de lejos, mucho más alarmante. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que resultaba doloroso y, paralizada, observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par cómo el hombre alzaba su mano libre muy despacio. Ella aún le tapaba la boca con los dedos, pero Edward empezó a separarlos con delicadeza, uno por uno y comenzando por el meñique, mientras su aliento le acariciaba el borde de la mano con bocanadas cada vez más rápidas. Isabella sacudió la cabeza en una tensa negativa y se alejó, al tiempo que él le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

Estaba atrapada por completo..., incapaz de impedir que Edward Masen hiciese con ella lo que se le antojara.

En cuanto apartó el último dedo de sus labios, Edward la obligó a bajar la mano y la sostuvo por la nuca. Ella se aferró a las mangas de la chaqueta y arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás, pero no sirvió de nada puesto que él aumentó la presión de la mano que tenía sobre su nuca. No le estaba haciendo daño y, sin embargo, había conseguido que le resultara imposible moverse o forcejear. Conforme la boca de Edward descendía sobre la suya, Isabella jadeó sin emitir sonido alguno, separó los labios y su mente se quedó en blanco.

Los labios del hombre acariciaron los suyos, con suavidad pero también con firmeza, tratando de arrancarle una respuesta. Al instante, Isabella se vio consumida por un fuego que ardía por todo su cuerpo y que la dejó indefensa ante un tipo de anhelo que no había sentido en toda su vida. El recuerdo del único beso que habían compartido no era nada comparado con lo que estaba experimentando..., tal vez porque Edward ya no era un extraño para ella. Lo deseaba con tal desesperación que la asustaba. Él se alejó de su boca con suavidad y sus labios se detuvieron brevemente en la barbilla antes de ascender hacia la mejilla, dejando un rastro de fuego por el camino, para regresar a su boca con más insistencia. Isabella sintió la punta de la lengua de Edward contra la suya y el suave roce fue tan inesperado que hubiese retrocedido de inmediato de no ser porque él la tenía sujeta.

La elegante cacofonía de los músicos tintineó en sus oídos, recordándole la inminente posibilidad de ser descubierta. Presa de continuos temblores, se obligó a relajarse entre los brazos del hombre. Durante unos minutos, le permitiría que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, cualquier cosa, a fin de que no traicionase su presencia tras las cortinas. Edward saboreó de nuevo el interior de su boca, sometiéndola a las suaves caricias de su lengua. Para Isabella, una exploración tan íntima resultaba de lo más escandalosa, más aún si tenía en cuenta las innombrables sensaciones que asaltaban las partes más vulnerables de su cuerpo. Se vio invadida por una deliciosa laxitud que la obligó a buscar apoyo en Edward y a rodearle el cuello con los brazos, tras lo cual hundió los dedos en su cabello y se deleitó con el tacto sedoso de los gruesos mechones.

La tímida exploración de sus manos consiguió que la respiración de Edward se acelerara, como si sus caricias lo hubieran afectado profundamente. Después de colocar la palma de la mano sobre una de sus mejillas, él la acarició con las yemas de los dedos y la instó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente para poder mordisquearle los labios, primero el superior, del que tiró con suavidad, y después el inferior, tras lo que la deleitó con el cálido roce de su lengua. Incapaz de detenerse, Isabella utilizó la mano que tenía en su nuca para tirar de él e instarlo que regresara a sus labios con la misma voracidad que antes. Cuando la obedeció y sus labios se cerraron sobre los de ella en otro profundo beso, estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gemido. No obstante, antes de que el sonido abandonara su garganta, se alejó de la boca de Edward y enterró el rostro sobre su hombro.

El pecho del hombre subía y bajaba con rapidez bajo su mejilla y la ardiente caricia de su aliento le rozaba el pelo. Edward aferró los abundantes rizos de Isabella, sujetos con horquillas en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y tiró de ella hacia atrás para así tener acceso a su cuello. La ardiente huella de sus labios comenzó en el diminuto hueco que había justo tras la oreja derecha, donde un buen número de terminaciones nerviosas despertaron bajo las caricias de su lengua mientras ésta trazaba el recorrido de una delicada vena. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó los dedos por encima de su hombro y trazó con el pulgar la línea de la clavícula mientras recorría la zona con la palma. Acarició con la nariz uno de los lados de la garganta de Isabella y descubrió un lugar que la hizo estremecerse; allí permaneció hasta que la joven sintió que un nuevo gemido pugnaba por abandonar sus labios, humedecidos a causa de los besos.

Con un frenético empujón, Isabella consiguió que Edward se apartara durante tres segundos, tras los cuales él volvió a atrapar sus labios con otro beso hambriento. En ese momento, la palma de su mano rozó la seda que cubría uno de sus pechos, una vez, y otra, y otra. Con cada caricia, el calor que desprendía su mano se introducía más y más a través de la delgada tela. Isabella sintió un cosquilleo sobre el pezón y, de inmediato, su entorno se adivinó bajo la seda; Edward lo acarició con suavidad con el dorso de los dedos, endureciéndolo aún más. La creciente presión de sus labios hizo que se inclinara hacia atrás en una postura de clara rendición que la dejaba del todo expuesta, no sólo a los lánguidos roces de su lengua, a sino también a las hábiles caricias de su mano. Se suponía que nada de eso debía estar pasando, y sin embargo, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas vibraban de placer y su cuerpo se estremecía por la pasión.

En esos momentos ardientes y silenciosos, Edward consiguió que se olvidara de todo: perdió la noción del tiempo, del espacio e incluso, olvidó su propio nombre. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba sentido más cerca, más adentro, más fuerte... Necesitaba sentir su piel desnuda y que su boca le recorriera el cuerpo. Cerró las manos sobre la tela de su camisa, aferrando con una necesidad rayana en la desesperación el almidonado lino blanco, y tiró de ella hasta sacarla de debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones, de modo que la piel quedara expuesta a sus caricias. Él pareció comprender que carecía de la experiencia necesaria para controlar sus acciones a ese nivel de deseo, por lo que cambió la naturaleza de sus besos, que se tornaron relajantes, al tiempo que comenzaba a masajearle la espalda para tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, los efectos no fueron los esperados; sino todo lo contrario. Isabella profundizó los besos y comenzó a moverse inquieta contra su cuerpo, siguiendo el ritmo de su deseo.

A la postre, Edward decidió apartar sus labios de los de Isabella e inmovilizarla con un abrazo posesivo, tras lo cual enterró el rostro en la azorada curva de su hombro. Ella encontró un extraño alivio en su feroz abrazo, puesto que los fuertes músculos de sus brazos ayudaron a contener los violentos temblores que la recorrían. Permanecieron así durante lo que les pareció una eternidad, hasta que Isabella se dio cuenta, sumida en una especie de bruma, de que la habitación estaba vacía. Los músicos habían puesto punto y final a su ensayo y se habían marchado poco antes. Edward alzó la cabeza y separó un poco las cortinas. Al ver que la sala de música estaba vacía una vez más, devolvió su atención a Isabella y, con la yema del pulgar, le apartó un mechón de brillante cabello que había caído sobre su oreja.

-Se han marchado -le, dijo en un ronco susurro.

Demasiado aturdida para pensar con coherencia, ella lo miró sin pronunciar palabra. Entretanto, los dedos de Edward le recorrían los ardientes contornos de las mejillas y se deslizaban sobre los labios, hinchados por sus besos. Con algo que se asemejaba a la desesperación, Isabella sintió la vertiginosa respuesta de su cuerpo, que no había sido aplacado, y su pulso volvió a la carga con renovado vigor mientras una nueva oleada de escalofríos le recorría la piel. Era el momento de apartarse de él antes de que alguien la echara en falta. Para su mortificación, permaneció donde estaba, dejando que su cuerpo absorbiera las distintas sensaciones que le provocaban las caricias de Edward. En ese instante, él deslizó una mano hasta la parte trasera de su vestido y Isabella sintió que sus dedos trabajaban con eficacia mientras se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo. En esa ocasión no pudo contener los gemidos; ni los pequeños sollozos que escaparon de su garganta; ni el suspiro de placer que exhaló cuando el estrecho corpiño de su vestido fue aflojado. El corte del escote le había impedido usar un corsé con copas, por lo que había tenido que recurrir al modelo que dejaba el pecho al descubierto bajo la enagua.

Sin dejar de besada, Edward la arrastró con él hasta el asiento de la ventana. La colocó sobre su regazo, donde sus dedos acabaron de bajar el corpiño suelto, y emitió un gemido de placer al descubrir la plenitud de sus pechos. Asustada de pronto al darse cuenta de las libertades que le estaba permitiendo, Isabella empujó, sin fuerzas su muñeca. La respuesta de Edward consistió en alzarla un poco más y en presionar sus labios sobre el valle de sus senos, allí donde su corazón latía a un ritmo fuerte y constante. Sus brazos la sujetaron por la espalda y la mantuvieron arqueada mientras sus labios se deslizaban un poco más abajo, hasta llegar a la curva de un pecho que procedieron a investigar. En cuanto Isabella sintió la caricia de su enfebrecido aliento sobre el pezón, dejó de forceje y permaneció inmóvil, apretando los puños sobre los hombros de Edward. Él tomo el pezón en su boca y comenzó a acariciarlo con la lengua hasta que estuvo húmedo y endurecido; fue entonces cuando Isabella sintió que la sangre hervía a fuego lento y se espesaba en sus venas. Sin dejar de acariciada con la mano, Edward comenzó a murmurar incoherencias con el fin de tranquilizarla y colocó la mano sobre su pecho, extendiendo con el pulgar la humedad que su lengua había dejado sobre el pezón y haciendo que su piel brillara bajo la luz. Isabella susurró algo ininteligible y rodeó el fuerte cuello de Edward con los brazos. Fue incapaz de contener un gemido cuando él cerró los labios alrededor del otro pezón y tironeó de él con suavidad.

En ese instante, una nueva urgencia se apoderó de ella; una sensación que arrancó temblorosos gemidos de su pecho e hizo que su cuerpo se tensara rítmicamente entre los brazos de Edward. Al parecer, él también sufría la misma necesidad: Isabella percibía los violentos latidos de su corazón y su laboriosa respiración. No obstante, parecía ser capaz de controlar su pasión mucho mejor que ella, ya que las caricias de sus manos y su boca no dejaron de ser suaves y pausadas. Ella se agitó bajo las numerosas capas de seda de su vestido y le hundió los dedos en la manga de la chaqueta y en el chaleco.

Demasiada ropa. Había demasiada ropa por todos lados y la necesidad de sentir esa piel desnuda sobre ella estaba a punto de arrebatarle la razón.

-Tranquila, cariño -susurró él sobre su mejilla-. Relájate. No, déjame que te abrace...

Sin embargo, Isabella no era incapaz de conseguir que su cuerpo la obedeciera; no podía detener los movimientos de sus caderas y le resultaba imposible contener las temblorosas súplicas que escapaban de sus labios, enrojecidos por los besos.

Edward continuó murmurando con suavidad sin dejar de abrazarla, depositando pequeños besos sobre su rostro y masajeándole con delicadeza el cuello, allí donde el pulso latía enloquecido. Isabella fue consciente de que él le colocaba la ropa y la ponía de pie con cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca, para abrocharle el vestido. En un momento dado, incluso se permitió soltar una leve carcajada, como si sus propias acciones le resultaran graciosas.

Más tarde, llegaría a la conclusión de que él parecía tan abrumado como ella; no obstante, en esos momentos, presa del malestar que le provocaba el deseo frustrado, no fue capaz de desenmarañar sus enredados pensamientos. A medida que el deseo abandonaba su cuerpo, iba dejando una repulsiva sensación de bochorno.

Forcejeando para abandonar su regazo, Isabella se puso en pie con las piernas temblorosas y le dio la espalda. Sólo fue capaz de pronunciar dos palabras para romper el tenso silencio. Sin volverse a mirarlo, dijo con voz áspera:

-Nunca más.

Tras apartar las cortinas, salió de la sala de música tan rápido como pudo y huyo por el pasillo.

**¿Hola? Hay alguien por aca? Hehehehe disculpen la tardanza hehehe acá esta el capi tarde pero seguro! Ando muy contenta :D aprobé mi semestre con buenas notas *_***

**Okey hablando de lo fundamental…. No se a quien matar primero si a Edward por creer que Bella es amante de James, o a Bella por no decirle la verda u.u las cosas comienzan a calentarse y los muros de Bella fueron derrumbados olímpicamente por la seducción de Edward, este es otro de mis capis favoritos, que espero habrais podido disfrutar.**

**Ahora díganme ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Parece que Bella niega dejarse vencer… y parece que Edward ya lleva mucho tiempo insistiendo. Hahaha nos leemos en el próximo **

**XoXo**

**¿Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

Edward permaneció en la sala de música al menos durante media hora más después de que Isabella huyera de allí, luchando por poner freno a su arrolladora pasión y esperando a que el fuego que incendiaba su sangre se enfriara. Se colocó la ropa y se pasó una mano por el cabello al tiempo que meditaba, malhumorado, cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento.

- Isabella -musitó, más preocupado y confuso de lo que había estado jamás.

El hecho de que una mujer lo hubiera dejado reducido a ese estado resultaba de lo más indignante. Él, cuya capacidad como, ¡negociador habilidoso y disciplinado era bien conocida, había hecho la oferta más torpe que se pudiera imaginar y había sido rechazado de plano. Y lo tenía bien merecido. Nunca debería haber intentado que ella pusiera un precio antes de haber admitido siquiera que lo deseaba. Pero la sospecha de que podía estar acostándose con James -¡con James, de entre todos los hombres que podía elegir!- había estado a punto de volverlo loco de celos y sus acostumbradas habilidades lo habían abandonado.

Al recordar lo que había sentido al besarla, al acariciar por fin esa piel cálida y sedosa, Edward se daba cuenta de que la sangre amenazaba con hervir de nuevo en sus venas. Dada la experiencia que tenía con las mujeres, había supuesto que conocía todas y cada una de las sensaciones físicas imaginables. No obstante, este reciente encuentro le había hecho tomar conciencia, de un modo bastante drástico, de que acostarse con Isabella sería una cuestión totalmente distinta. La experiencia no sólo involucraría a su cuerpo, sino también a sus emociones..., unas emociones tan alarmantes que todavía no se sentía con fuerzas para examinarlas de cerca.

La atracción entre ellos se había convertido en algo peligroso; no tanto para él como para ella. Y estaba muy claro que tenía que analizar la situación desde cierta perspectiva. Sin embargo, en ese momento, su mente no funcionaba con claridad.

Abandonó la sala de música al tiempo que murmuraba una maldición y se enderezaba el nudo de la corbata de seda negra. La tensión se había apoderado de sus músculos, de modo que su forma de caminar no resultaba tan fluida como era habitual y, de camino al salón de baile, se sentía como un depredador de temperamento volátil. La idea de asistir a otra velada social lo sacaba de quicio. Nunca se había mostrado muy tolerante con ese tipo de fiestas que se alargaban durante varios días; no era un hombre que disfrutara con horas de conversación insustancial ni con diversiones ociosas. De no ser por la presencia de Isabella en Stony Cross, se habría marchado bastantes días atrás.

Ensimismado, entró al salón de baile y estudió a la multitud brevemente.

Localizó a Isabella de inmediato, sentada en una silla dispuesta en un rincón, con lord Black a su lado. No había duda de que Jacob estaba enamorado de ella; la expresión embelesada con que la contemplaba convertía la cuestión en un secreto a voces. Isabella parecía apagada e inquieta, y evitaba la mirada de admiración del aristócrata. No participaba en la conversación y permanecía sentada con las manos apretadas sobre el regazo.

Edward la contempló con los ojos entornados. Por irónico que fuese, el comportamiento inseguro y apocado de Isabella en aquellos momentos había conseguido que la atracción que Jacob sentía por ella echara por fin raíces. Sería una desagradable sorpresa para él que ella consiguiera ponerle el lazo al cuello y descubriera, poco después, que su esposa no era la tímida jovencita ingenua que aparentaba ser. Era una mujer de carácter apasionado, una criatura decididamente ambiciosa que necesitaba una pareja que poseyera su misma fuerza. Jacob jamás sería capaz de manejarla. Era un hombre demasiado caballeroso para Isabella; demasiado moderado; demasiado inteligente en el sentido, equivocado. Ella jamás lo respetaría, así como tampoco encontraría satisfacción alguna en sus virtudes. Acabaría odiándolo por las mismas razones que debería haberlo admirado..., y Jacob se echaría a temblar al ser testigo de esas cualidades de Isabella que Edward sí habría sabido valorar.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de la pareja y se encaminó al otro lado de la estancia, donde Whitlock conversaba con unos amigos. El conde se dio la vuelta para preguntarle en un murmullo:

-¿Te diviertes?

-No mucho. -Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y volvió a echar un vistazo al salón con evidente impaciencia-. Llevo demasiado tiempo en Hampshire; necesito regresar a Londres para ver lo que ocurre en la fundición.

-¿Y qué pasa con la señorita Swan? -preguntó Whitlock en voz baja. Edward reflexionó un instante antes de contestar.

-Creo -respondió lentamente- que vaya esperar a ver en qué acaba su persecución de Jacob. -Clavó la mirada en el conde y alzó una ceja en un gesto inquisitivo.

Jasper respondió con una breve inclinación de cabeza

-¿Cuándo te marcharás?

-Por la mañana temprano. -Simón fue incapaz de contener un largo y tenso suspiro.

El conde de Whitlock sonrió con mordacidad.

-La situación se aclarará por sí sola- dijo en actitud prosaica-. Vete a Londres y vuelve cuando tengas la cabeza despejada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Isabella no podía librarse de la melancolía que llevaba adherida como si fuese un manto de hielo. No había pegado ojo y apenas era capaz de comer un bocado del espléndido desayuno que le habían servido en el comedor. Al verla, lord Black había creído que su pálido semblante y su silencio no eran más que los efectos residuales de su enfermedad, de modo que la había tratado con toda simpatía y comprensión, irritándola hasta hacerla desear librarse de él a empujones. Sus amigas también parecían compartir esa molesta amabilidad y, por primera vez, sus alegres bromas no le hacían ninguna gracia. Intentó recordar el momento preciso en que su humor se había tornado tan agrio, y comprendió que su cambio de humor había tenido lugar cuando lady Jane señaló que Edward Masen se había marchado de Stony Cross.

-El señor Masen ha ido a Londres por negocios -le había dicho lady Jane con voz alegre-. Nunca suele quedarse mucho en este tipo de fiestas; lo extraño es que haya tardado tanto en marcharse. Está claro que no da tiempo a que le caiga el polvo encima, no señor.

Hubo alguien que preguntó por los motivos de la precipitada marcha del señor Masen, a lo que lady Jane contestó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza:

-Bueno, Masen suele ir y venir a su antojo, como un gato callejero. Siempre se marcha de repente, puesto que no parecen gustarle mucho las despedidas de ningún tipo.

Edward se había marchado sin decirle una sola palabra, y como resultado, ella se sentía nerviosa y abandonada. Los recuerdos, de la noche anterior -¡una noche horrorosa!- se empeñaban en permanecer en su memoria de forma persistente. Tras lo sucedido en la sala de música, el desconcierto se había apoderado de ella y su incapacidad para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en

Edward la había mantenido ajena a cualquier otra cuestión.

No había querido alzar la mirada para evitar encontrarse con él inesperadamente y había pasado toda la noche rezando para que no se acercara. Por fortuna, Edward había mantenido las distancias mientras que lord Black, en cambio, no se había apartado de su lado. El aristócrata había pasado el resto de la velada hablando de temas que a ella no le interesaban en absoluto y que tampoco comprendía. Sin embargo, había animado al hombre con murmullos insípidos y medias, sonrisas, al mismo tiempo que pensaba de forma distraída que debería sentirse extasiada por las atenciones que le profesaba. En lugar de sentirse feliz lo único que había deseado era que la dejara sola.

Su reservada actitud durante el desayuno pareció despertar aún más el interés de lord Black. Rosalie, que pensaba que esa fachada de docilidad no era más que una actuación, se acercó para susurrarle en secreto al oído:

-Buen trabajo, Isabella. Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano. No tardó mucho en levantarse de la mesa del desayuno con el pretexto de que necesitaba descansar y se dedicó a vagar por la mansión hasta que llegó al salón azul. El tablero de ajedrez ejercía una extraña atracción sobre ella, por lo que se acercó muy despacio al tiempo que se preguntaba si alguna doncella habría colocado las piezas en la caja o si alguien habría interferido en la partida. No, estaba todo tal y como ella lo había dejado..., salvo por un pequeño cambio. Edward Masen había movido un peón en una jugada defensiva, lo que le daba la oportunidad de mejorar su propia defensa o realizar un movimiento agresivo contra su dama. Desde luego, él no era el tipo de jugada que habría esperado de él. Por el contrario había creído que Edward intentaría una estrategia algo más ambiciosa. Más beligerante. Tras estudiar el tablero, se afanó por comprender la estrategia del hombre. ¿Habría movido la pieza motivado por la indecisión o en un descuido? ¿O había algún motivo oculto que ella no era capaz de descubrir?

Alargó la mano para coger una de las piezas, pero, tras dudar se alejó del tablero. Sólo era un juego, se recordó. Estaba dando a cada movimiento mucha más importancia de la que tenía, como si hubiera un fabuloso premio en juego. No obstante, reconsideró su decisión con cuidado antes de volver a mover. Adelantó la reina, capturó el peón de Edward y le produjo un estremecimiento de placer escuchar el tintineo de las piezas al chocar, marfil contra ónice. Mantuvo al peón encerrado en el puño, como si tratara de evaluar su peso antes de dejarlo con mucho cuidado junto al tablero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A medida que la semana avanzaba, Isabella dedujo que el único momento placentero que ésta le había deparado, si bien fugaz y solitario, fue aquel que había pasado junto al tablero de ajedrez. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo con anterioridad: no estaba feliz, ni triste, ni tampoco se preocupada por su futuro. Podría decirse que estaba sumida en una especie de entumecimiento en el que sus sentidos y sus emociones parecía haberse sucumbido al letargo, hasta tal punto que comenzó a pensar que tal vez nunca volviera a interesarse por nada. La sensación de alejamiento era tal que en ocasiones creía estar fuera de sí misma, observándose como si no fuera más que una muñeca mecánica que se movía rígidamente día tras día.

Lord Black la acompañaba cada vez con más frecuencia; bailaban juntos, se sentaban juntos en las veladas musicales y paseaban por el jardín, seguidos a una distancia prudente por René. Jacob era un hombre agradable, respetuoso y poseía un encanto sosegado. De hecho, era tan tolerante que Isabella comenzaba a plantearse la posibilidad de que una vez que las floreros y ella hubieran llevado a cabo la trampa para atraparlo, Jacob se arrepintiera terriblemente de verse obligado, a casarse con una muchacha a la que había comprometido sin ser consciente de ello. A la postre, acabaría por acostumbrarse y, siendo como era un hombre filosófico, encontraría el modo de aceptar la situación.

En cuanto a James, estaba claro que René se las estaba ingeniando para mantenerlo apartado de Isabella. Más aún, su madre lo había convencido para que no le contara su secreto a lord Black, si bien no había explicado a su hija todos los detalles del acuerdo. Preocupada por los efectos que la tensión constante podría provocar en su madre, Isabella sugirió la posibilidad de que abandonaran Stony Cross Park. Sin embargo, René no quiso escuchar ni una palabra al respecto.

-Yo me encargo de James -había replicado de forma categórica-. Tú sigue con lord Black. Todo el mundo sabe que está enamorado de ti.

Si tan sólo pudiera olvidar los recuerdos de aquel recoveco tras las cortinas en la sala de música... Los sueños acerca de ese instante eran tan reales que acababa despertando atormentada por la pasión, con las sábanas enrolladas entre las piernas y la piel enfebrecida. Los recuerdos de Edward Masen la perseguían: su olor, su calidez y esos besos tan provocadores..., la dureza de su cuerpo bajo, la elegancia del traje de etiqueta negro.

A pesar de la promesa que habían hecho las floreros de contarse todo lo referente a sus aventuras románticas, Isabella no se veía capaz de sincerarse con ninguna de ellas. Lo que había sucedido con Edward era demasiado íntimo y personal. No era algo que pudiese ser diseccionado por un grupo de amigas entusiastas que sabían tanto de los hombres como ella misma..., es decir, nada. No le cabía duda de que si hubiera tratado de explicarles la experiencia, no lo habrían entendido. No había palabras que describieran aquella intimidad que robaba el alma y que venía seguida de una confusión devastadora.

En el nombre de Dios, ¿cómo podía sentir algo así por un hombre al que siempre había despreciado? Durante dos años, había temido encontrárselo en los acontecimientos sociales; lo había considerado como la compañía más desagradable que pudiera imaginar y en esos momentos... en esos momentos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un buen día, Isabella dejó a un lado esos indeseables razonamientos y se retiró al salón de los Marsden con la esperanza de distraer su agitada mente con un poco de lectura. Llevaba bajo el brazo un grueso tomo en el que rezaba, con letras doradas: Real Sociedad de Horticultura. Descubrimientos y conclusiones de los informes presentados por nuestros ilustres miembros en el año 1843. El libro era tan pesado como un yunque y ella, malhumorada, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo alguien era capaz de encontrar tanto que decir sobre las plantas. Había dejado el libro en una mesita y estaba a punto de sentarse en el canapé cuando vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo algo en el tablero de ajedrez que llamó su atención. ¿Era su imaginación o...?

Con los ojos entrecerrados por la curiosidad, se acercó al tablero y estudió con atención la posición de las piezas, que habían permanecido inmóviles durante toda una semana. Sí..., había algo distinto. Ella había utilizado su reina para capturar uno de los peones de Simón. No obstante, alguien había quitado su reina del tablero y la había dejado a un lado de éste.

«Ha vuelto», pensó con un repentino fogonazo de emoción tan intenso que le recorrió el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Estaba segura de que Edward Masen era el único que había tocado el tablero. Estaba allí, en Stony Cross.

Su rostro adquirió la palidez del papel, salvo en las mejillas, que se colorearon de un rosa intenso. A sabiendas de que su reacción era del todo desproporcionada, se esforzó por recuperar la calma. El regreso de Edward no significaba nada; ella no quería tener nada que ver con él, no podía conseguirlo de ningún modo y, desde luego, debía evitarlo a toda costa.

Cerró los ojos y respiró en profundidad, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón, si bien el errático órgano se empeñaba en mantener el ritmo.

Cuando por fin consiguió recuperar la compostura, observó el tablero e intentó comprender su último movimiento. ¿Cómo había conseguido Edward capturar a su dama? Recordó con rapidez la anterior disposición de las piezas. Y, entonces, se dio cuenta: había usado el peón como cebo para que adelantara a la reina, de modo que quedase en el lugar perfecto para poder capturarla con su torre y, con la dama fuera del tablero, su rey estaba en peligro y...

Le había dado jaque.

La había engañado con un humilde peón y ahora estaba en apuros. Con una carcajada de incredulidad, Isabella dio la espalda al tablero y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Tenía la cabeza llena de estrategias de defensa y, finalmente, se decidió por una que él no esperaría. Obedeciendo a su instinto, se dio la vuelta y regresó al tablero al tiempo que sonreía y se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de Edward al descubrir su contraataque. No obstante, en cuanto su mano se cernió sobre el tablero, el flujo de cálida excitación la abandonó al instante y su rostro se tornó pétreo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Alargar la partida y mantener esa frágil vía de comunicación con él era del todo inútil No... Era peligroso.

La elección entre la seguridad y el desastre estaba más que clara.

La mano de Isabella tembló cuando comenzó a coger las piezas, una tras otra, y las guardó de forma ordenada en su caja, abandonando de ese modo la partida.

-Abandono -dijo en voz alta, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-. Abandono.

Tragó saliva para hacer desaparecer el nudo que esa palabra parecía haber provocado. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser tan estúpida como para desear algo... a alguien... que no era en absoluto adecuado para ella. Cuando la caja de las piezas estuvo cerrada, se alejó de la mesa caminando de espaldas y la contempló durante un instante. Tenía la sensación de estar marchitándose por dentro, de que la invadía un repentino cansancio, pero todo estaba decidido.

Esa noche. Su ambiguo cortejo con lord Black tendría que resolverse esa misma noche. La fiesta estaba a punto de terminar y, con Edward Masen de vuelta, no podía arriesgarse a que una nueva complicación con él lo arruinara todo. Enderezó los hombros marchó dispuesta a hablar con Rosalie.

Juntas tramarían un plan. La noche no acabaría sin que se anunciara su compromiso con lord Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-El truco está en medir bien el tiempo -dijo Rosalie, cuyos ojos castaños brillaban por la diversión.

Sin duda alguna, ningún oficial había dirigido jamás una campaña militar con más determinación de la que demostraba Rosalie Cullen en ese momento. Las cuatro floreros estaban sentadas en la terraza con otros tantos vasos de limonada fría y representaban la viva estampa de la indolencia, cuando, en realidad, tramaban con sumo cuidado los acontecimientos que la tarde iba a deparar.

-Sugeriré que demos un agradable paseo por los jardines antes de la cena para despertar el apetito -le dijo Rosalie a Isabella -, y tanto Alice como Angy accederán; también llevaremos a nuestra madre y a la tía Florence, ya cualquier persona con la que estemos hablando en ese momento. Así, con suerte, para cuando lleguemos al otro lado del huerto de los perales, te atraparemos en flagrante delito con lord Jacob.

- ¿Qué significa flagrante delito? -preguntó Alice-. Suena ilegal

-No lo sé con certeza -admitió Rosalie-. Lo leí en una novela... Pero estoy segura de que es algo que comprometería a cualquier chica.

Isabella respondió con una risa apática, deseando que la situación despertara en ella una pizca de entusiasmo que sentían las Cullen. Apenas una noche antes, no habría cabido en sí de gozo. No obstante, en aquel momento todo le parecía mal. La idea de recibir, al fin, la tan ansiada proposición de matrimonio por parte de un aristócrata no le provocaba ni la más mínima emoción. Ninguna sensación de nerviosismo ni alivio, ni nada que pudiera considerarse positivo de ninguna de las maneras. Más bien parecía un deber desagradable que tenía que cumplir. Sin embargo, ocultó recelos mientras las hermanas Cullen tramaban y hacían cálculos con la misma habilidad que un avezado conspirador.

A pesar de todo, Angy, cuyas dotes de observación sobrepasaban con mucho las de todas ellas, pareció percibir las verdaderas emociones que Isabella ocultaba tras su máscara.

-¿Es esto lo que qui-quieres, Isabella? -le preguntó en voz baja y con una mirada preocupada-. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya lo sabes. Encontraremos a otro pretendiente si no deseas a Jacob.

-No queda tiempo para encontrar a otro -musitó Isabella en respuesta-. No, debe ser Jacob, y tiene que ser esta noche, antes de que...

-¿Antes? -repitió Angy, que ladeó la cabeza al mirar a Isabella con ligera perplejidad. El sol iluminaba las pecas que salpicaban su rostro y las hacía brillar como polvo de oro sobre su piel aterciopelada-. ¿Antes de qué?

Como Isabella permaneció callada Angy bajó la cabeza y pasó un dedo por el borde de su vaso, recogiendo las hebras de pulpa endulzada que se habían quedado adheridas al filo. Las hermanas Cullen seguían con su animada charla y debatían acerca de la posibilidad de utilizar el huerto de los perales como escenario para organizar la emboscada a Jacob. Justo cuando Isabella creía que Angy dejaría pasar el asunto, la muchacha murmuró en voz baja:

-¿Sabías que el señor Masen regresó a Stony Cross anoche, Isabella?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Alguien se lo contó a mi tía.

Al enfrentar la intuitiva mirada de Angy, Isabella no pudo evitar compadecerse de aquella pobre, persona que había cometido el error de subestimar a Angela.

-No, no lo sabía- musitó,

Al tiempo que inclinaba un poco el vaso de limonada, Angy fijó la vista en el fondo del líquido azucarado.

-Me pregunto por qué nunca aprovechó la oportunidad de darte un beso cuando tú misma se lo ofreciste -dijo despacio-. sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta todo el interés que mos-mostró por ti en el pasado...

Sus miradas se encontraron y Isabella sintió que se ruboriza ba. Le imploró con los ojos a Angy que no añadiera nada más, a lo que ésta respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. La comprensión se reflejó al instante en el rostro de la muchacha.

- Isabella -dijo con lentitud-, ¿te molestaría mucho si no fuera con las demás para pillarte con lord Jacob esta noche? Habrá gen-gente de sobra para actuar de testigo, Si duda, Rosalie llevará una multitud de testigos inesperados. Mi presencia no se-sería necesaria.

-Claro que no me molestaría -respondió con una sonrisa, tras lo cual preguntó con una sonrisa tímida-: ¿Prejuicios mora les, Angy?

-No, nada de eso, no soy hipócrita, Estoy más que dispuesta a admitir mi culpa como colaboradora... y apa-aparezca o no esta noche en el jardín, formo parte del grupo. Lo que pasa es que -se detuvo y continuó en tono más bajo no creo que tú quie-quie res a lord Black. Al menos, no como hombre, ni por lo que es en realidad. Y ahora que te conozco un poco mejor, no... no creo que el matrimonio con él te haga feliz.

-Pues lo hará -replicó Isabella y alzó tanto la voz que cap to la atención de las Cullen. Éstas dejaron de hablar y la miraron con curiosidad-. Nadie podría acercarse tanto a mi ideal de hom bre como lord Black.

-Es perfecto para ti -la apoyó Rosalie con firmeza-. Espero que no intentes sembrar dudas, Angy... Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Y desde luego que no vamos a tirar por la borda un plan tan perfectamente trazado como éste justo ahora, cuando estamos a punto de alcanzar la meta.

Angy sacudió la cabeza al instante y pareció encogerse en la silla.

-No, no... No intentaba…. -Su voz se convirtió en un mur mullo, tras lo cual le lanzó a Isabella una mirada de disculpa.

-Por supuesto que no intentaba hacer eso -dijo Isabella en su defensa, que, acto seguido, compuso una sonrisa temeraria-. Repasemos una vez más el plan, Rosalie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Acá estoy! See matemos en definitiva a Bella! Les doy permiso! Pronto subiré el que sigue, que si les digo un secreto estará muy genial, Edward está de regreso… y que tal si los planes de Bella no salen como ella los planea exactamente…**

**Perdonen la demora, estaba fuera de mi ciudad u.u pero ya regrese! Chicas quedan pocos capis T.T heheheh nos leemos en el próximo…**

**Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y por los reviews! Son muy lindas *_***

**XoXo**

**¿Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Capitulo dedicado a Maru 3 feliz cumpleaños hermosa!**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lord Black reaccionó con divertida complacencia, cuándo Isabella Swan lo instó a que se escaparan para dar un paseo vespertino por el jardín. El ambiente apacible del atardecer extendía una capa de humedad sobre la propiedad, y no se agitaba brisa alguna que aliviara la opresiva atmósfera. Dado que la mayoría de invitados se estaba vistiendo para la cena o haraganeaba abanicándose en la sala de naipes o en el salón, el exterior estaba prácticamente vacío. A ningún hombre se le pasaría por alto lo que deseaba una muchacha cuando ésta sugería que dieran un paseo sin compañía en semejantes circunstancias. Ya que no parecía hacerle ascos a la idea de uno o dos besos robados, Jacob se dejó convencer por Isabella para caminar a lo largo de los jardines de la terraza y más allá del muro de piedra cubierto por rosales trepadores.

-Preferiría que contáramos con una carabina -le dijo con una leve sonrisa-. Esto es del todo impropio, señorita Swan.

Isabella lo obsequió con una sonrisa propia.

-Sólo nos alejaremos un instante -le urgió-. Nadie se dará cuenta.

En cuanto Jacob se decidió a seguirla de buen talante, Isabella se percató de la creciente culpabilidad que parecía cernirse sobre ella desde todas partes. Se sentía igual que si condujera a un cordero al matadero. Jacob era un hombre agradable, no se merecía, que lo engañaran para forzar un matrimonio. Si al menos hubiera contado con más tiempo, podría haber dejado que las sosas siguieran el cauce habitual y, de ese modo, habría obtenido una proposi ción auténtica por su parte. No obstante, ése era el último fin de se mana de la fiesta, y era imperativo que consiguiera un resultado positivo sin más dilación. Si tan sólo pudiera sobrellevar aquella fase del plan, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles a partir de entonces.

« Isabella, lady Black», se recordó torvamente. Isabella, lady Black... No le resultaba difícil imaginarse como una respe table y joven esposa que vivía con el pacífico mundo de la sociedad de Hampshire, que hacía ocasionales viajes a Londres y que le da ba la bienvenida a su hermano para pasar las vacaciones de verano. Isabella, lady Black, tendría media docena de hijos rubios, algunos de los cuales llevarían gafas como su padre. Y Isabella, lady Black, sería una devota esposa que pasaría el resto de su vida intentando expiar el pecado de haber engañado a su marido para que se casara con ella.

Llegaron hasta el claro que había más allá del huerto de los pe rales, al lugar donde se encontraba la mesa de piedra dentro del círculo de gravilla. Tras detenerse, Jacob miró a Isabella, que se había apoyado contra la mesa de piedra en una pose estudiada. Se atrevió a tocar un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su hombro y admiró los matices dorados que se mezclaban con las hebras castañas.

-Señorita Swan -murmuró-, a estas alturas ya debe de ser consciente de que he desarrollado una marcada preferencia por su compañía.

Isabella sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta, tanto que creyó que podría ahogarse con él.

-Yo... Yo he disfrutado mucho de nuestras conversaciones y de los paseos que hemos dado juntos -consiguió decir.

-Es usted encantadora -susurró Jacob, se acercó más a ella-. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos.

Poco menos de un mes atrás, Isabella habría saltado de ale gría ante esta escena. Jacob era un hombre agradable, por no men cionar que también era atractivo, joven, rico y que poseía un títu lo... Señor, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? Todo su ser se tensó con renuencia cuando el hombre se inclinó sobre su cara, ruboriza da y tensa. Inquieta y aturdida, intentó no huir de él. Sin embargo, antes de que sus labios se encontraran, se revolvió con un gemido apagado y se alejó de él.

El silencio cayó sobre el claro.

-¿La he asustado? -fue la pregunta de Jacob. Sus modales eran amables y pausados, muy diferentes de la arrogancia que mos traba Edward Masen.

-No... No se trata de eso. Es sólo que... que no puedo hacer esto. - Isabella se frotó la frente, que había comenzado a dolerle; sentía los hombros rígidos bajo las mangas ahuecadas de su vestido color melocotón. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz destilaba derrota y disgusto hacia sí misma-. Perdóneme, milord. Es usted uno de los hombres más agradables que he tenido el privilegio de conocer. Razón por la que debo marcharme ahora. No es justo por mi parte que aliente su interés cuando nada puede resultar de él.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso? -preguntó, a todas luces confuso.

-En realidad, usted no me conoce -le respondió con una sonrisa amarga-. Créame, formamos una pareja espantosa. Por mucho que lo intentara, al final no sería capaz de evitar engatusarlo para atraparlo, y usted, como un caballero que es, no presentaría, objeción alguna, lo que nos haría a ambos muy desgraciados.

-Señorita Swan -murmuró al tiempo que intentaba averiguar el significado de su despliegue emocional-, no acabo de comprender...

-Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de comprenderlo. Pero lo siento muchísimo. Le deseo lo mejor, milord. Como también deseo… -Su respiración se agitó cuando comenzó a reírse de repente-Los deseos son algo peligroso, ¿no le parece? -murmuró y, acto seguido, abandonó el claro a toda prisa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maldiciéndose a sí misma, Isabella recorrió el camino de vuelta a la casa. No podía creérselo. Justo cuando tenía lo que deseaba al alcance de la mano, lo había arrojado por la borda.

-Estúpida -musitó para sí entre dientes-. Estúpida, estúpida...

Ni siquiera podía imaginarse qué les diría a sus amigas cuando llegaran al claro y lo encontraran vacío; Tal vez lord Black se quedara donde lo había dejado, con el aspecto de un gato al que acabaran de quitarle el plato de leche antes siquiera de haberle dado un lametón.

Isabella se juró que no volvería a pedirles ayuda a las demás floreros para encontrar un futuro marido; no cuando había tirado por tierra la oportunidad que le habían brindado. Se merecía cualquier cosa que le sucediera a partir de ese momento. Sus pasos se convirtieron casi en una carrera en su afán por llegar al dormitorio. Estaba tan, concentrada en su frenética huida que a punto estuvo de taparse de bruces contra un hombre que caminaba con tranquilidad por el sendero que discurría al otro lado del muro de piedra. Se detuvo de golpe y murmuró una disculpa:

-Le ruego que me disculpe.

Lo hubiera sorteado de no ser porque su estatura tan característica y esas manos grandes y niveas que abandonaron los bolsillos de su abrigo delataron de inmediato su identidad. Sorprendida retrocedió mientras Edward Masen la miraba.

Ambos se observaron con expresiones carente s de toda emoción.

Puesto que acababa de huir de lord Black, Isabella no pudo sino advertir las diferencias entre ambos hombres. Edward tenía el aspecto decididamente bronceado a la luz del crepúsculo que se cernía sobre ellos; corpulento y muy masculino, con los ojos de un pirata y la crueldad despreocupada de un rey pagano. No era menos arrogante que antes, como tampoco más dócil ni refinado; sin embargo, se había convertido en el objeto de un deseo tan arrollador que Isabella estaba convencida de haber perdido la razón. El ambiente que los rodeaba se cargó y crepitó por la pasión y el conflicto.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Edward sin preliminares, observándola con los ojos entre cerrados ante su evidente nerviosismo.

La tarea de exponer sus emociones en unas cuantas frases cohe rentes se le antojó imposible. De todas formas, Isabella lo in tentó.

-Te marchaste de Stony Cross sin avisarme.

Su mirada era dura y fría como el ébano.

-Tú guardaste el juego de ajedrez.

-Yo... -Apartó la mirada de él al tiempo que se mordía el labio-. No podía permitirme ninguna distracción.

-Nadie te distrae ahora. ¿Deseas a Jacob? Pues disfrútale.

-¡Vaya! Muchas gracias -replicó sarcástica-. Es muy amable de tu parte que dejes el camino libre ahora que lo has estropeado todo.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada cautelosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Isabella sintió una irracional sensación de frío, a pesar de que estaba envuelta por el cálido aire veraniego. Un ligero estremeci miento se inició en sus huesos y acabó por traslucirse en su piel.

-Los botines que recibí mientras estuve enferma-dijo precipi tadamente-, los que llevo ahora mismo..., me los mandaste tú, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Acaso importa?

-Por Dios, admítelo -insistió.

-Sí, te los envié yo- respondió con sequedad-. ¿Hay algún problema?

-Hace un par de minutos estaba con Black; todo marchaba según lo planeado y él estuvo a punto de... Pero no pude, no pude. No pude dejar que me besara mientras yo llevaba estas malditas bo tas. Ahora sin duda piensa que estoy loca, después de la forma en que lo dejé. Pero, después de todo, tenías razón, es demasiado agra dable para mí. Y hubiéramos formado una pareja espantosa.-Se detuvo para tomar aire, pero entonces se percató del sú bito brillo de los ojos de Edward. Tenía el mismo aspecto de un de predador a la espera de su oportunidad de atacar.

-Así que -dijo él en voz baja- ahora que has descartado a Jacob, ¿cuáles son tus planes? ¿Regresar con James?

Aguijoneada por la irónica pregunta, Isabella frunció el ceño.

-Si así fuera, no sería de tu incumbencia. -Giró sobre los talones y comenzó a alejarse de él.

Edward la alcanzó en dos zancadas y, sujetándola por los brazos, la obligó a girarse para quedar cara a cara. Tras sacudirla un poco, llevó la boca hasta su oído.

-Se acabaron los juegos -le dijo-. Dime lo que deseas. Aho ra, antes de que se me agote la poca paciencia que me queda.

Su aroma, un olor a limpio y a jabón que resultaba de lo más masculino, hizo que a Isabella le diera vueltas la cabeza. Quería abrirse paso entre sus ropas... Deseaba que la besara hasta perder el sentido. Deseaba al despreciable, arrogante, seductor y diabóli camente apuesto Edward Masen. Sin embargo, no había duda de que iba a mostrarse implacable con ella. Su maltrecho orgullo se impu so y se quedó atascado en su garganta hasta que apenas fue capaz de hablar.

-No puedo -dijo con aspereza.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró; sus ojos brillaban con perversa diversión.

-Puedes tener todo lo que desees, Isabella..., pero sólo si eres capaz de pedirlo.

-Estás decidido a humillarme por completo, ¿no es cierto? No me permitirás conservar un mínimo de dignidad….

-¿Qué yo te humillo?- Alzó una ceja en una mueca sardónica-. ¿Después de pasar dos años siendo el objeto de tus desdenes y menosprecios cada vez que te pedía que bailaras conmigo…?

-Está bien, de acuerdo - respondió con tristeza justo cuando comenzaba a temblar de la cabeza a los pies-. Lo admito... Te deseo. Ya está. ¿Satisfecho? Te deseo a ti.

-¿De qué forma? ¿Como amante o como marido? - Isabella lo miró estupefacta.

- ¿Cómo dices?

La rodeó con los brazos y apretó su temblorosa figura contra él.

No pronunció palabra alguna, se limitó a observarla con intensidad, mientras ella intentaba desentrañadas implicaciones de esa simple pregunta.

-Pero tú no eres de los que se casan... -consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

Edward le acarició una oreja, trazando la delicada curva exterior, con la yema de un dedo.

-He descubierto que sí lo soy en lo que a ti se refiere.

La sutil caricia incendió su sangre e inutilizó su capacidad para pensar.

-Lo más probable es que nos matemos el uno al otro antes de acabar el primer mes.

-Es lo más probable, sí -concedió Edward, cuya boca sonriente rozaba la sien de ella. La calidez de sus labios envió una oleada de vertiginoso placer por todo el cuerpo de Isabella-. Pero cásate conmigo de todas formas, Bella. Tal y como yo lo veo, podría solucionar la mayoría de tus problemas... y también unos cuantos de los míos. -Su enorme mano se deslizó con suavidad por su columna, calmando sus temblores-. Deja que te consienta-susurró-. Deja que te cuide. Nunca has tenido nadie en quien apoyarte, ¿no es verdad? Mis hombros son fuertes. -Una risa profunda reverberó en su pecho-. Y es muy posible que el único hombre de entre tus conocidos con suficiente dinero para pagar tus caprichos.

Ella estaba demasiado atónita como para responder a la burla

-Pero ¿por qué? -preguntó, y la mano de él subió hasta su nuca desprotegida. Ella jadeó al sentir que sus dedos se clavaban con suavidad en la ligera depresión de la base del cráneo-. ¿Por qué ofrecerme matrimonio cuando podrías tenerme como amante?

Con delicadeza, Edward frotó la nariz contra la garganta de Isabella.

-Porque, durante los últimos días, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo soportar que alguien dude siquiera a quién perteneces. Sobre todo tú.

Isabella cerró los ojos y dejó que la euforia inundara sus sen tidos cuando la boca de él comenzó a ascender con lentitud hasta sus labios resecos, que lo aguardaban entreabiertos. Las manos y brazos de Edward reclamaron el deseoso cuerpo de Isabella, atrayén dola hacia la seguridad de su cuerpo. Si en su manera de abrazarla había rastros de dominación, también los había de reverencia; sus dedos descubrían los rincones más sensibles de la piel que queda ba al descubierto y los acariciaban con toques ligeros como los de una pluma. Isabella permitió que le separara los labios y gimió ante el suave roce de su tentativa lengua. Devoró su boca con besos tiernos que calmaron el ansia que ella sentía, pero, que al mismo tiempo, la hicieron tomar conciencia de todos aquellos vacíos que anhelaba llenar con desesperación. Cuando Edward sintió el urgente temblor que recorrió su cuerpo, la calmó con una larga caricia de su boca mientras sus brazos la sostenían con firmeza. Acunó su acalo rada mejilla con una mano al tiempo que acariciaba el satén rosado de sus labios con el pulgar.

-Respóndeme -musitó.

La calidez de su mano hizo que una miríada de escalofríos le re corriera la piel y apretó aún más la mejilla contra su palma.

-Sí -contestó sin aliento.

Un brillo triunfal iluminó los verdes ojos de Edward. Al instante, inclinó la cabeza de Isabella y volvió a besarla, profundizando las cari cias de su lengua poco a poco. Sus palmas le apretaban con gentileza ambos lados de la cabeza y fueron modificando el ángulo entre ellos hasta que sus bocas encajaron a la perfección. El ritmo de la respiración de Isabella se tornó caprichoso, hasta que sintió que la cabeza, le daba vueltas por la súbita inhalación de demasiado oxí geno. Alzó las manos para aferrarse a su cuerpo duro y hundió los dedos en el elegante tejido de su chaqueta. Sin romper el beso, Edward la ayudó a apoyarse contra él, instándola a que le rodeara el cuello con una mano. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Isabella no perdería el equilibrio, movió su propia mano hacia la encorsetada cintura y la atrajo con una ligera presión hacia su cuerpo. La besó con eficiente apremio, hasta que el potente influjo de su boca la redujo a un estado de delirio sensual.

Por fin, él apartó la boca y la acalló cuando ella gimió como protesta, diciéndole con un murmullo que tenían compañía. Con los ojos entrecerrados y totalmente desconcertada, Isabella miró más allá del círculo de sus brazos. Estaban justo delante de un grupo de testigos que difícilmente podrían pasar por alto a una pareja que se abrazaba en mitad del sendero, junto al muro de piedra. Rosalie, Alice, su madre, lady Jane y su apuesto prometido americano y, por último, ni más ni menos que lord Whitlock.

-Ay, Señor... -acertó a decir Isabella con desmayo antes de esconder el rostro en el hombro de Edward, como si al cerrar los ojos pudiera hacerlos desaparecer a todos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su oreja cuando Edward se inclinó y, con voz cargada de regocijo, murmuró:

-Jaque mate.

Rosalie fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando, Isabella?

Acobardada, se obligó a enfrentar la mirada de su amiga. -No pude continuar -dijo con timidez-. Lo siento... Era un buen plan y vosotras cumplisteis con vuestra parte a la perfección...

-Y habría tenido éxito si tú no hubieras estado besando al hombre equivocado -exclamó Rosalie-. ¿Qué ha pasado, por to dos los santos? ¿Por qué no estás en el huerto de los perales con lord Black ?

Desde luego, ése no era el tipo de discusión que a uno le gustaría mantener frente a toda una multitud. Isabella vaciló un ins tante antes de levantar la vista hacia Edward, que la miraba con una, sonrisa socarrona y que parecía fascinado ante la idea de escuchar cualquier explicación que consiguiera articular.

Durante el prolongado silencio, lord Whitlock consiguió unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas, tras lo cual miró alternativa mente a Isabella y a Rosalie con evidente desaprobación.

-De modo que ésa fue la razón de que insistiera en dar un pa seo. ¡Ustedes dos lo arreglaron todo para atrapar a Jacob!

-Yo también formaba parte del plan -confesó Alice, decidi da a compartir la culpa.

Jasper hizo oídos sordos al comentario y permaneció con la vista clavada en el rostro de Rosalie, que no mostraba señal alguna de arrepentimiento.

-Santo Dios, ¿es que no respeta absolutamente nada?

-Si hay algo que merezca mi respeto -replicó Rosalie con ele gancia-, aún no lo he descubierto.

De haberse encontrado en circunstancias menos mortificantes, Isabella se habría deshecho en carcajadas ante la expresión del conde.

Tras fruncir el entrecejo, Rosalie devolvió su atención a Isabella.

-Puede que no sea demasiado tarde para salvar la situación-dijo-. Haremos que todos se comprometan a no decir una pala bra sobre esta escena tuya con el señor Masen. Y sin testigos, nada de esto habrá sucedido.

Lord Jasper respondió, ceñudo, al comentario.

-Por más que deteste estar de acuerdo con la señorita Cullen- dijo, con aspecto amenazador-, debo sumarme a su propuesta. Lo mejor para todos los implicados es olvidar este incidente. Na die ha visto a la señorita Swan y al señor Masen, y, por tanto, nadie se ha visto comprometido, lo que significa que esta desafortunada situación no tendrá repercusión alguna.

-La verdad es que sí se ha visto comprometida -dijo Edward repentina e inexorablemente decidido-. Por mi persona. Y no quiero evitar esa repercusión, Jasper. Yo... .

-Sí, claro que quieres -le aseguró el conde de modo autoritario-. Que me aspen si dejo que arruines tu vida por esta criatura, Edward.

-¡¿Cómo que arruinar su vida?! -exclamó Alice con indig nación-, ¡El señor Masen no podría elegir mejor esposa que Isabella! Cómo se atreve a insinuar que ella no es lo bastante buena para él, cuando es obvio que es él quien..,

-No -la interrumpió Isabella con ansiedad-, por favor, Alice...

-Les ruego que nos disculpen- murmuró el joven americano, prometido de Lady Jane con unos modales impecables, aunque no consiguió reprimir una sonrisa. Enlazó el brazo de lady Jane con el suyo y realizó una graciosa reverencia sin dirigirse a nadie en particular-. Creo que tanto mi prometida como yo mismo nos dispensáremos de los procedimientos, ya que estamos... cómo diría... de sobra, Creo que puedo hablar en nombre de ambos cuando les aseguro que seremos tan sordos, mudos y ciegos como los tres monos sabios. -Sus ojos azules brillaron con buen humor-. Dejaremos que el resto de ustedes decida lo que ha sido visto y oído esta noche... o lo que no se ha visto ni oído. Vamos, querida.- Se alejó con lady Jane del brazo y la escoltó de vuelta a la mansión.

El conde se giró hacia la madre de las Cullen, una mujer alta y de rostro alargado como el de un zorro. La mujer había logrado que su expresión reflejara el grado justo de indignación, pero había contenido su lengua con el deseo de no perderse detalle. Tal y como Alice explicaría más tarde, la señora Cullen nunca sufría un telele en mitad de una escena, sino que prefería reservarlo para los intermedios.

-Señora Cullen -comenzó Whitlock-, ¿puedo contar, con que guarde silencio acerca de este asunto?

Si el conde, o cualquier otro hombre que poseyera un título, le hubiera pedido por simple diversión a la señora Esme Cullen que se tirara de cabeza en el primer parterre de flores que encontrara, lo ha bría hecho sin siquiera sobresaltarse.

-Por supuesto, milord; yo nunca, jamás, propagaría un rumor tan desagradable. Mis hijas son tan inocentes y siempre han es tado tan protegidas... Me apena comprobar lo que la amistad con esta... esta jovencita sin escrúpulos les ha llevado a hacer. Estoy segura de que un caballero con su capacidad de discernimiento puede ver que mis dos angelitos son totalmente inocentes, que se han dejado arrastrar por esa joven maquiavélica a la que llamaban amiga.

Tras dirigirles una mirada escéptica a los dos «angelitos», Jasper replicó con frialdad.

-Por supuesto.

Edward, que había rodeado la cintura de Isabella con un brazo posesivo, escrutó a los presentes con serenidad.

-Hagan lo que les plazca. La señorita Swan se va a ver com prometida esta noche, de una forma o de otra.- Y, tomándola por la muñeca, la obligó a seguirlo por el camino-. Vamos.

- ¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Isabella, que se rebelaba contra la mano que la sujetaba.

-A la casa. Si ellos no están dispuestos a actuar como testigos, tendré que seducirte delante de otras personas.

-¡Espera! - chilló Isabella-. Ya he aceptado casarme con tigo! ¿Por qué tienes que comprometerme de nuevo?

Edward hizo caso omiso de las protestas de Jasper y de las Cullen cuando dejó oír su sucinta réplica.

-Para mayor seguridad.

Isabella clavó los talones y se negó a avanzar cuando Edward tiró de su brazo.

-¡No necesitas más seguridad! ¿Es que crees que vaya rom per la promesa que te he hecho?

-En una palabra, sí. -Con calma, Edward comenzó a arrastrar la de nuevo por el sendero-. Bien, y ahora ¿adónde vamos? Creo que a la entrada. Estará llena de testigos que contemplarán cómo te devoro. O tal vez a la sala de juegos...

-Edward -protestó Isabella mientras se veía arrastrada sin mucha ceremonia tras sus pasos-. Edward, por favor...

Escuchar su nombre de los labios de Bella hizo que Edward se detuviera de inmediato y que la mirara con una media sonrisa du dosa.

-¿Sí, cariño?

-Por el amor de Dios -musitó Jasper-, dejemos esta es cena para la noche del teatro de aficionados, si no te importa. Mal dita sea, Edward, si estás tan decidido a conseguirla, sin duda puedes ahorrarnos más exhibiciones. Actuaré encantado como testigo, de aquí hasta Londres, de que has comprometido el buen nombre de tu prometida si con eso consigo algo de paz. Pero no me pidas que esté junto a ti en el altar, porque no tengo deseo alguno de conver tirme en un hipócrita.

-No, sólo en un estúpido -fue el murmullo de Alice,

Aunque pronunció las palabras en voz muy baja, al parecer Jasper consiguió oírlas, ya que su oscura cabeza se giró y res pondió a la deliberada expresión inocente de Alice con una mue ca amenazadora.

-En cuanto a usted...

-Por lo que veo, todos estamos de acuerdo -interrumpió Edward, evitando así lo que, sin duda, hubiera derivado en una discusión interminable. Acto seguido, miró a Isabella con una expresión pura satisfacción masculina-. Te has visto comprometida. Ahora vayamos a buscar a tu madre.

El conde sacudió la cabeza, exhibiendo un gélido agravio que tan sólo podría mostrar un aristócrata cuyos deseos acababan de ser negados.

-Nunca he conocido a un hombre tan ansioso por confesarse ante los padres de una muchacha a la que acaba de arruinar- dijo con amargura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hola! Me extrañaron? Hahhha fue rapido cierto? Ya es que en el cap pasado no pasaba nada interesante hahaha…. Ahora díganme, que ya desde hace rato estaban adivinando que iba a pasar *_* ahora si ya no mas tomatazos para Bella :D hehehehehe.**

**Oh me he atrasado contestando los review u.u tratare de contestarles en cuanto pueda… así la duda que vi más importante aclarar fue cuantos capis faltaban… y pues podría variar d capis e incluso 7cap depende de cuánto lo alargue hehehehe.**

**Muchas gracias x leer, las alertas, los favoritos, los review… gracias a todos! *O***

**Un abrazo enoooormee! Nos leemos pronto! ¿Quieren sorpresa como esta de nuevo? Desde ya que los capis que siguen llegara lo que muchas esperan esos momentos Edward y Bella calientitos xD**

**¿Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

La reacción de René ante las noticias fue de una sorpren dente calma. Mientras los tres permanecían sentados en el salón pri vado de los Marsden y Edward le contaba la noticia de su compromiso, además de la causa que lo motivaba, el rostro de la mujer palideció, pero no pronunció palabra alguna. Durante el breve si lencio que siguió a la concisa explicación de Edward, René le cla vó la vista sin parpadear y dijo con cautela:

-Ya que Isabella no tiene padre que la defienda, señor Masen, recae sobre mí toda la responsabilidad de obtener de usted ciertas garantías. Por supuesto, toda madre desea que su hija sea tratada con respeto y amabilidad... y coincidirá conmigo en que las cir cunstancias...

-Comprendo-dijo Edward. Impactada por su sobriedad, Isabella lo observó sin perder detalle mientras él centraba toda su atención en René-. Tiene mi palabra de honor de que su hija no tendrá jamás motivo de queja.

En el rostro de René apareció una breve expresión de rece lo, ante lo cual Isabella se mordió el labio, ya que sabía lo que ve nía a continuación.

-Sospecho que ya tiene plena conciencia, señor Masen -mur muró su madre-, de que Isabella, no posee dote.

-Sí -replicó Edward de modo conciso.

- Y ese hecho no supone ningún problema para usted -dejó caer René con un asomo de interrogación en la voz.

-En absoluto. Tengo la fortuna de poder desentenderme de la cuestión financiera a la hora de elegir esposa. Me importa un bledo si Isabella se casa conmigo sin un solo chelín en el bolsillo. Es más tengo la intención de facilitar las cosas para su familia: asumir deudas, hacerme cargo de las facturas y los acreedores, de las matriculas de la escuela y todo ese tipo de cosas; lo que sea necesario para que vivan con total comodidad.

Isabella pudo distinguir la palidez de los dedos de René, que se apretaban sobre su regazo, y la indescifrable trepidación de la voz de su madre, que bien podía deberse al nerviosismo, al alivio, a la vergüenza, o una combinación de las tres cosas.

-Muchas gracias, señor Masen. Debe comprender que si el señor Swan estuviera todavía vivo, las cosas serían muy diferentes -Sí, por supuesto.

René reflexionó en silencio antes de musitar:

-Por supuesto, sin la dote, Isabella no dispondrá de dinero para los pequeños gastos...

-Pienso abrir una cuenta a su nombre en Barings –dijo Edward sucintamente-. Estableceremos una cifra inicial de, digamos... ¿cinco mil libras? Y repondré el saldo cada cierto tiempo cuando sea necesario. Por supuesto, yo correré con los gastos del mantenimiento de un carruaje y los caballos, además de la ropa, las joyas..., y Isabella dispondrá de crédito en todas las tiendas de Londres.

La reacción de Rene ante sus palabras pasó desapercibido, para Isabella, cuya cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas como, una peonza. La mera idea de disponer de cinco mil libras, toda una fortuna, se le antojaba casi irreal. Su asombro se mezclaba con una pizca de anticipación. Tras años de penurias, podría acudir a las mejores, comprarle un caballo a Seth y redecorar la casa de su, familia con muebles y el más exquisito de los menajes. No obstante, el hecho de discutir las cuestiones económicas de un modo tan franco justo después de recibir una proposición de matrimonio le producía la inquietante sensación de haberse vendido a cambio de dinero. Dirigió a Edward una mirada cautelosa y vio que sus ojos habían adquirido ese brillo burlón tan familiar. La comprendía demasiado bien, pensó al tiempo que un indeseado rubor le coloreaba las mejillas.

Permaneció en silencio mientras la conversación giraba en tor no a los abogados, contratos y estipulaciones, lo que la llevó a descubrir que su madre poseía la perseverancia de un bull terrier en lo referente a negociaciones matrimoniales. Toda esa discusión, que se parecía mucho a una reunión de negocios, no podía calificarse de ninguna de las maneras como romántica. De hecho, no había pasado por alto que su madre no le había preguntado a Edward si la amaba, y que tampoco él había afirmado hacerlo.

Una vez que Edward Masen se hubo marchado, Isabella siguió a su madre hasta la habitación que ocupaban, donde, sin duda al guna, le esperaba otra charla. Preocupada por la tranquilidad tan poco habitual que demostraba René, Isabella cerró la puerta y trató de pensar algo que decirle, preguntándose si su madre guar daba alguna reserva acerca de la idea de tener a Edward Masen como yerno.

Tan pronto como estuvieron a solas, René se acercó a la ven tana y clavó la vista en el cielo de la tarde, para luego cubrirse los ojos con una mano. Alarmada, Isabella escuchó el sonido apaga do de un sollozo.

-Mamá -susurró con vacilación mientras contemplaba la rí gida espalda de su madre-. Lo siento, yo...

-Gracias a Dios -murmuró René con voz temblorosa, que al parecer no había escuchado a su hija-. Gracias a Dios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A pesar de haber jurado que no asistiría a la boda de Edward, lord Whitlock llegó a Londres con una quincena de adelanto para acu dir a la ceremonia. Con semblante sobrio pero cortés, incluso se ofreció a entregar a la novia y asumir así el papel de su difunto pa dre. La tentación de rechazarlo fue muy fuerte, pero su madre se mostró tan contenta que Isabella se vio obligada a aceptar. In cluso sintió un perverso placer al obligar al conde a tomar un pa pel destacado en una ceremonia a la que tanto se oponía. Lo único que había llevado a Jasper a Londres era la lealtad que sentía hacia Edward, lo que revelaba que el lazo de amistad entre los dos hombres era mucho más fuerte de lo que Isabella hubiera esperado.

Rosalie, Alice y su madre también asistieron a la ceremonia religiosa privada, aunque su presencia sólo se debió a la asiste de lord Whitlock. La señora Cullen jamás habría permitido que sus hijas acudieran a la boda de una joven que no se casaba con un aristócrata y que, además, era una influencia tan perniciosa. Sin embargo, había que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de estar cerca del soltero más codiciado de toda Inglaterra. El hecho de que Jasper reaccionara con absoluta indiferencia hacía su hija menor y que desdeñara abiertamente a la mayor era un inconveniente sin importancia que la señora Cullen estaba segura de poder sortear.

Por desgracia, la tía Victoria y el resto de su familia materna le habían prohibido a Angy que asistiera. En su lugar, esta envió a Isabella una larga y afectuosa carta, así como un juego de té de porcelana de Sevres pintado con flores rosas y doradas como regalo de boda. El resto de la pequeña congregación estaba compuesta por los padres y hermanos de Edward, que eran más o menos como Isabella había esperado. Su madre poseía un rostro de facciones toscas y una constitución recia, pero era una mujer amable que parecía inclinada a pensar lo mejor de Isabella a menos que hubiese algo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Su padre era un hombre de gran tamaño y huesos prominentes que no sonrió ni una sola vez durante la ceremonia, a pesar de que las profundas arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos indicaban su tendencia al buen humor. Ninguno de los progenitores era particularmente guapo, pero tenían cinco hijos notables, todos altos y de pelo castaño.

Ojalá Seth hubiera podido asistir a la boda..., pero se encen traba en el colegio, y tanto ella como René habían decidido que sería mejor para él que terminara el semestre y que acudiera a Londres una vez que Edward y ella hubieran regresado de su luna de miel. Isabella no estaba muy segura de cuál sería la reacción de su hermano ante la idea de tener a Simón como cuñado. A pesar de que a Seth parecía caerle bien, llevaba mucho tiempo acostumbrado a ser el único varón de la familia y siempre existía la posibilidad de que se molestar por cualquier restricción que Edward quisiera imponerle. A ese respecto, a Isabella tampoco le hacía mucha gracia la idea de acatar los deseos de un hombre a quien, en realidad, apenas conocía.

Aquel hecho acudió a la mente de Isabella en su noche de bodas, mientras esperaba a su esposo en una habitación del hotel Rutledge. Puesto que había asumido que Edward vivía en una de esas casas adosadas con terraza, como muchos solteros, se sorprendió bastante al comprobar que ocupaba una suite de hotel.

-¿Y por qué no? -le había preguntado Edward pocos días antes, divertido ante su evidente asombro.

-Bueno, porque... vivir en un hotel proporciona tan poca inti midad…..

-Siento no estar de acuerdo. Aquí puedo ir y venir a mi anto jo sin una horda de criados que esparzan rumores acerca de mis hábitos y mis modales. Por lo que he podido comprobar, vivir en un hotel bien dirigido es mucho más cómodo que establecerse en una mansión llena de corrientes de aire.

-Sí, pero un hombre de tu posición debe tener a su servicio el número adecuado de criados para demostrar su éxito a los demás...

-Disculpa -la interrumpió Edward-, pero siempre creí que se debían contratar criados cuando fuese necesario su trabajo. El be neficio de mostrar a los empleados como meros adornos se me había pasado por alto hasta este momento.

-¡No se les puede considerar mano de obra esclava, Edward!

-Por el salario que se le paga a la mayoría de los criados, esa afirmación es más que discutible.

-Nos veremos en la necesidad de contratar a un buen número sirvientes si vamos a vivir en la casa adecuada -dijo Isabella con descaro-. A menos que tengas planeado ponerme de rodillas para que friegue los suelos y limpie las chimeneas.

-La sugerencia hizo que los ojos café oscuro de Edward se ilumi naran con un brillo perverso que ella no entendió.

-Tengo intención de ponerte de rodillas, querida, pero te garan tizo que no será para fregar.-Se rió quedamente al advertir la con fusión de ella. La acercó a él y le dio un beso breve pero intenso.

Ella intentó zafarse de su abrazo.

-Edward... Suéltame, mi madre no aprobaría vernos en esta si tuación….

-¿De veras? Ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo y ella no pondría objeción alguna.

Ceñuda, Isabella consiguió interponer los brazos entre ambos -Eres un arrogante... ¡No, lo digo en serio, Simón! Quiero que resolvamos este asunto. ¿Vamos a vivir en un hotel para siempre o comprarás una casa?

Le robó otro besó y, acto seguido, se echó a reír al ver la expresión de ella.

-Te compraré la casa que quieras, cariño. Mejor aún, te construiré una nueva, ya que me he acostumbrado a las comodidades de la buena iluminación y a las cañerías modernas.

Isabella dejó de forcejear.

-¿De verdad? ¿Dónde?

-Creo que podría adquirir una buena extensión de terreno cerca de Bloomsbury o de Knightsbridge...

-¿Qué te parece Mayfair?

Edward sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando esa sugerencia

-No me digas que quieres vivir en una plaza como Grosvenor o St. James, atestada de edificios, para contemplar desde la ventana a los pomposos aristócratas mientras se pasean tras las verjas de sus pequeños patios...

-¡Sí, sí! Eso sería absolutamente perfecto -dijo con entusiasmo, lo que arrancó una carcajada a Edward.

-Muy bien, conseguiremos algo en Mayfair y que Dios me ayude. También puedes contratar a cuantos criados quieras. Y que conste que no he dicho «necesites», ya que eso parece totalmente irrelevante. Mientras tanto ¿crees que podrás tolerar unos cuantos meses en el Rutledge?

Mientras recordaba la conversación, Isabella investigaba las inmensas habitaciones de la suite, decoradas suntuosamente con terciopelos, cuero y brillante madera de caoba. Tenía que admitirlo, el Rutledge conseguía que una persona cambiara las ideas preconcebidas que pudiera tener acerca de un hotel. Se rumoreaba que el misterioso propietario, el señor Aro Vulturi, aspiraba a crear el hotel más elegante y moderno de toda Europa a través de la combinación del estilo continental con las innovaciones traídas de America. Ubicado en el distrito teatral, el Rutledge era un enorme edificio que ocupaba las cinco manzanas que había entre el Teatro Capitol y el Embankment. Peculiaridades tales como su construcción a prueba de incendios, el servicio de habitaciones y los baños privados en cada suite, por no mencionar su famoso restaurante, habían contribuido a que el Rutledge se convirtiera en un lugar de moda entre los americanos y los europeos más ricos. Para deleite de Isabella, las Cullen ocupaban cinco de las cien suites de lujo que poseía el hotel, lo que significaba que tendrían muchas oportu nidades para verse cuando regresara de su luna de miel.

Dado que nunca había salido de Inglaterra, Isabella se había entusiasmado al descubrir que Edward tenía la intención de llevarla a París y pasar allí dos semanas. Pertrechada con una lista de modistas, sombrererías y perfumerías confeccionada por las Cullen, que habían visitado París anteriormente en compañía de su madre, Isabella ya anticipaba con ansiedad lo que sería su primer vistazo a la Ciudad de la Luz. No obstante, antes de partir por la mañana, tendría que pasar por la noche de bodas.

Ataviada con un camisón adornado con abundantes metros de encaje blanco que colgaban del corpiño y las mangas, Isabella caminaba nerviosa por la habitación. Se sentó junto a la cama y cogió un cepillo del tocador. Con pasadas metódicas, comenzó a cepillarse el pelo mientras se preguntaba si todas las novias pasaban por aquel momento de aprensión, preguntándose con inquietud si las siguientes horas les depararían miedo o alegría. En ese instante, la llave giró en la cerradura y la oscura y esbelta figura de entró en la suite.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Isabella, pero se obligó a continuar cepillándose el pelo con movimientos tranquilos, a pesar de que apretaba el mango con demasiada fuerza y de que le temblaban los dedos. La mirada de Edward vagó por las capas de encaje y muselina que cubrían su cuerpo. Todavía vestido con el traje ne gro de etiqueta que había llevado en la boda, se acercó despacio y se colocó frente a ella mientras Isabella permanecía sentada. Para su sorpresa, se arrodilló hasta que sus caras quedaron al mismo nivel y sus muslos le rodearon las esbeltas pantorrillas. Acto seguido, alzó una de esas grandes manos hacia su cabello, que estaba suelto y brillaba a su alrededor, y peinó las hebras con los dedos, observan do con fascinación cómo los mechones color chocolate se deslizaban entre sus nudillos.

A pesar de estar impecablemente vestido, se evidenciaban señales de desarreglo que llamaron la atención de Isabella: los cortos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente, el nudo flojo de la corbata de seda gris... Dejó caer el cepillo al suelo y utilizó los dedos para peinarle el cabello con pasadas indecisas. Las oscuras hebras eran gruesas y brillantes, y se rizaban por propia voluntad entre sus dedos. Edward permaneció inmóvil mientras ella le desataba la corbata, cuya seda aún guardaba la calidez de su piel. En los ojos del hombre se leía una expresión que le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Cada vez que te miro -murmuró- creo que es imposible que puedas estar más hermosa..., pero siempre consigues demostrar lo equivocado que estoy.

Isabella dejó que la corbata colgara a ambos lados de su cuello y sonrió ante el cumplido. Cuando sintió que las manos de él se cerraban sobre las suyas, dio un pequeño respingo en la silla. La boca de Edward se curvó ligeramente mientras la estudiaba con una mirada curiosa.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

Isabella asintió mientras él le sostenía las manos y le acariciaba los dedos. Edward le habló muy despacio, como si estuviera, eligiendo las palabras con más tiento del habitual.

-Cariño, supongo que tus experiencias con James no han resultado placenteras, pero espero que confíes en mí cuando te digo que no tiene por qué ser así. Sean cuales sean tus miedos.

-Edward -lo interrumpió con voz ronca y temerosa, antes de aclararse la garganta-. Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Y... y el hecho de que estés dispuesto a ser tan comprensivo acerca de...Bueno… aprecio tu gesto. Sin embargo..., me temo que no fui del todo sincera contigo acerca de mi relación con James. - Al percatarse de la súbita y extraña inmovilidad de su marido y de la forma en que su expresión se había vaciado de emociones, Isabella inspiró con fuerza-. La verdad es que sí, James frecuentaba nuestra casa algunas noches, y sí, pagó nuestras facturas a cambio de… de…- Se detuvo al descubrir que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que hacía difícil pronunciar las palabras-. Pero... no era a mí a quien iba a visitar.

Las pupilas de Edward se dilataron de forma apenas perceptible.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nunca me acosté con él-admitió-. Mantenía relaciones con mi madre.

Edward la miró de hito en hito.

-Por todos los santos -masculló entre dientes.

-Empezó hace cosa de un año -explicó, un poco a la defensiva. Nos encontrábamos en una situación desesperada. Teníamos una lista interminable de facturas pendientes y ninguna manera de pagarlas. Los ingresos provenientes de la herencia de mi madre ha bían mermado a causa de una mala inversión. Lord James llevaba persiguiendo a mi madre cierto tiempo. No sé con seguridad cuándo se iniciaron sus visitas nocturnas, pero comencé a ver su sombrero y su bastón en la entrada a horas desacostumbradas justo cuando las deudas empezaron a disminuir un poco. Me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero nunca dije nada. Y debería haberlo hecho. -Suspiró y se frotó las sienes-. En la fiesta, James dejó muy claro que se había cansado de mi madre y que quería que yo ocupara su lugar. Amenazó con revelar el secreto... «con los adornos suficientes», dijo, lo que causaría nuestra ruina. Lo recha ce y, de alguna manera, mi madre consiguió que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-¿Por qué me permitiste creer que eras tú quien se acostaba con él?

Isabella se encogió de hombros con cierta incomodidad.

-Lo habías dado por sentado... y no parecía haber razón algu na para corregirte, ya que jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que pu diéramos acabar así. Después, me propusiste matrimonio de todas maneras, lo que me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que no te impor taba mucho si era virgen o no.

-Y no me importaba -murmuró Edward, cuya voz sonaba extraña-. Te deseaba a pesar de todo. Pero ahora que sé... -Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad-. Isabella para que no haya malentendidos, ¿me estás diciendo que nunca te has acostado con un hombre?

Intentó retirar las manos, ya que el apretón de Simón resultaba casi doloroso en esos momentos.

-Bueno, sí.

-¿Sí, sí te has acostado con alguien o no, no lo has hecho?

-Nunca me he acostado con nadie -dijo Isabella con firmeza al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada interrogante- ¿estás enfadado porque no te lo dije antes? Lo siento. Pero no es algo que se pueda comentar mientras se toma el té o en el vestíbulo de entrada: «Aquí tienes tu sombrero y, de paso, que sepas que soy virgen»…

-No estoy enfadado.- La mirada de Edward la recorrió con aire pensativo-. Sólo me pregunto qué demonios voy a hacer contigo.

-¿Lo mismo que ibas a hacer antes de que te lo contara? - le preguntó esperanzada.

Edward se puso en pie y la obligó a hacer lo mismo antes de abrazarla con suavidad, como si temiera que pudiera romperse si la apretaba con demasiada fuerza. Presionó la cara contra su melena e inhaló con fuerza.

-Créeme, todo llegará a su debido tiempo- dijo con voz risueña-. Pero parece que antes debo preguntarte algunas cosas.

Isabella introdujo los brazos bajo la parte delantera de su chaqueta y los deslizó sobre su pecho para rodear su duro y suave torso. El calor de su cuerpo se filtraba por el fino tejido de la camisa y Isabella tembló de placer al sumergirse en la calidez masculina de su abrazo.

- ¿Qué cosas?- inquirió.

Hasta ese momento, siempre había visto a Edward manejarse con fluidez durante cualquier conversación..., pero cuando habló, su voz resultó estar afectada por una inesperada indecisión, como si se tratara de una clase de discusión que no se había visto obligado a mantener con anterioridad.

-Tienes alguna idea de lo que va a pasar? ¿Tienes toda la… esto... la información necesaria?

-Eso creo -replicó Isabella, que sonrió al descubrir, no sin cierta sorpresa, la rapidez con la que latía el corazón de Edward contra su mejilla-. Mi madre y yo mantuvimos una charla hace muy poco..., tras la cual me sentí muy tentada de pedir una anulación.

De repente, él dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

-En ese caso, será mejor que reclame mis derechos maritales sin dilación. -Le tomó los dedos en un suave y cálido apretón y se los llevó a los labios. Su aliento parecía vapor-. ¿Qué te contó? - murmuró contra las yemas de sus dedos. Después de informarme de los detalles básicos, me señaló que debía permitirte hacer cuanto quisieras y que no debía quejarme si algo no me gustaba. También sugirió que si se volvía demasiado desagradable, podía pensar en la increíble cuenta bancaria que abriste a mi nombre.

Isabella se arrepintió de esas palabras tan pronto como salie ron de sus labios, temiendo que Edward pudiera sentirse ofendido por semejante despliegue de franqueza. Sin embargo, él comenzó a reírse con voz ronca.

-Es un cambio refrescante si se lo compara con lo de pensar en la patria. -Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla-. ¿Significa eso que debo conquistarte con susurros acerca de transferencias bancarias y tasas de interés?

Isabella giró la mano dentro de la de él y trazó con los dedos la superficie de sus labios, acariciando sus bordes aterciopelados an tes de descender hacia la barbilla, que comenzaba a mostrar señales de barba.

-No será necesario. Basta con que me digas las palabras habi tuales.

-No..., las palabras habituales no sirven en tu caso.

Edward le colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y acunó su mejilla en la palma de la mano al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella. La convenció con su boca para que separara los labios, mientras sus manos encontraban los contornos de su cuerpo ocultos tras las am plias capas del encaje. Sin corsé que le oprimiera las costillas, po día sentir sus manos a través del fino velo que suponía el camisón. Las caricias de Edward en sus costados le provocaron temblores y las puntas de sus pechos se tornaron exquisitamente sensibles. La palma de una mano recorrió despacio su cuerpo hasta alcanzar la redondez de uno de sus senos y lo acunó con gentileza entre los dedos antes de alzar la delicada carne. Isabella dejó de respirar un instante cuando el pezón se endureció por las delicadas caricias de su pulgar.

-La primera vez suele ser dolorosa para una mujer -murmuró.

-Sí, lo sé.

-No quiero causarte dolor.

Semejante admisión la conmovió y sorprendió a la vez.

-Mi madre dice que no dura mucho -le dijo

- ¿El dolor?

-No, lo que sigue -dijo y, por alguna razón, su respuesta volvió a arrancarle otra carcajada.

- Bella... -Deslizó los labios por su garganta-. Te he deseado desde el primer momento en que te vi, allí, en el exterior del auditorio, mientras buscabas unas monedas en tu bolso. No apartar la vista de ti. Apenas podía creer que fueras real.

-No me quitaste la vista de encima durante todo, el espectáculo -le dijo y emitió un jadeo cuando él atrapó el sedoso lóbulo de su oreja-. Dudo que hubieras aprendido nada sobre la caída del Imperio romano.

-Aprendí que tienes los labios más dulces que jamás he besado

-Tienes una manera muy original de presentarte.

-No pude evitarlo. -Su mano se movía arriba y abajo por el costado de Isabella en una suave caricia-. Estar junto a ti en la oscuridad fue la tentación más insoportable que he experimentado jamás. No podía pensar más que en lo adorable que eras y en cuanto te deseaba. Cuando las luces se apagaron del todo no pude reprimirme más. -Un dejo de satisfacción masculina se filtró en su voz cuando añadió-: Y tu no me apartaste.

-¡Estaba demasiado sorprendida!

- ¿Ésa fue la única razón por la que no pusiste objeciones?

-No -admitió Isabella, que inclinó la cabeza para que su mejilla se frotara contra la de él-. Me gustó tu beso. Y lo sabes.

Él sonrió ante ese comentario.

-Albergaba la esperanza de que no me hubiese sucedido solo a mí. -La miró a los ojos; estaba tan cerca de ella que sus narices casi se tocaban-. Ven a la cama conmigo -susurró con un imperceptible matiz interrogante en la voz.

Isabella asintió con un tembloroso suspiro y permitió que, la guiara hasta la enorme cama de cuatro postes, cubierta con una colcha de gruesa seda de Borgoña. Tras apartar el cobertor, Edward deposito a Isabella entre las inmaculadas sábanas, y ella se apartó a un lado para dejarle espacio. Él permaneció junto a la cama mien tras se quitaba lo que restaba de su traje de etiqueta. El contraste entre el corte elegante de la ropa y el primitivo poder masculino que emanaba del cuerpo que ésta cubría resultaba desconcertante. Tal y como Isabella había anticipado, su marido poseía un torso inusualmente atlético: los músculos de la espalda y los hombros estaban bastante desarrollados, al igual que los del estómago, que for maban una serie de surcos muy marcados. A la luz de la lámpara, su atezada piel quedaba bañada por un tinte dorado, y la superficie de sus hombros brillaba con el tono rico y firme de un busto de bron ceado. Ni siquiera el vello oscuro que le cubría el pecho suavizaba la poderosa estructura conformada por músculos y huesos. Isabella dudaba de que existiera un hombre de aspecto más sano y más vigoroso. Tal vez, Edward no encajara con el ideal que marcaba la moda: un aristócrata de estructura delgada..., pero a ella le parecía espléndido en toda su magnitud.

Sintió unos pinchazos de ansiedad y nerviosismo en el estóma go cuando se reunió con ella en la cama.

-Edward -dijo con la respiración agitada mientras él la abra zaba-, mi madre no me dijo si... si esta noche yo tendría que hacerte algo...

La mano de él comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos ya masajearle la cabeza de tal modo que la espalda de Isabella se estremeció con un ardiente cosquilleo.

-No tienes que hacer nada esta noche. Sólo deja que te abra ce.., que te toque..., que descubra lo que te da placer...

La mano de Edward encontró los botones de nácar que cerraban el camisón en la espalda. Isabella cerró los ojos al sentir que la liviana capa de encaje fruncido se desprendía de sus hombros.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche en la sala de música? -susurró entre jadeos cuando, sintió que Edward le bajaba el camisón por los pechos-. ¿Cuando me besaste en el recoveco de la sala de música?

-Recuerdo cada abrasador segundo-respondió también en un susurro, al tiempo que la ayudaba a sacados brazos de las am plias mangas-. ¿Por qué, lo preguntas?

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ese momento -confesó. Se retorció para facilitarle la tarea de quitarle el camisón, a pesar de que el rubor teñía cada trozo de piel expuesta.

-Yo tampoco -admitió él. Su mano se deslizó por un pecho y cubrió la tersa redondez hasta que el pezón adquirió un color rosado y se irguió contra su palma-. Parece que la nuestra, es una mezcla inflamable... Más incluso de lo que había anticipado.

-Entonces ¿no es siempre así? -preguntó Isabella, que había dejado que sus dedos exploraran el profundo surco de la columna de su marido y los duros músculos que la flanqueaban.

Aquella caricia, tan inocente como era, alteró el ritmo de la respiración de Edward cuando se inclinó sobre ella.

-No -murmuró él, colocando una pierna sobre los muslos que Isabella mantenía unidos con fuerza-. Casi nunca.

- ¿Por qué...? - Isabella comenzó la pregunta, pero se detuvo con un débil gemido cuando Simón trazó la curva de un pecho con el pulgar.

Al instante, apresó su estrecha cintura entre las manos y se inclinó hacia ella. Sus labios tenían un tacto ardiente y suave cuando se abrieron con delicadeza sobre el duro pezón. Isabella dejó escapar un jadeo al sentir la suave succión que la boca de Edward ejercía sobre la sensible zona mientras su lengua continuaba acariciándola, hasta que llegó un momento en que no pudo permanece, móvil bajo él. Abrió las piernas de forma inconsciente y Edward no perdió la oportunidad de introducir un muslo, de tacto más áspero por el vello que lo cubría, en el hueco que ella había dejado. Mientras sus manos y su boca se paseaban por el cuerpo de Isabella, ella alzó los brazos, le asió la cabeza con las manos y dejó que los abundantes mechones se deslizaran entre sus dedos como siempre había deseado. Edward besó la delicada piel de sus muñecas, la cara interna de los codos y las depresiones que se formaban entre las costillas hasta que no quedó un centímetro de la piel de Isabella sin explorar. Ella se lo permitió todo, estremeciéndose cada vez que sentía el cosquilleo de su incipiente barba en contraste con la suave y abrasadora humedad de su boca. Sin embargo, cuando alcanzó su ombligo y sintió que la punta de su lengua se hundía en el pequeño hueco, se apartó de él con un jadeo escandalizado.

-No... Edward, yo… Por favor…

De inmediato, él se incorporó para estrechada entre sus brazos y observó con una sonrisa el ruborizado rostro de su esposa.

-¿Es demasiado? - preguntó con voz ronca-. Lo siento... Por un momento olvidé que todo esto es nuevo para ti. Deja que te abrace. No tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

Antes de que pudiera responder, la boca de Edward ya apresaba la suya y se movía con destreza. El vello que le cubría el pecho ro zaba sus senos como si de un tosco terciopelo se tratase y sus pezones se restregaban contra él con cada respiración. La garganta de Isabella vibraba al compás de sus graves gemidos, que expresa ban el placer que comenzaba a resquebrajar su recato. Al sentir que Edward deslizaba los dedos por su vientre y, hacía presión con la rodilla que había introducido entre sus muslos, Isabella jadeó con fuerza. En cuanto consiguió que ella separara las piernas un poco más, deslizó los dedos por los suaves y femeninos rizos, exploran do los hinchados pliegues. Tras separarlos, descubrió el sedoso bo tón que empezó a palpitar bajo su contacto y comenzó a acariciar la parte superior con un ritmo suave y ligero.

Isabella volvió a jadear contra su boca al sentir que su cuer po se derretía. La pasión hizo que el rubor tiñera su piel y moteara su palidez con un profundo tono rosado. Edward buscó la entrada de su cuerpo e introdujo apenas un dedo en la húmeda y amoldable abertura. Isabella sentía el corazón desbocado y el cuerpo tenso a causa del creciente placer. Se apartó de Edward con una exclama ción ahogada y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Él yacía de costado, apoyado sobre uno de los codos; tenía el cabello alborotado y la mirada brillante por la pasión, aunque también se percibía un destello de diversión. Parecía comprender lo que ella había comenzado a sentir y su inocente desconcierto lo te nía fascinado.

-No te vayas -murmuró con una sonrisa-. No querrás per derte lo mejor. -Muy despacio, volvió a colocarla bajo su cuerpo, ajustando su postura con las caricias de sus manos-. Cariño, no voy a hacerte daño -susurró contra su mejilla-. Deja que te dé placer... Deja que entre en ti…

Siguió musitándole palabras tiernas mientras sus labios dejaban un rastro de besos y caricias que lo conducía, sin que ella apenas se diera cuenta, de vuelta hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo. Cuando su cabeza llegó al valle en sombras que había entre los muslos de Isabella, ella ya gemía sin cesar. la exploró con la boca, más allá de los delicados rizos y de los sedosos pliegues de piel rosada, y comenzó a deslizar su lengua en movimientos circulares. Movida por la timidez, Isabella e trató de apartarse, pero él la aferró de las caderas y prosiguió con su implacable exploración, pasando la lengua por cada pliegue y por cada recoveco.

La imagen de aquella cabeza morena entre sus muslos fue todo un asalto a sus sentidos. La habitación se convirtió en algo borroso y Isabella tuvo la sensación de que flotaba entre la luz y la sombra de las velas, ajena a todo salvo a aquel exquisito placer. No podía esconderle nada, no le quedaba más remedio que rendirse a esa boca ansiosa que ofrecía a su excitado cuerpo un placer indescriptible. Edward concentró sus caricias en el botón que coronaba su sexo y lo lamió con suavidad y sin reservas hasta que ella no fue paz de soportarlo más y sus caderas se alzaron por voluntad propia, temblando contra su boca mientras la pasión abrasaba sus miembros torturados por el éxtasis.

Tras dar un último y placentero lametón a su ya saciada carne, Edward ascendió por el cuerpo de Isabella. Los muslos de su esposa no ofrecieron resistencia alguna cuando él los separó y la cabeza de su miembro se introdujo ligeramente en ella. Bajó la mirada hacia el aturdido rostro de Isabella y, le apartó los mechones de cabello que le habían caído sobre la frente.

Al mirarlo, los labios de Isabella se curvaron con una sonrisa trémula.

-Me temo que me he olvidado por completo de la cuenta bancaria -dijo, ante lo que él dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

Edward le acarició la frente con el pulgar, justo donde la piel tersa daba lugar al nacimiento del cabello.

-Pobre Bella... -La presión entre sus piernas aumentó, causando la primera punzada de dolor-. Me temo que esta parte no será tan placentera. Al menos, para ti.

-No me importa... me alegro mucho de que seas tú.

No había duda de que aquél era un comentario extraño para una novia en su noche de bodas, pero lo hizo sonreír. Edward inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a susurrarle palabras al oído, y no dejó de hacerla mientras tensaba las caderas para penetrar en su carne inocente. Isabella se obligó a permanecer quieta, a pesar de que el instinto le dictaba que se alejara de la intrusión.

-Cariño... -Edward comenzó a jadear y, cuando ya estuvo den tro de ella, se detuvo en lo que pareció ser un intento por recuperar el control-. Sí, eso es... Un poco más... -La penetró un poco más, con mucho cuidado, antes de volver a detenerse-. Y un poquito mas... -Profundizó sus movimientos poco a poco, persuadiendo con delicadeza al cuerpo de Isabella para que lo aceptara

- Más... -¿Cuánto más? -jadeó ella.

El cuerpo de Edward estaba demasiado duro y la presión que ejercía sobre ella resultaba demasiado intensa; además, Isabella no podía dejar de preguntarse con cierta inquietud si era posible que aquello resultara agradable alguna vez.

El tremendo esfuerzo de mantenerse inmóvil provocó que las mandíbulas de Edward se tensaran.

-Estoy a la mitad -consiguió decir con un cierto tono de disculpa en la voz.

-La mitad... - Isabella comenzó a protestar con una risa temblorosa y se tensó por el dolor cuando Edward volvió a mover se -. Es imposible, no puedo, no puedo...

Sin embargo, Edward continuó con su avance al tiempo que intentaba mitigar su dolor con la boca y las manos. Poco a poco, la sensación fue mejorando y el dolor se transformó en una vaga y conti nua molestia. Isabella dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando sintió que su cuerpo se amoldaba a él y que su carne virginal se abría an te la realidad inevitable de la posesión de su marido. La espalda de Edward era una masa de músculos contraídos y su estómago resulta ba tan duro como el palisandro tallado. Una vez que estuvo hundi do profundamente en ella, se detuvo durante un instante y emitió un gemido al tiempo que un estremecimiento recorría sus hombros.

-Eres tan estrecha -dijo con voz ronca.

-Lo-lo siento...

-No, no-consiguió lo sientas. Dios mío -Arrastraba las palabras, como si estuviera embriagado de placer.

Ambos se estudiaron como en silencio; una mirada saciada y otra cargada de anhelo. El asombro embargó a Isabella al darse cuenta del modo en que Edward había logrado dar la vuelta a todas sus expectativas. Había estado segura de que él aprovecharía aquella oportunidad para demostrarle quién era el amo... Sin embargo, se había acercado a ella con infinita paciencia. Movida por la gratitud le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó, dejando que su lengua se introdujera en su boca al tiempo que le deslizaba las manos pos la espalda hasta encontrar el contorno de sus nalgas. Le dio un tímido apretón para animarlo a moverse, a entrar más profundamente en ella. La caricia pareció acabar con el último resquicio de su control. Con un gemido hambriento, Edward comenzó a moverse ritmicamente dentro de ella, temblando por el esfuerzo que le suponía mostrarse considerado. La fuerza de su liberación lo hizo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies y apretar los dientes cuando el placer se convirtió en un éxtasis cegador. Enterró el rostro en el cuello de Isabella y se dejó empapar por la húmeda y resbaladiza calidez de su cuerpo. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que la tensión abandonara sus músculos y dejara escapar un largo suspiro. Cuando se tiró con cuidado del cuerpo de su esposa, ésta compuso una mueca de dolor. Al darse cuenta de su incomodidad, Edward le acarició la cadera para reconfortarla.

-Creo que no voy a dejar nunca esta cama -musitó al tiempo que la acomodaba en el hueco de su brazo.

-Vaya, te aseguro que lo harás -le contestó ella adormilada-. Vas a llevarme a París mañana. No me vas a negar la luna de miel que me prometiste.

Edward restregó la nariz contra esa mata de rizos alborotados y replicó con un asomo de diversión en la voz:

-No, mi dulce esposa..., nadie va a negarte nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Muerta de sueño pero aquí estoy! No p odia irme a la cama sin dejarles antes este capi! Que está bien largo! Y además seguro las dejo con una sensación de calo… ejeemm hahahhahaha**

**y…. ¿Qué tal? Que les parecio? Se casaron! Y su primera vez awww *O* no es Edward la cosa más hermosa y tierna de este mundo :D yo lo amo completamente!**

**Perdooon, no he tenido chance para contestar reviews **** chicas los leo y apenas tenga oportunidad los contestare! Gracias por leer, x las alertas, favoritos y review! Me encantan! Y me hacen reír! Cada vez q me llegan al correo los leo x el cal y sonrió! Alegaran mi día!**

**Un abrazo a todas! No sean malitas fui buena! Actualice rápido y un capi largo *_* **

**¿Merezco un review?**

**XoXo**


	18. Chapter 18

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

**Gracias por los reviews, me han dado mucha risa y me hacen muy feliz hehehehe, pido disculpas por la cantidad de errores **** espero que cuando esté terminada la suba corregida **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durante las dos semanas que duró su luna de miel, Isabella descubrió que no era ni de lejos tan mundana como ella misma se consideraba. Con una mezcla de candidez y arrogancia británica, siempre había pensado que Londres era el centro de la cultura y el conocimiento, de modo que París fue toda una revelación. La ciu dad era asombrosamente moderna y, en comparación, Londres parecía una prima desaliñada recién llegada del campo. Aun así, a pesar de todos sus avances intelectuales y sociales, las calles de París tenían un aspecto casi medieval: oscuras, estrechas y sinuosas en su recorrido por los diferentes distritos de la ciudad, plagados de edi ficios hábilmente construidos. Esa mezcla de estilos arquitectóni cos, que variaba de las agujas góticas de las antiguas iglesias a la sólida majestuosidad del Arco del Triunfo, era un asalto delicioso y caótico para los sentidos.

Su hotel, el Coeurde Paris, estaba situado en la margen izquier da del Sena, entre la deslumbrante variedad de tiendas de la calle de Montparnasse y los puestos cubiertos de Saint-Germain-des-Pres, donde se podía encontrar un apabullante surtido de telas, encajes, perfumes y cuadros. El Coeur de Paris era un palacio en el que las suites habían sido diseñadas para el disfrute de los placeres sensuales. El baño, por ejemplo -o la salte de bain, como lo llamaban los franceses-, estaba decorado con suelos de mármol rosado, sus pa redes se adornaban con un alicatado italiano y disponía de un canapé dorado de estilo rococó donde el cliente podía descansar tras el enorme esfuerzo que suponía bañarse. No había una, sino dos bañeras de porcelana, cada una de ellas con su propio calentador y su tanque de agua fría. Justo encima de las bañeras, el techo estaba decorado con un paisaje al fresco de forma oval, diseñado para entretener al bañista mientras éste, o ésta, se relajaba. A Isabella, educada bajo la noción británica de que el baño era una cuestión de higiene que debía llevarse a cabo con rapidez y eficacia, le gustó idea de que el acto de tomar un baño fuese interpretado como un entretenimiento decadente.

Para su deleite, también descubrió que un hombre y una mujer podían compartir la mesa en un restaurante público sin necesidad de tener que solicitar un salón privado. Jamás había probado unos manjares tan deliciosos: pollo hervido a fuego lento con cebolletas en salsa de vino tinto; pato confitado y asado con tal maestría que, bajo la crujiente y aceitosa piel, la carne estaba tierna como la mantequilla; cabracho bañado con una espesa salsa de trufa... Y, por supuesto, los postres: gruesas porciones de bizcocho bañado en licor y cubierto de merengue; pudines con capas de nueces y frutas glaseadas... A medida que Edward observaba las dificultades que Isabella tenía cada noche para elegir el postre, tuvo que asegurarle con toda seriedad que los generales con experiencia en el campo de batalla resolvían sus estrategias sin necesidad de reflexionar tan como lo hacía ella a la hora de decidirse entre la tarta de pera o el suflé de vainilla.

Una noche, Edward la llevó a un ballet en el que las bailarinas iban indecorosamente escasas de ropa y, a la siguiente, a una representación teatral: una comedia plagada de bromas obscenas que no precisaban traducción alguna. También asistieron a los bailes y fiestas organizados por los amigos de Simón, Algunos de ellos eran ciudadanos franceses, pero otros eran turistas y emigrantes procedentes de Gran Bretaña, Estados Unidos e Italia. Unos cuantos eran accionistas o miembros del consejo de dirección, de ciertas empresas de las que Simón formaba parte, y otros habían participado en los negocios navieros y ferroviarios de su marido.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a tanta gente? - le había preguntado Isabella, desconcertada al observar que lo saludaban varios des conocidos en la primera de las fiestas a las que asistieron.

Edward rió en respuesta y se burló con sutileza al decirle que cualquiera creería que no sabía que había todo un mundo más allá de la aristocracia inglesa. Y, a decir verdad, Isabella no lo sabía. Hasta esos momentos, jamás se le había ocurrido mirar más allá de los estrechos confines de esa rancia sociedad. Esos hombres, al igual que sucedía con Edward, eran la elite en términos económicos: par ticipaban activamente en la acumulación de enormes fortunas y muchos de ellos eran dueños de ciudades enteras, construidas alrededor de las fábricas en constante estado de expansión. Poseían minas, plantaciones, molinos, almacenes, tiendas y fábricas; y, según parecía, sus intereses no se centraban en un solo país. Mientras sus esposas se dedicaban a comprar y a lucir vestidos diseñados por las modistas parisinas, los hombres se sentaban en las cafeterías o en los salones privados y se enzarzaban en interminables discusiones políticas o de negocios. Muchos de ellos fumaban tabaco enrollado en unos pequeños cilindros de papel llamados «cigarrillos», una moda que había comenzado entre los soldados egipcios y que no había tardado mucho en extenderse por todo el continente. Durante la cena, hablaban de cosas que Isabella jamás había escuchado an tes, acontecimientos de los que nunca había oído hablar y que, con toda seguridad, no habían sido recogidos en los periódicos.

Isabella pudo comprobar que cuando su marido hablaba, el resto de los asistentes lo escuchaba con mucha atención y buscaba el consejo en una gran variedad de asuntos. Tal vez Edward tuviese poca importancia a los ojos de la aristocracia británica, pero estaba claro que poseía una considerable influencia fuera de ella. Fue en esos momentos cuando entendió por qué lord Jasper lo tenía en tan alta estima. A decir verdad, Edward era un hombre poderoso por derecho propio. Al ver el respeto que inspiraba en otros hom bres y al ser consciente de la actitud coqueta que provocaba en las mujeres Isabella comenzó a ver a su marido bajo una nueva luz. Comenzó a desarrollar una actitud posesiva hacia él-hacía Simón, ni más ni menos!- y se descubrió víctima de unos apabullantes celos cada vez que una mujer se sentaba junto a él durante la cena e intentaba monopolizar su atención, o cuando otra dama de claraba en abierto flirteo que Edward estaba obligado a bailar un vals con ella.

Durante el primer baile al que asistieron, Isabella mantuvo una conversación con un grupo de jóvenes casadas en uno de ellos salones; una de ellas era la esposa de un fabricante de armas norteamericano y las otras dos eran francesas y estaban casadas con sendos marchantes de arte. Isabella, que se vio obligada a responder como pudo a la curiosidad de las mujeres acerca de Edward y se las arregló para disimular lo poco que aún sabía de su marido, respiró aliviada al ver que el objeto de la conversación iba a buscarla para sacarla a bailar. Vestido de forma impecable con un traje de etiqueta negro, Edward saludó a las ruborizadas y sonrientes jóvenes con elegante formalidad antes de dirigirse a su esposa. Sus miradas se enlazaron al tiempo que una deliciosa melodía comenzaba a sonar en el salón de baile. Isabella reconoció la música: un vals muy de moda en Londres que era tan dulce y cautivador que las floreros habían estado de acuerdo en declarar una tortura el hecho de tener que permanecer sentadas mientras la orquesta lo tocaba.

Edward extendió el brazo y ella lo tomó al tiempo que recordaba las innumerables ocasiones en las que había despreciado sus invitaciones en el pasado. Al darse cuenta de que Edward, a la postre, se había salido con la suya, Isabella sonrió.

-¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres?-le preguntó.

-En ocasiones tardo un poco más de lo que me gustaría - le contestó.

Cuando llegaron al salón de baile, colocó la mano en la espalda de su esposa y la guió hacia el torbellino de parejas que ya giraban en la estancia.

Los, nervios la asaltaron con un súbito aguijonazo, como si estuviese a punto de compartir algo mucho más importante que un simple baile.

-Éste es mi vals favorito -le dijo a su esposo mientras se colocaba entre sus brazos.

-Lo sé. Por eso se lo he pedido ah orquesta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías?- preguntó ella con una incrédula carcajada-. Supongo que una de las hermanas Cullen te lo ha dicho.

Simón negó con la cabeza mientras sus dedos, enfundados en el guante, se curvaban alrededor de los de ella.

-He observado tu rostro en más de una ocasión mientras lo to caban. Siempre parecías estar a punto de salir volando de la silla.

Los labios de Isabella se abrieron por la sorpresa. Clavó la mirada en su marido con evidente desconcierto. ¿Cómo podía ha ber percibido algo tan sutil? Ella siempre se había mostrado desdeñosa con él y, aun así, Simón había notado su reacción a una pieza de música concreta y lo había recordado. Aquella circunstancia hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y se vio obligada a apartar la mirada de inmediato, mientras luchaba por controlar la desconcertante oleada de emociones.

Edward la condujo hacia las parejas en plena danza y la sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos, guiándola con la firme presión de su mano en la cintura. Era tan fácil seguirlo, dejar que su cuerpo se fundiera con el ritmo que marcaba mientras su vestido se arrastraba por el brillante suelo y flotaba alrededor de sus piernas... La encantadora melodía pareció penetrar por todos los poros de su piel y disol ver el nudo que sentía en la garganta, provocándole un irrefrenable placer.

Edward, por su parte, se deleitaba con la sensación de triunfo que le provocaba tener a Isabella entre sus brazos en la pista de baile. Por fin, después de dos años de persecución, disfrutaba de su larga mente anhelado vals con ella. Y lo que era aún más satisfactorio: tras el baile, seguiría siendo suya... La llevaría al hotel, la desvestiría y le ¡haría el amor hasta el amanecer.

El cuerpo de su esposa se mostraba complaciente entre sus brazos y tenía apoyada la mano sobre su hombro. Pocas mujeres se habían dejado guiar con esa facilidad, como si supiera de antemano la dirección que iba a tomar antes de que él mismo lo hubiese decidido. El resultado era una armonía física tal que les permitía moverse por el salón con la misma rapidez que un pájaro en pleno vuelo.

No le había causado sorpresa alguna observar la reacción de sus amistades al conocer a su flamante esposa: las felicitaciones, las disimuladas miradas de deseo que dedicaran a Isabella y los maliciosos susurros de algunos que aseguraban no envidiar la tarea de tener que cargar con el peso de una esposa tan bella. En los últimos días, la belleza de Isabella había aumentado, si es que eso era posible. La tensión había abandonado su rostro tras unas cuantas noches de sueño profundo. En la cama se mostraba cariñosa e, incluso, juguetona; la noche anterior, sin ir más lejos, se había colocado sobre él con la misma agilidad de una gata escurridiza para depositar un reguero de besos sobre su pecho y sus hombros. No se habría imaginado algo así de una mujer como ella; no después de haber conocido a unas cuantas mujeres hermosas en el pasado que tenían por costumbre yacer pasivamente a la espera de que las adoraran. Isabella, por el contrario, lo había torturado y acariciado hasta que ya no pudo soportado más y tuvo que girar en la cama con ella entre los brazos, riendo, protestando y alegando que todavía no había acabado con él.

-Yo acabaré contigo -había bromeado con un gruñido antes de penetrada y conseguir que su esposa comenzara a gemir de placer.

Edward no era tan iluso como para esperar que su matrimonio disfrutara de una armonía eterna: ambos eran demasiado independientes y poseían un carácter fuerte, por lo que el choque acabaría llegando tarde o temprano. Tras haber renunciado a la oportunidad de casarse con un noble, Isabella había cerrado las puertas al estilo de vida con el que siempre había soñado y, en su lugar, tendría que acostumbrarse a una existencia muy distinta. Con la excepción de Jasper y de un par de amigos más, procedentes de buena cuna, Simón apenas tenía relación alguna con la aristocracia. Su mundo consistía principalmente en empresarios como él, poco refinados y felices de concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en la tarea de hacer dinero. Esa multitud de empresarios industriales no podía ser más distinta de la clase educada con la que Isabella siempre se había relacionado. Hablaban demasiado alto, sus reuniones eran demasiado frecuentes y extensas y no sentían respeto alguno ni por la tradición ni por los buenos modales. Edward no tenía muy claro si Isabella sería capaz de adaptarse a semejantes personas, pero parecía, estar dispuesta a intentado. Él lo entendía y apreciaba sus esfuerzos mucho más de lo que ella podría imaginarse.

Era consciente de que escenas como tas que Isabella había soportado dos noches atrás habrían dejado reducida a un manojo de lágrimas a cualquier otra jovencita que hubiese llevado una vida protegida, sin embargo, ella lo había soportado con bastante aplo mo. Dicha noche, habían asistido a una velada organizada por un acaudalado arquitecto francés y su esposa, un acontecimiento bas tante caótico en el que el vino corría a raudales y había demasiados invitados; el resultado de todo ello era un ambiente de bullicioso desenfreno. Tras dejar a Isabella sentada a una mesa en compañía de algunas amistades durante unos minutos, Edward había regresado una vez finalizada su conversación privada con el anfitrión para descubrir que su azorada esposa había sido arrinconada por dos hombres que estaban jugándose a las cartas el privilegio de beber champán en uno de sus zapatos.

Si bien el juego no tenía otro propósito que el de pasar un rato divertido, resultaba más que obvio que gran parte de la diversión de la que ambos rivales disfrutaban procedía del bochorno de Isabella. No había nada más placentero para aquellos de carácter cínico que un asalto al pudor de otra persona, especialmente si la víctima era una joven inocente. Aunque Isabella había intentado llevado lo mejor posible, la insolente apuesta la había incomoda do y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios era del todo falsa. Tras levantarse de la silla, había recorrido la estancia con la mirada, en busca de un posible refugio.

Obligado a mantener una fachada amigable y ligeramente abu rrida, Edward llegó hasta la mesa, deslizó la mano por la rígida espalda de Isabella en un gesto reconfortante y acarició con el pul gar la piel que quedaba expuesta sobre el borde posterior de su corpiño. Al instante, pudo sentir cómo ella se relajaba un tanto y el rubor que había cubierto su rostro ya empezaba a disiparse cuando alzó la mirada hacia él.

-Se están jugando a las cartas quién beberá champán en mi za pato- le había explicado sin aliento-. Yo no lo he sugerido y no se quién...

-Bueno, es un problema de fácil solución -la interrumpió él, sin darle la mayor importancia. Se había dado cuenta de que co menzaba a formarse una multitud a su alrededor que estaba ansio sa por saber si se pondría furioso debido a las audaces propuestas que los dos hombres habían hecho a su esposa. Con suavidad, aunque sin darle la oportunidad de oponerse, obligó a Isabella a volver a su asiento-. Siéntate, cariño.

-Pero no quiero... -había protestado ella, incómoda, antes de soltar un jadeo de sorpresa al ver que Edward se ponía en cuclillas frente a ella. Tras introducir ambas manos bajo el dobladillo de su falda, le quitó los zapatos de satén adornados con perlas-. ¡Edward! -exclamó con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

Edward se puso entonces en pie y ofreció un zapato a cada uno de los contendientes con una floritura.

-Pueden quedarse con los zapatos, caballeros, siempre y cuando sean muy conscientes de que su dueña me pertenece. –Y tras alzar en brazos a su descalza esposa, la sacó de la habitación entre las carcajadas y los aplausos de la multitud. De camino al exterior, pasaron junto al camarero al que se le había encargado la tarea de buscar la botella de champán-. Nos la llevaremos -le dijo Edward al atónito camarero, quien le tendió la helada botella a Isabella.

Edward había trasladado a su esposa al carruaje mientras ella sostenía la botella con una mano y le rodeaba el cuello con el brazo libre.

-Vas a costarme una fortuna en calzado -le dijo él.

Los ojos de Isabella brillaron de contento.

-Tengo unos cuantos zapatos más en el hotel-le informó con alegría-. ¿Estás planeando beber champán en uno de ellos?

-No, amor mío. Pienso beberlo directamente de ti.

Ella le había lanzado una mirada perpleja y, cuando por fin comprendió sus palabras, enterró el rostro en el hombro de su esposo mientras su oreja adquiría un profundo rubor escarlata.

Al recordar el episodio y las deliciosas horas que lo siguieron, Edward bajó la mirada hacia la mujer que tenía entre los brazos.

La brillante luz de las ocho lámparas de araña del salón se reflejaba en sus ojos y les arrancaba diminutos destellos que los hacían parecer ríos de chocolate en los que Edward podía fácilmente perderse. Su esposa lo miraba con una intensidad que no había demostrado antes, como si anhelara algo que jamás podría conseguir. Semejante mirada lo inquietó y despertó en él la necesitad de satisfacerla de cualquier manera posible. En ese momento, le habría dado cualquier cosa que pidiera sin pensárselo dos veces.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No había duda de que acababan de convertirse en un riesgo para las restantes parejas, dado que la habitación se había difumina do en una especie de bruma imaginaria y a Edward le importaba un comino la dirección en la que avanzaban. Bailaron hasta que la gen te comenzó a hacer secos comentarios acerca de lo inapropiado que era para una pareja casada mostrara semejante despliegue de exclusividad en un baile y que no tardarían mucho en cansarse el uno del otro tras la luna de miel. Edward se limitó a sonreír al escucharlos y se inclinó para susurrarle a su esposa al oído:

-¿Te arrepientes ahora de no haber bailado antes conmigo? -No -respondió ella también en un susurro

- Si no hubiera supuesto un desafío para ti, habrías perdido el interés.

Dejando escapar una suave carcajada, Edward le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la condujo a un lado del salón.

-Eso no ocurrirá jamás. Todo lo que haces o dices me interesa.

-¿En serio? -preguntó ella con tono escéptico-. ¿Y qué hay de la afirmación de lord Whitlock, que me tachaba de egoísta y su perficial?

Cuando ella lo miró a la cara, Edward apoyó una mano sobre la pared, cerca de la cabeza de Isabella, y se inclinó hacia delante en un gesto protector. Su voz fue suave como la seda.

-Él no te conoce.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Sí. Yo sí te conozco. -Alargó un dedo y le acarició un mechón de pelo húmedo que se había adherido a su cuello-. Te proteges con mucho celo. No te gusta depender de nadie. Eres ambiciosa, de carácter fuerte y decidida a la hora de mostrar tus opiniones. Por no mencionar tu testarudez. Pero nunca egoísta: Y ninguna persona con tu inteligencia podría ser tachada jamás de superficial. -Dejó que su dedo vagara hacia los sedosos mechones que caían tras su ore ja. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo travieso al añadir-. También eres deliciosamente fácil de seducir.

Con una carcajada de indignación, Isabella alzó un puño como si quisiera golpearlo.

-Solo para ti.

Riendo entre dientes. Edward atrapó su puño entre los dedos y depositó un reguero de besos sobre los nudillos.

-Ahora que eres mi esposa, Jasper sabe muy bien que no debe pronunciar ni una sola objeción más sobre ti ni sobre nuestro matrimonio. Si así lo hiciera, pondría punto y final a nuestra amistad sin pensármelo.

-¡Vaya! Pero yo nunca he pretendido que eso sucediera, yo…-Lo contempló, confusa de pronto-. ¿Harías eso por mí?

Edward recorrió con el dedo un mechón dorado que resaltaba entre su cabello castaño claro.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Su juramento era sincero. Edward no era un hombre dado a las medias tintas. A cambio de su entrega, él le daba su lealtad y su apoyo incondicionales.

Una vez concluida la conversación, Isabella mantuvo un silencio inexplicable durante un buen rato, lo que hizo pensar a Edward que tal vez estuviera cansada. Sin embargo, cuando regresaron a sus habitaciones en el Coeur de Paris un poco más tarde, su esposa se entregó a él con renovado ardor, en un intento de expresarle con su cuerpo lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta, esta actualizacion se me complico con la vuelta a la universidad **** además que me quede sin internet ufff quiero morirme hahhaha, ammm espero que la luna de miel este yendo como se la imaginaban, Edward es una cosita muy tierna *O* mañana espero subir el otro cap :D ¿quieren? Cada vez más cerca del final… pero quedan unas cosas por resolver!**

**Déjenme decirle que cada una de ustedes me ha hecho reír muchísimo con sus comentarios hahahah, muchas de ustedes que han comentado desde el inicio han ido adivinando hahah me quitan el elemento sorpresa, quisiera nombrarlas a todas pero ando en un cyber **** espero que cuando tenga internet hacerlo y responder vuestros reviews.**

**Gracias por leer, gracias por las alertas, favoritos y comentarios es muy genial recibirlos hehehe :D**

**Un abrazo grande…Hasta mañana, si no hay algún inconveniente… roguemos que no **

**¿Review?**

**XoXo**


	19. Chapter 19

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

Tal y como había prometido, Edward se comportó como un ma rido generoso y pagó por una extravagante cantidad de vestidos y complementos franceses que serían enviados a Londres una vez que estuvieran acabados. Cuando una tarde llevó a Isabella a una joyería y le dijo que pidiera lo que se le antojara, ésta sólo atinó a menear la cabeza, incapaz de decidirse entre el despliegue de dia mantes, zafiros y esmeraldas expuestos sobre un lecho de terciopelo negro. Tras años de llevar joyas falsas y vestidos a los que había dado varias veces la vuelta, le costaba bastante deshacerse de los hábitos ahorrativos.

-¿No hay nada que te guste? -la animó Edward al tiempo que levantaba un collar de diamantes blancos y amarillos, engarzados a modo de guirnalda de florecillas. Lo sostuvo contra su garganta desnuda, admirando el brillo de los diamantes contra su piel inma culada- ¿Qué te parece éste?

-Tenemos los pendientes a juego, madame -se apresuró a co mentar el joyero-, y un brazalete que sería el complemento perfecto para esa pieza.

-Es precioso -replicó Isabella -. Lo que pasa es que... Bue no, me parece extraño entrar en una tienda y comprar un collar con la misma despreocupación con la que se compra una caja de caramelos.

Un poco sorprendido por su timidez, Edward la miró con detenimiento mientras el joyero se retiraba con discreción a la trastieenda. Con mucho cuidado, Edward devolvió el collar a su cuna de terciopelo y tomó a su esposa de la mano para acariciarle el dorso de los dedos con el pulgar.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? Hay más joyeros, si lo que ves aquí no es de tu agrado.

-No, no es eso. Supongo que estoy tan acostumbrada a no comprar cosas que ahora me resulta difícil aceptar el hecho de que puedo hacerlo.

-Estoy más que seguro de que no te costará mucho solventar ese problema -replicó Edward con sequedad-. Entretanto, estoy harto de verte con esas joyas falsas. Si no eres capaz de elegir algo, deja que yo lo haga por ti. -Procedió a elegir dos pares de pendientes de diamantes, el collar que antes había sostenido, un brazalete, dos largas hileras de perlas y un anillo con un diamante de cinco quilates en forma de pera.

Desconcertada por semejante despliegue de extravagancia, Isabella protestó con vehemencia hasta que Edward se echó a reír y le dijo que cuanto más protestara, más pensaba comprar. Eso hizo que cerrara la boca de inmediato y observara con ojos desorbitados cómo compraba las joyas, que acabaron depositadas en un cofre de caoba forrado de terciopelo y con una pequeña asa en la tapa. Todo excepto el anillo, ya que Edward lo deslizó en su dedo para comprobar que le quedaba demasiado grande, antes de devolvérselo al joyero.

-¿Qué pasa con mi anillo? -preguntó Isabella, que aferraba el cofre de caoba con ambas manos mientras se marchaban de la, tienda-. ¿Vamos a dejarlo ahí?

Divertido, Edward arqueó una ceja y miró a Isabella de soslayo.

-Va a ajustar el anillo y luego lo enviará al hotel.

-¿Y si se pierde?

-¿Y qué ha pasado con tus protestas? En la tienda te comportabas como si no lo quisieras.

-Claro, pero resulta que ahora es mío -replico preocupada, lo que provocó que Simón se deshiciera en carcajadas.

Para su alivio, el anillo fue entregado en el hotel sin más contra tiempos aquella misma tarde, dentro de una cajita forrada de ter ciopelo. Mientras Simón le daba una moneda al hombre que lo había llevado, Isabella salió del baño a toda prisa, se secó y se puso un camisón blanco. Tras cerrar la puerta, Edward se dio la vuelta y se encontró a su esposa justo detrás de él, con el rostro iluminado por la misma anticipación que sentiría un niño la mañana de Navidad. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su expresión, ya que se daba cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos por comportarse como una dama se desva necían arrastrados por el entusiasmo. El anillo resplandeció entre destellos cuando Simón lo sacó de la caja. Acto seguido, cogió la mano de Isabella y deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular, junto al sencillo aro de oro que le pusiera el día de su boda.

Admiraron juntos cómo quedaba el anillo en su mano, hasta que ella le arrojó los brazos al cuello con una exclamación de rego cijo. Antes de que Simón pudiera reaccionar, su esposa se separó de él y comenzó a bailar descalza.

-Es tan bonito... ¡Mira cómo brilla! Edward, deberías marchar te... Sé muy bien que ahora mismo parezco una mercenaria. Pero no importa, porque lo soy, y será mejor que lo sepas; ¡Dios mío, ado ro este anillo!

Disfrutando de su dicha, Edward atrapó el esbelto cuerpo feme nino y lo apresó contra el suyo.

-No voy a irme -le dijo-. Es mi oportunidad para recolec tar los beneficios de tu gratitud.

Entusiasmada, Isabella lo obligó a bajar la cabeza y unió sus labios a los de él.

-Y eso es lo que vas a hacer. -Le dio otro ardiente beso en los labios-. Ahora mismo.

Edward se rió entre dientes al reconocer un asalto en toda regla.

-Sin duda debería decirte que verte feliz es un pago más que suficiente. Claro que, si insistes...

-Pues sí, ¡insisto! -Se apartó de él y se acercó a la cama, don de se encaramó y se tiró de espaldas sobre la colcha con un gesto dramático que la dejó totalmente expuesta. Edward la siguió al dor mitorio, hechizado por sus payasadas. Tenía delante a una Isabella a la cual nunca había visto, una Isabella risueña y fascinantemente caprichosa. Cuando se acercó a la cama, ella levantó la cabeza y lo animó-: Soy toda tuya. Ya puedes empezar a reclamar tu recompensa.

Con destreza, se desembarazó de la chaqueta y de la corbata, más que dispuesto a complacerla. Isabella se incorporó un poco para observarlo. El cabello le caía en una sedosa cascada sobre los hombros y bajo la fina tela del camisón se adivinaba la separación entre sus muslos.

-Edward..., deberías saber que me acostaría contigo aunque no tuviera este anillo.

-Eres muy amable -replicó sin prestarle mucha atención, al tiempo que se despojaba de los pantalones-. A los maridos siempre nos agrada saber que nos valoran más allá de nuestros méritos económicos

La mirada de Isabella se deslizó por el esbelto cuerpo de su esposo.

-De todos tus méritos, Edward, el económico es, probablemente, el más insignificante.

-¿Probablemente? -Se acercó al borde de la cama y levantó uno de los pies descalzos de Isabella para depositar un beso en la parte interna-. ¿No querrás decir «sin duda»?

Isabella se recostó de nuevo, jadeando por la cálida caricia de su lengua, y el movimiento provocó que el camisón se le deslizara hasta los muslos.

-Oh, sí..., sin duda. Por supuesto que no hay dudas...

El cuerpo de Isabella seguía húmedo y relajado por el baño que acababa de tomar, y exudaba un límpido olor a jabón que se mezclaba con la embriagadora fragancia del aceite de rosas. Excitado por la visión de su piel fragante y sonrosada, Edward trazó un camino de besos hasta el tobillo, que luego continuó hacia la rodilla. Al principio, ella reía y se retorcía bajo las caricias de su boca, pero cuando Edward pasó a la otra pierna, se quedó quieta y su res piración se convirtió en una sucesión de lentos jadeos. Edward se arrodilló entre los muslos separados de su esposa, fue levantando el camisón y depositando besos sobre la piel que iba quedando ex puesta hasta que alcanzó el lugar oculto por sus brillantes rizos. Tras dejar que su barbilla rozara apenas aquella suavidad, continuó su camino ascendente, haciendo caso omiso del débil sonido de protesta que emitió ella. Intoxicado por la textura aterciopelada de su piel, le besó la cintura y cada una de las marcas que señalaban las costillas, antes de proseguir su camino hacia el lugar donde latía el corazón.

Isabella emitió una súplica entre gemidos y le aferró la mano para intentar que la tocara entre los muslos. Edward se resistió con una risa grave y le sujetó ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza antes de besarla en la boca. Pudo percibir la sorpresa de ella al sen tirse atrapada, así como la respuesta que vino a continuación: los ojos de su esposa se cerraron y notó cómo su aliento le acariciaba la mejilla a un ritmo más rápido. Mantuvo bien sujetas las muñecas con una sola mano y comenzó a deslizar la otra a lo largo de su cuer po para trazar círculos alrededor de los pezones. Su propio cuerpo estaba duro y enfebrecido por la excitación; sentía los músculos ten sos por la necesidad que lo consumía. A pesar de toda la experien cia que poseía en lo referente al sexo, nunca había experimentado un ensimismamiento tan profundo, jamás se había desligado del resto del mundo de una forma tan completa con el fin de ocuparse tan sólo de Isabella... Su placer aumentaba el de él... Esas reaccio nes estremecidas intensificaban su propio deseo. Isabella abrió la boca bajo la de él para darle una trémula bienvenida y de su garganta comenzaron a escapar gemidos de placer a medida que el beso se volvía más impetuoso, más profundo. La acarició entre las piernas, y la húmeda suavidad que encontró allí lo inflamó aún más. Arqueó el cuerpo hacia él y alzó las caderas contra su mano sin dejar de re torcer las muñecas, aún bien sujetas. Cada movimiento le decía a gritos que la poseyera, que la llenara, y el cuerpo de Edward se en dureció hasta un punto increíble al tiempo que un ansia primitiva se apoderaba de él.

Despacio, la penetró con un dedo, lo que provocó que ella gi miera contra su boca. Al notar cómo su carne lo acomodaba, intro dujo otro dedo y comenzó a acariciarla hasta que el deseo se apo deró de ella. Tan pronto como se apartó de su boca, Isabella le rogó:

-Edward, por favor... Por favor, te necesito... -Su cuerpo se es tremeció cuando él retiró los dedos-. No, Edward...

-Tranquila... -La sujetó por las rodillas y la cambió de posición en la cama-. No pasa nada -susurró-. Me ocuparé de ti… Déjame amarte así...

Movió las caderas de Isabella hasta el borde del colchón y luego, le dio la vuelta hasta que sus pálidas nalgas quedaron boca arriba. Permaneció de pie junto a la cama, entre los muslos de su esposa, y dejó que la punta de la verga se deslizara con facilidad dentro de la resbaladiza entrada de su cuerpo. Tras aferrarla por las caderas con fuerza, la penetró con una larga embestida y no se detuvo hasta que su miembro estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Una bocanada de calor le abrasó el cuerpo, como si se hubiera colocado delante de un horno abierto, y la lujuria endureció su entrepierna hasta un punto doloroso, casi demasiado para soportarlo. Comenzó a respirar con bruscos jadeos y luchó por controlar la intensidad de su deseo antes de que se le escapara por completo de entre las manos. Isabella yacía, inmóvil, sobre el colchón, y sólo movía las manos de forma compulsiva para aferrarse a la colcha. Asustado por, la posibilidad de estar haciéndole daño, Edward consiguió reprimir de alguna manera el ansia salvaje que sentía el tiempo suficiente para inclinarse sobre ella y murmurar con voz ronca:

-Cariño..., ¿te estoy haciendo daño? -La posición hizo que la penetrara más profundamente, lo que le arrancó un gemido a Isabella -. Dímelo y pararé.

Ella tardó bastante en responder, como si le hubiera llevado varios segundos comprender la pregunta, pero cuando respondió, tenía la voz ronca por el placer.

-No, no pares.

Edward permaneció inclinado sobre ella y comenzó a moverse con embestidas profundas y lentas que hicieron que los músculos interiores de Isabella se contrajeran con avidez alrededor de su rígido miembro. Colocó las manos sobre las de ella y las envolvió con los dedos..., una posición que la sometía por completo, pero que no por ello la forzaba a supeditarse al ritmo que él impusiera. Por el contrario, Edward se movía según las demandas del cuerpo feme nino, impulsando las caderas en respuesta a los moviendo de los músculos internos de su esposa... Cada vez que ella se cerraba de forma inconsciente en torno a él, Edward empujaba más y utilizaba su sexo para acariciar las profundidades de su esposa. Isabella se hallaba al borde de una culminación arrolladora y, no obstante, le resultaba imposible alcanzarla, de modo que comenzó a respirar con largos jadeos e impulsó las nalgas hacia atrás para presionar con Fuerza contra la entrepierna de su marido.

-Edward...

Él extendió una mano bajo su cuerpo y encontró con facilidad el lugar por el que estaba unido a ella y el tierno botón que había por encima. Con la yema del dedo, extendió la cálida humedad de su cuerpo sobre la hinchada protuberancia y comenzó a acariciarla con movimientos lentos y circulares, probando diferentes ritmos hasta que dio con uno que la hizo gritar al tiempo que apretaba los músculos alrededor de su miembro. Isabella, que había arquea do la espalda sumida en el éxtasis, gemía mientras él seguía pene trándola sin descanso al compás de sus espasmos. Los exuberantes movimientos de su esposa, que se retorcía y lo apresaba a la vez, aca baron por colmar el vaso de sus sobreexcitados sentidos... Gimió al alcanzar su propio clímax y se hundió en ella mientras la liberación lo atravesaba como una llamarada incontrolable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El peor momento de la luna de miel de la pareja tuvo lugar la mañana en que Isabella le comentó con jovialidad a Edward que estaba de acuerdo con ese viejo refrán que decía que el matrimonio era el más alto grado de amistad. Su intención no había sido otra que la de agradarlo, pero Edward había reaccionado con ani mosidad desconcertante. Al reconocer la famosa cita de Samuel Richardson, había comentado con sequedad que esperaba que sus gustos literarios mejoraran, para así ahorrarle el tener que escuchar esa filosofía barata. Dolida, ella había guardado un gélido silencio, incapaz de comprender cómo podía haberle ofendido tanto su co mentario.

Edward se mantuvo alejado de ella toda la mañana y también parte de la tarde, pero fue a buscarla al salón de juegos, donde Isabella jugaba a las cartas con otras jóvenes casadas. Sé acercó al respaldo de la silla que ocupaba su esposa y dejó que las yemas de los dedos se posaran sobre la curva de su hombro. Isabella sintió el roce de los dedos a través del tirante de seda del vestido y la sensación tuvo un efecto curioso sobre sus terminaciones nerviosas. Por un instante, se sintió tentada de prolongar la actitud resentida y apartarle la mano. Sin embargo, se dijo que no le costaría nada mostrarle un mínimo de tolerancia. Esbozó una sonrisa y alzó la cabeza para mirar a su marido por encima del hombro.

-Buenas tardes, señor Masen -murmuró, dirigiéndose a él con la formalidad que la mayoría de los matrimonios utilizaba en público-. Espero que haya disfrutado de su paseo. -Cediendo a un gesto travieso, le mostró sus cartas-. Mire la mano con la que tengo que jugar. ¿Me puede dar algún consejo útil?

Él deslizó las manos por los costados de la silla e inclinó la cabeza para murmurarle al oído:

-Sí, termina rápido la partida.

Consciente de las miradas curiosas de las demás mujeres, Isabella mantuvo una expresión imperturbable, incluso cuando noto que el rubor comenzaba a teñirle el cuello.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, con la boca de Edward aún pegada a su oído.

-Porque voy a hacerte el amor dentro de cinco minutos exactamente -le susurró-. Ya sea aquí..., en nuestra habitación..., o en las escaleras. Así que si quieres un poco de privacidad, te sugiero que pierdas esta partida deprisa.

«No se atrevería», pensó Isabella, a quien se le había desbocado el corazón por la alarma. Claro que, conociendo a Edward, siempre existía la posibilidad...

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Isabella soltó una carta con dedos temblorosos. La siguiente jugadora se tomó un agónico y extenso lapso de tiempo para elegir una de sus cartas, y la siguiente se detuvo para intercambiar un par de comentarios jocosos con su propio marido, que acababa, de acercarse a la mesa. Consciente de que una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrirle el pecho y la fren te, Isabella pensó varias formas de dar por terminado el juego. La voz de la razón acudió en su auxilio al caer en la cuenta de que, sin importar lo audaz que fuese Edward, no se atrevería a asaltar a su mujer en las escaleras del hotel. No obstante, la voz de la razón se desvaneció cuando él consulto su reloj de modo deliberado.

-Te quedan tres minutos -murmuró con voz queda junto a su oído.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, y presa de la agitación, Isabella fue consciente de que su cuerpo respondía a la ronca promesa que en cerraba la voz de Edward cuando sintió que entre sus muslos se des pertaba una vergonzosa sensación palpitante. Juntó las piernas con fuerza y aguardó con forzada compostura a que le llegara el turno, a pesar de que su corazón latía desbocado. Las jugadoras conversa ban con indolencia, se abanicaban y pedían a los camareros que les sirvieran más limonada. Cuando por fin le llegó el turno, arrojó la carta de más valor y tomó otra. Para su alivio, la nueva carta carecía de valor, por lo que arrojó las cartas que le quedaban sobre la mesa.

-Me temo que estoy fuera -dijo, aunque tuvo que esforzarse para disimular la inestabilidad de su voz-. Ha sido una partida de lo más agradable... Se lo agradezco, pero ahora debo marcharme...

-Quédese a jugada siguiente ronda -sugirió una de las da mas, petición a la que el resto se sumó.

-Sí, quédese.

-Al menos, tómese una copa de vino mientras terminamos esta mano...

-Se lo agradezco, pero... - Isabella se puso en pie y emitió un gemido casi inaudible cuando sintió la mano de Edward sobre su espalda. Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo el vestido-. Me temo que estoy exhausta tras el baile de la noche pasada -improvisó-. Debo descansar un poco antes de asistir al teatro esta noche.

Seguida por un coro de despedidas y por varias miradas signifi cativas, Isabella trató de abandonar el salón con aire digno. Tan pronto como llegaron a las serpenteantes escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores, Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y le dirigió a su marido una mirada reprobatoria.

-Si lo que querías era avergonzarme, lo has hecho muy bien... ¿Qué estás haciendo? - El vestido se le había aflojado a la altura de los hombros y cayó en la cuenta, desconcertada y sorprendida, de que Edward le había desabrochado varios botones-. Edward -si seó-, ¡no te atrevas!¡No, para ya! -Trató de alejarse de él, pero la alcanzó sin problemas.

-Te queda un minuto.

-No seas tonto -le dijo sin más-. De ningún modo podre mos llegar a la habitación en menos de un minuto y tú no... -. Dejó la frase a la mitad, soltó un pequeño chillido al notar que Edward le desabrochaba otro botón y se giró para apartar las traviesas manos de su marido. No obstante, en cuanto lo miró a los ojos se dio cuenta, por difícil de creer que fuera, de que estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza-. Edward, ni se te ocurra.

-Sí. -Sus ojos reflejaban cierta diversión felina y en su rostro se adivinaba una expresión que Isabella había llegado a conocer muy bien.

La mujer se recogió las faldas y se dio la vuelta para comenzar al, correr escaleras arriba, jadeando entre ataques de carcajadas provo cados por el pánico.

-¡Eres imposible! No te acerques a mí... Eres... ¡Señor, si alguien nos ve de esta manera, nunca te lo perdonaré!

Edward la siguió con aparente tranquilidad; pero, por supuesto, él no tenía que luchar contra una maraña de faldas y ropa interior que lo retrasaran. Isabella alcanzó el descansillo y giró hacia el siguiente tramo; le dolían las rodillas mientras las piernas continuaban su desesperado ascenso, peldaño tras peldaño. El peso de sus faldas le resultaba insoportable y tenía los pulmones a punto de estallar. Maldito fuera por hacerle aquello... y maldita ella por esas risillas que no dejaban de salir de su propia garganta.

-Treinta segundos -lo escuchó decir a sus espaldas, y, justo en ese instante, alcanzó el segundo piso con un resoplido.

Quedaban tres larguísimos pasillos antes de llegar a su habitación... y, desde luego, nada de tiempo. Se agarró la parte delantera del vestido y miro a uno y otro lado de los pasillos que se abrían a partir del descansillo de las escaleras. Corrió hasta la primera puer ta que encontró, que resultó ser un pequeño armario sin luz. De pronto, se vio envuelta por el olor del lino almidonado, y los dis tintos estantes repletos de sábanas y toallas planchadas resultaban visibles tan sólo por la luz que provenía del pasillo.

-Entra -murmuró Edward, que la empujó hacia el cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Al instante, Isabella quedó engullida por la oscuridad. La risa bullía en su pecho al tiempo que intentaba apartar sin mucho éxito las manos que la buscaban. De repente, tuvo la sensación de que su marido tenía más manos que un pulpo, ya que le desabrochaba la ropa y se la quitaba con más rapidez de la que ella era capaz de em plear para contrarrestar sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué pasa si nos hemos quedado encerrados? -preguntó cuando el vestido cayó al suelo.

-Derribaré la puerta -replicó Edward, que tiraba de las cintas de sus calzones-. Después.

-Si nos sorprende una de las doncellas, nos echarán del hotel.

-Las doncellas han visto peores cosas, puedes creerme. -Edward pisó el vestido cuando le bajó los calzones hasta los tobillos.

Ella emitió unas cuantas protestas más, ninguna de ellas con ver dadero entusiasmo, hasta que Edward metió una mano entre sus muslos y encontró la evidencia de su excitación, tras lo cual toda objeción dejó de tener sentido. Isabella abrió la boca para besar lo, devolviéndole con ansias la fuerte y acariciante presión de sus la bios. La aterciopelada entrada de su cuerpo se acomodó con facili dad al tamaño de su marido, y no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando notó los dedos de Edward allí abajo, separándola de modo que los envites de sus caderas rozaran el sensible botón de su sexo.

Forcejearon para acercarse más el uno al otro, flexionando sus cuerpos, derritiéndose sin remedio, y cada beso era una invasión ex ploradora que la excitaba más y más. El corsé le apretaba demasia do, pero la constricción le provocó una inesperada oleada de placer, como si toda su capacidad de sentir se hubiera trasladado a la parte inferior de su cuerpo y hubiera quedado atrapada entre todos aque llos tejidos inflamados por el deseo. Isabella hundió los dedos en las ropas de Edward cuando sintió que el anhelo estaba a punto de convertirse en locura. Edward la penetró con embestidas profun das y un ritmo constante, hasta que el clímax los recorrió a ambos como una, descarga; sus pulmones se llenaron con el límpido olor del lino planchado y sus extremidades enlazadas se tensaron como si se negaran a dejar escapar la sensación que se extendía entre ellas.

-Maldita sea -murmuró Edward pocos minutos después, cuando recuperó el aliento.

-¿Qué pasa? -susurró Isabella, cuya cabeza descansaba sobre la solapa, del abrigo de él.

-A partir de ahora, el olor de la ropa almidonada me provoca rá una erección.

-Pues es problema tuyo -replicó ella con una lánguida sonrisa, pero jadeó con fuerza al sentir que el cuerpo de Edward, que aún seguía dentro de ella, volvía a endurecerse.

-y tuyo también -le dijo justo antes de atrapar su boca en la oscuridad

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Holisss lo prometido es deuda y creo que con esto cerramos la luna de miel! Si que destilaron miel estos tortolitos *_* ¿Qué pasara ahora que están de vuelta? Les dé una pista…. Quedan asuntos pendientes! No se olviden de James D:**

**Gracias por leer, gracias x agregar esta Adaptación-perdonen los errores- a sus alertas y favoritos y gracias por los increíbles comentarios que dejan sobre esta pareja, todas vosotras pertenecen a mi equipo de historias de época y desde ya les digo que apenas termine esta les tengo otra igual de *O*¨que esta ;)**

**Nos leemos en el transcurso de semana lo prometo, así tenga que ir otra vez al cyber ;)**

**XoXo**

**¿Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

**Gracias por los reviews, me han dado mucha risa y me hacen muy feliz hehehehe, pido disculpas por la cantidad de errores **** espero que cuando esté terminada la suba corregida **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Poco después de que Edward y Isabella regresaran a Inglate rra, se vieron obligados a enfrentarse con la inevitable interacción de dos familias que no podrían haber sido más diferentes. La ma dre de Edward, Elizabeth, quiso que fueran a cenar para que todos pudieran conocerse, ya que no había sido posible hacerla antes de la boda. A pesar de que Edward le había advertido a Isabella lo que debía esperar y ella, a su vez, se había esforzado por preparar a su madre y a su hermano, sospechaba que el encuentro 'traería, como mucho, resultados variopintos.

A Dios gracias, Seth se había reconciliado felizmente con el he cho de que Edward Masen fuese su cuñado. Como se había convertido en un chico alto y delgaducho en los pasados meses, le sacaba varios cen tímetros a Isabella cuando, se dispuso a abrazarla en el salón de su casa. Su cabello castaño dorado se había aclarado de forma conside rable gracias a todo el tiempo que había pasado al aire libre y sus ojos azules destacaban, brillantes y sonrientes, en su rostro bronceado.

-No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos cuando leí la carta de mamá en la que me contaba que ibas a casarte con Edward Masen -le dijo-. Después de todas las cosas que has dicho sobre él estos dos últimos años...

-Seth -lo reprendió Bella-. ¡No te atrevas a repetir nada de eso!

Sin parar de reír, Seth mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su hermana y le tendió la otra mano a Edward.

-Felicidades, señor. -Mientras se estrechaban las manos, dijo con picardía-. En realidad, no me ha sorprendido ni lo más mínimo. Mi hermana se ha quejado de usted tanto y durante tanto tiempo que sabía que debía de sentir algo fuerte por usted.

La cálida mirada de Edward se posó sobre su esposa, que había fruncido el ceño.

-No puedo imaginarme de qué podía quejarse... -dijo con descaro.

-Creo que dijo... –comenzó Seth y, acto seguido, compuso una mueca exagerada cuando Bella le dio un codazo en costillas-. De acuerdo, no diré nada -dijo al tiempo que alzaba las manos a la defensiva sin dejar de reír, mientras se apartaba de ella-. Me limitaba a mantener una conversación educada con mi recién estrenado cuñado.

-En las «conversaciones educadas» se habla sobre el tiempo, o se pregunta acerca de la salud de alguien -le informó Isabella -. En absoluto se discute acerca de ciertas revelaciones potencialmente embarazosas que una hermana haya hecho en confidencia.

Deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Isabella, Edward la apretó contra su pecho y bajó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído -Puedo hacerme una ligera idea de lo que dijiste. Después de todo, te mostrabas muy dispuesta a decírmelo cara a cara.

Al escuchar la nota de diversión en su voz, Isabella se relajó contra él.

Como nunca había visto a su hermana relacionarse de forma tan cómoda con un hombre y tras haber observado los cambios que se habían producido en ella, Seth sonrió.

-Diría que el matrimonio te sienta muy bien, Isabella.

Justo entonces, René entró en la habitación y se apresuró a llegar al lado de su hija con un grito de alegría.

-Cariño, ¡te he echado tanto de menos! -La abrazó con fuerza y se giró hacia Edward con una brillante sonrisa-. Querido señor Masen, bienvenido a casa. ¿Le ha gustado París?

-Mucho, más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras -replicó Edward con calidez al tiempo que se inclinaba a besarla en la mejilla que le ofrecía. No miró a Isabella cuando añadió-. Disfruté especialmente del champán.

-Vaya, no me cabe duda -respondió René-. Estoy segura de que cualquiera que... Isabella, querida, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Sólo quiero abrir la ventana -dijo Isabella con voz estrangulada; su rostro había adquirido el color de las remolachas al escuchar el comentario de Edward y recordar la noche que él había utilizado una copa de champán para un uso especialmente creativo-. Hace un calor espantoso aquí dentro...

¿Por qué demonios están cerradas las ventanas en esta época del año? -Sin mirar a nadie a la cara, forcejeó con el pestillo hasta que Seth fue a ayudarla.

Mientras Edward y René conversaban, Seth abrió la ventana y esbozó una sonrisa al ver que Isabella colocaba el rostro de modo que la brisa refrescara sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Debe de haber sido toda una luna de miel -murmuró con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Se supone que tú no debes saber nada acerca de esas cosas!-susurró Isabella.

Seth emitió un resoplido.

-Tengo catorce años, Isabella, no cuatro. -Inclinó la cabeza hacia la de su hermana-. De modo que... ¿por qué te casaste con el señor Masen? Mamá dice que es porque te colocó en una posición comprometida, pero conociéndote como te conozco, sé que eso no es todo. Una cosa es segura: no dejarías que nadie te comprometiera a menos que quisieras. -El brillo de diversión se esfumó de sus ojos y le preguntó de forma más seria-: ¿Ha sido por su dinero? He visto las cuentas de los gastos de la casa... Es obvio que no teníamos ni dos chelines.

-No fue sólo por el dinero. - Isabella podía presumir de haber sido siempre franca con su hermano, pero le resultaba difícil admitir la verdad, incluso ante sí misma-. Me puse enferma en Stony Cross y el señor Masen se mostró inesperadamente amable conmigo. Y cuando comencé a mostrarme menos grosera con él, descubrí que él y yo tenemos una especie de... Bueno, de afinidad...

-¿Intelectual o física? -La sonrisa de Seth regresó, cuando el muchacho leyó la respuesta en sus ojos-. ¿Ambas? Eso está bien. Dime, ¿estás ena...?

-¿Qué andáis cuchicheando? -preguntó René con una carcajada, al tiempo que les hacía un gesto para que se apartasen de la ventana.

-Le estaba suplicando a mi hermana que no intimidara con la mirada a su flamante marido -replicó Seth, y Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Gracias -le dijo Edward con seriedad-. Como podrás imaginar, hace falta una enorme fortaleza para lidiar con una esposa semejante, pero hasta ahora he conseguido... -Se detuvo con una sonrisa al contemplar la mirada amenazadora de Isabella -. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tu hermano y yo deberíamos compartir nuestras confidencias masculinas fuera; entretanto, puedes contarle a tu madre todo sobre París. Seth, ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta en mi faetón?

Su hermano no necesitó más estímulos.

-Espere que coja mi sombrero y mi abrigo y...

-No te molestes en ponerte el sombrero -le advirtió Edward de forma lacónica-. No serías capaz de mantenerlo sobre la cabeza durante más de un minuto.

-Señor Masen -gritó Isabella tras ellos-, si hiere o mata a mi hermano, se quedará sin cenar.

Edward gritó algo incomprensible por encima del hombro y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta del vestíbulo.

-Los faetones son demasiado ligeros y rápidos, y vuelcan con demasiada facilidad -dijo René, que fruncía el ceño por la preocupación-. Espero que el señor Masen sea un conductor avezado.

-En exceso -comentó Isabella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Nos trajo hasta aquí desde el hotel a un paso tan tranquilo, que me hizo pensar que íbamos en un pesado y antiguo carruaje familiar. Seth no podría estar en mejores manos, te lo prometo.

Durante la hora siguiente, las dos mujeres permanecieron sentadas en el saloncito y compartieron una tetera mientras discutían todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos quince días. Tal y como Isabella esperaba, René no hizo ninguna pregunta sobre los aspectos más íntimos de la luna de miel, absteniéndose de entrometerse en la intimidad de la pareja. De cualquier forma, estaba demasiado interesada en las descripciones de los muchos extranjeros que había conocido Isabella y de las fiestas a las que había asistido. La vida de los ricos empresarios industriales le era desconocida; de modo que prestó toda su atención mientras su hija se esforzaba por describírselos.

-Cada vez hay más gente de esa que llega a Inglaterra -señaló René- para emparejar sus fortunas con títulos.

-Como los Cullen- dijo Isabella.

-Sí. Parece que con cada temporada, nos vemos invadidos por un número creciente de americanos... y Dios sabe que ya es bastante difícil atrapar a un noble. Es obvio que no necesitamos más competencia. Me alegrará muchísimo que todo este frenesí empresarial se asiente por fin y las cosas vuelvan a ser tal y como eran antes.

Isabella sonrió a regañadientes mientras se preguntaba cómo podría explicarle a su madre que, según todo lo que había visto y oído, el proceso de la expansión industrial tan sólo acababa de empezar... y que las cosas jamás volverían a ser como habían sido. Isabella apenas había empezado a comprender la transformación que los ferrocarriles, los barcos de hélice y las fábricas mecanizadas llevarían a cabo en Inglaterra y en el resto del mundo. Aquéllos eran los temas que Edward y sus conocidos habían discutido durante las cenas, en lugar de los temas habituales de las clases superiores, como la caza y las fiestas campestres.

-Dime, ¿te llevas bien con el señor Masen? -preguntó René-. Desde luego, parece que así es.

-Oh, claro que sí. Sin embargo, diría que el señor Masen no se parece a ninguno de los hombres que tú o yo hayamos conocido jamás. Los caballeros a los que estamos acostumbradas... Bueno, sus mentes no funcionan como la suya. Él.. él es un progresista...

-¡Ave María Purísima! -exclamó René con cierto desagrado-. ¿Te refieres al imbito político?

-No... - Isabella hizo una pausa y compuso una mueca cómica que reflejaba que ni siquiera sabía a qué partido estaba afiliado su marido-. En realidad, después de escuchar alguno de sus puntos de vista, no me cabe duda de que es un Whig, o incluso un liberal...

-¡Qué Dios nos ampare! Tal vez dentro de algún tiempo puedas persuadirle de que tome otra dirección.

Aquello hizo que Isabella se echara a reír.

-Lo dudo mucho. Pero ése no ,es realmente el problema, porque... Mamá, en realidad, estoy empezando a creer que, algún día las opiniones de esos empresarios y mercantilistas pesarán más que las de la nobleza. Tan sólo su influencia financiera...

- Isabella -la interrumpió René con suavidad-, creo que es algo maravilloso que desees apoyar a tu marido. Sin embargo un hombre que se dedica al comercio jamás llegará a ser tan influyente como un aristócrata. No en Inglaterra, desde luego.

De pronto, su conversación se vio interrumpida por la repentina entrada de Seth en el salón. Estaba despeinado y con los abiertos como platos.

-¿Seth? -exclamó Isabella con preocupación antes de ponerse en pie de un salto-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está el señor Masen?

-Paseando a los caballos alrededor de la plaza para tranquilizarlos.

-Meneó la cabeza y dijo casi sin aliento-. Ese hombre es un lunático. Hemos estado a punto de volcar al menos tres veces; casi atropellamos a media docena de personas y me he sacudido tanto que tengo la parte inferior del cuerpo negra y azul. Si hubiera tenido aliento, habría empezado a rezar, porque estaba claro que nos íbamos a morir. Masen tiene los caballos más alevosos que he visto en toda mi vida y suelta unos juramentos tan ofensivos que tan sólo uno de ellos habría bastado para que me expulsaran de la escuela...

-Seth -comenzó Isabella a modo de disculpa, abrumada ante la idea de que Edward hubiese tratado a su hermano de un modo tan siento tan...

-¡Sin duda ha sido la mejor tarde de toda mi vida! -continuó Isabella lleno de júbilo,-. Le supliqué a Masen que saliéramos mañana a dar otra vuelta, y dijo que lo haría si tenía tiempo... Dios, ¡ese hombre es todo un fenómeno, Isabella! "Voy a por un poco de agua... Tengo una capa de un centímetro de polvo adherida a la garganta.

-Salió corriendo con una carcajada adolescente mientras su madre y su hermana lo observaban 'sin pestañear y con la boca abierta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esa misma noche, algo más tarde, Edward llevó a Isabella, a Seth y a su madre al domicilio que había sobre la carnicería, donde sus padres seguían viviendo. Éste consistía en tres habitaciones principales y una escalera estrecha que conducía al ático de la tercera planta; el lugar era pequeño, aunque estaba bien acondicionado.

Aun así, Isabella podía leer la perpleja desaprobación en el rostro de su madre, ya que René no podía comprender por qué los Masen no querían vivir en una bonita casa en la ciudad o, incluso, en una adosada. Cuanto más se empeñaba Isabella en explicarle que los Masen no sentían vergüenza alguna de su profesión y que no deseaban escapar del estigma que suponía pertenecer a la clase trabajadora, más confusa se sentía René. Molesta por la sospecha de que su madre se estaba mostrando deliberadamente obtusa, Isabella había abandonado todo intento de discutir sobre la familia de Edward y se había puesto de acuerdo en secreto con Seth para evitar que Isabella dijera algo desdeñoso delante de ellos.

-Lo intentaré -le había dicho Seth sin mucha convicción-. Pero ya sabes que mamá nunca se ha llevado muy bien con la gente que es diferente a nosotros.

Ante lo cual, Isabella suspiró con exasperación.

-Dios no quiera que pasemos una noche con gente que no sea exactamente igual que nosotros. Podríamos aprender algo malo. O peor aún, podríamos incluso divertimos... ¡Qué vergüenza!

Una sonrisa extraña apareció en los labios de su hermano. -No seas demasiado dura con ella, Isabella. No hace mucho que tú mostrabas el mismo desdén por los de los peldaños inferiores.

-¡De eso nada! Yo... - Isabella había hecho una pausa frunciendo el ceño con ferocidad para, después, soltar un suspiro-. Tienes razón, yo también era así, aunque ahora no sé por qué. Trabajar no es nada deshonroso, ¿verdad? Desde luego, a mí me parece mucho más admirable que holgazanear.

Seth no pudo dejar de sonreír.

-Has cambiado -fue su único comentario. A lo que Isabella replicó sin ganas:

-Puede que eso no sea tan malo.

En esos momentos, mientras ascendían por las estrechas escaleras que llevaban desde la carnicería a las habitaciones privadas de los Masen, Isabella era consciente del sutil comedimiento en los modales de Edward, la única señal de la inseguridad que sentía. Era obvio que estaba preocupado acerca de cómo «se llevarían», tal y como lo había expresado Seth, ella y su familia. Decidida a que la noche fuera un éxito, Isabella esgrimió una sonrisa decidida que ni siquiera se tambaleó cuando escuchó la conmoción en la residencia Masen: una cacofonía de gritos de adultos, chillidos infantiles y golpes que hacía pensar que estuvieran tumbando muebles.

-¡Madre bendita! -exclamó René-. Eso parece... parece...

-¿Una reyerta? -apuntó Edward tratando de servir de ayuda-. Podría serio. En mi familia no siempre es fácil distinguir una conversación de salón de una pelea en el cuadrilátero.

Cuando entraron en la habitación principal, Isabella trató de identificar la multitud de rostros: estaba la hermana mayor de Edward, Kate, madre de media docena de niños que se movían como los toros de Pamplona a través del pequeño circuito de habitaciones; también estaban el marido de Kate, los padres de Edward, tres hermanos pequeños y una hermana menor llamada Irina, cuya sombría serenidad resultaba extrañamente discordante en todo aquel tumulto.

Por lo que Edward le había contado, sentía un cariño especial por Irina, que era bastante distinta a sus alborotadores parientes, tímida y aficionada a la lectura.

Los niños se arremolinaron alrededor de Edward que demostró poseer una sorprendente facilidad para tratar con ellos; los lanzó con pericia al aire y consiguió inspeccionar simultáneamente la nueva caída de un diente y aplicar un pañuelo a una nariz mocosa. Los primeros minutos del recibimiento fueron algo confusos, con distintas rondas de presentaciones a gritos, los niños corriendo de un lado para otro y los alaridos indignados de un gato que estaba aposentado junto a la chimenea y que acababa de ser mordido por un perrito curioso. Isabella tenía esperanzas de que las cosas se calmaran después de aquello pero, a decir verdad, la algarabía general continuó toda la noche. De vez en cuando, echaba un vistazo a la rígida sonrisa de su madre, a la relajada diversión de Seth y a la cómica exasperación que sufría Edward cuando todos sus esfuerzos por tranquilizar aquel manicomio obtenían escasos resultados.

El padre de Edward, Antoni, era un hombre enorme e imponente, con unos rasgos que, sin esfuerzo alguno, habrían bastado para intimidar a la austeridad en persona. De forma ocasional, sus ojos se suavizaban con una sonrisa que no era tan carismática como la de Edward, pero que poseía su propio y sereno encanto. Isabella se las apañó para mantener una conversación amistosa con él, ya que estaba sentada a su lado durante la cena. Por desgracia parecía que las dos madres no se comunicaban muy bien. La causa no parecía ser tanto el desagrado como una completa incapacidad de relacionarse la una con la otra. Sus vidas, el cúmulo de experiencias que las había creado y había dado forma a sus puntos de vista, no podrían haber sido más distintos.

La cena consistió en gruesos filetes de ternera bien cocinados, acompañados por pudin y una mínima cantidad de verduras. Isabella suprimió un melancólico suspiro cuando recordó los platos que había disfrutado en Francia y comenzó a cortar con diligencia el enorme trozo de ternera.

No mucho después, Irina la interpeló con un comentario amistoso.

- Isabella, tiene que contarnos más cosas sobre París. Mi madre y yo nos disponemos a realizar por primera vez un recorrido por el continente dentro de poco.

-Qué maravilla -exclamó Isabella -. ¿Cuándo partirán?

-Dentro de una semana, en realidad. Estaremos fuera durante al menos un mes y medio; empezaremos por Calais y terminaremos en Roma...

La conversación sobre el viaje continuó hasta que la cena hubo concluido y una doncella de la cocina se acercó con el fin de quitar los platos mientras la familia se retiraba al salón, donde tomarían el té y las pastas.

Para deleite de los niños, Seth se sentó con ellos en el suelo cerca de la chimenea y se dispuso a jugar a los palillos y a ayudarles a controlar al perrito. Isabella se sentó cerca para observar sus payasadas mientras conversaba con la hermana mayor de Edward. No se le pasó por alto que Edward había desaparecido con su madre quien, según suponía, tendría muchas preguntas que hacerle a su hijo mayor acerca de su precipitada boda y del estado de su matrimonio.

-¡Por todos los diablos! -exclamó Seth-. El perrito ha dejado un charco en la chimenea.

-Por favor, que alguien busque a la doncella y se lo diga- dijo Kate, mientras los niños lloraban de la risa ante los malos modales del animal.

Ya que Isabella era la que se había sentado más cerca de la puerta, se levanto al instante. Al entrar en la habitación contigua descubrió que la doncella de la cocina aún seguía retirando, los restos de la cena. Después de que Isabella le informara acerca del pequeño incidente, la muchacha se dirigió rápidamente al salón con un puñado de trapos. Isabella la habría seguido, pero escuchó el murmullo de una conversación procedente de la cocina y se detuvo un momento cuando oyó la voz baja y desaprobadora de Elizabeth.

-¿... y ella te ama, Edward?

Isabella se quedó helada donde estaba, escuchando atentamente la respuesta de Edward.

-La gente se casa por otras razones, además de ésa.

-Entonces no te ama -escuchó decir a Elizabeth sin más-. No puedo decir que me sorprenda. Las mujeres como ésa jamás...

-Ten cuidado -murmuró Edward-. Estás hablando de mi esposa.

-Será un bonito adorno para tu brazo -continuó Elizabeth cuando te muevas entre los de la clase alta. Pero ¿se habría casado contigo si no tuvieras dinero? ¿Se quedará contigo en los malos tiempos? Ojalá te hubieras fijado más en las chicas con las que traté de emparejarte. Esa Tanya, o Charlotte..., chicas buenas y fuertes que serían una verdadera ayuda como pareja...

Isabella no pudo soportarlo más. Controlando su expresión, se escabulló de nuevo hacia el ruido y la luz del salón.

«Bueno, eso es lo que ocurre por espiar», se dijo a si misma de mala gana al tiempo que se preguntaba si la opinión de Elizabeth sobre ella podría caer más bajo. Las críticas dolían pero tenía que reconocer que no había ninguna razón de peso para que le cayera bien a la madre de Edward, ni a su familia. De hecho, Isabella comprendió que, al ponderar todos los beneficios que traería consigo el matrimonio con Edward, jamás se le había ocurrido preguntarse qué podría darle ella a cambio.

Preocupada, se preguntó si debería contarle algo a Edward sobre lo que había oído y decidió de inmediato no hacerlo. Sacar el tema a colación sólo lo obligaría a decir algo para tranquilizarla o, tal vez, disculparse en nombre de su madre, y ninguna de las dos cosas era necesaria. Sabía que le llevaría tiempo demostrarles su valía a Edward y a su familia... y, quizá, también a ella misma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mucho más tarde, esa misma noche, cuando Isabella y Edward estaban de regreso en el Rutledge, Edward la tomó por los hombros y la miró con una ligera sonrisa.

-Gracias -dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por mostrarte tan agradable con mi familia. -La apartó un poco y apretó los labios contra su coronilla-. Y por haber pasado por alto que son tan diferentes a ti.

Isabella se ruborizó de placer ante sus halagos y, de repente, se sintió mucho mejor.

-Me lo he pasado bien esta noche - mintió, y Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo no diría tanto...

-Bueno, puede que hubiera un momento o dos, cuando tu padre se puso a hablar sobre las entrañas de los animales..., o cuando tu hermana comentó lo que el bebé había hecho durante el baño... Pero, en conjunto, han sido muy... muy...

-¿Ruidosos? -sugirió Edward, con los ojos brillantes a causa de la diversión.

-Iba a decir «buenos».

Edward deslizó la mano por su espalda, masajeando las zonas tensas que había bajo sus omóplatos.

-Estás llevando todo este asunto de ser la esposa de un plebeyo bastante bien, considerando las circunstancias.

-En realidad, no es tan malo -musitó Isabella. Deslizó con suavidad y cierto coqueteo una mano sobre la parte delantera del cuerpo de su marido y le dedicó una mirada provocadora-. Puedo pasarlo por alto con bastante facilidad gracias a esta... impresionante... y bien dotada...

-¿Cuenta bancaria?

Isabella sonrió e introdujo los dedos en la cinturilla de su pantalón.

-No me refería a la cuenta bancaria -susurró justo antes de que la boca de Edward se uniera a la suya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente, Isabella estaba impaciente por reunirse con Rosalie y Alice, cuya suite estaba en la misma ala del Rutledge que la suya. Sin dejar de gritar y reír mientras se abrazaban, las tres causaron un enorme alboroto hasta que la señora Cullen envió a una doncella para decides que se callaran.

-Quiero ver a Angy -se quejó Isabella al tiempo que entrelazaba su brazo con el de Alice mientras se dirigían al recibidor de la suite-. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Se metió en un lío espantoso hace quince días por tratar de ver a su padre -replicó Alice con un suspiro-. Su situación ha empeorado y ahora se encuentra postrado en cama. Lo malo es que a Angy la pillaron escapándose de la casa y ahora su tía Victoria y el resto de la familia la mantienen encerrada.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

-Indefinidamente -fue la descorazonadora respuesta;

-Dios, qué gente más odiosa -murmuró Isabella -. Ojalá pudiera ir a rescatada.

-¿No sería de lo más divertido? -susurró Alice, que se sintió al instante fascinada con la idea-. Deberíamos raptada. Llevaremos una escalera y la colocaremos bajo su ventana, y...

-...su tía Victoria nos echaría a los perros - dijo Rosalie a modo de advertencia-. Tienen dos mastines enormes que se pasean por la propiedad de noche.

-Les arrojaremos algo de carne con un somnífero -replicó Alice-. Y mientras duermen...

-Vamos, deja ya esos planes descabellados- exclamó Rosalie-. Quiero oído todo acerca de la luna de miel.

Dos pares de ojos Claros examinaron a Isabella con un interés muy poco adecuado para dos jóvenes virginales.

-¿y bien? -Preguntó Rosalie-. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es tan doloroso como dicen?

-Desembucha, Bella -la urgió Alice-. Recuerda que prometimos contárnoslo todo.

Isabella sonrió porque estaba disfrutando bastante de tener conocimientos sobre algo que aún resultaba tan misterioso para ellas.

-Bueno, en ciertos momentos resultó bastante incómodo -admitió-. Pero Edward fue muy amable y... atento... y, si bien no tengo ninguna experiencia previa con la que compararlo, no puedo creer que ningún hombre pueda llegar a ser un amante tan maravilloso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Rosalie.

Un cálido sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Isabella. Con vacilación, buscó las palabras que explicaran algo que, de pronto, le resultaba imposible de describir. Se podían relatar los detalles técnicos del asunto, pero eso apenas dejaba entrever la ternura de una experiencia tan íntima.

-Las relaciones íntimas son algo que va mucho más allá de lo que jamás podríais imaginar... Al principio, te quieres morir de la vergüenza, pero después hay momentos en los que la sensación es tan maravillosa que te olvidas de todo y lo único que importa es estar cerca de él.

Se produjo un breve silencio mientras las hermanas meditaban sus palabras.

-¿Cuánto dura? -inquirió Alice.

El sonrojo de Isabella se hizo más evidente.

-En algunas ocasiones, sólo unos minutos... y en otras, unas cuantas horas.

-¿Unas cuantas horas?- repitieron ambas a la vez con una mirada atónita. Rosalie frunció la nariz con desagrado.

-¡Dios Santo! Eso suena horrible.

Isabella se echó a reír al ver su expresión.

-No es horrible en absoluto. En realidad, es estupendo.

Alice meneó la cabeza.

-Ya descubriré la manera de lograr que mi marido termine rápidamente. Hay cosas mucho mejores que hacer que pasar horas en la cama haciendo «eso».

Isabella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Ya que hablamos del misterioso caballero que un día será tú esposo... Debemos comenzar con los planes de estrategia para nuestra siguiente campaña. La temporada no empezará hasta enero, lo que nos deja varios meses para prepararnos.

-Rosalie y yo necesitamos un patrocinador aristócrata - dijo Alice con un suspiro-. Por no mencionar varias lecciones de etiqueta. Y, por desgracia, Bella, puesto que te has casado con un plebeyo, no tienes ninguna influencia social y estamos como al principio. -A regañadientes, añadió-: No he pretendido ofenderte, querida.

-No me has ofendido -replicó Isabella con suavidad-. De cualquier forma, Edward tiene algunos amigos entre la nobleza... Lord Jasper, para más señas.

-¡Oh, no! -dijo Alice con firmeza-. No quiero tener nada que ver con él.

-¿Por qué no?

Alice arqueó las cejas como si le sorprendiera tener que explicarlo.

-¿Porque es el hombre más insufrible que he conocido?

-Pero Jasper está muy bien situado -la engatusó Isabella -. Y es el mejor amigo de Edward. Yo tampoco lo tengo en gran estima, pero podría ser un aliado muy útil. Se dice que el título de Jasper es el más antiguo de Inglaterra. La sangre no puede ser más azul que la suya.

-Y lo sabe muy bien-dijo Alice con acritud-. A pesar de toda su cháchara populista, no es difícil darse cuenta de que en el fondo, le encanta ser un par del reino con un montón de sirvientes a los que poder mangonear.

-Me pregunto por qué Jasper no se ha casado todavía -mutó Rosalie-. A pesar de sus defectos, hay que admitir que sería un trofeo del tamaño de una ballena.

-Me sentiré encantada cuando alguien le clave arpón- murmuró Alice, con lo que consiguió que las otras dos se echaran a reír.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si bien la «buena sociedad» se había ausentado de Londres durante los meses más cálidos del verano, la vida en la ciudad no estaba paralizada por completo. Hasta que el Parlamento suspendiera su actividad el 12 de agosto, fecha que coincidía con la apertura de la veda del urogallo, la presencia ocasional de aristócratas aún se requería durante las sesiones vespertinas. Mientras los hombres asistían al Parlamento o se reunían en los clubes, sus esposas iban de compras, visitaban a sus amistades y escribían cartas. Por las noches, asistían a cenas, veladas y bailes que, por lo general, se prolongaban hasta las dos o las tres de la madrugada. Tal era la agenda de un aristócrata o incluso la de aquellos que tenían profesiones que se consideraban aristocráticas, como los clérigos, los oficiales de la marina o los médicos.

Para disgusto de Isabella, pronto se hizo evidente que su marido, a pesar de su riqueza y su innegable éxito, no se dedicaba ni remotamente a una profesión aristocrática. En consecuencia, a veces se veían excluidos de los acontecimientos de la clase alta en los que ella deseaba participar. Tan sólo cuando un noble se encontraba económicamente en deuda con Edward o si era un buen amigo de lord Jasper, invitaba a los Masen a su hogar. Isabella recibió muy pocas visitas de las jóvenes damas casadas que en otra época habían sido sus amigas y, aunque jamás le volvían la espalda cuando era ella la que hacía las visitas, tampoco la alentaban a que regresara. Las fronteras marcadas por la clase y la posición social eran imposibles de atravesar. Incluso la esposa de un vizconde que se había arruinado debido a los hábitos de juego y las maneras despilfarradoras de su marido y que, por consiguiente, vivía en una residencia destartalada con tan sólo dos sirvientes para atenderla, parecía determinada a conservar su superioridad sobre Isabella. Después de todo, su marido, a pesar de sus imperfecciones, era un noble; y Edward Masen era un despreciable empresario.

Echando humo tras el frío recibimiento de la esposa del vizconde, Isabella fue a ver a Rosalie y a Alice con el fin de despotricar acerca del montón de desaires y desconsideraciones que había sufrido. Ambas le mostraron sus simpatías y rieron al escuchar sus apasionadas quejas.

-¡Tendríais que haber visto su salón! - dijo Isabella, que se paseaba de un lado a otro por delante de las hermanas, sentadas en el canapé de la sala de visitas-. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y las tapicerías estaban deshilachadas, había manchas de vino por toda la alfombra y lo único que esa, mujer hacía era arrugar la nariz y mirarme con lástima por haberme casado por debajo de mis posibilidades. «Por debajo de mis posibilidades», dijo, cuando todo el mundo sabe que su marido no es más que un estúpido embrutecido por el alcohol que se gasta cada chelín en la mesa de dados... Puede que sea un vizconde, pero no es digno ni de lamerle a Simón la suela la de los zapatos, y os juro que me las vi y me las deseé para no decirle a ella eso mismo.

-¿y por qué te contuviste? -preguntó Rosalie con indiferencia-. Yo le habría dicho exactamente lo que pensaba sobre su estúpido esnobismo.

-Porque no se consigue nada tratando de discutir con gente así. - Isabella frunció el ceño-. Aunque Edward evitara que una docena de personas murieran ahogadas, jamás sería contemplado con la misma admiración que cualquier viejo noble gordo que se quedara sentado y sin mover un dedo para ayudar.

Alice alzó las cejas ligeramente.

-¿Te arrepientes de no haberte casado con un aristócrata?

-No -dijo Isabella al instante y agachó la cabeza como si de pronto, se sintiera avergonzada-. Pero supongo... supongo que hay momentos en los que no puedo evitar desear que Edward fuese un noble.

Rosalie la miró con un poco de preocupación.

-Si pudieras volver atrás y cambiar las cosas, ¿elegirías a lord Black en lugar de al señor Masen?

-Dios Santo, no. -Con un suspiro, Isabella se dejo caer sobre un taburete de costura y la posición hizo que se hincharan a su alrededor las faldas de su vestido de seda verde estampada con flores diminutas-. No me arrepiento de mi elección, pero me duele no poder asistir al baile de los Wymark. O a la velada que tiene lugar en Gilbreath House. O a cualquiera de los acontecimientos a los que asiste la gente de la alta sociedad. En cambio, el señor Masen y yo asistimos en la mayoría de las ocasiones a fiestas que una clase de persona muy diferente.

-¿Qué tipo de personas? -preguntó Alice.

Como Isabella vacilaba, Rosalie respondió con una voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-Diría que Isabella se refiere a los advenedizos, a toda esa gente que tiene nuevas fortunas, valores de la clase baja y modales vulgares. En otras palabras, gente como nosotras.

-No -dijo Isabella al instante, y ambas hermanas se echaron a reír.

-Sí -dijo Rosalie con dulzura-. Te has casado con alguien de nuestro mundo, querida, y no perteneces a él más de lo que nosotras perteneceríamos a la nobleza si consiguiéramos atrapar a un marido con título. A decir verdad, no podría importarme menos no mezclarme con los Wymark o con los Gilbreath, que son mortalmente aburridos e intolerablemente engreídos.

Isabella la observó con un ceño meditabundo al darse cuenta de pronto de que su situación le proporcionaba una nueva ventaja.

-Jamás me había cuestionado si eran o no aburridos -murmuró-. Supongo que siempre he querido ascender hasta el peldaño más alto sin ni siquiera pararme a pensar si me gustaría la vista que se observa desde allí. Pero ahora la cuestión carece de importancia, por supuesto. Y debo encontrar una forma de adaptarme a una vida distinta a la que me había imaginado -Reposó los codos sobre las rodillas, apoyó la barbilla en las manos y añadió a regañadientes- Sabré que lo he conseguido cuando ya no me duela ser desairada por la esposa de cara agria de algún vizconde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De forma irónica, los Masen fueron invitados esa misma semana al baile que ofrecía- lord Vulturi, quien estaba secretamente en deuda con Edward por los consejos que le había dado acerca de cómo reestructurar el menguante equilibrio familiar de inversiones y activos .Era un acontecimiento al que asistiría un gran número de personas y Isabella no podía evitar sentirse emocionada. Ataviada con un vestido de baile color amarillo limón y con el cabello peinado en bucles sujetos por un cordoncillo de seda amarillo, entró al salón del brazo de Edward. La sala, flanqueada por columnas de mármol blancas, estaba bañada con el parpadeante resplandor de ocho arañas, y el aire estaba perfumado con la fragancia de los enormes arreglos de rosas y peonías. Tras aceptar una copa de champán helado, Isabella se mezcló de buena gana con amigos y conocidos, gozando de la serena elegancia de la reunión. Ésa era la gente a la que siempre había comprendido y tratado de emular: civilizada, de modales correctos y versados en música, arte y literatura. Esos caballeros jamás soñarían con discutir sobre política o negocios delante de una dama, y todos ellos preferirían recibir un tiro antes de mencionar el coste de las cosas o especular de manera abierta sobre si alguien más merecía la pena.

Bailó a menudo, con Edward y con otros hombres, riendo, charlando de manera relajada y descartando con habilidad los cumplidos que le llovían. A mitad de la noche, contempló a Edward desde el otro lado de la sala mientras él conversaba con amigos y experimentó la súbita urgencia de acercarse a él. Una vez que se hubo librado de un par de jóvenes persistentes, se dirigió al borde del salón de baile, donde el espacio tras las columnas proporcionaba un oscuro pasillo. Entre las columnas, había canapés y pequeños corros de sillas que proveían un espacio para que los invitados se relajaran y charlaran. Pasó tras un grupo de viudas y después por detrás de un grupo de desconsoladas floreros que le provocó una sonrisa de empatía. Cuando caminaba tras un par de mujeres, no obstante, escuchó algunas palabras que hicieron que se detuviera, oculta tras el escudo de una exuberante maceta de palmas.

-...no sé por qué los han invitado esta noche -decía con furia una de ellas. Isabella reconoció la voz como la de una de sus antiguas amigas, en aquel momento lady Jessica, que había hablado con ella tan sólo unos minutos antes con escasa simpatía-. Menuda presumida es, con ese vulgar diamante en su dedo y su maleducado marido... ¡Y ni el menor rastro de vergüenza!

-No le durará mucho la presunción -fue la respuesta de su amiga-. Todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que únicamente los invitan a los hogares de aquellos que están económicamente en deuda con él. O aquellos que son amigos de Jasper, por supuesto.

-Jasper es un aliado importante -admitió lady Jessica-. Pero su aprobación sólo puede ayudarles hasta cierto punto. El caso es que deberían tener el suficiente buen gusto como para no presentarse en lugares a los que no pertenecen. Se casó con un plebeyo y, por tanto, debería mezclarse con los plebeyos. No obstante, supongo que se cree demasiado buena para ellos...

Disgustada y hundida, Isabella se apartó sin ser vista de las mujeres que hablaban y se dirigió a uno de los rincones de la sala.

«Realmente debería abandonar esta costumbre de escuchar a escondidas», pensó con ironía al recordar la noche que había escuchado los comentarios de Elizabeth Masen acerca de ella. «Al parecer, lo único que oigo son cosas poco halagüeñas sobre mí misma.»

No le sorprendió que hubiera rumores sobre Edward y ella... Lo que la había dejado atónita había sido la crueldad del tono de las mujeres. Le resultaba imposible imaginar el motivo de semejante antipatía..., salvo, quizá, que fuese la envidia. Isabella había conseguido un marido apuesto, viril y rico, mientras que lady Jessica se había casado con un noble que por lo menos era treinta años mayor que ella y que poseía el carisma de una maceta.

No era de extrañar que lady Jessica y sus contemporáneas estuvieran decididas a mantener la única superioridad que poseían: ser miembros de la aristocracia.

Isabella recordó el comentario de René: «Un hombre que se dedica al comercio jamás llegará a ser tan influyente como un aristócrata...» Sin embargo, a ella le parecía que la aristocracia tenía miedo del creciente poder de los empresarios industriales como Edward. Muy pocos se mostrarían tan inteligentes como lord Jasper y comprenderían que debían hacer algo más que aferrarse a los antiguos privilegios de los terratenientes para mantener su poder.

Sorteando un par de columnas, Isabella echó un vistazo a la multitud distinguida que llenaba la estancia..., tan arrogante, tan embebida en sus maneras tradicionales de pensar y de comportarse..., tan decidida a ignorar que el mundo que la rodeaba había comenzado a cambiar. Aun así, encontraba su compañía infinitamente más reconfortante que la tosca y, a menudo, inmadura conducta de los amigos empresarios de Edward. De cualquier forma, ya no los miraba con asombro o anhelo. De hecho... Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un caballero que se acercó a ella con dos copas de champán helado. Era corpulento, se estaba quedando calvo y los pliegues de su cuello sobresalían por encima de la corbata de seda. Isabella gimió para sus adentros al reconocerlo lord Newton, el marido de la señora que la había criticado antes con tanto resentimiento. Por la manera en que su ávida mirada se deslizó sobre sus pechos cubiertos con pálido satén, parecía no compartir el deseo de su esposa de que Isabella se hubiera abstenido de asistir al baile.

Mike Newton, cuya inclinación por las relaciones extramaritales era bien conocida, se había acercado a Isabella un año antes para dejar caer de forma inconfundible que estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarla con su problema económico a cambio de su compañía. El hecho de que ella lo hubiese rechazado no habla desalentado su interés, al parecer. Así corno tampoco las noticias de su matrimonio. Para los aristócratas como Mike, el matrimonio no suponía un impedimento para una aventura... Si acaso, era un aliciente. «Jamás te acuestes con una soltera» era un dicho común entre, los nobles y las aventuras amorosas un privilegio del que los caballeros y las damas casados disfrutaban a menudo. Nada resultaba tan atractivo para un par del reino como la joven esposa de otro hombre.

-Señora Masen -dijo Mike con jovialidad, al tiempo que le tendía una copa de champán que ella aceptó con una fría sonrisa de agradecimiento-. Esta noche está tan hermosa corno una rosa de verano.

-Gracias, milord -respondió Isabella con modestia. -¿A qué debemos atribuir este obvio resplandor de felicidad, querida mía?

-A mi reciente matrimonio, señor.- Mike se echó a reír entre dientes.

-Sí, recuerdo muy bien los primeros días de matrimonio. Disfrute del placer mientras dure, porque es demasiado efímero.

-Para algunos, tal vez. Para otros puede durar, toda una vida.

-Qué deliciosamente ingenua es usted, querida mía. -Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de volver a bajar la mirada hada sus pechos-. Sin embargo, no le arruinaré semejantes ideas románticas, ya que desaparecerán a su debido tiempo.

-Lo dudo mucho -dijo Isabella, lo cual hizo que el hombre soltara una carcajada.

-¿Ha demostrado Masen ser un marido satisfactorio, entonces?

-En todos los aspectos -le aseguró.

-Venga, seré su confidente y encontraremos algún rincón apropiado para hablar. Conozco muchos.

-No me cabe duda -replicó Isabella con ligereza-, pero no tengo ninguna necesidad de confidencias, milord.

-Insisto en robarle algo de su tiempo durante un momento. -Mike colocó una de sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Isabella -. No será tan estúpida corno para montar un alboroto, ¿no es cierto?

A sabiendas de que la única defensa era tomarse a la ligera su persistencia, Isabella sonrió y le dio la espalda, sorbiendo su champán con estudiada despreocupación.

-No me atrevería a ir a ningún sitio con usted, milord. Me temo que mi marido posee un temperamento bastante celoso.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Edward detrás de ella.

-Con buenos motivos, al parecer.

Aunque había hablado en voz baja, había una nota mordaz en su tono que alarma Isabella. Lo contempló en silencio rogándole, suplicándole, que no hiciera una escena. Lord Newton era irritante, pero inofensivo, y Edward los convertiría en el objeto de todas las burlas si reaccionaba de forma exagerada ante aquella situación.

-Masen- murmuró el corpulento aristócrata con una sonrisa y sin la más mínima vergüenza-. Es usted un hombre afortunado al poseer un premio tan delicioso.

-Sí, así es. -La verde mirada de Edward era, a todas luces, amenazadora-. Y si usted vuelve a acercarse a ella de nuevo...

-Cariño -lo interrumpió Isabella con una sonrisa caprichosa-. Adoro ese carácter primitivo tuyo, pero dejémoslo para después del baile.

Edward no respondió, pero no apartó la mirada de Mike hasta que su postura amenazadora llamó la atención de la gente que se encontraba en las proximidades.

-Manténgase lejos de mi esposa -dijo con suavidad, logrando que el otro hombre palideciera.

-Buenas noches mi lord -dijo Isabella, que se bebió el resto de su copa y le dedicó al hombre una radiante y falsa sonrisa-. Gracias por el champán.

-Un placer, señora Masen -fue la malhumorada respuesta de Mike, que se retiró con toda rapidez.

Sonrojada por la vergüenza, Isabella evitó las miradas curiosas de los demás invitados y abandonó el salón con Edward pisándole los talones. Se abrió camino hasta un balcón, dejó la copa y permitió que la suave brisa refrescara sus ardientes mejillas.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? -preguntó Edward bruscamente, de pie delante de ella.

-Nada importante.

-Te estaba haciendo una proposición... Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de eso.

-Para él no significa nada, ni para nadie más aquí. Así es como son todos; sabes muy bien que esas cosas nunca se toman en serio. Para ellos, la fidelidad es un... un prejuicio de la clase media. Y si un hombre se acerca a la esposa de otro, como ha hecho lord Newton, nadie le da la menor importancia...

-Pues tiene una importancia enorme cuando es a mi esposa a la que se acercan.

-Si reaccionas de una manera tan beligerante nos convertirás en un hazmerreír... y, además, eso no demostraría fe alguna en mi fidelidad.

-Tú misma has dicho que los de tu clase ni siquiera creen en la fidelidad.

-No son los de mi clase -le espetó Isabella, que había perdido los nervios-. ¡No desde que me casé contigo, al menos! Ya no sé cuál es mi lugar... No está con esa gente, pero con la tuya tampoco.

Su expresión no se alteró, pero ella pudo darse cuenta de que lo había herido. Súbitamente contrita, suspiró y se frotó la frente.

-Edward, no pretendía decir...

-No pasa nada -dijo con sequedad.-. Volvamos dentro.

-Pero quiero explicarte...

-No tienes que explicar nada.

-Edward... -Dio un leve respingo y cerró la boca cuando la llevó de nuevo al salón de baile, deseando de todo corazón poder borrar sus impulsivas palabras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hola, apenas ha regresado la luz en mi casa por eso no actualice ayer en la noche, como había dicho **** les traje un capitulo bastante largo haber si lo compenso, lo que nos deja solo 3 capítulos para el final, aquí pudimos ver las relaciones Swan/Masen que no van nada bien, hehehehe a mi me cae muy bien Seth es muy relajado y amistoso… Parece que la pareja ha tenido su primera pelea de casados… Bella como siempre metiendo la pata hasta el fondo -.- buehh vernos como termina eso :D**

**Estoy de regreso a mi ciudad por motivo de las votaciones :D por lo cual a pesar de que tengo mucho que estudiar tratare de contestar vuestros reviews **

**Gracias por Leer, por las alertas, los favoritos y sus asombrosos reviews de veras me hacen muy feliz.**

**Un abrazo enorme a todas y nos leemos prontito!**

**¿Review?**

**XoXo**


	21. Chapter 21

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

Tal y como Isabella, había temido, la impetuosa acusación que hiciera en el baile de los Hardcastle había creado un pequeño pero indiscutible distanciamiento entre ella y su marido. Deseaba disculparse y explicarle que no lo culpaba de nada. No obstante, todos sus esfuerzos por decirle que no se arrepentía de haberse casado con él eran suave pero firmemente rechazados. Edward, que siempre estaba dispuesto a discutir cualquier asunto, se negaba en redondo a debatir aquella cuestión.

De forma involuntaria, lo había herido con la delicada precisión de un bisturí y la reacción de su marido revelaba cierto sentimiento de culpa por haberla separado del mundo de la clase alta al que ella había soñado una vez pertenecer.

Para alivio de Isabella, su relación volvió rápidamente a ser como antes: divertida, estimulante e, incluso, afectuosa. Aun así, a ella le preocupaba saber que las cosas no eran del todo iguales. Había momentos en los que Edward se mostraba un poco retraído con ella, puesto que ahora ambos sabían que tenía poder para herirlo. Parecía que sólo le permitía acercarse hasta cierto límite, y se protegía a sí mismo imponiendo una distancia prudencial entre ellos. De cualquier forma, le prestaba ayuda y apoyo cuando lo necesitaba... y ahí lo demostró la noche en que se presentó un problema que provenía de una dirección inesperada.

Edward había llegado a casa a una hora inusualmente tardía, tras haber pasado todo el día en la fábrica de la Consolidated Locomotive. Pasar un día en aquel lugar equivalía a regresar al Rutledge con la ropa hecha un desastre y un fuerte olor a humo de carbón, a aceite y a metal.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo? -exclamó Isabella, divertida y alarmada a un tiempo por su aspecto.

-Pasear por la fundición -replicó Edward, que se quitó el chaleco y la camisa tan pronto como atravesó la puerta de su dormitorio.

Isabella le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

-Has hecho algo más que «pasear». ¿De qué son esas manchas que tienes en la ropa? Da la impresión de que hubieras tratado de construir la locomotora tú mismo.

-Hubo un momento en el que se necesitó algo de ayuda extra - Su torso, de músculos bien desarrollados, quedó expuesto cuando dejó caer la camisa al suelo. Parecía estar de muy buen humor. Al ser un hombre fundamentalmente físico, Edward disfrutaba ejercitándose, sobre todo cuando encaraba la perspectiva de algún peligro. Con el ceño fruncido, Isabella fue a preparar la bañera en el cuarto de baño adyacente y regresó para descubrir que su marido estaba vestido únicamente con la ropa interior. Tenía un cardenal del tamaño de un puño en la pierna y una marca roja de quemadura en la muñeca que lograron que Isabella exclamara con inquietud:

-¡Estás herido! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Edward pareció momentáneamente perplejo por su preocupación y por la forma en que ella se había acercado a él.

-No es nada -dijo al tiempo que alargaba la mano para atrapar la cintura de su mujer. Ella le apartó las manos y se arrodilló para inspeccionar el moratón de la pierna.

-¿Con qué te has hecho esto? -inquirió mientras rozaba el borde de la magulladura con la punta del dedo.

sido en la fundición, ¿no es así? Edward Masen, ¡quiero que te mantengas alejado de ese lugar! Con todas esas calderas, grúas y cisternas la próxima vez, lo más seguro es que te aplasten, o que acabes hervido, o lleno de agujeros...

- Isabella... -La voz de Edward destilaba buen humor. Se inclinó para cogerla por los codos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie puedo hablar contigo mientras estás arrodillada delante de mí de ese modo. No de forma coherente, al menos. Puedo explicarte exactamente... -Se detuvo un instante, y sus ojos verdes adquirieron un brillo extraño al observar la. Expresión de Isabella -. Estás enfadada, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Cualquier esposa lo estaría si su marido regresara a casa en semejantes condiciones!

Edward colocó la mano detrás de su cuello y le dio un ligero apretón.

-Estás reaccionando de una manera algo exagerada ante un moratón y una pequeña quemadura, ¿no te parece?

Isabella frunció el ceño.

-Primero dime lo que ha ocurrido y después decidiré cómo debo reaccionar.

-Había cuatro hombres tratando de sacar una plancha de metal de un horno con unas tenazas de mango largo. Tenían que llevarla hasta un bastidor donde podrían enrollarla y comprimirla. La plancha de metal resultó ser algo más pesada de lo que esperaban y, cuando se hizo evidente que estaban a punto de dejar caer esa maldita cosa, cogí otro par de tenazas y fui a ayudar.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo alguno de los trabajadores de la fundición?

-Porque dio la casualidad de que era yo quien se encontraba más cerca del horno. -Edward se encogió de hombros en un esfuerzo por restar importancia al episodio-. Me hice el moratón al golpearme la rodilla contra el bastidor antes de que consiguiéramos dejar la plancha... Y la quemadura, cuando las tenazas de alguien me rozaron el brazo. Pero no es nada. Yo me curo rápido.

-Vaya, ¿y eso es todo? -preguntó Isabella -. ¿No has hecho otra cosa que levantar cientos de kilos de hierro al rojo vivo en mangas de camisa?.. Soy una estúpida por preocuparme.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron la mejilla de su esposa.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

-Pues alguien debe hacerlo. - Isabella era consciente de la fuerza y la solidez de ese cuerpo, tan cerca del suyo. Ese esqueleto de huesos grandes estaba cargado de fuerza y elegancia masculina. Sin embargo, Edward no era invulnerable, ni tampoco indestructible. No era más que un hombre y a Isabella le resultó bastante alarmante darse cuenta de lo importante que era su seguridad para ella. Se apartó de él y fue a revisar el agua del baño al tiempo que decía por encima del hombro-: Hueles como un tren.

-Con una chimenea enorme -replicó él, que le pisaba los talones.

Isabella resopló con sorna.

-Si estás tratando de hacerte el gracioso, no te molestes. Estoy furiosa contigo.

-¿Por qué? -murmuró Edward, que la atrapó desde atrás-. ¿Porque estoy herido? Créeme, todas tus partes favoritas se encuentran en plena forma. -La besó en un lado del cuello.

Isabella tensó la espalda para resistirse al abrazo.

-Me importa un comino si saltas de cabeza a un tanque de hierro fundido; si eres tan estúpido como para ir a la fundición y no llevar la ropa apropiada...

-Sopa del infierno. - Edward acarició con la nariz los delicados mechones de la nuca mientras una de sus manos ascendía para encontrar un pecho.

-¿Qué? -inquirió Isabella, preguntándose si su marido se había limitado a soltar un nuevo juramento.

-Sopa del infierno... Así es como llaman al hierro fundido -Sus dedos rodearon el molde reforzado del pecho, elevado y rígido de forma artificial gracias al armazón del corsé-. ¡Por Dios Santo! ¿Qué llevas debajo de este vestido?

-Mi nuevo corsé modelado al vapor. Esa ropa interior de moda, importada desde Nueva York, había sido intensamente almidonada y comprimida sobre una superficie de metal, lo que le confería más rigidez a la estructura que la del corsé convencional.

-No me gusta. No puedo sentir tus pechos.

-Se supone que no debes hacerlo -dijo Isabella con fingida paciencia; puso los ojos en blanco cuando él alzó las manos hasta su pecho para apretar con el fin de comprobado-. Edward..., el baño...

-¿Quién fue el idiota que inventó los corsés en primer lugar? -preguntó con un gruñido mientras se apartaba de ella.

-Un inglés, por supuesto.

-No podía ser otro. -La siguió cuando ella se dirigió a cerrar los grifos de la bañera.

-Mi modista me ha dicho que los corsés solían ser túnicas que se vestían como símbolo de servidumbre.

-¿Y por qué estás tan dispuesta a ponerte un símbolo de servidumbre?

-Porque todas las demás lo hacen y, si no lo hiciera, mi cintura resultaría, en comparación, como la de una vaca.

-Vanidad, tu nombre es mujer -recitó, al tiempo que dejaba caer sus calzones sobre el suelo de baldosas.

-Y supongo que los hombres llevan corbata porque son increíblemente cómodas, ¿no? -preguntó Isabella con dulzura, sin dejar de observar cómo su marido se metía en la bañera.

-Llevo corbata porque, si no lo hiciera, la gente creería que soy aún más incivilizado de lo que ya soy.

Descendiendo con cautela, ya que la bañera no había sido diseñada para un hombre de su tamaño, Edward dejó escapar un siseo de agrado cuando el agua caliente le rozó la cintura. Isabella se colocó a su lado y pasó los dedos por su abundante cabello mientras murmuraba:

-No saben ni la mitad. Espera..., no metas el brazo en el agua. Te ayudaré a bañarte.

Mientras lo enjabonaba, Isabella hizo un placentero inventario del enorme y bien ejercitado cuerpo de su marido. Sus manos se deslizaban muy despacio sobre los duros músculos, en algunos lugares abultados y marcados y en otros, suaves y sólidos. Sensual como era, Isabella no se esforzó por ocultar el placer que le proporcionaba y la contempló de forma perezosa a través de los párpados entornados. Se le aceleró la respiración, si bien todavía era bastante regular, y sus músculos se volvieron como el acero debido a las caricias de las yemas de los dedos de Isabella.

El silencio de la habitación alicatada sólo se veía roto por el ruido del agua y el sonido de sus respiraciones. De forma distraída Isabella metió los dedos entre el vello enjabonado de su pecho mientras recordaba la sensación que éste causaba sobre sus senos cuando el cuerpo de su marido se movía sobre el suyo.

-Edward -susurró.

Él alzó los párpados y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en ella. Una de esas grandes manos se deslizó sobre la de ella para apretada contra los duros contornos de su pecho.

-¿Sí?

-Si alguna vez te ocurriera algo, yo... -Hizo una pausa al escuchar el sonido de una vigorosa llamada a la puerta de la suite. Su ensoñación se hizo pedazos debido al impertinente ruido-. Me pregunto quién podrá ser...

La interrupción provocó que una expresión de contrariedad apareciera en el semblante de Edward.

-¿Has pedido algo?

Isabella negó con la cabeza y estiró la mano en busca de una toalla para secarse las manos.

-No hagas caso.

Ella sonrió con amargura cuando los golpes se volvieron más insistentes.

- No creo que nuestro visitante se rinda con tanta facilidad. Supongo que tendré que ir a ver quién es.

Salió del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con cuidado para permitir que Edward se lavara en la intimidad. Caminó a grandes pasos hasta la puerta de la suite y la abrió.

-¡Seth! -El placer que sentía se desvaneció al instante al ver la expresión de su hermano. Su rostro adolescente estaba pálido, con la mirada perdida y la boca apretada en una fina línea. No llevaba sombrero ni chaqueta y su cabello estaba completamente despeinado.

-Seth, ¿pasa algo malo? -preguntó mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

-Podría decirse que sí. Al ver el pánico apenas oculto en su mirada, Isabella lo observó con creciente preocupación.

-Dime qué ocurre.

Seth se pasó una mano por el pelo, lo que sólo consiguió que los abundantes mechones de cabello castaño dorado se quedaran de punta.

-La cuestión es que... -Se detuvo un momento con expresión confundida, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Cuál es la cuestión? -quiso saber Isabella -La cuestión es que... nuestra madre acaba de apuñalar a alguien.

La joven contempló a su hermano con perplejidad. Poco a poco, un ceño fruncido se instauró en sus rasgos.

-Seth -dijo con seriedad-, es la broma de peor gusto que jamás has...

-¡No es una broma! ¡Maldición, ojalá lo fuera!

Isabella no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ocultar su escepticismo.

-¿Y a quién se supone que ha apuñalado?

-A lord James. Uno de los viejos amigos de papá, ¿lo recuerdas?

De pronto, la sangre desapareció del rostro de Isabella y una expresión de horror vino a sustituida.

-Sí -se escuchó susurrar a sí misma-. Lo recuerdo.

-Al parecer, el hombre fue a casa esta noche mientras yo estaba fuera con mis amigos, pero regresé a casa temprano y, cuando atravesé el umbral vi la sangre en el suelo de la entrada.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente mientras trataba de asimilar el significado de esas palabras.

-Seguí el rastro hasta el salón -continuó Seth-, donde la doncella de la cocina estaba en medio de un ataque de histeria, y el criado trataba de limpiar un charco de sangre de la alfombra mientras mamá permanecía inmóvil como una estatua, sin decir una palabra. Había unas tijeras ensangrentadas sobre la mesa..., esas que usa para la costura. Por lo que pude entender a los sirvientes, James entró en el salón con mamá, se les oyó discutir a voces y después James salió tambaleándose con las manos apretadas contra el pecho.

La mente de Isabella comenzó a trajinar al doble de su velocidad habitual y sus ideas volaron de forma enloquecida. René y ella siempre le habían ocultado la verdad a Seth, quien había estado en la escuela en todas las ocasiones que James había hecho una visita. Por lo que Isabella sabía, su hermano no tenía conocimiento alguno de que James iba a su casa. Se sentiría destrozado si comprendiera que parte del dinero que pagaba las cuentas del colegio se había obtenido a cambio de... No, no debía descubrirlo. Ya inventaría alguna explicación. Más tarde. En aquel momento, lo más importante era proteger a René.

-¿Dónde se encuentra James ahora? - preguntó la joven- ¿Es muy grave su herida?

-No tengo la menor idea. Al parecer, se encaminó a la puerta trasera, donde lo aguardaba su carruaje, y lo ayudaron su propio lacayo y su cochero. -Seth sacudió la cabeza con frenesí-. No sé dónde lo apuñaló mamá, ni cuántas veces; ni siquiera por qué. Ella no lo dijo... Se limitó a mirarme como si no pudiera recordar ni su propio nombre.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora? No me digas que la has dejado sola en casa...

-Le dije al criado que no la perdiera de vista ni un segundo, y que no la dejara... -Seth guardó silencio y dirigió una mirada precavida por encima del hombro de Isabella -. Hola señor Masen. Siento mucho interrumpir su velada, pero he venido porque...

-Sí, lo he oído. Tu voz se escuchaba también en la habitación de al lado-. Edward se quedó allí de pie mientras se introducía con calma los faldones de la camisa en los pantalones, pero su mirada, alerta no se apartó ni un instante de Seth.

Al darse la vuelta, Isabella se quedó helada al ver a su marido. Había ocasiones en las que no recordaba lo intimidante que podía resultar Edward, pero, en ese instante, con esos ojos inmisericordes y esa falta total de expresión, parecía tan duro como un asesino a sueldo.

-¿Por qué fue James a la casa a semejantes horas? -se preguntó Seth en voz alta, con una expresión de intensa preocupación en su rostro adolescente-. ¿Y por qué diablos lo recibió mamá? ¿Qué la habrá provocado hasta un punto semejante? Debe de haberla molestado de algún modo. Seguro que ha dicho algo acerca de papá... O puede que incluso le haya hecho una proposición deshonesta, ese asqueroso bastardo.

Durante el tenso silencio que siguió a las inocentes especulaciones de Seth, Isabella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Edward negó levemente con la cabeza para silenciarla. Volvió su atención a Seth y dijo con voz fría y baja:

-Seth, corre hasta los establos que hay detrás del hotel y ordena que enganchen los caballos a mi carruaje. Y diles que ensillen mi caballo. Después de eso, ve a casa para recoger la alfombra y las ropas manchadas de sangre y llévalas a la fábrica de locomotoras: el primer edificio del complejo. Menciona mi nombre y el capataz no te hará preguntas. Allí hay un horno...

-Sí -dijo Seth, que comprendió de inmediato-. Lo quemaré todo.

Edward asintió con brevedad y el muchacho corrió hacia la puerta sin decir otra palabra. Cuando Seth abandonó la suite, Isabella se giró hacia su marido.

-Edward, yo... quiero ir con mi madre...

-Puedes irte con Seth.

-No sé qué hacer con lord James...

-Lo encontraré -dijo Edward con gravedad-. Tan sólo reza para que la herida sea superficial. Si muere, será endiabladamente difícil tapar todo este lío.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio antes de decir:

-Creí que por fin nos habíamos librado de James. Ni se me ocurrió pensar que se atrevería a visitar a mi madre de nuevo después de que me casara contigo. Al parecer, no hay nada que lo detenga.

Él la agarró por los hombros y dijo con una suavidad casi escalofriante:

- Yo lo detendré. Puedes quedarte tranquila a ese respecto.

Isabella lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido por la preocupación. -¿Qué planeas hacer al...?

-Hablaremos más tarde. Ahora, ve a coger tu capa.

-Si Edward-susurró mientras se dirigía al armario.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Isabella y Seth llegaron a casa de su madre, encontraron a ésta sentada en las escaleras, con un vaso de licor apretado entre las manos. Parecía pequeña, casi una niña, y a Isabella se le encogió el corazón al contemplar la cabeza gacha de su madre.

-Mamá-murmuró al tiempo que se sentaba en el escalón junto a ella.

Colocó un brazo alrededor de la espalda encorvada de la mujer. Entretanto, Seth asumió una actitud metódica mientras ordenaba al criado que lo ayudara a enrollar la alfombra del salón y a trasladarla hasta el carruaje que lo esperaba en la puerta. A pesar de la preocupación que la embargaba, Isabella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el muchacho estaba llevando la situación extraordinariamente bien para un chico de catorce años.

René alzó la cabeza y miró a Isabella con expresión agobiada.

-Lo siento tanto...

-No, no lo...

-Justo cuando creía que todo estaba bien por fin, James vino aquí... Dijo que quería seguir visitándome y que, si yo no estaba de acuerdo, le contaría a todo el mundo el arreglo que manteníamos. Dijo que nos arruinaría a todos y me convertiría en una figura de escarnio público. Lloré y supliqué y él se echó a reír... Entonces, cuando me puso las manos encima, sentí que algo cedía en mi interior. Vi las tijeras cerca y no pude evitar cogerlas y... traté de matarlo. Espero haberlo conseguido. No me importa lo que me ocurra a partir de ahora...

-Calla, mamá -susurró Isabella, que colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros-. Nadie va a culparte por lo que has hecho; lord James era un monstruo y...

-¿Era? -preguntó René sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento-. ¿Eso significa que ha muerto?

-No lo sé. Pero todo saldrá bien, sin importar lo que... Seth y yo estamos aquí, y el señor Masen no permitirá que te ocurra, nada malo.

-Mamá-dijo Seth, que sujetaba uno de los extremos de la alfombra enrollada que el criado y él transportaban hacia la salida trasera de la casa-, ¿sabes donde están las tijeras? pregunta fue realizada de una manera tan casual que uno creería que las necesitaba para cortar el cordel de un paquete.

-Las tiene la doncella de la cocina, creo -replicó René-. Estaba tratando de limpiarlas.

-De acuerdo, se las pediré a ella. -Mientras avanzaban por el vestíbulo, Seth dijo por encima del hombro-: Echa un vistazo a tu ropa, ¿de acuerdo? Hay que deshacerse de cualquier cosa que tenga una mancha de sangre.

-Sí, querido.

Escuchándolos a los dos, Isabella no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que su familia y ella tuvieran una conversación tan normal de jueves por la noche acerca de cómo deshacerse de las evidencias de un crimen. Y pensar que ella se había sentido superior a la familia de Simón... Dio un respingo al recordar aquello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos horas más tarde, René se había terminado su bebida y estaba acurrucada a salvo en su cama; Edward y Seth habían llegado a la casa casi a la par. Conversaron por un momento en el vestíbulo. Cuando Isabella bajó las escaleras, se detuvo a medio paso al ver a Edward envolver a su hermano en un rápido abrazo y alborotarle el cabello, ya de por sí despeinado. Aquel gesto paternal pareció tranquilizar enormemente a Seth y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa cansada. Isabella se quedó helada al verlos a los dos.

Era sorprendente que su hermano aceptase a Edward con tanta facilidad cuando ella había esperado que se rebelara ante la autoridad de su marido. Le produjo una sensación extraña presenciar el vínculo que se había formado al instante entre ellos, sobre todo sabiendo que no era fácil ganarse la confianza de Seth. Hasta ese momento, no se le había ocurrido el alivio que debía suponer para su hermano tener a alguien fuerte en quien apoyarse, alguien que pudiera solucionar problemas que él era demasiado joven para manejar. La luz amarillenta de la lámpara de la entrada se reflejó sobre los rojizos cabellos de Edward y resplandeció sobre sus pómulos cuando la miró.

Deshaciéndose del perplejo nudo de emociones que la embargaba, Isabella descendió el resto de los escalones y preguntó:

-¿Encontraste a James? Y, si así es...

-Sí, lo encontré. -Estiró un brazo para coger la capa que colgaba de la barandilla y la colocó sobre los hombros de su esposa-. Ven, te contaré todo de camino a casa.

Isabella se giró hacia su hermano.

-Seth, ¿te las apañarás si nos vamos?

-Tengo la situación bien controlada -replicó el chico, lleno de confianza masculina.

Los ojos de Simón reflejaron una chispa de diversión mientras colocaba una mano en la cintura de Isabella.

- Vámonos -murmuró.

Una vez que estuvieron en el carruaje, Isabella acribilló a su marido a preguntas hasta que él le puso una mano sobre los labios.

-Te lo contaré si eres capaz de guardar silencio durante un par de minutos -dijo.

Ella asintió bajo su mano y Edward sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante para reemplazar la mano con la boca. Después de ese beso robado, volvió a reclinarse en su asiento y su expresión se tornó seria.

-Encontré a James en su casa, donde lo estaba atendido el médico de su familia. Y menos mal que aparecí en aquel momento, porque ya habían llamado al alguacil y esperaban su llegada

-¿Cómo conseguiste que los sirvientes te dejaran pasar?

-Me las apañé para entrar en la casa y exigí que me llevaran ante James de inmediato. Había mucha confusión en la residencia y nadie se atrevió a rechazarme. Uno de los criados me indicó el camino hasta el dormitorio de arriba, donde el doctor estaba cosiendo la herida de James. -Un humor siniestro tiñó su expresión-. Por supuesto, podría haber encontrado la habitación gracias a los aullidos y los gritos de ese cabrón.

-Bien-dijo Isabella con vehemente satisfacción-. Todos los dolores que esté sufriendo lord James ni de lejos serán suficientes, en mi opinión. ¿Qué tal estaba y qué dijo cuando apareciste en la habitación?

Una de las comisuras de Simón se retorció a causa del desagrado.

-Tenía una herida en el hombro..., bastante pequeña. Y es mejor no repetir la mayor parte de las cosas que dijo. Después de permitirle despotricar durante unos minutos, le pedí al médico que esperase en la habitación de al lado mientras yo mantenía una charla privada con James. Le dije que sentía mucho lo de su malestar intestinal..., comentario que lo confundió hasta que le expliqué que le convendría mucho más describir la dolencia a sus amigos como un dolor estomacal en lugar de referirse a ella como una puñalada.

-¿Y si no lo hace? -le preguntó Isabella con una sonrisa desfallecida.

-Le dejé claro que lo cortaría en rodajas como si fuera un jamón de Yorkshire. Y que, si alguna vez escuchaba el más leve rumor que ensuciara la reputación de tu madre o de vuestra familia, le echaría las culpas a él, tras lo cual, no quedarían pedazos suficientes para hacer un entierro decente. Cuando terminé de hablar, James estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para respirar. Créeme, jamás se acercará de nuevo a tu madre. En lo que se refiere al doctor, lo compensé por su visita y lo convencí de que borrara todo el episodio de su mente. Me habría marchado en ese momento, pero tenía que esperar al alguacil.

-¿Y qué le dijiste al alguacil?

-Le dije que había habido un error y que no se le necesitaba, después de todo. Y, por las molestias, lo invité a tomarse tantas rondas de cerveza como quisiera en la taberna Brown Bear cuando acabara el turno.

-¡Gracias a Dios! -Más aliviada de lo que podía expresar con palabras, Isabella se acurrucó junto a él y suspiró sobre su hombro-. ¿Qué pasa con Seth? ¿Qué le diremos?

-No es necesario que sepa la verdad; sólo conseguiría que se sintiera herido y confuso. En lo que a mí respecta, René reaccionó de forma exagerada ante los avances de James y perdió los nervios por un momento. -Edward acarició su barbilla con la punta. del pulgar-. Quiero sugerirte una cosa, y quiero que la medites seriamente.

Preguntándose si su «sugerencia» iba a ser una orden encubierta, Isabella lo miró con suspicacia.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que lo mejor sería que René pusiera algo de distancia entre Londres (y James) y ella hasta que las cosas se calmen.

-¿Cuánta distancia? ¿Y adónde debería ir?

-Puede unirse a la gira que van a hacer mi madre y mi hermana por el continente. Se marchan dentro de unos días...

-Ésa es la peor idea que he oído jamás -exclamó Isabella -. En primer lugar, quiero que esté cerca, donde Seth y yo podamos cuidada. En segundo, puedo garantizarte que tu madre y tu hermana no se mostrarán muy complacidas...

- Enviaremos también a Seth con ellas. Tiene tiempo suficiente antes de que comience el nuevo curso y será un escolta excelente para las tres.

-Pobre Seth... - Isabella trató de imaginárselo escoltando al trío de mujeres a lo largo y ancho de Europa-. No le desearía una tarea semejante ni a mi peor enemigo.

Edward sonrió.

-Lo más probable es que aprenda un montón sobre las mujeres.

-Y nada agradable, por cierto -replicó ella-. ¿Por qué crees que es necesario sacar a mi madre de Londres? ¿Lord James supone todavía algún tipo de peligro?

-No -murmuró mientras le alzaba la cara con suavidad-. Ya te he dicho que jamás se atreverá a acercarse a René de nuevo. Sin embargo, si resulta que hay algún problema con James preferiría solucionado mientras ella no está. Además, Seth ha dicho que no parece ella misma. Es comprensible dadas las circunstancias. Unas cuantas semanas de viaje harán que se sienta mejor.

Cuando Isabella consideró la idea, tuvo que admitir que tenía cierto sentido. Hacía mucho tiempo que René no se tomaba unas vacaciones. Y si Seth iba con ella; tal vez pudiese tolerar la compañía de las Masen. En cuanto a la opinión de René... parecía. Demasiado afectada como para tomar ninguna decisión. Era más que probable que accediera a cualquier plan que le propusieran sus hijos.

-Edward -dijo muy despacio-, ¿me estás preguntando mi opinión o me estás contando lo que has decidido?

La mirada de Edward barrió su rostro para hacer una evaluación rápida.

-¿Cuál de las dos opciones tiene más probabilidades de que te muestres de acuerdo? -Se echó a reír al ver la respuesta en su expresión-. Muy bien, te lo estoy preguntando.

Isabella sonrió con ironía y volvió a acurrucarse en el hueco de su hombro.

-En ese caso, si Seth está de acuerdo... yo también.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Holis, acá estoy cada vez más cerca del final… no tengo mucho que decir, la situación de mi país me tiene muy bajoneada **** mmm de igual manera espero que les guste el capitulo… ¿review? Ya se va a acabar **

… **Veré si subo el primer capítulo de la nueva adaptación hoy mismo, también será de época y se llamara *Siete años para pecar*.**

**Gracias por Leer, por las alertas, los favoritos y sus asombrosos reviews de veras me hacen muy feliz.**

**XoXo**


	22. Chapter 22

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

Isabella no le había preguntado a Edward cómo se habían tomado Elizabeth y Kate Masen la noticia de que iban a estar acompañadas por dos nuevos viajeros y la verdad era que tampoco ardía en deseos de escuchar la respuesta. Lo único que le importaba era el hecho de que René se encontraría bien lejos de Londres y de cualquier recuerdo de lord James. Isabella esperaba que para cuando su madre volviese, lo hiciera como una mujer nueva, en paz consigo misma y lista para comenzar a rehacer su vida. El viaje incluso podría depararle alguna alegría a Seth, que estaba impaciente por visitar algunos de los lugares sobre los que había estudiado en el colegio.

Dado que faltaba menos de una semana para su partida, Isabella se lanzó a la tarea de preparar el equipaje que iban a necesitar su madre y su hermano, tratando de anticipar lo que requeriría un viaje de seis semanas. Sin ocultar la diversión que le producía ver la cantidad de provisiones que Isabella había comprado para ellos, Edward comentó que cualquiera creería que su familia iba a atravesar regiones inexploradas y salvajes, en lugar de alojarse en una serie de pensiones y hoteles.

-En ocasiones, viajar por el extranjero puede resultar algo incómodo -replicó Isabella, que estaba muy ocupada metiendo cajas de té y galletas en un bolso de piel. Una pila de cajas y paquetes se amontonaba junto a la cama, lugar que había elegido para clasificar los artículos en montones organizados. Entre otras cosas, había reunido remedios medicinales, un par de almohadones y toallas extra, una caja con material de lectura y paquetes de comida. Sostuvo en alto un frasco de cristal de comida en conserva y lo examinó con ojo crítico-. Y la comida es muy diferente en el continente...

-Sí -convino Edward con seriedad-. A diferencia de la nuestra, sabe a algo.

-Y el tiempo es impredecible.

-¿Cielos azules y luz del sol? Dios mío, seguro que querrán evitarlo a toda costa.

Isabella respondió a sus burlas con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que mirar cómo abro cajas.

-No cuando lo haces en el dormitorio.

Isabella se incorporó y cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho antes de dirigirle una mirada de coqueto desafío.

-Me temo que deberá controlar sus instintos básicos, señor Masen. Tal vez no se haya dado cuenta, pero la luna de miel ha concluido.

-La luna de miel no termina hasta que yo lo diga -señaló Edward, que extendió una mano para atraparla antes de que ella pudiera escapar. Aplastó sus labios con un beso dominante y la arrojó sobre la cama-. Lo que significa que no tienes escapatoria.

Con una risilla, Isabella luchó contra la maraña de faldas hasta que se encontró clavada en el colchón bajo el cuerpo de Edward.

-Tengo que empaquetar más cosas -protestó cuando él se abrió camino entre sus muslos-. Edward...

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que soy capaz de desabrochar los botones con los dientes?

Una risa ahogada escapó de la garganta de Isabella, que intentó zafarse cuando Edward bajó la cabeza hasta el frontal del corpiño.

-Una habilidad poco útil, ¿no te parece?

-Bueno, resulta muy útil en ciertas situaciones. Deja que te lo demuestre...

Por supuesto, se empaquetaron muy pocas cosas en lo que quedaba de día... A la postre, no obstante, Isabella se encontró por fin delante de la puerta de la casa de su familia en la ciudad, con la vista clavada en el carruaje en el que su madre y su hermano se dirigían hacia Dover, donde se encontrarían con los Masen de camino hacia Calais.

Edward permaneció junto a ella, con una mano apoyada en la espalda para reconfortada, mientras el carruaje doblaba la esquina y se encaminaba hacia la calle principal. Con tristeza, Isabella se despidió con un gesto de la mano mientras se preguntaba cómo se las arreglarían sin ella.

Tras llevarla al interior de la casa, Edward cerró la puerta.

-Es lo mejor -le aseguró.

-¿Para ellos o para nosotros?

-Para todos. -Con una leve sonrisa, la giró para que quedara en frente a él-. Te aseguro que las siguientes semanas pasarán muy deprisa. Y, entretanto, va a estar usted muy ocupada, señora Masen. Para empezar, tenemos una cita esta mañana con el arquitecto que nos va a mostrar los planos de la casa, y luego tendrás que decirte entre dos solares que nuestro agente ha encontrado en Mayfair.- Isabella dejó caer la cabeza contra el pecho de su marido.

-Gracias a Dios. Comenzaba a creer que nunca dejaríamos el Rutledge. No es que no me haya divertido, no te ofendas, pero todas las mujeres queremos un hogar propio y... -Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward jugueteaba con su peinado-. Edward -le advirtió-, ni se te ocurra quitarme las horquillas. No sabes el esfuerzo que requiere peinarme el pelo de esta manera y... -Suspiró y lo miró ceñuda cuando sintió que se le deshacía el peinado y escuchó el golpeteo metálico de las horquillas caer al suelo.

-No puedo evitado. -Sus dedos se afanaron para deshacerle la trenza-. Tienes un cabello increíblemente hermoso. -Se llevó un sedoso mechón a la cara y se frotó la mejilla con él- Es tan suave... Y huele a flores. ¿Cómo consigues que huela tan bien?

-Jabón -replicó Isabella con sequedad, al tiempo que ocultaba el rostro contra su pecho para ocultar la sonrisa-. De hecho, con el jabón de los Cullen. Alice me dio un poco; su padre les envía cajas desde Nueva York.

-Hummrn No me extraña que sea millonario. Todas las mujeres deberían oler así. -Enlazó los dedos en el pelo de Isabella y .se inclinó para acariciarle el cuello con la nariz-. ¿Dónde más lo usas? -preguntó en un susurro.

-Te invitaría a que lo descubrieras -dijo-, pero tenemos que reunimos con el arquitecto. ¿O ya no te acuerdas?

-Puede esperar.

-Lo mismo que tú -replicó Isabella con seriedad, a pesar de que sentía que una carcajada burbujeaba en su garganta-. Por el amor de Dios, Edward, ni que estuvieras tan necesitado. He destinado gran parte de mis esfuerzos a satisfacer...

Edward la besó con tanta calidez y de una forma tan persuasiva que todo pensamiento racional se desvaneció de su cabeza. Sujetándola por el pelo con ambas manos, la empujó hasta apoyada contra la pared de la entrada y le metió la lengua en la boca para darse un lánguido festín hasta que Isabella sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y se vio obligada a hundir los dedos en las mangas de su chaqueta. Poco a poco él apartó sus labios y le mordió con suavidad en la garganta. Le murmuró cosas que la dejaron desconcertada, expresándose con palabras que nada tenían que ver con la poesía, sino con la cruda sencillez de un hombre cuya pasión por ella no conocía límites.

-Cuando se trata de ti, no tengo control alguno. Lo único en lo que pienso cuando no te tengo a mi lado es en estar dentro de ti. Odio todo lo que te mantiene apartada de mí.

Llevó las manos a la espalda de su vestido para tirar, con fuerza, y Isabella jadeó al notar cómo las hileras de botones cedían y las pequeñas cuentas de marfil volaban por todas partes. Edward ahogó el sonido con su propia boca y le deslizó el vestido por los brazos al tiempo que pisaba deliberadamente el dobladillo. El maltratado tejido se desgarró y cayó al suelo. A continuación, atrajo a su esposa contra su cuerpo y le sujetó las muñecas con el fin de guiar las manos hasta su entrepierna. Isabella aspiró con fuerza cuando sus dedos se amoldaron a la dura extensión de su erección y entrecerró los ojos.

-Quiero hacerte gritar; quiero que me arañes y que te desmayes en mis brazos-susurró, y la incipiente barba le raspó la tocarte por todas partes, por dentro y por fuera, tan lejos como pueda llegar... -Cediendo a un deseo salvaje, se detuvo y aplastó los labios de Isabella con firme presión, como si el sabor, de su boca fuera un exótico afrodisíaco que lo llevara a la locura.

Isabella apenas se dio cuenta de que Edward buscaba en sus bolsillos justo antes de que algo tironeara de los cordones de su corsé... Los había cortado con la navaja, comprendió al sentir que la presión de las ballenas cedía alrededor de sus costillas y su cintura.

A sabiendas de que estaba a punto de que Edward la sedujera en la entrada del hogar de su familia, Isabella se apartó de él, sonriendo y temblando a la vez. Incluso en los momentos de mayor excitación, él siempre parecía conservar una brizna de autocontrol, como si refrenara cuidadosamente la fuerza de su pasión. Ella nunca había temido un comportamiento poco caballeroso por su parte... hasta aquel momento. Su marido presentaba un aspecto casi salvaje, con el rostro oscurecido por un rubor nada habitual. El corazón comenzó a martillearle contra las costillas y tuvo que humedecerse los labios. El nervioso movimiento de su lengua atrajo de inmediato la atención de Edward, que clavó la mirada en su boca con sorprendente intensidad.

-Mi dormitorio... -consiguió decir ella, al tiempo que se giraba hacia las escaleras y comenzaba a subir con piernas temblorosas. No obstante, tras unos cuantos escalones, sintió que Edward se acercaba a ella, la atrapaba entre sus poderosos brazos y la obligaba a darse la vuelta. Antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno la levantó en brazos y siguió subiendo las escaleras con una facilidad pasmosa.

Una vez dentro de su antiguo dormitorio, ella se dio cuenta del fuerte contraste entre la figura oscura de Edward y los pálidos y ajados volantes, los encajes raídos, y las muestras de costura enmarcadas que sus propias manos infantiles habían confeccionado. Él la desvistió sin miramientos y la tendió entre las sábanas, que carecían de almidón y tenían un ligero olor a humedad, puesto que nadie había dormido allí desde hacía mucho. En poco tiempo, las ropas de Edward se reunieron con las de ella en el suelo, tras lo cual, su cuerpo cubrió el de Isabella. Ella respondió a su urgencia con un inequívoco deseo, extendiendo los brazos para abrazarlo y abriendo las piernas al primer roce de sus manos. Entró en ella de inmediato, penetrándola con una embestida fuerte y Isabella gimió y se puso tensa mientras su cuerpo luchaba por amoldarse a él. En cuanto estuvo dentro de ella, sus caricias se volvieron más tiernas; la urgencia que lo había poseído se transformó en una vehemencia arrebatadora. Isabella tuvo la sensación de que el cuerpo de su marido había sido creado para complacerla: desde la satinada dureza de sus músculos y el espeso vello que le cosquilleaba en los pezones, hasta el aroma y el sabor que embriagaba sus sentidos.

Abrumada por una intimidad tan devastadora, Isabella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas mientras Edward la tranquilizaba con suaves murmullos, sin dejar de embestir con las caderas con movimientos más lentos y profundos, tomando más de ella de lo que Isabella se habría creído capaz de dar. Él le atrapó los labios con los suyos y absorbió los erráticos suspiros al tiempo que se movía con fuertes y calculados envites que consiguieron que ella tensara todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Isabella gimió contra su boca, suplicándole sin palabras que la llevara hasta la culminación. Cuando por fin accedió, Edward aceleró el ritmo y la transportó a un clímax tan intenso que transformó aquella unión en algo terrenal, sublime y sobrecogedor.

Minutos más tarde, Isabella trató de abrirse camino entre el aturdimiento que aletargaba sus sentidos mientras yacía desmadejada sobre el cuerpo de Edward con la mejilla apoyada contra su hombro. Jamás se había sentido tan saciada... era como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas palpitaran de placer. Y, sin embargo, había percibido algo nuevo en aquella forma de hacer el amor: un cenit inalcanzable que iba más allá de lo que acababan de compartir... una posibilidad que aún no se había materializado y que se encontraba justo fuera de su alcance. Un sentimiento..., un deseo..., algo prometedor que no tenía nombre. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la cercanía de sus cuerpos mientras esa escurridiza promesa vagaba sobre ellos como un fantasma benevolente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cada vez más curiosa acerca del proyecto que requería tanta atención por parte de su marido, Isabella le pidió a Edward que la llevara de visita al lugar donde se construían las locomotoras, pero sólo se topó con negativas, evasivas y tácticas dilatorias que tenían como objeto evitar que fuera a aquel lugar. Al darse cuenta de que por alguna razón, Edward no quería llevarla, la determinación de Isabella se hizo más firme.

-Sólo una visita corta -insistió una noche-. Lo único que quiero es echarle un vistazo. No tocaré nada. Por el amor de Dios, después de haber escuchado hablar tanto de las locomotoras, ¿no me merezco verlas?

-Es demasiado peligroso -replicó Edward con rotundidad-. A una mujer no se le ha perdido nada en un sitio lleno de maquinaria pesada y tanques de miles de litros de sopa del infierno...

-Llevas semanas diciéndome lo seguro que es y que no tengo ninguna razón en absoluto para que me preocupe cuando vas allí ¿y ahora me vienes con que es peligroso?

Al darse cuenta de su error táctico, Edward gruñó.

-El hecho de que sea seguro para mí no significa que lo sea también para ti. -¿Por qué no?

-Porque eres una mujer.

Hirviendo igual que uno de los tanques de sopa del infierno que él acababa de mencionar, Isabella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Responderé a ese comentario en un segundo -murmuró-... en cuanto consiga reprimir el impulso de golpearte con el primer objeto pesado que encuentre.

Edward comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro por el salón; la frustración que sentía era patente en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Se detuvo delante del canapé en el que estaba sentada y se inclinó sobre ella.

- Isabella -comenzó con brusquedad-, visitar una fundición es como mirar a través de las puertas del infierno. Garantizamos la seguridad en la medida de lo posible, pero, a pesar de eso es un lugar ruidoso, tosco y muy sucio. Y sí, siempre existe la posibilidad de que algo salga mal, y tú... -Se detuvo para pasarse las manos por el pelo, tras lo que miró a su alrededor con impaciencia, como si de repente le costara trabajo mirarla a los ojos. Con un considerable esfuerzo, se obligó a continuar-: Eres demasiado importante para mi como para arriesgar tu seguridad. Tengo la responsabilidad de protegerte.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de par en par. Se sentía conmovida y más que sorprendida por la confesión de qué era importante para él. Mientras se miraban en silencio, fue consciente de una tensión muy especial..., una tensión que no resultaba desagradable, pero sí bastante inquietante. Apoyó la mejilla en la mano y lo estudió con detenimiento.

-Agradezco de todo corazón que quieras protegerme -musitó-. Sin embargo, no quiero que me encierren en una torre de marfil. -Al sentir la lucha interior que experimentaba Edward, continuó con un tono razonable-. Quiero saber más acerca de lo que haces cuando no estás a mi lado. Quiero ver el lugar que es tan importante para ti. Por favor.

Edward reflexionó en silencio un instante. Cuando respondió, en su voz se apreciaba una inconfundible aspereza.

-De acuerdo. Dado que es evidente que no me vas a dejar tranquilo si no accedo, te llevaré mañana. Pero no me culpes si te desilusiona lo que ves. Ya te he advertido de lo que hay.

-Gracias -respondió Isabella con satisfacción y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa que palideció un poco al escuchar las palabras que él dijo a continuación.

-Por suerte, Jasper también visitará la fundición mañana, así que será una oportunidad magnífica para que los dos os conozcáis mejor. -Qué maravilla -replicó Isabella en un débil intento de cortesía al tiempo que luchaba contra la tentación de empezar a maldecir ante la noticia.

Todavía no había perdonado al conde los hirientes comentarios que había hecho acerca de ella, por no mencionar la predicción de que su matrimonio arruinaría la vida de Edward. No obstante, si Edward creía que la idea de pasar un poco de tiempo con un asno pomposo como Jasper iba a disuadirla, se iba a llevar una sorpresa. Se obligó a componer una sonrisa y pasó el resto de la noche meditando acerca de lo triste que era el hecho de que una esposa no pudiera elegir a los amigos de su marido. Bien entrada la mañana siguiente, Edward llevó a Isabella a la propiedad de más de tres hectáreas donde se hallaba la Consolidated Locomotive. Sobre las hileras de edificios, de los que salía ruido constante, se alzaba una miríada de enormes chimeneas que expelían el humo sobre los patios y las calles circundantes. La extensión de la fundición era mucho mayor de lo que Isabella había imaginado, ya que comprendía maquinaria tan enorme que casi la dejaba sin habla. El primer lugar que visitaron fue el talle de montaje, donde se encontraban nueve motores de locomotoras en diferentes fases de producción. El objetivo de la empresa era producir quince motores el primer año y doblar esa cantidad al siguiente. Dado que sabía que el desembolso de la compañía era de media, de un millón de libras por semana, con una capitalización que doblaba esa cantidad, Isabella se quedó mirando a su marido con la boca abierta por el asombro.

-Santo Cielo-dijo con desmayo-, ¿pero cuánto dinero tienes? Los ojos oscuros de Edward brillaron con diversión ante una pregunta tan maleducada. Se inclinó para murmurarle al oído:

-Soy lo bastante rico como para que no le falten los botines, señora.

La siguiente parada fue en el taller de diseño, donde los planos de las piezas se estudiaban con todo detalle y se construían prototipos de madera según las especificaciones. Más tarde, Edward le explicó que esos modelos de madera se utilizarían para crear modelos en los que se vertía el hierro fundido y se dejaba enfriar. Fascinada Isabella le hizo una batería de preguntas acerca del proceso de fundición y del funcionamiento de las máquinas de remaches y las prensas hidrostáticas, además de interesarse por el motivo por el cual el hierro que se enfriaba rápidamente era más resistente que el que se enfriaba con lentitud. A pesar de los recelos que Edward había albergado en un principio, parecía estar disfrutando de su papel de guía a través de los edificios, sonriendo de vez en cuando ante la expresión absorta de su esposa. La guió con sumo cuidado por la fundición, donde ella, descubrió que la comparación que había hecho con el infierno no era una exageración. No tenía nada que ver con las condiciones de los trabajadores, a quienes parecía tratárseles muy bien, ni tampoco con los edificios, que estaban más o menos organizados. Se debía más a la naturaleza del trabajo en sí, que parecía una especie de manicomio organizado en el que el humo, el ruido atronador y el brillante rojo de los hornos proporcionaban un telón de fondo agobiante para un grupo de trabajadores con demasiadas capas de ropa que cargaban con tenazas y martillos. Sin duda alguna, los esbirros del diablo no estaban tan bien sincronizados a la hora de realizar sus tareas como esos empleados. Mientras se movían a través de un laberinto de fuego y hierro, los trabajadores se agachaban bajo los ejes de las enormes grúas y los tanques de sopa del infierno, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para dejar que unas grandes planchas de metal pasaran por delante de ellos. Isabella era consciente de alguna que otra mirada curiosa lanzada en su dirección, pero, en su mayor parte, los trabajadores estaban demasiado absortos en su trabajo como para permitirse distracción alguna.

Había grúas de transporte a lo largo de todo el centro de la nave que elevaban a más de seis metros de altura los vagones llenos de mineral de hierro, fragmentos de este metal, y hulla, y los transportaban hasta varios hornos cilíndricos. La mezcla de hierro se cargaba por la parte superior de los hornos, donde se fundía y se pasaba por unas aspas gigantes para luego verter el resultado en moldes, a los que llegaba mediante otras grúas. El olor a combustible, metal y sudor humano confería al ambiente cierto aspecto nebuloso. Isabella se acercó de forma instintiva a Edward mientras observaba cómo se vertía el hierro fundido desde los tanques a los moldes.

Molesta por los enervantes quejidos y crujidos del metal que se estaba doblando, el incesante siseo de la maquinaria de vapor y el eco de los golpes de un enorme yunque que manejaban entre seis hombres, Isabella no podía evitar dar un respingo cada vez que el ruido asaltaba sus oídos. De inmediato, sintió que el brazo de Edward le rodeaba los hombros mientras éste entablaba una charla distendida, aunque a gritos, con el jefe del taller de montaje.

-¿Todavía no ha visto a lord Whitlock? -preguntó Edward-. Tenía pensado llegar a la fundición a mediodía... y nunca lo he visto llegar tarde antes.

El trabajador de mediana edad se enjugó el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo al tiempo que dejaba oír su réplica.

-Creo que el conde está en el patio de montaje, señor Masen. Estaba preocupado por las dimensiones de las nuevas piezas cilíndricas y quería inspeccionadas antes de que las montáramos.

Edward miró de soslayo a Isabella. -Vamos a salir -le dijo-. Hace un calor de mil demonios y hay demasiado ruido como para esperar a Jasper aquí dentro.

Aliviada ante la perspectiva de escapar del incesante ruido de la fundición, Isabella aceptó de inmediato. Puesto que ya había echado un buen vistazo a aquel lugar y había satisfecho su curiosidad, estaba más que dispuesta a marcharse, aunque eso significara verse obligada a pasar algún tiempo en compañía de lord Whitlock. Cuando Edward se detuvo para intercambiar unas últimas palabras con el jefe del taller, Isabella observó cómo se empleaba un fuelle accionado por vapor para insuflar aire en el enorme horno central. El chorro de aire conseguía que el metal se desplazara hacia unas calderas cuidadosamente colocadas que contenían varios miles de litros de líquido inestable.

Un trozo de hierro particularmente grande cayó contra la puerta de carga en la parte superior del horno... Al parecer, era demasiado grande, ya que el encargado gritó con furia al trabajador que había cargado el vagón. Isabella entrecerró los ojos para observarlos con más atención. Unos gritos de advertencia procedentes de los hombres que había en la parte superior de la galería anunciaron otro chorro de aire proveniente del fuelle... y, en ese momento, estallo el desastre. El hierro fundido rebosó con suma rapidez de las calderas y cayó, aún hirviendo, desde el horno; parte de él acabó sobre las grúas de transporte. Edward hizo una pausa en su conversación con el señor Riley y ambos hombres levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo.

-Santa Madre de Dios -escuchó Isabella que exclamaba su marido.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de atisbar su rostro antes de que la tirara al suelo y la cubriera con su cuerpo. Justo entonces dos bolas de sopa del infierno del tamaño de calabazas cayeron en los pilones de enfriamiento que tenían debajo provocando explosiones instantáneas.

El impacto de las explosiones fue como una sucesión de golpes que sacudieran su cuerpo por entero. No le quedaba aliento para gritar, ya que Edward la aplastaba y le protegía la cabeza con los hombros. Y, después...

Silencio.

Al principio, pareció que la propia tierra se hubiera detenido en seco. Desorientada, Isabella parpadeó para aclararse la vista y, en ese momento, sus ojos se vieron asaltados por el intenso resplandor de las llamas, sobre las que se recortaban las amenazadoras siluetas de las máquinas como si fueran un grupo de monstruos salidos de un bestiario medieval. Las oleadas intermitentes de calor que la golpeaban eran tan intensas que amenazaban con arrancarle la carne de los huesos. Los trozos y esquirlas de metal volaban en remolinos por todas partes como si hubieran sido disparadas por un arma. Estaba rodeada por una vorágine de caos en movimiento, todo ello envuelto en un silencio sobrecogedor. De pronto, sintió una especie de presión en los oídos que fue seguida poco después por un agudo pitido.

Alguien trataba de levantarla del suelo. Edward tiró de sus brazos con fuerza y la puso en pie en un único movimiento. Incapaz de resistir el ímpetu, chocó contra el pecho de su marido. Le estaba diciendo algo... Casi podía distinguir el sonido de su voz y comenzó a escuchar pequeñas explosiones y el rugir del fuego de trasfondo, a medida que éste se alimentaba del edificio. Se quedó mirando el rostro pétreo de Edward en un intento por comprender sus palabras, pero la distrajo una lluvia de esquirlas de metal que azotó su cara y su cuello como un enjambre de molestos insectos. Llevada más por el instinto que por la razón, no pudo evitar dar un manotazo al aire como una estúpida.

Edward la empujó y comenzó a arrastrarla a través de aquel infierno al tiempo que intentaba protegerla con su cuerpo. Una gigantesca caldera rodó delante de ellos y comenzó a arrollar todo lo que encontraba a su paso sin que nada pudiera detenerla. Con una maldición, Edward la obligó a retroceder cuando el objeto pasó con un ruido atronador junto a ellos. Había hombres por todas partes, empujando, intentando salir, gritando, histéricos por la necesidad de sobrevivir mientras se dirigían hacia las salidas situadas a. ambos lados del edificio. Una nueva andanada de explosiones, acompañada por el fragor de innumerables gritos, sacudió la fundición. Hacía demasiado calor para respirar, por lo que Isabella se preguntó, sumida en una especie de sopor, si no se quemarían vivos ante de poder alcanzar la puerta siquiera.

-Edward -gritó al tiempo que se colgaba de su cintura-. Ahora que lo he pensado mejor, creo que tenías razón.

-¿Sobre qué? -preguntó él con la mirada fija en la entrada de la fundición.

-¡Este lugar es, sin duda alguna, demasiado peligroso para mí!

Edward se agachó para echársela sobre el hombro y la llevó por encima de las grúas desplomadas y la maquinaria rota, con una mano firmemente anclada alrededor de sus rodillas. Colgada de esa guisa incapaz de hacer nada, Isabella vio unos cuantos agujeros en la chaqueta de Edward de los que manaba la sangre y se dio cuenta de que la explosión había clavado esquirlas de metal en su espalda mientras la protegía con el cuerpo. Sorteando un obstáculo tras otro, Edward consiguió alcanzar la enorme puerta y dejó a Isabella en el suelo. Se sorprendió cuando él la empujó con firmeza hacia otra persona, a la que ordenó a voz en grito que la sujetara. Al darse la vuelta, Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward la había dejado en manos del señor Riley.

-Sáquela de aquí -le ordenó con voz ronca-. No se detenga; hasta que ella esté bien lejos del edificio.

-¡Sí, señor!

El jefe de taller sujetó a Isabella con un apretón del que le resultó imposible zafarse.

Isabella volvió la vista hacia Edward mientras la arrastraban por la fuerza hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tengo que asegurarme de que todo el mundo consigue salir. -Se sintió atravesada por una oleada de pánico.

-¡No! Edward, ven conmigo...

-Saldré en cinco minutos -contestó con brusquedad. El rostro de Isabella se convulsionó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de furia y pavor.

-En cinco minutos el edificio habrá quedado reducido a cenizas.

-No se detenga -le dijo su marido a Riley antes de darse la vuelta.

-¡Edward! -chilló Isabella, que se negó a caminar cuando lo vio desaparecer en la fundición. El tejado se hundía pasto de una llamarada azul mientras la maquinaria que había dentro del edificio crujía y se retorcía bajo el intenso calor. El humo emergía de las puertas y se arremolinaba en columnas negras que contrastaban con las nubes blancas que coronaban el cielo. Isabella no tardó en darse cuenta de que oponerse a la fuerza de Riley era inútil. Inspiró con fuerza el aire del exterior y comenzó a toser cuando sus irritados pulmones trataron de expulsar el humo viciado. Riley no se detuvo hasta que la dejó en un camino de grava con la orden de que se quedara allí.

-Su marido saldrá -le dijo-. Puede quedarse aquí y esperarlo. Prométame que no va a moverse, señora Masen... Yo tengo que hacer el recuento de mis hombres y lo último que necesito es que usted me cause más problemas.

-No me moveré -respondió Isabella de forma automática, sin dejar de mirar la puerta de la fundición-. Váyase.

-Sí, señora.

Permaneció inmóvil sobre la grava, con la mirada perdida en la puerta de la fundición mientras un frenesí de actividad rugía a su alrededor. Algunos hombres pasaban a la carrera por su lado mientras otros se agachaban junto a los heridos. Unos cuantos, como ella misma, permanecían quietos como estatuas, observando el resplandor con la mirada vacía. El fuego rugía con tanta fuerza que la tierra vibraba, y su intensidad crecía cada vez más a medida que iba consumiendo el edificio. Un puñado de hombres acercaba una bomba de mano al edificio; sin duda, la tenían allí para las posibles emergencias, en caso de que no hubiera tiempo suficiente para ir en busca de ayuda. Los hombres trataban con desesperación de conectar la manguera de piel a una cisterna subterránea. Repartidos a cada lado de la bomba, asieran la larga palanca y comenzaron a moverla al unísono con el fin de producir la presión necesaria para llenada cámara de aire del motor, lo que elevaría un chorro de agua a treinta metros por encima del suelo. El esfuerzo resultó tristemente ineficaz contra la magnitud de semejante infierno.

Los minutos de espera transcurrían con tal lentitud que a Isabella le parecían años. En un momento dado, sintió que sus labios comenzaban a moverse en una silenciosa plegaria.

_«Edward, sal... Edward, sal_.»

Media docena de figuras salieron dando tumbos por la puerta, con los rostros y las ropas tiznadas por el humo. Isabella los recorrió con avidez con la mirada. Al darse cuenta de que su marido no se encontraba entre ellos, volvió a concentrar su atención en la bomba de mano. Los hombres habían dirigido el chorro de agua hacia el edificio adyacente para empaparlo, con la esperanza de evitar que el fuego se propagara. Isabella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad al darse cuenta de que habían dado la fundición por perdida. Habían renunciado a todo lo había dentro..., entre lo que se incluía a cualquier persona que hubiera quedado atrapada. Decidida a no quedarse cruzada de brazos, corrió hacia el otro extremo de la fundición y escudriñó desesperadamente a la multitud que se había congregado allí, en busca de su marido.

Al ver que uno de los jefes de taller hacía el inventario de los trabajadores de la fundición evacuados, Isabella se acercó a él. -¿Dónde está el señor Masen? -preguntó de buenas a primeras, aunque tuvo que repetir la pregunta antes de que el hombre le prestara atención. El trabajador apenas la miró mientras le contestaba con distraída impaciencia.

-Se ha producido otro derrumbe. El señor Masen estaba ayudando a liberar a uno de los trabajadores que quedó atrapado bajo los escombros. Nadie lo ha visto desde entonces.

A pesar del calor infernal que emanaba de la fundición, Isabella sintió que el frío la consumía. El temblor se apoderó de su voz.

-Si hubiera sido capaz de salir -dijo-, ya lo habría hecho a es tas alturas. Necesita ayuda. ¿No puede entrar alguien para buscarlo? El jefe de taller la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Entrar en ese infierno? Sería un suicidio.

Acto seguido, le dio la espalda para acercarse a un hombre que yacía tirado en el suelo y le colocó una chaqueta doblada bajo la cabeza. Cuando volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Isabella, ella había desaparecido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Holiss awww este es el penúltimo capítulo! Un poco emocionante no creen? Awww como vera mi pobre Edward salvo a Bella, pero se podrá salvar el? O un momento Bella ha desaparecido… a donde creen que ha ido? Bueno solo diré que Edward le advirtió que no era un lugar seguro para ella!**

**El capi que sigue es el final **** bueno dependerá de ustedes cuando lo suba! Espero que me cuentes sus teorías! Si como siempre yo actualizando a plena madrugada hehehe es cuando mi pinche internet funciona mejor!**

**Un abrazo de oso enorme a todas las que leen esta historia! Como ya les dije he comenzado a subir una nueva adaptación también de época! No se queden sin leerla *siete años para pecar* **

**Gracias por leer, por poner esta historia en sus alertas y favoritos y por supuesto gracias por sus grandiosos reviews ¡Pasamos los 200! *O* mil gracias!**

**¿Review?**

**XOXO**


	23. Chapter 23

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

**Las dejo con lo que muchas esperaban… nos leemos abajo *Coco se sorbe la nariz***

Si alguien se percató de que una mujer estaba entrando en el edificio, nadie trató de detenerla. Isabella se cubrió la boca con un pañuelo y se abrió camino a través de las nubes de humo acre que arrancaban regueros de lágrimas de sus ojos entrecerrados. El fuego, que había comenzado al otro lado de la fundición, se estaba extendiendo a través de las vigas con voluptuosas oleadas de color azul, blanco y amarillo. Sin embargo, más pavoroso que el calor abrasador era el ruido: el rugido de las llamas, los chirridos y gemidos del metal que empezaba a doblarse o los tintineos de la maquinaria, pesada que chasqueaba como si fuera el juguete de un niño que alguien pisa hasta aplastado. De forma ocasional, el metal líquido burbujeaba y lo salpicaba todo en forma de explosiones de metralla.

Recogiéndose las faldas, Isabella se tambaleó sobre los escombros al rojo vivo que le llegaban a la altura de la rodilla sin dejar de gritar el nombre de Edward, aunque su voz quedaba amortiguada por la cacofonía de ruidos. Cuando ya casi se había resignado a no encontrado, percibió movimiento entre los restos que cubrían el suelo.

Con un grito, corrió hacia la gran figura que yacía en el suelo. Era Edward, vivo y consciente, con la pierna atrapada bajo el mástil de acero de una grúa caída. Cuando la vio, su rostro cubierto de hollín esbozó una mueca de horror y forcejeó para incorporarse. -Isabella -dijo con voz ronca, pero tuvo que hacer una pausa cuando le sobrevino un ataque de tos-. ¡Maldita sea, no! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Ella meneó la cabeza, ya que no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar su alienta can una discusión. La grúa era demasiada pesada para que ninguno de ellas pudiera desplazada... Tenía que encontrar algo... algo con lo que pudiera hacer palanca para sacarlo se enjugó las ojos llenos de lágrimas y rebuscó entre una pila de piezas de la fundición, piedras rotas y un montón de contrapesas. Toda estaba cubierta con una capa de aceite y hollín que la hacía resbalar a cada pasa que daba a través de los escombros. Una hilera de palancas giratorias descansaba sobre una pared que se tambaleaba, algunas de las cuales eran más altas que ella. Llegó hasta las ruedas y encontró una pila de bielas y ejes tan gruesas como su puño. Aferró una de las pesadas bielas llenas de grasa y tiró de ella para arrastrarla hacia su marido.

Le bastó echar un vistazo a Edward. para darse cuenta de que, de haber podido ponerle las manos encima, la habría matado en el acto.

-Isabella -rugió entre espasmos de tos-, ¡sal de este edificio ahora mismo!

-No piensa irme sin ti. -Descubrió a tientas un bloque de madera que antes había estado en el extremo de un brazo hidrostático.

Sin dejar de girar y retorcer su pierna atrapada, Edward le dedicó una salva de amenazas y juramentas mientras ella arrastraba el bloque de madera hasta él y lo empujaba contra la grúa.

-¡Es demasiado pesado! -gruñó él mientras la observaba forcejear con la biela. ¡No puedes moverla! Vete de aquí. ¡Maldita sea, Isabella...!

Jadeando por el esfuerzo, Isabella colocó la biela sobre el bloque de madera e introdujo el extremo baja la grúa. Empujó hacia abajo utilizando todo su peso. La grúa permaneció inmutable en su lugar, indiferente ante sus esfuerzos. Con un siseo de frustración, forcejeó con la palanca hasta que la biela soltó un crujido de protesta. Era inútil: la grúa no se movería.

De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte crujido y varias esquirlas de hierro volaran por los aires, por la que Isabella se vio obligada a agacharse y cubrirse la cabeza. Sintió un golpe en el brazo que la sacudió con fuerza suficiente para enviarla al suelo. Notó un dolor agudo en la parte superior del brazo y, al bajar la mirada, descubrió que tenía un trozo de metal incrustado en la carne y la manga del vestido estaba salpicada de brillante sangre roja. Gateó hasta Edward y sintió cómo la apretaba contra su pecho, sirviéndole de escudo hasta que la lluvia de trazas de hierro hubo amainado.

-Edward-jadeó al tiempo que pasaba la mirada en los ojos de su marido, inyectados en sangre a causa del humo-, tú siempre llevas una navaja. ¿Dónde está?

Edward se quedó inmóvil cuando comprendió lo que implicaba aquella pregunta. Por un instante, Isabella vio cómo sopesaba la posibilidad, pera después sacudió la cabeza.

-No -dijo con voz ronca-. Aun cuando pudieras cortarme la pierna, no podrías arrastrarme fuera de aquí. -La empujó para apartada de él-. Ya no queda tiempo... Tienes que salir de esta maldita fundición. -Cuando vio la negativa en el rastro de Isabella, sus rasgas reflejaron un miedo terrible, no, por él, sino por ella-. Por Dios, Isabella -gimió, finalmente dispuesto a suplicar-, no, hagas esto. Por favor. Si te importo algo... -Un estremecimiento de tos hizo que se detuviera-. Vete. ¡Fuera!

Por un instante, Isabella casi deseó obedecerlo; fue un instante en el que las ganas de escapar de aquella pesadilla infernal en que se había convertido la fundición en llamas estuvieron a punta de abrumarla. Sin embargo, cuando logró ponerse en pie y mirarlo, tan grande y tan indefenso, no, pudo obligarse a abandonar el lugar. En cambio, cogió la biela una vez más y volvió a colocarla sobre el bloque de madera, a pesar del intenso dolor de su hombro herido. El rugido de la sangre en los oídos le imposibilitaba distinguir los bramidos de Edward del estrépito del edificio que se tambaleaba sobre ellas. Y eso fue de agradecer, ya que él parecía loco de furia. Empujó y se colgó de la palanca mientras sus torturados pulmones se esforzaban por conseguir algo de aire y se colapsaban en respuesta. Las cosas se volvieron borrosas a su alrededor, pero continuó empleando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban sobre la barra de hierro, sirviéndose de su poco peso para tratar de moverla. De pronto, sintió que algo agarraba la parte trasera de su vestido. Si le hubiera quedado algo de aliento para gritar, lo habría hecho. Con un susto de muerte, Isabella se quedó rígida cuando sintió que la echaban hacia atrás y le arrancaban las manos de la barra. Entre toses y sollozos, observó a través del humo una silueta oscura y esbelta por detrás de ella. Una voz fría reverberó en sus oídos.

-Yo levantaré la grúa. Usted encárguese de sacarle la pierna a mi señal.

Reconoció ese tono de voz autocrático incluso antes de verle bien la cara. Jasper, pensó con perplejidad. Sin duda, era el conde, con su camisa blanca desgarrada y sucia y el rostro cubierto de hollín. A pesar de su desarreglo, parecía sereno y muy dispuesto mientras la instaba a ir hacia Edward. Alzando la barra de hierro con facilidad, el conde ajustó de manera experta la palanca bajo el mástil de la grúa. Si bien era de estatura media, su cuerpo esbelto era sólido y estaba increíblemente en forma debido a los años de intenso ejercicio físico. Mientras Jasper empujaba hacia abajo con la una poderosa embestida, Isabella escuchó los chirridos y crujidos del metal, tras lo cual la enorme grúa se levantó unos pocos, aunque, cruciales, centímetros. El conde le gritó a Isabella, que tiró frenéticamente de la pierna de Edward, ignorando el gruñido de agonía que emitió su marido al rodar para quedar libre del objeto que lo aplastaba.

Jasper dejó caer la grúa, que produjo un tremendo estruendo, y se dispuso a ayudar a Edward a ponerse en pie colocando uno de sus amplios hombros bajo el brazo del hombre para que apoyara el peso del lado herido. Isabella se colocó al otro lado y dio un respingo cuando Edward la agarró con una fuerza brutal. El humo y el calor resultaban apabullantes, y a Isabella le resultaba imposible respirar o ver algo o incluso pensar. Las toses sacudían sin descanso su delgado cuerpo. De haber tenido que valerse por sus propios medios jamás habría sido capaz de encontrar el camino de salida de la fundición. Edward tiraba de ella con una fuerza descomunal y, en ocasiones, la alzaba cuando cruzaban los escombros del suelo, que la golpeaban dolorosamente en los tobillos, las espinillas y las rodillas. El tortuoso viaje parecía durar una eternidad y avance resultaba cada vez más difícil, mientras la fundición se sacudía y rugía como una bestia que sobrevolara a su presa herida. La cabeza de Isabella comenzó a dar vueltas. Luchó por permanecer consciente cuando su visión se llenó de chispas resplandecientes y una tentadora oscuridad comenzó a cernirse sobre ellos.

Jamás podría recordar el momento en que salieron de la fundición con la ropa llena de hollín, el cabello chamuscado y la cara llena de manchas... Lo único que consiguió recordar más tarde fue que había un número incontable de manos que se extendían hacia ella y que sus doloridas piernas se vieron libres de pronto de la carga de sostener su propio peso. Después de desplomarse lentamente en los brazos de alguien, sintió cómo la alzaban mientras sus pulmones se esforzaban por aspirar aire puro. Le colocaron un tejido desagradable y empapado sobre la cara, y unas manos desconocidas se introdujeron bajo su vestido para desabrocharle el corsé. No le dio la más mínima importancia. Arropada por un estupor exhausto, se rindió a aquellas toscas atenciones y tragó el contenido del caso de metal que presionaron contra sus labios. Cuando Isabella empezó a recuperar finalmente la conciencia, parpadeó unas cuantas veces para permitir que las lágrimas, que calmaban el ardor de sus ojos, se extendiera por la superficie de sus globos oculares.

-¿Edward...? -murmuró al tiempo que forcejeaba para incorporarse. Con suavidad, la obligaron a permanecer tal y como estaba.

-Descanse un poco más -dijo una voz grave-. Su marido se encuentra bien. Algo magullado y un poco chamuscado, pero definitivamente a salvo. No creo que se haya roto siquiera la maldita pierna.

Cuando recuperó por completo la conciencia, se dio cuenta con aturdido asombro de que estaba medio tumbada en el regazo de lord Whitlock, sobre el suelo, y con el vestido parcialmente desabrochado. Echó un vistazo a los marcados rasgos del conde y se dio cuenta que su tez morena estaba llena de manchas negras y de que su cabello estaba despeinado y sucio. El conde, impecable por lo general, tenía un aspecto tan amigable, desarreglado y asequible que apenas logró reconocerlo.

-Edward...- susurró.

-Lo están metiendo en mi carruaje en estos momentos. Resulta innecesario decir que está bastante impaciente por que se reúna con él. Voy a llevarlos a ambos a Marsden Terrace; ya he mandado a llamar a un médico, que se encontrará con nosotros allí.- Jasper la alzó un poco más entre sus brazos-. ¿Por qué fue tras él? Podría haberse convertido en una viuda muy rica.

Aquella pregunta fue realizada sin burla alguna, pero con un interés que la dejó confundida. En lugar de responder, Isabella concentró su atención en una mancha de sangre que el hombre tenía en el hombro.

-No se mueva -murmuró mientras utilizaba una de sus uñas rotas para sujetar una esquirla de metal que emergía del tejido del camisa. La desprendió con rapidez y el rostro de Jasper reflejó una mueca de dolor.

El conde meneó la cabeza con incredulidad al contemplar la esquirla que ella le mostraba.

-Dios, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta- Isabella encerró el objeto entre sus dedos y preguntó con cansancio:

- ¿Por qué entró usted, milord?

-Después de que me informaran de que usted se había metido en un edificio en llamas en busca de su marido, creí conveniente ofrecer mis servicios... Quizás abrir una puerta, apartar algún objeto de su camino... Ese tipo de cosas.

-Resultó usted bastante útil-dijo Isabella, que utilizó deliberadamente el mismo tono aburrido del conde.

Jasper sonrió, lo que dejó al descubierto una hilera de blanquísimos dientes tras su rostro ennegrecido por el humo.

Con mucho cuidado, el conde la ayudó a sentarse. Sin retirar el brazo de su espalda, cerró los broches de su vestido de una forma eficiente e impersonal sin apartar la vista de la manifiesta destrucción de la que había sido objeto la fundición.

-Sólo han muerto dos hombres, aunque todavía hay uno desaparecido -murmuró-. Todo un milagro si consideramos la extensión del desastre.

-¿Significará esto el final de la fábrica de locomotoras?

-No; espero que podamos reconstruirla a la mayor brevedad -El conde observó con afecto su rostro exhausto-. Más tarde, podrá explicarme lo que ocurrió. Ahora, permítame que la lleve hasta el carruaje.

Isabella soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando el hombre se puso en pie y la cogió en brazos.

-¡Oh! No hay ninguna necesidad...

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. -Jasper la obsequió con otra de esas raras sonrisas mientras la acarreaba con asombrosa facilidad-. Tengo algunas cuentas pendientes en lo que a usted se refiere.

-¿Quiere decir que ahora cree que Edward me importa de verdad y que no me casé con él sólo por su dinero?

-Algo así. Al parecer, me equivoqué con usted, señora Masen. Le ruego que acepte mis más humildes disculpas.

Con la sospecha de que el conde pedía disculpas en muy raras ocasiones, y mucho menos humildes, Isabella colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Supongo que tendré que aceptarlas -dijo a regañadientes-, ya que nos ha salvado la vida.

Él la colocó de forma más cómoda en sus brazos.

-¿Firmamos la paz, entonces?

-Paz -concedió ella, que empezó a toser contra su hombro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras el médico atendía a Edward en el dormitorio principal de Marsden Terrace, Jasper llevó a Isabella a un lado y atendió personalmente la herida que tenía en la parte superior del brazo. Tras extraer los trozos de metal que se habían clavado en su piel, desinfectó la zona con alcohol mientras Isabella gritaba de dolor. Embadurnó el corte con salvia, lo vendó de manera experta y le ofreció una copa de brandy para aliviar las molestias. Si él había añadido algo al brandy o si fue el cansancio lo que intensificó los efectos Isabella nunca lo supo. Después de tragar dos dedos del oscuro liquido ambarino, la invadió el sueño y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Fue evidente su mala articulación cuando le dijo a Jasper que el mundo podía considerarse afortunado de que él no se hubiese unido a la profesión médica, a la que él contestó con seriedad que era muy cierto. Se tambaleó como si estuviera ebria con la intención de buscar a Edward, pero fue disuadida con firmeza por el ama de llaves y un par de doncellas, que parecían decididas a bañarla. Antes de que Isabella se diese cuenta de lo que ocurría en realidad, la habían bañado y le habían colocado un camisón, que habían tomado prestado del armario de la anciana madre de Jasper, y yacía en una cama suave y limpia. Tan pronto como cerró los ojos se hundió sin remedio en un sueño ligero. Para disgusto de Isabella, se despertó tarde a la mañana siguiente y tuvo que esforzarse por recordar dónde estaba y qué había ocurrido. En cuanto su cerebro se concentró en Simón, salió a toda prisa de la cama y echó acorrer descalza por el pasillo sin prestar atención a las cosas hermosas que la rodeaban. Se cruzó con una doncella, que apenas pareció sorprenderse por el aspecto de una mujer con el pelo suelto y desarreglado, el rostro arañado y enrojecido y un camisón que no era de su talla... Una mujer que, a pesar de haberse bañado a conciencia la noche anterior, todavía apestaba a humo de la fundición.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Isabella sin andarse por las ramas

Aunque pareciera increíble, la doncella comprendió la brusca pregunta y le indicó a Isabella dónde se encontraba la habitación del señor, al final de pasillo.

Al llegar a la puerta abierta, Isabella vio a Jasper junto a una cama enorme donde Edward estaba sentado contra una pila de almohadones. Tenía el pecho desnudo y su torso y sus hombros parecían aun más bronceados debido al contraste con el blanco níveo de las sábanas que tenía subidas hasta la cintura. Isabella hizo una mueca al contemplar la profusión de emplastos que tenía sobre el pecho y los brazos, ya que podía hacerse una ligera idea del dolor que debía de haber sufrido cuando le retiraron tanta metralla. Los dos hombres dejaron de hablar tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de su presencia Edward, clavó la mirada en su rostro con una intensidad inquietante. La habitación se cargó con una maraña invisible de emociones que los llenó a ambos de una incómoda tensión. Cuando Isabella contempló el rostro pétreo de su marido, ninguna palabra le pareció apropiada. Si hablaba con él en ese momento, no le diría más que una hipérbole pueril o un eufemismo absurdo. Ridículamente agradecida por la presencia de Jasper como intermediario provisional, Isabella le dirigió su primer comentario a él.

-Milord -dijo al tiempo que inspeccionaba las cortes y quemaduras que presentaba su rostro-, parece el perdedor de una pelea de taberna.

El conde avanzó un poco, tomó su mano y ejecutó una reverencia impecable. La sorprendió al depositar un caballeroso beso en el dorso de su muñeca.

-De haber participado alguna vez en una pelea de taberna, señora mía, le aseguro que no habría perdido.

Aquello arrancó una sonrisa a Isabella, que no pudo evitar pensar que tan sólo veinticuatro horas antes, había despreciado ese arrogante aplomo, por más que en ese momento le resultara casi encantador. Jasper soltó su mano después de darle un apretón reconfortante.

-Con su permiso, señora Masen, me retiro. No me cabe duda de que tiene bastantes cosas que tratar con su marido.

-Gracias, milord.

En cuanta el conde abandonó la habitación, Isabella se acercó a la cama. Edward apartó la mirada de ella con el ceño fruncido y la pronunciada estructura de su perfil resplandeció bajo la luz del sol.

-¿Tienes la pierna rota? -preguntó Isabella con voz ronca. Edward negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del papel estampado con flores que cubría las paredes de la habitación.

-Se curará pronto.

Isabella lo acarició con la mirada, demorándose en la fuerte musculatura de sus brazos y su pecho, en sus manos de dedos largos y en el modo en que un oscuro mechón de pelo caía sobre su frente.

-Edward -preguntó con suavidad-, ¿no piensas mirarme?

Los ojos del hombre se entre cerraron cuando se giró para observarla con furia.

-Me gustaría hacer algo más que mirarte. Me gustaría estrangularte.

Habría sido una estupidez por parte de Isabella preguntarle por qué, puesto que ya lo sabía. En su lugar, esperó pacientemente mientras la garganta de Edward se convulsionaba con violencia.

-Lo que hiciste ayer fue imperdonable -dijo él por fin.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?

-Tumbado en aquel infierno, te pedí que cumplieras el que creí que sería el último deseo de mi vida. Y tú te negaste.

-Tal y como han terminado las cosas, no fue tu último deseo -replicó Isabella con cautela-. Sobreviviste, al igual que yo y ahora todo está bien...

-Por supuesto que no está bien -le espetó Edward, cuyo rostro se oscurecía más y más por la furia-. Jamás olvidaré lo que sentí al saber que ibas a morir allí conmigo y que no podía hacer una maldita cosa para detenerte. -Apartó la cara cuando su voz se quebró debido a la carga de emociones.

Isabella estiró un brazo para acariciarlo, pero se contuvo con las manos suspendidas en el aire.

-¿Cómo pudiste pedirme que te dejara allí, herido y solo? No fui capaz de hacerlo.

-¡Deberías haber hecho lo que te dije! – Isabella ni siquiera se inmutó, ya que comprendía que era el miedo lo que yacía bajo su furia.

-Tú no te habrías marchado si hubiera sido yo quien se encontrara en el suelo de la fundición...

-Sabía que dirías eso -comentó con profundo desagrado-. Por supuesto que no te habría dejado. Yo soy un hombre. Y se supone que los hombres deben proteger a sus esposas.

-Y se supone que las mujeres deben servir de ayuda- contraatacó Isabella.

-Tú no me ayudaste –dijo Edward con los dientes apretados- Me hiciste pasar un calvario. Maldita sea, Isabella, ¿por qué no me obedeciste?

Ella respiró hondo antes de responder.

-Porque te amo.

Edward siguió sin mirarla a la cara mientras las delicadas palabras le producían un evidente estremecimiento. Su enorme mano se cerró en un puño sobre la colcha al tiempo que sus defensas comenzaban a desmoronarse.

-Habría muerto un millón de veces -dijo con voz trémula- para evitarte el más mínimo daño y el hecho de que estuvieras dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida en un sacrificio sin sentido es más de lo que puedo soportar.

Isabella comenzó a sentir que le escocían los ojos al mirarlo, mientras la necesidad y una inextinguible ternura se extendían como un dolor por todo su cuerpo.

-Me di cuenta de una cosa -dijo con voz ronca- cuando estaba de pie frente a la fundición viendo cómo las llamas consumían el edificio y sabiendo que tú estabas dentro. -Tragó con fuerza para vencer el enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta-. Prefería morir en tus brazos, Edward, que enfrentarme a una vida sin ti. Todos esos años interminables... todos esos inviernos, veranos... un sin fin de estaciones deseándote sin tenerte jamás. Convertirme en una anciana mientras tú permanecías por siempre joven en mis recuerdos... -Se mordió el labio y meneó la cabeza con los ojos cargados de lágrimas-. Me equivoqué al decirte que no sabía, cuál era mi lugar. Lo sé. Mi lugar está contigo, Edward. Lo único importante es estar contigo. Estás atado a mí para siempre, y jamás te obedeceré cuando me digas que me marche. -Consiguió esbozar una sonrisa trémula-. Así que más te vale dejar de quejarte y resignarte a ello.

Con una rapidez sorprendente, Edward se giró y la arrastró contra él. Enterró su rostro en la enredada maraña de cabello de Isabella y su voz emergió como un angustiado gruñido.

-Dios mío, ¡no puedo soportarlo! No puedo dejarte salir todos los días temiendo a cada minuto que te ocurra algo, sabiendo que toda la cordura que poseo está unida a tu bienestar. No puedo soportar este sentimiento... es demasiado fuerte... ¡Por todos los demonios! Me convertiré en un completo lunático. No volveré a ser de provecho. Si pudiera reducirlo en alguna medida... amarte aunque sólo fuera la mitad... sería capaz de vivir con ello.

Isabella soltó una débil carcajada al escuchar aquella ruda confesión al tiempo que una oleada de felicidad embargaba todo su ser.

-Pero lo único que deseo es todo tu amor -dijo. Cuando Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirada, la expresión de su rostro la dejó sin aliento. Le costó varios segundos recuperarse-. Tu corazón y tu mente -continuó con una sonrisa pícara, y, acto seguido, bajó la voz de forma provocativa-. Y todo tu cuerpo, también- Edward se estremeció y contempló el rostro radiante de su esposa como si no pudiese apartar la mirada.

-Eso es algo reconfortante, puesto que ayer parecías muy dispuesta a cortarme la pierna con una navaja de bolsillo.

Isabella compuso un mohín y acarició el vello de su pecho con la yema de los dedos, jugueteando con los oscuros rizos. -Mi intención era preservar la mayor parte posible de tu persona y sacarte de aquel lugar.

-En ese momento, te habría dejado hacerla de haber creído que podría funcionar. -Edward le cogió la mano y presionó la palma llena de heridas contra su mejilla-. Eres una mujer fuerte, Bella. Más fuerte de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-No, lo que es fuerte es el amor que siento por ti. -Dedicándole una brillante mirada traviesa por detrás de las pestañas, Isabella murmuró-: No habría sido capaz de cortarle la pierna a nadie más, ¿sabes?

-Si arriesgas tu vida de nuevo, sea por la razón que sea, te estrangularé. Ven aquí. -Colocó la mano tras la cabeza de su mujer y tiró de ella hacia delante. Cuando sus narices estuvieron a punto de rozarse, inspiró con fuerza y dijo-: Te amo, maldita sea- Ella le rozó los labios de forma juguetona.

-¿Cuánto? -Edward emitió un pequeño gemido, como si el beso lo hubiese afectado inmensamente.

-Más allá de todo límite. Para toda la eternidad.

-Yo más -dijo Isabella al tiempo que unía su boca ala de él. Sintió una exquisita oleada de placer acompañada por una elusiva sensación de plenitud, de perfecta realización, que jamás había alcanzado con anterioridad. Estaba flotando en calidez, como si su alma estuviera bañada en luz. Se apartó y vio en la atónita mirada de Edward que él también lo había sentido.

Había un nuevo y maravillado matiz en su voz cuando dijo:

-Bésame otra vez.

-¡No, te haré daño. Me estoy apoyando sobre tu pierna,

-Eso no es mi pierna -fue su pícara respuesta, y Isabella echó a reír.

-Eres un granuja...

-Y tú eres tan hermosa... -susurró Edward-. Por dentro y fuera. Isabella, Bella, mi esposa, mi dulce amor... Bésame de nuevo. Y no te detengas hasta que te lo pida.

-Sí, Edward -murmuró ella, y lo obedeció de buena gana.

Fin.

**Oh, bueno nos queda algo así como un minúsculo Epilogo… tengo varias propuestas para vosotras en el, ya que para mi agrado personal es demasiado corto hehhehe, y como muchas sabrán y otras no, esta adaptación es una saga de libros y estés es solo el primer libro… pero los demás no tratan de esta pareja. Estoy siendo un poco rebuscada, en el epilogo les cuento de que va mi idea ;)**

**Ha sido un placer adaptar esta historia para ustedes, vuelvo a pedir disculpas por los descomunales errores que consecutivamente he tenido y en los que FF no colaboro conmigo para arreglarlos. (Esto es muy tipo despedida y me seco mis lagrimas para gastarlas en el epilogo)**

**No me maten algún día antes de que muera responderé todos los reviews, porque cada uno de ellos me saca una sonrisa!**

**El abrazo que les envió es con pago con destino, deben regresarme otro! La distancia no es un problema (finjamos que no lo es) y son gratis! GRACIAS!**

**XoXo**


	24. Epilogo

**La historia NO ES MIA, es una adaptación de** **Lisa Kleypas.**

**Los personajes por supuesto son de la fantástica S.M.**

**Historia dedicada a la linda Vane, que fue quien me hizo leer el libro y enamorarme *_* espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**También quiero agradecer a las chicas de The twilight zone que siempre están en mi corazón.**

Epílogo

-... No, ésa no es la mejor parte -dijo Isabella animada al tiempo que agitaba las páginas para que las Cullen guardaran silencio. Las tres mujeres se habían arrellanado sobre los sillones de la suite de Isabella en el Rutledge, descalzas y balanceando los pies al tiempo que bebían copas de vino dulce- Dejad que siga leyendo: «Cuando nos detuvimos en el valle del Loira para visitar un castillo del siglo XVI en restauración, la señorita Masen conoció a un caballero inglés soltero, el señor Alec Keir, que acompañaba a dos primos más jóvenes en su gran tour. Al parecer, es historiador del arte y está enfrascado en la escritura de un libro sobre el tema, o algo parecido, por lo que él y la señorita Masen encontraron un punto en común. De acuerdo con "las madres", como me referiré a partir de ahora a mamá y a la señora Masen, están siempre juntos y parecen compartir una sola mente...»

-Santo cielo -exclamó Alice entre risas-, ¿por qué tu hermano tiene que escribir con frases tan largas?

-¡Cállate! -la reconvino Rosalie-. ¡Seth está a punto de contar lo que las madres piensan del señor Keir! Continúa, Bella.

-«... comparten la opinión de que el señor Keir es un caballero influyente y agraciado...» -continuó Isabella.

-¿,Eso significa que es guapo? -preguntó Alice.

Isabella sonrió.

-Sin duda alguna. Y Seth continúa diciendo que el señor Keir ha pedido permiso para escribir a Irina... ¡Y que tiene la intención de visitarla cuando esté de regreso en Londres!

-¡Qué encantador! –exclamó Alice, al tiempo que le tendía la copa a Rosalie-. Sírveme otra, querida... Quiero brindar por la futura felicidad de Irina.

Las tres bebieron encantadas, tras lo cual Isabella dejó la carta a un lado con un suspiro de satisfacción!

-Ojalá pudiera contárselo a Angy.

-La echo de menos -dijo Rosalie con una sorprendente tristeza-. Tal vez sus carceleros..., perdón, su familia... nos permita visitarla pronto.

-Tengo una idea -comentó Rosalie-. Cuando padre llegue de Nueva York el próximo mes, tendremos que ir con él a Stony Cross de nuevo. Por supuesto, Isabella y el señor Masen recibirán también una invitación gracias a su amistad con lord Whitlock. Quizá podamos solicitar que incluyan a Alice y a su tía. De esa forma, podremos celebrar un encuentro oficial de floreros..., por no mencionar otro partido de rounders.

Isabella gimió con teatralidad y le dio un buen sorbo a su vino

-Que Dios me asista. -Dejó la copa sobre una mesa cercana y buscó en su bolsillo para sacar un pequeño paquetito de papel con un objeto en su interior -. Lo que me recuerda... Rosalie, ¿me ha rías un favor?

-Por supuesto -replicó la joven al tiempo que abría el paquete. Una expresión de curiosidad cruzó por su rostro al ver el trozo, de metal, parecido a una aguja, que había dentro-. En nombre del cielo, ¿qué es esto?

-Lo saqué del hombro de lord Jasper el día del incendio en la fundición. -Sonrió al ver las expresiones sorprendidas con las que las Cullen contemplaban el pedazo de hierro- Si no te importa, llévatela a Stony Cross y arrójala al pozo de los deseos. -¿Y qué debería pedir?

Isabella rió con suavidad.

-Pide para el pobre lord Jasper lo mismo que pediste para mí

-¿_Pobre_ lord Jasper?- resoplo Alice y miró a las otras dos mujeres con suspicacia-. ¿Qué fue lo que pediste para Isabella? -le preguntó a su hermana pequeña-. Nunca me lo has contado.

-Tampoco se lo conté a Isabella -murmuró Rosalie, que mantuvo una sonrisa curiosa sin apartar la vista de su amiga. Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo lo adiviné. -Cambió de posición, sentándose sobre las piernas, y se inclinó hacia delante para murmurar-: Por cierto, acerca de cómo encontrarle un marido a Alice... creo que se me ha ocurrido algo muy interesante...

Fin ….

**Como pueden ver no es lo que muchas esperaban, y me incluyo en ello, pues realmente el epilogo te deja sin mucho y como es una serie de libros dejan un final abierto, para que en los siguientes libros se cuentes los emparejamientos del resto de las floreros. Para compensar esto les tengo una propuesta:**

**¿Qué les parecería si subiera un grupo de Auttake en donde puedan ver más o menos que fue del resto de las floreros y por supuesto uno que otro detalle de Edward/Bella?**

**Realmente a mi me resultaría muy tedioso adaptar toda la saga, por lo que para ilustrarlas un poco con lo que fue de ellas es que les planteo lo de los auttakes. Ustedes deciden ¿Les gusta la idea?**

**Así que como este no es un adiós, sino hasta luego… le doy las gracias a todas las lectoras, las fantasmas y las que se hicieron presente con una alerta, un favorito o un review, miles de gracias. Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!**

**Por favor no olviden dejarme su opinión, o si tienen otra propuesta, lo que ustedes piensan siempre lo tengo en cuenta :D**

**XoXo**


End file.
